Shadow of Fire
by Void'sEclipse
Summary: He had chosen her to become his legacy. He had given her all the time he could, and then left her behind. With abilities unknown to the world and a hankering for revenge, what path will she take? He said to follow her heart. She didn't realize that this would throw her into one hell of an adventure with a certain hot headed Prince. ZukoXOc Onesided!JetXOc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, wow. It's been a very long time since I actually posted a fic. At least two years I think. And in that time I've written just about a dozen other fanfictions that likely will never be published. Either because they're not done or I just don't want to. To publish all that I've written would probably take a couple weeks. Good to check in though!

"Shadow of Fire" is a rewrite of Avatar: A New Element. However, while Daiyu does have very similar powers to Legion, she is also incredibly different. Far more human I think; more realistic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any sense of the word. I'm merely a fan who likes to write up stories based around 'what if' scenarios. However, I DO own Daiyu and Enlai, and any abilities or theories related to them. PLEASE for the love of all that is unholy, reach out to me if you have any desire to use these powers or theories for your own OC.

WARNING: There is the occasional mention of the First Avatar, Avatar Wan, and Raava. If you haven't watched Legend of Korra, firstly I suggest you do it. Secondly, you are in luck because neither play a massive role but are mentioned.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1- Strange Girl**

"_Push Ying!" the midwife commanded as she kneeled, sweat collected upon her forehead and shoulders tense. She had been working at the task for a merely half an hour but it was intense and she was determined to do her job justice. The blood she occasionally swiped away continued to pool from the groaning mother, causing the cave to smell of iron and salt. "There you go! Finally I can see the head! Keep pushing child!" wrinkled hands pushed aside flesh and dabbed so that her hazed eyes could see better. Around them fire flickered and danced, the shadows shuddered twitching as though wincing with each powerful heave of the expecting mother. _

_Draped in bloodied blankets, dark tresses plastered to her red face by sweat and tears, the woman thrust forward with all her might, pushing out that which she had been proudly carrying for the last nine months. In her hand she grasped a rugged palm, squeezing with each push as though doing so would turn his might into her own. She had been so excitedly waiting for this day, yet she only wished for it to be over. Ying wanted nothing more than to hold her child at long last. The golden hue of her eyes gleamed with an exhaustion she barely pushed through. The encouragement he gave her was, sadly, not as powerful as one would hope. _

_He watched closely, searching waiting for the result he wanted more than anything. "More Ying. Just one more push," he urged, "The head is out, all you need to do is-"_

_The powerful wailing cry made him pause, his heart lifting. Surely something as tiny as that but with lungs like those, the child would be the son he had always wanted. The boy he would raise to be a powerful firebender that would loyally serve their Lord and find high standing in the ranks bringing honor his family. The babe would be a noble child, one that would grow to be handsome and brilliant, capable of stealing even the hearts of high standing maidens. And then finally he, Xing Li, would be able to live a life he so deserved. His son would- _

"_A girl!" the doctor cried as he continued to wash the babe with clean warm linens, "Sir Xing Li, it's a girl," a lovely little thing, the tuft of ink striking against her white flesh. He smiled to the man, "Would you like to hold her?" _

_She was so tired. So very exhausted, a sensation which hit her the instant she felt the large bundle of life sip from her womanhood with a fight thought impossible to win. Blearily she searched for the source of the crying, its ringing wails telling her that the little one was healthy and strong. She couldn't have been more proud, though she knew her husband would be disappointed. He had always wanted their first to be a son. It was the only reason he had agreed to her begging for a child. With an aching heart, she tiredly wondered what would happen to the nameless babe. Reaching forward a tired hand, she called, but did not register just why the world was growing more dark. The lack of vision she chalked up to exhaustion, but she did not take note of why suddenly she was cold, or perhaps why she had lost all sense of feeling in her lower half. _

_A girl. His child that he watched grow within his wife's womb was not the son he had been hoping for, but rather a little girl that he would have no choice but to marry off one day. He didn't have the money for such actions; not with the debts of his gambling growing by the month. He had only agreed to a child in hopes that a son would bring him honor. _

"_Doctor, I can't stop the blood!" _

_All attention fell from the newborn to Ying, the doctor barking orders, urging the midwife to step aside and for fresh rags and water so that he could work. For someone to hold fire over his head so that he could see better. Xing Li did nothing to listen to the panic as he stared at the swaddled girl, watching as her eyes wandered the world around her, never once finding his. He studied her, searching for a reason to keep her among the many to give her away. Namely because she was female, and he only ever wanted to raise a boy for an heir. As he continued to watch, her legs weakly kicking and shifting through instinct alone testing what it was she could do. Never once did she look at him, even as he wiggled a finger in front of her face. The haze he came to realize, was not just some mark of being newly freed from the womb. _

_His daughter was blind. _

_Blinder than a wolf-bat, Xing Li realized what this meant for him. Not only was she not male but she was even further defective. His fire colored eyes narrowed, hard as a frown marred his face turning handsome weathered features to a frightening mask. Xing Li ignored the cries for more bandaging and worries of how the blood did not stop. He did though look back, finding his exhausted lover still and pale on the bed. Like a beautifully warped painting, she was motionless. Dead. Xing Li knew right then what had to be done. Resolved, he left unnoticed- completely and utterly irresponsible the medicine workers were, letting him get away so easily- and made way for the forest that lined the small town in which he lived. _

_The baby began to cry again, clearly hungry. Though he ignored her cries and thought only of what he would have to do next in order to reach his goal. Find a new wife, and find a new place to live. He would have to start from the very beginning, though he knew he wasn't getting any younger meaning he would have to act quickly. Even then he wouldn't be guaranteed a boy, as the chances of one or the other were half and half as luck would have it. This was his third time trying again; as a man in his forties, he would have to work harder than last time. He had been with Ying for six years. He wondered if he would be able to move the process along faster than before. _

_But first, to get rid of a burden he never fully wanted in the first place. _

_Instead of putting her on the water, he placed her at the base of a tree. The shadows of the waning sun seemed to hug and caress her as she wiggled in the grass, not understanding the cold sensation that was clearly not her mother's embrace. She screamed shrill, scaring away birds and other small critters. She knew nothing but this, and did not even realize that the man that had sired her walked away without a single thought. Not even one of luck. He cared not if someone found her and raised her worthless self into some pitiful village girl, or if she was eaten by a starved beast. _

_The babe may have been unable to watch him go, but that did not mean that he left unseen. The onyx gaze that followed him went unnoticed, its owner only stepping forth soundlessly from its hiding place once the man was completely out of sight. The wolf that strode slowly forward was clearly old, its pace careful and its joints stiff with constant use. Tail low but ears perked, its hulking body did not move the grass nor stir the bushes it swept through towards the wriggling mass of frustration. Shadows seemed to dance as its fur, strands twisting and flowing with little thought, like hair in water. Light did not seem to cast over it like it would with a normal body. The wolf Spirit stopped, sniffing at the strange little bundle. Wheezing the gasps came and went, the wolf had seen many human babies in its time, and could tell that it was recently birthed. _

_Why had the human male left her behind, the wolf wondered? It saw nothing wrong with the child though clearly it could not see. As the little girl wriggled and screamed, she soon came to notice that she was no longer alone. It was not warm, but even colder than before. However despite this she felt at ease. In an instinctive level she no longer felt in danger though when her stomach gurgled the crying resumed. Ears fell flat on the old wolf Spirit's head, glittering black orbs squinting as the sound hurt its poor senses. But over the screaming it could hear the approach of more humans. It looked down at the babe that reached, and found locks of shadow, holding on with a vice's grip. The wolf could feel the yearning in the girl. A desire to survive even as young as she was. It was not a conscious thought, but mere instinct that drove the little one forward. _

_The Spirit knew this feeling well, only wishing that it too had longer to live. Here, an idea came to mind. Tilting its head the wolf lowered its nose to the babe, her grip never once releasing as she flailed and demanded attention and love and food. Mostly food. It made the old wolf chuckle a gasping laugh. He remembered well what it was to be young and demanding of the world. It gave him an idea, one that would allow him to live in a way and permit her to take the world by the reigns. He much liked the idea of one last hurrah. _

_Placing a cold black nose to her forehead, he searched for her chi, finding it wild and of course without control. The surprising note however was that earth and fire seemed to war within her. A mere note of her heritage that he found interesting during this time and age. A dark glowing emitted from where he touched her, swallowing them whole for a few short seconds. Then, his world went blank. _

_As the little nameless girl continued to fuss and kick about, another figure came. This time, it was human; it was not the man that left her and it was not her mother. Weathered old hands gathered her up carefully, bringing a new sensation to her tender naked body. "What are you doing here of all places little one?" a woman spoke softly, "You're so cold little one; clearly someone left you here to die." She saw no one, and the footsteps she saw she knew through skill and experience were old. Pursing old lips she sighed, "Well, let's get you back home. I'm not going to stand by while a potentially great person dies before they can even begin to live. Such a pretty little lady." She talked over the momentary silence as the little girl wondered just who it was warming her, soothing her. The world was bright and new and interesting; no longer was she surrounded by dark nothingness and sounds_.

"_Daiyu(black jade), bring Enlai(favor coming) and come eat!" a young man's voice called from a small farmer's home. There, in its doorway, stood a young Earth Nation man who looked to be in his late teens. Body hard from caring for the herds and crops at his father's side, he stood tall and alert. "Daiyu, Enlai!" he rallied, "You won't eat if you don't come now!" Though he spoke stern his green eyes shone like the gentle caress of spring. A smile spread across his face when he spotted her. _

_A girl hardly over the age of seven sprinted across the field, bounding around fence posts that would soon corral a herd of ostrich-horses that would be broken and sold to the army. Onyx locks streamed behind her as her lanky disproportionate legs stretched across the distance, emeralds sitting in her face bright with laughter. Clothing nothing but a battered dress and barefooted she raced against a creature most would flee from. Her pale flesh covered in a healthy layer of dust and muck. A beast at least ten times her size and more than a dozen times physically stronger. The sun seemed to fall into its frame as it swept across the grass without a sound or a trail left in its wake. It ran deliberately slow, humoring the young farm girl as they raced for the teen that called them. _

_Realizing just how close she was to her goal too late, she was too busy laughing at something only she found funny, the brakes never met their mark. She slammed full tilt into the young man who grunted and stumbled back from the force. Tiny she was, but she felt like a brick wall right then. Missing teeth but grinning, the girl beamed, "What's for dinner Gin? Oh I hope it's soup!" Why she wanted soup on such a warm day was unknown to all, but the young man shook his head. _

"_Just come along will you? Wash your face." Raising a hand to rest it on the wolf creature's nose he promised, "I'll be right back with your dinner fella." Enlai huffed, eyes of abyss watching curiously as he sat and finally laid down in wait. An ear flicked when the girl giggled, hearing the sarcastic thought that passed through a bond only they shared. Warmth stirred in the beast's heart, watching as she retreated for the evening; he would join her when bedtime came. _

_The family sitting around a small battered kitchen table consisted of another girl, an older man and his aged wife both of which sat waiting. While normally all women served the table before sitting themselves, this family seemed out of the ordinary. Perhaps this was why they housed themselves on land far from the furthest village. The elderly woman was withered though one would have called her breathtaking in her youth. Long silvery hair coupled with wrinkles and blinded eyes made her up for the most part. Daiyu always insisted that the dear old woman could see things that normal people could not- that with her normal vision gone she had gained something far better. No one else understood, but humored her all the same. The man seemed slightly younger but no less roughened by the years his brown hair once dark turned to a mousy color and his green eyes having lost their luster. _

_As Daiyu came trotting into the room with a clean pale face, the young woman offered a kind expression to her. Not as fully as her brother or as the two elders that asked her if she and Enlai had fun wandering the nearby forest, but all the same with warmth. This one had tan colored tresses kept in a careful bun her clothing though dusty kept far cleaner than the little girl's. Daiyu, knowing the drill well helped to set the table as best as she could. Setting up plates and the lighter of simple platters down on the wooden surface. Once all was in place she sat. _

"_Could you please pass the dumplings?" the old woman requested of the girl, pointing to a rather large bowl filled to the brim as she set up her plate. It was obvious that the container would be heavy for the child, and the elder seemed to glow with a form of mischief. _

_Seeing this look in the woman's eyes, the older girl moved to stand. "Here, Mother, let me. It's too heavy for Daiyu; she'll spill it." _

"_I'm okay Sen!" the child assured with a grin that, whether she knew it or not, seemed far too contagious for its own good. _

_Sen carefully shook her head, "No. It's not safe. Mother you know she shouldn't bend at the table anyways; you're just encouraging bad habits." _

"_Nonsense Sen!" the man spoke, voice boisterous despite time having weathered it, "This helps practice control after all. She won't drop it. Will you kid?" _

"_Can we not go through this again?" Gin requested lightly coming to Sen's rescue. Exchanging an understanding look with his sister, he insisted, "She can practice with something smaller." Sen's thankful smile wilted. She should have known. "Daiyu try passing the bread instead first." _

"_It's okay!" the child smiled proud. She loved showing what she could do; it was always rewarding to see the proud smiles of her relatives, even if her ability was not common. She always felt at ease when using her power, and though she knew she was not that strong she also realized that with each moment of practice she became even better. "I've got it Sen, Gin. Watch this!" _

_Standing to her feet the girl took a stance once may mistake for a waterbender's. Widely placed feet and hands raised arms relaxed. Shifting her weight, she concentrated, hands making motions that only she could understand the purpose of. She stared at nothing but her quarry, knowing well what would happen next. Most would be unable to explain it. Slowly, ever so carefully, shadows all around the room began to quiver. As though the light that created them had shifted or grown stronger. They shifted and twitched like living things before quite suddenly they began to gather together. Not only this, but they hovered as though on their own. A black tendril of the unknown twisted as she changed the positioning of her waving arms carefully. One tendril became two, each wrapping around the container for dumplings and the other for bread. Both came down onto the table harder than she had anticipated but when little Daiyu saw no glass broken she took the small victory. _

_Her family too, and soon they began to eat. _

_Time seemed to fast forward after this point. _

_She remembered well laying her head down for sleep, the sensation as though becoming heavier caressed its way into her. She was not bothered however, knowing the cause. As Enlai came to her, his shadowy fame sweeping through the room like a breeze, he settled down like a blanket across her body. And then, strangely enough, he sank into her like water would for parched earth. _

_When next she woke it was not to the morning sun filtering through her window illuminating walls and greeting her with the new day. Instead it was to a scream, shrill and horrified. Then she smelled smoke. Eyes snapping wide open, she searched her small room. No smoke. But she still smelled it. She heard voices. Curt and commanding. More importantly, unknown. She heard a second scream, the same as before and jumped to her feet. _

_What was going on? Who was in their home? Enlai though unseen urged her to remain careful; to stay in her room and instead crawl under the bed where she could hide safe from danger. Or perhaps jump from her second story window to the ground where the shadowy figure would catch her before she could hurt herself. Then they could flee and never look back. She was more important to him than the family that raised her as their own. On the other hand little Daiyu was more worried about those same people, knowing that her father was aged and her beloved brother while strong could only take on so many at once. He was a farm boy, not some seasoned warrior. Sen was a girl who preferred to do garden work and clean the house; she had no chance of protecting herself. But Daiyu….She could bend something she was told had never been bent before, and on top of this she had Enlai to help. _

_Ignoring her counterpart and his warning cries completely, she opened the door that by some luck was unaffected by the fire that sat consuming their home somewhere. "Mama, Papa! Gin! Sen!" She called rushing down the hall feet hammering on the wood as she nearly fell down the stairs trying to find the source of the scream. She stopped however, her own cry of terror ripping from her lips without her consent. Around her she saw the origin of fire, smoke finally registering to her eyes and lungs. Coughing harshly as contaminated air entered without permission she continued to look and watch. There were five men, all dressed in Fire Nation armor and each bearing flames at one thing or another. In front of her lay the bleeding bodies of her parents, Liing and Yong. A couple that could have just left her to die or thrown her in an orphanage when she was nothing but a babe. Instead they took her, and raised her for seven years. _

_To the side there was Sen. She lay there motionless, but the tears in her eyes spoke of life. A sixth man kneeled above her, taking on an unholy action Daiyu barely understood at her young age. And just across from her dead parents was her brother. Bearing a sword that had never been touched and clashing with one of the firebenders. Gin's spring colored eyes turned to find her as he struggled under the force that was the attacker. The soldiers had come in the middle of the night demanding taxes that had never even been introduced to them until right then. Denial brought about the fight immediately. His father had taken a blast of fire for him, getting struck directly in the face and chest point black. His mother, though Gin tried to guard her, died by blade crying over her husband. Sen had tried her best to run, knowing she had no chance to defend herself and that she would just get in Gin's way. This battle was swiftly lost. _

_And then there was Daiyu, arriving at the worst of times, late as always. He told himself that he would somehow beat and kill six powerful enemies and flee with her before she could see the truth herself. He failed. "Daiyu! Run!"_

"_Oh, lookie what we have here!" A nameless soldier cooed, realizing that there was someone still alive. "Pretty little girl you are," he approached her cowering frame, her wide green eyes like two tainted jewels. "And your name is Daiyu? What a nice ring to it." He reached forward, gloved hand grasping her chin. "Would you like to come with me and keep me company?"_

"_Don't touch her!" Gin screamed, bearing teeth as finally he pushed through the weight battling against him. The blade rarely used cut through armor deeply, felling his enemy in a waterfall of blood. He was soon however over taken by two of the remaining warriors. Disarmed and pinned to the ground. the soldier that had taken interest in Daiyu turned, clearly displeased. Daiyu stumbled back, but fell on her rear fear too heavy to allow her to move. Enlai urged her to run, to scramble away and leave Gin to die. She did not hear him. Heart hammering in her ears she barely heard the soldier taunt her beloved big brother. _

_He sneered, picking up the farmboy's chin with the tip of his metallic boot. "Oh, she's especially precious to you, isn't she?" A slow dark chuckle, "Well, don't you worry, I'll take good care of her once you're gone." _

"_No!" was abruptly met with boot to face blood flying from split lips and broken teeth. _

"_You don't get to decide," the lead soldier snapped, removing his helmet at last to reveal a middle aged face and eyes the color of fire. Hair cropped short to his skull and burn scars around his neck as though a chain had been warmed then wrapped there. "That pretty little thing, your precious Daiyu, is going to make an excellent slave. What kind exactly, well that depends on the future now doesn't it?" Dark chuckles echoed like the dancing flames around them, amused as he watched the once kind gaze turn to wrath and venom. "Oh, you really don't like that. Well, we're done dealing with you. The house should collapse soon so….," the blade that had slain one of the soldiers was gripped by the seasoned soldier. Swung with brutish power, he admired the simple murder weapon. It was nothing special, just something that would get the job done. A shame. He looked behind him, finding the girl frozen in place. Then turned back to Gin and promptly thrust the blade through the young man's back digging into the wood under his chest. _

_She did not have the ability to scream, but instead found herself looking as pained, dulling light green eyes. The soot covered face marred by a blooming bruise and blood only made it more evident that the fight before had been short and painful. She should have listened to Enlai and stayed in her room or fled by herself. However she had investigated, and paid the price dearly. Gin tried to smile, realizing that his beloved sibling would likely begin to blame herself. He knew she hadn't known the truth when she came running down; there was no way she could. He believed it was his fault for being unable to actually protect his family as a young man of the house should. _

"_Daiyu….I need you to listen very carefully," it was a whisper, one which the girl hardly registered, "This….This was not your fault. The only ones at fault are these firebenders. And I know when you're older you may be angry, but first you have to promise me that you'll live that long. Run away now. Bring forth Enlai and run and don't look back. Understood? With Enlai, they wouldn't be able to catch you. And as long as you get out of here alive, I'll be able to rest in peace." _

"_Gin….No….Gin I can't leave you!"_

_The laughter of the men around her hurt her ears. "Aw, hear that boys?" the leader snickered, "She can't leave her beloved big brother!" _

"_Such a brave girl!" Another chortled. "I wish my wife loved me that much." Another chorus of barking laughter. _

"_Daiyu, now! Go!" _

_She, realizing that Gin knew better than she, stood on shaky legs taking slow steps back. "Hey now look what you've done," a third cried, pulling the blade from Gin's back, "You're scaring her way big brother! That's no fun!" The spring green eyes and soot covered face went rolling, blade that had only been used that night easily cleaving through muscle and nerve and flesh. She did not hear herself scream. She did not see the shadows around her bubble and shudder like boiling water. She did not see Enlai falling from her pours like sweat, rising from her shadow as though it were a pool and taking ground next to her with a snarl on his wolven face. She did not see him lunge blood thirsty. She did not see the shadows follow her desire to make it all end, rising tall and creating tendrils and blades that acted on their own. She did see the men fall, the blood fly, and the shadows become the cause of a new blood bath. _

_However, after this her mind shut down, and all was dark_.

The young woman shot straight up, gasping and eyes wide as sweat poured down her face. The coolness of the tree's shadow reminded her where she was as she desperately tried to calm herself. Heart hammering in her chest, tears streaming in her face as her mind forced her to see Gin's headless body and the last loving smile he had given her. Fingers dug into dirt twisting their way through grass as she slowly, carefully, regained her composure. Next to her was a wolf clearly unlike any other. A being made of shadows, pools of abyss staring at her as she brought her breathing back to a calm state. The nightmare always came on its anniversary. For the last eleven years it's haunted her. She did not need the dream to remind her of course.

"_You had been sleeping well until a few minutes ago," _the wolf spirit chimed, "_Your recovery rate has gotten faster again." _

It was a voice only she heard; one that sat in her head and either angered or soothed her. At the moment, it did neither. "I've grown used to it somehow," standing, the woman made for the river she slept near, and wet her throat to ease it after the strangled scream that had nearly ripped from her.

Looking in her reflection, she no longer saw a seven year old girl covered in mud and dirt and who knew what else. Instead she saw the rippling reflection of a young woman. Long wavy black tresses kept in an intricate braid, pale skin as light as the moon, and large green eyes like emeralds. She dressed in a half shirt due to the summer's heat, the cloth a light orange paired with dark red men's pants that held tight to her waist and ankles but were otherwise baggy; a sash kept these pants on. She was barefoot, and wore nothing on her hands showing that her nails were in fact claws, if she smiled one would see long fangs instead of canines.

Such was the result of Enlai the Shadow Spirit merging himself with her as a newborn to keep them both alive. In exchange, she had gained powers that normal humans, even benders, could not understand truly. Enlai had told her that because _he_ merged with _her _instead of the other way around, she had gained what was once his command over shadows.. She could bend them to her will like any other bender could, but she found recently that she could also sink into them as one would water. Additionally the Spirit Wolf used her shadow to form his body when not residing within her; how this latter part worked she still did not fully understand- something to do with the fact that there was nothing but shadows within the body as there was no light there, or something. She merely accepted it as it was. A neat and useful trick.

A sigh came forth, though her state of thoughtlessness was broken when she heard the sound of a broken twig. Reacting more than thinking, she spun, pulling a shadow from nearby to do her bidding. It shot forward in the form of a pike, pointing from the intruder's shadow and barely stopping before his throat. A pair of brown eyes gazed on with shock, poofy short brown locks dusted a wrinkled forehead as calloused hands raised in harmlessness. A piece of wheat dangled from his lips; he wore a blue and brown ensamble; hook swords sat diagonal to one another on his back.

"Woah, easy there killer," he smiled reassuringly, "It's just me."

As soon as she saw the grass hanging from his mouth she realized her mistake; she was happy she didn't kill him. "Jet, you know better than to sneak up on me like that." The shadow fell away, shrinking down as though nothing had happened. "You need something?"

He honestly didn't think he _could_ sneak up on her like that. She was always so alert even when she seemed relaxed. "Sorry, sorry. It won't happen again. Anyways, I just thought I would come and get you for dinner. Oh, and we have some interesting guests today."

Here she tilted her head. Guests? The Freedom Fighters didn't have guests. Just an honorary member- her- who refused to go on missions in fear of outright killing any soldier they came upon and instead watched the base. If they had guests that meant they really were interesting. Grinning, excited now, she threw an arm over his shoulders. She was a little taller than him, though she was sure he'd be taller than her by the time he was done growing. "Do tell."

"_Careful, he might become too happy if you stay that close to him,"_ Enlai honestly did not like it when other people touched Daiyu. Then again, he didn't very much like other people either. Jet, though they had known him for five years, was still someone he was getting used to. Playing on the young man's crush made sure Daiyu stepped away; she didn't think of the boy that way after all.

"_Hush you,"_ but she removed her arm all the same. To the young man that could not hear the spirit, she smiled as though nothing had happened. "So, what kind of interesting guests do we have with us tonight?"

Jet liked to think of himself as sly like a fox-rabbit, knowing well that the woman at his side both loved and hated surprises. If she knew one was keeping something a secret she only wanted to know what it was even more. This time would be no different. "Oh you know. Just some people that aren't from around here."

"Okay…..So….Where are they from then?"

"You'll have to wait and see," her pouting glare was adorable.

They walked in comfortable silence. Though they were already within a forest of tall and mighty trees, the deeper they walked the taller the trees got. Trunks became wider and branches far higher. Too high to jump up to for any human, they housed leaves that echoed the woman's irises seeming to glitter with what was left of the morning's dew in sunlight that gently filtered its way to the ground. Around them was birdsong, in the distance a deer-elk grazed its way along only lifting its head to watch as the duo passed keeping a wary eye especially on the female's furry companion. Eventually, when strategically hidden ropes were spotted, they stopped. Above head was what could be compared to a very small village.

Above them by at least one hundred feet were platforms made of the surrounding wood varying in size and height depending on utility. Connecting them to travel up were hanging ropes much like the ones at ground level, which operated on a pulley system. To travel down, ziplines were used while rope bridges connected platforms at the same height. This was a place with no name and was little known. A little utopia the Freedom Fighters proudly called home.

Jet took one rope, foot positioned comfortably in the single loop at its end. As he pushed down on it, the system hauled him upwards leaving Daiyu and Enlai behind. While the spirit merged human was stronger than most, and she could jump rather high, not even she could leap more than fifty feet into the air without help. She needed not ask as Enlai acted inhabit alone. As a being made of shadows himself, he could change his shape and size however he pleased. He rose to his back paws, body becoming thin and long as he reached for the sky. Soon he himself was a shadowy tendril that wrapped around his partner's waist and hauled her to the desired platform.

Thanks to the young talented cooks among their crew there was almost always a feast to be had. However tonight seemed to be special. She landed lightly, the living abyss that was Enlai took on a smaller version of his original form: he trotted confidently along at her side. Though he did not need to or have the desire to eat, the food always smelled wonderful. Out of the two of them he was the first to notice their guests. And just how important the one was. A shiver ran down his spine, in his core something snarled though he knew it was not the boy's fault. It merely had to do with Enlai's own origin and the true source of the other's power.

Jet turned and smiled to her as she arrived, seeing more than hearing her nimble stride across the planks. "There you are. Daiyu, I want you to meet our guests. Aang, Katara, her brother Sokka and Momo," each gestured in kind smiling as they did so. "Guys this is Daiyu and her companion Enlai. They're honorary Freedom Fighters that watch the base while the majority of us are gone on missions."

The boy she assumed to be Water Tribe like the girl, balked. "Wait, this one _girl_ is left to protect the whole base with _that thing_?"

_"May I bite his arm off?"_

She shook her head and laughed silently. Katara too seemed rather insulted. Though she also didn't seem all too surprised at what he said. Daiyu didn't know much about either Water Tribe herself, but stories from Enlai suggested that men held higher ranks for their people. So maybe he's naturally sexist? "What's that supposed to mean, Sokka?" Blue eyes glared hard hands on her blue clad hips.

The boy with the arrows agreed. He felt somehow different to the green eyed girl. Ethereal kind of like Enlai in a way. But she said nothing of it. "Yea, I've met plenty of girls that can kick my butt. Daiyu here is probably just like them."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything". He defended, "It's just that if she stays here then she must not be much of a fighter. And I kind of find that strange to leave her all alone to protect their home is all."

Jet smirked, teasing, "Why don't you spar with her then? But fair warning, she can wipe the floor with us all one handed all by herself. And Enlai? He's not your ordinary wolf let's leave it at that."

But the stubborn teen shook his head, "I still don't believe it." While most would take it as an insult and move to prove themselves, Daiyu liked being underestimated. It gave her an additional edge.

Raising her hands she grinned flashing sharp canines; a suddenly feral expression. "Believe what you want. Because I believe it's time to eat not bicker". she left it at that and instead picked a spot around the massive dinner table. Jet instantly took to her side settling down as his followers filed onto the platform each laughing at one thing or another as they took their seats.

Once all was quiet Jet stood and spoke. It was an almost ritualistic speech given each return- slightly different each time- from a successful mission. "Today we successfully took down a camp of Fire Nation scum! I especially enjoyed it when The Duke jumped down and rode a soldier like a hogmonkey," the roaring cheers encouraged the small former thief to take a strut around a bread bowl on the table. "The Fire Nation thinks that they don't have to worry about a bunch of kids in the trees...Maybe they're right," all around him shout, though Ket swore a certain someone threw a foul curse into the throng. The mere thought of being seen as nothing but a weak child again instantly brought a flash of anger to the forefront. "Or maybe they're dead wrong." When the cheers erupted again he stepped down, thanking Katara for her beaming praise. "You two were impressive on the battlefield too. Nice bending skills," he told the arrowhead boy and blue eyed girl.

Daiyu almost barked when she saw the girl blush. Did she have no suitors back home? Or did she just see Jet as particularly sly? "Well…Thanks. Aang's a given. He's the Avatar. Me? I need more practice."

_"The Avatar was said to be dead,"_ Enlai echoed her thoughts, not that anyone but her could hear him. _"That is why he feels different from normal humans. There is an unnatural light to him."_

_"That's why he seemed…Strange to me,"_ it made sense at that point. "I'm sure you get this a lot but you're the Avatar? What happened in the last century? Where have you been holed away?"

Frown tilting his lips gray eyes took on a guilty hue. As though all the problems in the world were his doing. "I was frozen in an iceberg."

"Sokka and I found him only a few weeks ago," Katara offered him a reassuring smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, good morning champ!" Daiyu chimed playfully grin bright. She did not blame the boy for the war as some might. Nor did she blame him for the loss of her family. That one was on her alone. She needed to stop swelling and thing of the positive. A difficult task but as she refocused she found it to be easier with each passing moment.

He had been expecting her to start yelling for some reason. But as she smiled brightly at him, the young teen felt at ease once more. From stormy to shining bright his eyes glowed. "Yea...Hehe good morning."

Jet placed an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "Daiyu is our residential ray of light. But anyways, I thought of a way you two could help us with a mission. Are you interested?" This was news to her. A mission again so soon? Not bothered too deeply, she listened curiously.

However something must have happened between Sokka and Jet, for the Water Tribe boy shook his head curtly. He wanted nothing more to do with them it seemed. "Thanks, but no thanks. We have to leave tonight." As though to make a point he stood, passing the others as they stayed where they were.

"But Sokka, I needed you on a mission too," the Freedom Fighters leader insisted. Two missions then? Something didn't feel right to her. Enlai shifted in her lap, their eyes meeting warily. Never had Jet done back-to-back missions so quickly. Nor had he done missions where there were two teams taking on different groups. Too high risk. And he was right. What changed? What's happened to make him make such risky measures? Though they had been searching, the Fire Nation soldiers still failed to find their base thanks to the spirit merged teen. What other threat could there be?

All the same, this stopped Sokka, "What kind of mission?"

"We need to scout the woods for any Fire Nation intruders. More camps even. I can't leave that kind of job on just Daiyu, that wouldn't be fair."

"...Fine. I'll help you with the mission. But then we're leaving." It was as though he had reluctantly given to the temptation and returned to his spot.

"Now there's a team player," she praised all the same. Sokka rolled his eyes and glowered, but she paid it no mind. She wanted to see him in action. See what a friend of the Avatar himself could do. He was not a bender by what she's heard from them, so he had to have some skill in hand to hand combat. She would adore sparring with him; Jet had long since gotten predictable and Enlai didn't find as much joy in it as she did. Called it a 'pup's game'.

As Smellerbee and Long Shot kindly showed their guests to the few extra bunks they had, Daiyu and Enlai walked with Jet alone. He was obviously tired after a long day's work; gathering up a team, planning a raid and making sure everyone came home okay. Then going out of his way to find her for dinner and even entertain guests. He had been a very busy leader. It was a comfortable silence, one gained after years of gaining trust and watching one another's backs. But as curiosity grew, she could not keep her mouth shut. Where had the ideas for these missions come about? Why were they in such rapid succession? And why did they require the Avatar and his friends of all people? She was a bender, why couldn't he ask her for anything he needed?

"So, tell me about these missions. Shall I come with you?"

"No!" this took her by surprise as he jumped, catching himself, "I mean...No, that's fine. We might run into a Fire Nation camp again. And since you can't really hold back I don't want you to dirty your hands with their blood. Would you mind staying with Katara and Aang while Sokka comes with us?"

There is was. That strange feeling of unease. At her side Enlai was silent, but she could tell that he had either predicted something or knew what was going on. There were times when he wanted her to learn on her own; it annoyed her to no end. She did not like this sensation, and not being in the know. However she trusted Jet, and she knew Enlai would not guide her into something she could not handle. "I can do that," she agreed.

At last they were at his hut. Having taken ropes and the occasional bridge they found themselves at the highest point of the base. Just below the very top of the forest's canopy, his home was the largest- a gift from those that had built it for him. Its exterior was no different from the average hut, however the inside featured a bed that could fit two people comfortably and a place at which he could keep things organized for the Fighters. The places they had struck, the places where there were new camps, and so on. She followed him into his sleeping quarters with little thought, though had no intention of staying. She merely wanted the conversation to continue.

Jet smiled to the young woman in front of him. He could arguably call her his closest friend. he would do literally anything for her. "Thank you. I can't have them getting bored or feeling neglected. Even I know that guests are important. Especially when one of them is the Avatar of all people."

She agreed. "How did you find them anyways? Were they lost or something?"

"Kind of," he shrugged, "They were arguing about Sokka being the leader of their little group, and wandered accidentally into a Fire Nation camp. I wasn't going to just stand by and watch them get hurt by being outnumbered, and the soldiers were distracted so we took that chance to strike. I only found out who Aang really was when you did."

"What do you need their help for by the way? I could help with that; I'm a bender too." She could not hide the slight tone of jealousy. He never asked her for help when it came to bending. Not on a mission at least and while it didn't insult her normally this time it somewhat did. Aang and Katara were complete strangers and yet he went to them first.

He shook his head, "Not with waterbending you can't. You told me it doesn't work that way with your kind of bending."

He was right. "Well- no- but still you could have asked. I can still pick up and put down water, just not as efficiently as them."

"And that's what I need. Efficiency. Look, it's by no means a jab at you. They just so happen to be waterbenders and we need this mission done quickly. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings. You know I would never intentionally hurt you". He reached for her forearm, grasping it firmly. Daring to step closer he looked up. She was only a few inches taller than him. "You know that right? I would never try to hurt you."

Why was he suddenly getting sentimental? Brows furrowed and rather confused, she nodded. As though to ease the searching gaze, she then offered a warm smile and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't. You're not that kind of person."

As though relief washed him free of any worries, he brightened. And realizing that he still held on, released her swiftly. His ears felt warm, heart swiftly beating in his chest. Finally letting her go, he smiled, "Good. I just wanted to make sure." He wasn't certain if he should have pulled her closer, hugged her, or simply let her go. Much to his surprise, she made the decision. Her frame was colder than his as always, but it was still soft with an unknown almost hypnotic scent coming from it. She seemed to envelope him in an intoxicating embrace, one which brought all his muscles to relaxation and his mind to a smooth numbness. He had just enough of a mind to wrap his arms around her frame, and hold tight for a moment before she let him go.

"I trust you, Jet," she smiled, kind and meaningful. She wanted him to understand she meant the words by their very definition. He was the first person besides Enlai that she trusted ever since her family was murdered. While she did not believe that he couldn't do anything wrong, she did believe that everything and anything he did had some sort of reason behind it. He was young, but she felt that he had a sound head on his shoulders. This said she turned with a bidding wave, deciding that it would be best that she too went to bed. Unlike the Freedom Fighters however, she did not have a hut to sleep in. She very much preferred not having a roof over her head for that matter. Whether it was from her childhood or the fact that she had been living in such a way for so long, it mattered not. She had a preferred tree branch, and swiftly nestled down. Enlai curled into her lap, tail covering his snout and ears perked.

"_I have a bad feeling, Little Wolf,"_ his deep voice echoed within the cage that was her skull. "_Something doesn't feel right." _

Laying her head against the rough bark, she sighed running her fingers through shadowy tresses. "I trust Jet," she repeated, "Even if what he does isn't exactly ideal, I know that he never intends for it to mean anything cruel. It'll work out. You'll see."

She found herself alone with Aang, while Katara had gone off to do something on her own. Jet had told her to entertain them both, but she could not force the Water Tribe girl to stay with her if she had no desire to. She was giving the young Avatar a more in depth tour of their hideout. She knew he would tell no one, nor would he use the information to his sole advantage. He was a pure being. The light energy that came off of him in waves as nearly blinding. But it was also welcome. It was mid-morning, and they were nearly done the tour when finally the young teen burst with a rally of questions. Not about the places he had seen, but rather about her.

"So…..Where are you from, Daiyu? Do you have any family? Are you a bender? If so what element do you bend? Is Enlai really a spirit?"

She laughed. The boy six years her junior had the same energy and curiosity she had when she was little. "I grew up on a farm far from any towns. The closest place you might know about would be Omashu. I am in fact a bender, but what my element is, is a secret. Enlai is a spirit. He's a Shadow Wolf Spirit to be precise. He and I are bound in a way no one else could imagine".

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Did the monks not teach him about spirits and their abilities?"_ Enlai wondered aloud, "_Even as young as he is, he should know". _

"You don't know about spirits, Aang? You're an Air Nomad and the Avatar after all".

Shaking his head, gray eyes turned stormy, "Truth is, I ran away as soon as I found out about being the Avatar. I left everyone behind," everyone. It still rode heavily on his little shoulders. But when a hand was placed on one, he found a warm smile. It was a reassuring; it reminded him almost of Katara when she comforted him. Shaking off the dread he continued, "By that point, we had only just learned about spirits and their world. I don't really know how to communicate with them or anything if that's what you're asking".

Before Enlai could demand it of her, she decided that it would be best if he better understood. "Spirits are beings from the Spirit World. They are typically associated with some piece of nature and are normally immortal unless something happens to take that away. Enlai is a Shadow Wolf Spirit that was dying when he found me as an abandoned baby. He merged with me to keep us both alive. Normally he's the size of a platypus-bear but right now that's not the case".

Aang was astounded. He never knew that spirits could do something like merge with a living person. Grinning to the little wolf that trotted on the woman's other side he thanked him from the bottom of his heart. He did not know Daiyu all that well, but he liked her and that was all that mattered to him. "Thank you Mr. Enlai for saving Daiyu's life! If you hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to meet someone so nice!"

"_This child wouldn't know a selfish act even if it hit him in the face. Would he?"_ why was the boy so pleased to find a stranger lived because of him? It made little sense- no rhyme nor reason. "_Quick, Daiyu slap him in the face". _

She laughed, barking once and grinning wide at the cynical joke. "_He may be old but he's not experienced. Go easy on him won't you?" _

"_No". _

"What's…...So funny?"

"Oh nothing," she assured, "Just that Enlai doesn't like being called 'mister'. He says it makes him feel old. Be between you and me, he's a geezer". Here she laughed again, deliberately over her wolf partner's snappish curses about how bad a lie that was and that he really wasn't that old compared to many others. Some would even call him a pup. Aang's curiously lost face only made her laugh harder. "Don't worry about it Aang, he'll be fine".

Before the two could continue, the light atmosphere smacked into the chaotic air of a fight between siblings. Almost red in the face with what looked like anger, Sokka confronted his younger sibling. "Your boyfriend is a thug, Katara. He ambushed a harmless old man!"

Daiyu took this as an insult to herself though it had nothing to do with her. She felt a dark acid lace her tongue and spark at her fingers. This boy knew Jet for a day and he thought he had the right to name-call? "He's not a thug," she swiftly interjected cutting the young waterbender off like hacking off a limb. "Come, we'll hear his side of whatever story you've come up with. Then you'll see you've jumped to conclusions".

"You're the one jumping!" Sokka whirled but followed all the same. Grasping onto ropes and working hard to keep up with her long strides. "Do you have any idea what your apparently 'good' leader is up to?"

"No, but I know his intentions are good. Now shut up and get your facts in order," she snapped in kind. She did not take well to anyone insulting those she held dear. She had half a mind to back hand the boy's mouth right off his face. He didn't need lips. Not right then at least. Knocking swiftly twice she entered Jet's familiar abode, finding him carving a piece of wood at ease. His head shot up from his work, a small smile flitting across his face as he spotted her. The surprise was very welcome in his book.

Patting a spot next to him, he urged that she sit though he did hear less familiar footsteps follow her inside. He was hoping she just wanted to be with him. Unfortunately it seemed she had an agenda. "I wasn't expecting visitors. What can I do you for?" he cannot control the ever so slight tenseness of his hands or the narrowing of his eyes upon spotting the Water Tribe boy. "...He told you about the attack, didn't he? I can only imagine that's why you all look so upset".

Katara nodded. She tried her best to remain calm, but she was frustrated. How could Sokka just jump to conclusions like he did? "We want to hear your side of the story about earlier today with the old man," she confirmed.

"He didn't tell you that even though he was old, he was of Fire Nation?"

Fire Nation. Even old soldiers were dangerous. She was certain that if they had come upon the Dragon of the West, even in his advanced age he would win the fight. "No". Clipped and dark.

"He was a harmless old man!" Sokka cried, huffing. Why was no one listening to him? Oh, right. Because Jet the pretty boy had Katara and this Daiyu girl wrapped around his little fingers. That was why.

Standing, Jet opened a drawer in his desk. From it, he pulled then a blade twisted and curved like a snake's winding body. The dagger's tip found home in the stump he had been carving over, right next to the little figurine he had been working on. "He was an assassin Sokka. See there's a compartment for poison; he was sent to destroy me". Pulling the vile free of its hiding place within the handle of the weapon, he glared at the poisonous liquid. Daiyu wasn't certain if assassins were truly after him; even with the damage the Fighters had done to the enemy troops, it still wasn't enough to draw attention to them. Not really. But if the old man did have that dagger, then he was in fact some form of assassin or murderer in general. It was a well cared for blade; normal civilians didn't have that kind of weaponry. "You saved my life today, Sokka".

The brother scoffed, "I didn't see any knife".

"That's because you were too busy arguing with me".

"Whatever," he was tired of this back and forth argument that clearly he was losing. "We're leaving and I'm going to go pack my bags". He turned and stormed from the little building. Daiyu's gut twisted. Not all seemed quite right. However, as always she trusted Jet.

As he watched Sokka leave, Jet turned pleading eyes to Katara and Aang. Then they met just Katara's gaze. His shoulders slumped slightly and his lips almost pouting. Daiyu thought the sight was quite a surprise; she'd never seen such a look from him. "Don't tell me you guys are leaving too. I could really use your help".

"Not to be rude but, can't Daiyu help you too?"

"Her bending isn't suited for this kind of work," he flashed her an apologetic smile. "What do you say? Will you stay and at least lend a hand?"

The two exchanged a short, worried look. Katara kindly requested, "What do you need our help with?"

This was exactly wanted. What he needed, in order to meet his goal. Because of these two, he would reach it even sooner than he had imagined. "The Fire Nation soldiers in that town I told you about earlier are planning to burn this forest down. If we don't stop them, the whol valley is doomed".

Here Daiyu interjected, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"At dinner actually".

"Then set me loose," for the first time since their arrival, young Aang and Katara watched as her face turned dark. A shadow of anger washed over her expression, the air seemed to grow cold as her voice lowered. "I'll end every last one of them before they can even blink. If they think they can burn down my home again, they have another thing coming". Blood lust boiled in her veins, muscles tensed in preparation to leave the instant he let her. Claws dipped into the harmless fabric of his bed, creating holes.

She was truly frightening. The keen desire to fight and shed blood was obvious, almost poisonous to look at. He knew she was itching to leave. Like a hound held by the collar yearning to hunt down the quarry. "I can't do that Daiyu. You made me promise not to let you do something like that ever again. Remember?"

She remembered all too well. The pools of blood she had created in her wake. The terror on his face and the crimson that painted her. Enlai had been beaming, proud of the hunt. When it was over, she was ashamed. She hated the Fire Nation as much as the next rebel, but had no desire to kill like she had. Sighing, she looked away only catching the uncertain gazes of the kids before her. It was difficult, culling the lust that set her nerves on end. She supposed it was a side effect of merging with Enlai, but did not bother to investigate.

"I remember," she eventually whispered. Forcing muscles to relax. "Thank you".

Jet nodded, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. Back on subject he redirected the conversation, "Anyways, if you can waterbend the reservoir full, then we can use that to put out the fires". When the two exchanged another glance, and then gave their consent he grinned. "Wonderful! We'll start first thing tomorrow". Realizing they were dismissed, they left with short waves and careful glances to the black haired woman. They knew not what drove her to such hatred, but they shivered upon recalling it. Katara hadn't seen anything like that since her dad. And Aang….Something in his core whimpered whispering warnings to stay away.

She had slept longer than she had expected to, but the rest was fitful. Stretching long and luxuriously, she found it strange that she heard no shouting kids. No footsteps dashing back and forth or cries of mock battle. There was no smell of fresh food cooked readily by fire. In fact, the harder she listened, the quieter she realized the forest was. Disturbed, she swung herself to the ground, a tendril of black allowing her to avoid any and all injury. Enlai shifted uneasily, muttering words of worry and wonder. Neither of them could tell what exactly was going on however whatever it was, the ill intent frightened away any animals that normally swarmed the area.

"Can you follow Jet's scent at all? I can't catch it," she turned her gaze to the massive shadowy figure at her side.

Focusing, the spirit paused. It was only a moment before he found the boy. Though the scent of stress and water disturbed him. "_Something is wrong,"_ three dreaded words, "_Get on my back". _

She did not hesitate, leaping onto his being wrapping her legs around him as best she could. Hands tangled into shadow tinted tendrils as she leaned low against him to make travel easiest. Wind whipped at her hair and clothing as they travelled closer to the ravine. With each bounding stride he made, her stomach flipped and flopped more with unease. Smoothly did she transition with him from around trees and bramble, sensing where he would step before he actually went through with it. Eyes forward though made teary because of the speed, she took in the scene before her. Barely did she manage not to fly off Enlai's back as he skidded to a stop.

The geysers that often burst and spilled into the river leaked slowly, milked of water which shifted and charged against the high built dam. it struggled against the sloshing waves of the current, leaking in one place or another but never truly giving way. At the bottom of what would be a plummeting waterfall was a town. How they lived at ease despite knowing about the weak dam, she did not know. Standing not far from the river, her back to the water was Katara. She seemed to have taken on a beginner's offensive stance. Jet however was on the defense. Disappointment flowed from every posture of every part of his body. What was he so displeased about?

"I would do something like that, Katara," he seemed to be explaining something. It also looked like he was blind to her arrival even as she jumped from Enlai's back and approached quietly. "Just think about what they did to your mother. To my village. You can't even begin to fathom what they did to Daiyu. We can't let them do anything like that ever again!"

"But there are innocent people down there! Mothers, fathers and children!" Katara threw back herself. She didn't seem to notice the newcomer either.

"Without sacrifices, there can be no victory Katara. This is the only way".

Aang too stood on the offensive. But rather than hurt and betrayed he looked worried beyond belief. What about the villagers? What had them so worried about a town that had sat there for decades without a care in the world? "I've got to get my glider and warn the villagers!" True, his little extending wooden stick device was in fact with Jet. The Avatar lunged, but the leader retreated skilfully into a tree, "I'm not going to fight you, Jet!"

Skilled with rare hook swords, the tan skinned boy lashed forward taking the glider with him as he retreated. "You're going to have to get your glider back!" It came as a determined growl, switching from defensive to offensive in a second. So wrapped up in the situation at hand no one seemed to actually realize that Daiyu and Enlai were there.

Dismounting and running forward she called to the young waterbender, "What the hell is going on?" Retaliation was to bring forth a readied whip of water hands positioned carefully and pupils bright with adrenaline. The elder female skidded to a stop, holding up peaceful hands. "Woah, easy! I don't want to fight!"

She did not listen, "You're here to help Jet aren't you?"

"Only if I have to!"

"I should have known. If Jet's like this then you probably are too! You even said that you can't hold back when it comes to the Fire Nation! Jet talked about getting blood on your hands!" Blind with anger she lashed out. Her movements were skillful for someone who apparently needed more practice- which while true it was noticeable that she had talent. The whip of water did her bidding, extending and sloshing dangerously to her newly titled enemy. Daiyu jumped to the side, carefully dodging all that she could in one leap.

"Idiot, he said he didn't want blood on my hands! I don't know anything about what has you so upset. So please stop; I don't want to have to hurt you!" Daiyu skidded backwards as she dodged once more, finding a paw at her back to keep her from stumbling. Exchanging a look with the wolf, he nodded and sat down. This was a fight that did not require the both of them. At the moment his girl was on the defensive and not even retaliating. If she wanted to, she could easily wipe the ground with Katara's body. "Please, I don't know anything. What is going on?"

She didn't know anything? Seeing the look in those green eyes, the defensive stance and the way she protected herself Katara wondered. Was she telling the truth? She was close to Jet, so she could have been putting on a front. Waiting for her to let down her guard so she could strike fast and hard. But Jet had said that Daiyu was strong, so that meant that if she really did want to hurt Katara the fight would already be over. Right? She carefully noted that Enlai, who she saw with Daiyu at all times, still hadn't even moved to attack. This said, she paused. She did not continue her onslaught but she did keep herself prepared.

"Jet's planning on drowning everyone in the valley just to get rid of the firebenders. That's why he needed Aang and I to fill up the reservoir. And that's why you've all been collecting that blasting jelly!" Looking over her shoulder she bit her lip. She knew not when the dam would blow but she knew someone would have to warn the villagers and try to evacuate them all in time. Where was Sokka for that matter? What was just as bad as now she did not know what Daiyu would do. Would she side with Jet? Or would she side with her and Aang?

He was planning on drowning everyone? Everyone? Innocent men and women and children. The pets and the various little crops. Buildings would be utterly destroyed; there would be no survivors. She cared not if the soldiers died a painful death, but those that were not connected to them, those that had no choice but to house and feed the occupants of their homes, they did not deserve that. This was why Jet had not told her the full truth. He had mentioned not wanting to get blood on her hands, this was why. She was hurt. Utterly and completely hurt that he would not talk to her about his plans. Though she knew why, it didn't injure her trust in him any less. Jet would never do something so cruel to her intentionally; he kept secrets as to keep her safe. But the more she thought about the loss of those innocent people- they who were kind to her the few times she stopped into town, they who were strong and dealt with such harsh lives day in and day out without a word of complaint even if it was out of fear- the sorrow mixed with anger.

Jet should have trusted her. He should have talked with her, and listened to what she had to say. She was all for drowning soldiers, so bursting the dam was a good idea. But she could have evacuated the civilians before hand while the others set up. Why couldn't he have just tried communicating his intentions? Jaw clenched and hands balled into fists, she felt more than saw the shadows around her shiver. Cold determination washed through her veins. On her heel she spun, pivoting and mounting a ready Enlai. Looking down at the baffled girl she held out a hand to haul her up.

"Come on. We're going to put a stop to Jet and his stupid idea".

"What? I've never ridden- Ah!"

"Just shut up and grab on!" The taller woman gripped the girl's clothes, claws tearing holes in fabric as she easily yanked her onto Enlai's back. "Hold on tight and clench your thighs as tight as possible". It was all the warning Katara got before Enlai took off like a lightning strike.

"_Just what do you plan on doing when we get there?" _it was a simple task for him to smell the trail the boys left behind. They were not all too far away either.

"_Simple. Talk to Jet and get him to stop this idea of his. Then I'll beat the tar out of him,"_ she grumbled low, lips pulling back into a silent snarl. How could that idiot do something like this? The level of stupidity and lack of trust baffled her. She had known him for five damn years and yet he still didn't want to talk to her about the biggest plan he had come up with to date? She wouldn't have denied him the thought, nor worried about collateral damage. Homes could be rebuilt and crops planted again. Lives once lost were gone for eternity. She held on tight as the massive beast under her dug his claws into the soft forest floor tearing up grass and stone as he came to a sudden halt. Just in time to watch Aang fall from a tree with a groan. Katara rushed to his side immediately, while Jet landed with the grace of a cat.

Instantly his eyes fell to someone he had been hoping to see after all was said and done. His heart froze when he saw the expression on her face. Menacing and dark, hurt and angry and confused and- there was so much flickering through those eyes of hers. No matter how hard she tried they always gave her away. Carefully he lowered his swords as Katara tended to the buised Avatar. "Daiyu…..What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd bring you lunch," she sarcastically snapped.

Slowly she approached him, and he dared not to move knowing very well that retreating was not an option. His face blanched as she came closer, hands clenched so tightly into fists that her claws pierced her skin and blood was left in her wake. Before he could throw up his arms to block her knuckles kissed his cheek with enough force to knock him off his feet and send him tumbling. Recovering swiftly with wide eyes he put a hand to his cheek. She had never touched him with such utter disdain before.

"No. I thought I would check on you and the others since I knew you were working hard. But also it was strange that the entire camp was quiet. No one to be found. Now I know why," she snapped, "How dare you try to kill all those innocent civilians!"

His jaw flared with pain as he spoke, stepping forward and trying to make her understand. "Please, Daiyu you have to see it my way. This was the only way it could be done! The only way to make sure that we have a victory; without sacrifices there can be no-"

"We could have found a way around killing the villagers though!" She shouted back, throwing a fist at nothing but the air. Next to her a shadow shifted violently, rose into a pike and stabbed through innocent bark that groaned and bled. She cared not. "You could have talked to me! I could have evacuated them in no time!"

Jet shook his head. "You need to see it my way. Please understand, I didn't want to hurt you and that's why I didn't say anything". She needed to understand. He wanted her to side with him, not the damned villagers or the thrice damned soldiers of all people. He did not understand why she couldn't accept that sometimes sacrifices needed to be made. He looked to the ground, finding the glider at her feet. He needed that. "Please, let me have that glider and I'll show you that my way is the right way".

She shook her head, "No, Jet. You need to get your head out of your ass and focus. This is not the way to do things".

He resolved himself. Truly he believed if he could just show her the results, she would side with him again. She would admit that he was right and put her full trust in him again. She would hug him and then he would finally tell her all of the other things he didn't have the guts to tell her before. "I'll make you understand then". He lunged.

She was taken aback, but if there was one thing she knew it was to never hesitate in a fight. She ordered that Enlai stay where he was, knowing well that even though Jet was strong she could take him. Fingers hooked and claws bared, she ducked under the swinging hook blades skillfully handled by the young warrior. Claws made for battle carefully ground their way down the side of the nearest blade making certain that she was safe. She retaliated using her other hand as she spun to slash at his chest and cut through cloth or damage armor. He retreated immediately, so she advanced. The battle was like a dance between two professional partners; one stepped forward and the other back, turning and twisting mirroring the other perfectly. However she soon found an opening.

Taking hold of his wrist she drew him close, kneeing him in the gut and letting him fall. Instead Jet gathered his footing and retaliated aiming for her chest hook blades singing through the air as she ducked low strands of hair sliced as they failed to follow quickly enough. A pick shaped kick barely missed his chin, while a spin allowed her to dodge the swords again. She somersaulted out of the way of a stabbing blade and instead lashed out with a foot. This caused him to crash to the ground jarring his shoulder. Taking her chance, she scrambled on top of him. Locked his ankles in place and pinned his hands above his head. Sweat beaded upon their foreheads as they caught their breath, staring scornfully into one another's eyes.

"You're not blowing up that damned dam," she panted.

Any other time he would have very much enjoyed having her straddle his hips and her face close to his own. However cher claws dipped into the flesh at his wrists causing first blood out of the entire fight. Then, he whistled. A bird's call that he knew she recognized as a signal to anyone that was listening.

"What did you just signal?" She ground out.

There was a dark sort of victory in his eyes, "I gave Longshot the signal to-," the explosion answered the rest of the question. He watched as her face became palid, eyes widening to the size of dinner saucers and her hold on him slack. He took this chance to reverse their positions, taking the top as he stared down at her. It really was a shame they couldn't be in any other situation like this.

She screamed, a battle cry that shocked his ears and gave her plenty of time to once more turn the tables. She stood, and this time showed the ignorant just what she could do. Settling into a wide stance not unsimilar from a waterbender's, she called to the shadows around her, demanding that they do her bidding. They had no choice but to obey as from even her own shadow tendrils of physical black flowed like water, shooting forward faster than Jet had time to react. Daiyu's shadow tendrils wrapped around his wrist and waist, picking him up and then throwing him against the nearest tree. From there, her movements took on sharper and shorter attributes, the tendrils separated into small floating balls of black before morphing into needles. As she swung her hands down as though to slam them onto a table they shot forth pinning the young man to the ground. If he moved the blades would cut him to ribbons.

"What have you done?" Grave and low, she stood above him, disappointment glowing in emerald irises.

He returned her gaze, hurt that she would deny him. Disappointed that she would not even try to see things his way. "I've done the right thing".

"You say that like you didn't just kill dozens of innocent people!" she urged. Why could he not get that through his thick skull?

"You just became like the Fire Nation, Jet," Aang spoke at last. Here he thought this one was a good person.

"Actually…..He didn't," the sudden arrival of a new person to the chaos made all heads turn. There, he sat on an air bison's head reigns in hand.

"He didn't?" Katara voiced their confused thoughts.

He scrambled down from the furry horned beast carefully landing on steady feet as he approached the group proudly. He looked like the cat that finally caught the mouse. "I went to the village to warn the people there. At first they didn't believe me and the Fire Nation soldiers there though i was some sort of spy. But someone stood up for me: the old man you attacked, Jet. He urged the others to believe me, and we got everyone out of there just in time".

The leader of the Freedom Fighters struggled, disappointed and astounded at the news. It ruined all his hard work. "No! Sokka, you idiot!" As he wiggled, the spikes of black stood their ground, going so far as to cut his flesh where he touched them. He felt the sensation of a menacing gaze hone in on him again. It was not a look he was used to from her, and one he never thought he would see in the first place. Those beautiful emeralds that smiled at him merely the night before tried to put him six feet under with just one look. "Daiyu….?"

She shook her head, glare turning to disappointment and hurt. He was the first person she had trusted since her family had been murdered. They watched one another's backs for five long years, and grew closer. Alone they were each a force not to be messed with. Together they were like an unstoppable storm. She had never felt such a connection with anyone other than Enlai. She had adored him for years, calling him her closest friend. And then he went and stomped all over their bond as though it was nothing but trash. She wanted to scream and thrash him around, demand to know why he had planned for something so terrible in the first place. And to get the others involved too? That was the cherry on top of the terrible tasting cake.

"Part of me wonders how I could have given my trust to someone like yourself," she rumbled low watching as his face blanched. "Part of me says that I should just turn around and leave you there for the others to find and forget about you".

"_You should, Little Wolf. It would be best; he's not worthy of being a part of your life". _Enlai gladly interjected.

Forget about him? Throw the memories they made together away? Never again think about all that they had succeeded in doing? He remembered well that when they had first met she was almost constantly ready to tear off his head. The only reason she had agreed to somewhat joining the Freedom Fighters was because of what they did to any surrounding camps; she stayed for what they stood for. As the years passed, the two of them grew closer. His heart sank into an icy abyss. For a moment, he felt as though his parents had died again. Except this time, one of the most important people in his current life rejected him. He did not know what to do with that.

Lifting his head to better see her as she stood at his feet, his hands clenched into determined fists. "Daiyu…...Please….I can fix this. I won't mess up again. Just...Please, please, don't go. I'll make it up to you. Just promise me you'll stay. Here. With me".

She shook her head, frown tainting her lips as she knelt by his head a rough hand on his cheek. His eyes she noted were starting to look red; he looked ready to cry. Seeing him like this, in a state she had never witnessed before, struck her to the core. She knew there was good in him. She could feel it. She had seen it. It was then that a part of her wanted to stay and feed that goodness, watch it grow into something proper. However, she did not feel right for the job. Their similar hatred for the Fire Nation was fed through them being together- this was just a thought, but one that made sense at the time. She could not stay; she would have to leave her home again.

As the darkness fell like so much ash, releasing him upon her mere mental command, she placed a feather light kiss to his cheek. She felt more than saw him freeze in place, but paid it no mind. If only for the fact that she was sorry things had to be this way, she offered him one last kind smile before leaving him to lay there stunned. She said no words, knowing that her actions had gotten the point across well enough, and walked towards the Avatar and his friends.

Here her smile was almost wary, "I hate to ask this, but would it be alright with you if Enlai and I were to tag along for a little bit? I can carry my own weight and I'll help you in any way I can; I just need a new way of life right now. And I'll admit, I may not stay with you all throughout your travels. But I'll fight and work with you loyally for our time together".

The three exchanged a look of thoughtfulness, as though assessing her words. When finally they looked back to her it was with welcoming smiles. "You're welcome for as long as you want to stay," Aang waved a hand towards his bison".

"Heck, we might make better company than certain people at this point," Sokka sarcastically jabbed at the now kneeling leader.

"It would be nice having another girl on board," Katara agreed kindly.

However there was one person who didn't agree. Jet stepped forth, gripping at her half shirt's hem and pulling. "You don't seriously plan on joining them, do you? Daiyu, please…."

Again she shook her head and turned, placing both hands on his face this time. Holding her friend tenderly, the disbelief in his heart showed easily in his gaze. "There is good in you Jet. Proper, logical, good. But I don't think my 'a good Fire Nation soldier is a dead one' type of creed is going to help you grow as a person. If we meet on later in life, I hope to see that you've changed for the better. Take care of yourself for me, will you?" She left him speechless.

And as the lot of them took to settling in Appa's broad saddle, Jet heard the excited question, "So just what was that black stuff you were bending earlier?" Chimed a curious airbender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A New Beginning**

The canyon seemed to go on forever, gaping as a giant scar in the earth's crust. A sign posted by someone unknown stated that legend said it was carved by angered earth spirits looking to punish farmers that didn't give them proper sacrifices. She believed every bit of the short story, knowing from first hand experience that spirits could be vengeful or spiteful beings if not given what they wanted. She supposed they could be compared to cats. All the same it was truly a sight to behold even for someone as well traveled as herself. While no ravine traveled through the center at the bottom of the trench, some life clung to the walls and she spotted the occasional small animal skittering here and there not too far away.

Her eyes roamed to her companions, noting that Sokka was determined to get moving after the short break while Katara wanted to observe and see the world more. Daiyu couldn't blame the fourteen year old; she had grown up in the isolation of her tribe. To have the opportunity to see so many new things at once must have delighted her. Aang seemed to agree with her, his twelve year old eyes glowing at nearly everything that caught his attention. He reminded her of herself when she was younger. Bright and happy and curious. She honestly missed those days.

A week had passed since she and Enlai started traveling with the Gaang. She was still recovering from her 'break up' with Jet as Sokka insisted on putting it. She had every right to be upset, though she realized she would have to get over herself sooner than later. Adjusting to the new surroundings and new allies was also something both she and her companion were struggling with. She was not used to dealing with people as bright and happy as Aang and Katara. Sokka was much more her cup of tea though, and that helped immensely. Enlai trusted none of them, stating that being near the beam of positive energy that was Aang set his nerves on end and Katara's voice bothered him. He spent most of his time within her body, sleeping away their travels.

She was broken from her thoughts when the voice of a new person came about. "Hey! If you guys are waiting for the canyon guide, I was here first!" the man that approached them seemed to be in his twenties, dressed in neatly pressed gold and white robes. Daiyu rose a brow, unimpressed.

"Canyon guide?" she echoed.

"Sounds information-y," Katara shrugged but smiled. She was amazed by the sight of it all. If a guide could tell her more, she would love to hear it.

"That's right! And I'm here to save a spot for my tribe! We were chased from our home by the Firenation and now we have to travel all the way to Ba Sing Se!" As he spoke, a group of men and women heavily trodded down the path he had come from. Dressed in brown scraps of clothing and mostly well built for battle rather than the stranger's willowy frame, they looked determined.

Aang pointed this group out, and though he doubted it he asked anyways. "Is that your tribe?"

As the stranger snorted Daiyu liked him less and less. He was entitled. She hated people like that. "It most certainly is not. That's the Zhang Tribe. Nothing but a bunch of lowly thieves; they've been my tribe's enemy for over one hundred years. Hey Zhangs! I was here first so you better not think about taking my tribe's spot!"

The woman was stout and held herself with a sense of power. Not because she deserved it, but because she appeared to have earned it. Dark short brown hair framed a round face and beady eyes. She glared the neatly groomed fellow down, "Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their camp?"

It was almost embarrassing that the woman could guess so accurately, "Yes….But they'll be here soon and they sent me ahead to hold their spot!"

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations," the woman taunted, hands on her hips a superior smirk on her lips. It was obvious that they knew the guide took people as they came.

"Not surprising for a Zhang. So messy and unorganized," the other threw back.

Much to the relief of a resident green eyed woman, the war of poorly stated insults was interrupted by the rumbling of a boulder that clearly blocked the path leading into the massive gorge. The man that revealed himself, bending the boulder and setting it aside, was round and older, grayed mustache and hair dressed in simple clothing and a straw hat.

"Alright! Who needs to cross the canyon?"

"My tribe was here first! They're not here yet but they will be!" rudely the young man spoke up, shooting forward to the the guide's attention.

However, the round man shook his head and rubbed at his chin. "I can't guide people who aren't here," his eyes trailed to the woman who sneered victoriously. He supposed he would be taking them instead, but then there was the ragtag group off to the side.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait until tomorrow, Gan Jin," she taunted proudly. Rightfully her tribe should go first.

"Hey wait! Here they come!" the Gan Jin pointed frantically down the path leading to the canon. The group that walked at a steady pace took its time, each member dressed in the same white and gold robes as the last person. They held themselves upright and proper, as though high class members of society.

Eventually, despite the arguments and name calling, Aang had decided it would be best to finally step in and suggest a compromise as to who would go through the canyon first. The tribes would go together, with he and his friends helping them journey the guide would have less to worry about. In addition, Appa was sent ahead to their destination with the elderly and sick of both tribes, meaning that travel would go even smoother. Everyone was allowed to enter the canyon as long as they did not bring food with them. Daiyu found it almost strange that the boy asked for nothing in return. Even the Freedom Fighters would have asked for something small. If she had been alone she would have just let sleeping lion-turtles lie and be on her way. Aang's charitable ways while not completely new seemed almost too kind, especially since they needed to get him to the North Pole as soon as possible.

The walk was quiet thanks to neither opposing tribe members dared speak to one another. They avoided even walking near the other as much as possible. As though the opposing group had an illness they could catch. Daiyu didn't mind the quiet, and Enlai had only mentioned that human squabbles were pointless in the end only once. So far it was a good journey. Until a residential beast of the valley decided it was a good idea to attack. Large and bug-like it traveled on six legs and approached with blazing beady red eyes. It grumbled and attacked swiftly, targeting the nearest person. Sadly this was the guide himself. Unable to react quickly enough the old man was tossed powerfully to the side, resulting in broken arms. The only explanation for such an attack was that someone had brought along food regardless of the rules.

With two broken arms, the guide had no way of leading the large group through the canyon. Sokka's eyes trailed to the pale woman at his side. Daiyu had set bones before on a number of Fighters. It was not a pleasant task as one had to be certain of the positioning and then realign the bones as needed swiftly. "You wouldn't happen to be able to make casts or anything. Could you?"

She shook her head, gently running fingers along what she thought was the source of the pain. A fully broken arm was never a good time. "No. Keeping casts formed would take decent effort for me. They wouldn't stay unless I told them to".

"Darn".

With tensions high, it fed the ill relations between the two tribes. The elderly Gan Jin leader of white well kept hair and beard pointed accusingly to the well muscled Zhang woman. "I bet it was you thieving Zhangs that brought down food! Didn't you?!"

"Us?" She was appalled. If it's anyone who can't stand a day without food, it's you pompous Gan Jins! You brought the food down here! Just like in the past, you throw the blame at us!"

He crossed his arms as though it were the most obvious move to make. As though the thought that his people would dare to break the rules of the canyon and endanger them all. "Gladly," he scoffed.

"Look," Aang tried while Daiyu and Sokka supported the injured bender and Katara tended to his wounds. "If we can get over our differences I think we can keep on going". He turned to the others, only for the guide to insist instead that they were doomed to become part of the food chain. Personally Daiyu had no idea what to do.

"See? We're going to become part of the food chain and it's all your fault!" The Gan Jin picked up from where they left off.

Before an actual fight could break out, Aang smartly interjected, putting a proverbial foot down and making his point by a gust of wind. "Enough! I thought I could help you guys solve your problems, but I can't". To better delegate he leaped to the top of a wall that segregated the canyon. Gesturing with his closed glider, he commanded those below with firm words. "We should split up and walk in separate lines. Gan Jins take the right and Zhangs the left". Without the slightest shred of reluctance the leaders agreed, guiding their people separate ways. Aang then continued to ask Katara to go with the Gan Jins while Sokka would walk and camp with the Zhangs. He asked that they both try to see why the tribes hated one another so deeply.

Looking to the injured guide, Daiyu called forth the reluctant shadow wolf from her body, smiling when the old man tried to scramble away in fright. "Do not fear," she assured, "Enlai will carry you the rest of the way. He won't harm you either. Will you Enlai?"

_"For now. If he continues to cower though I may just drop him and leave him behind"_. He did not mind carrying her. But to ask him to be burdened by a random stranger was asking a little too much for him. This made the young woman chuckle.

"What about you Daiyu?" Aang didn't want her to fall behind so if she wanted to walk she would have to choose a way.

Closing her eyes and concentrating hard she called to her the surrounding shadows. The high standing sun made them small and far less abundant, but soon as she held out our hands for the blackness to rest, she found two large balls resting there. Carefully as to not drop or terribly disturb the shadows, she pressed each one to her shoulder blades. There they rooted into flesh like plants, digging deep causing her to wince and blood to trickle. She thought hard, as inserting shadows of any amount into one's body was dangerous. To some they could be poison. However as the balls complied to her will they took a new shape. Soon Aang found himself gaping at a pair of black wings. Seemingly as natural on her as any other body part was.

"How…..How did you do that?!" He was astonished! He had never seen anything like that before! Firebenders could jet themselves into the air or forward if they were skilled enough he knew. But this was really something different.

Grimacing as she tested the new appendages flapping them carefully and noting their massive twenty five foot span, she shrugged. "Lots of practice. I can't do it a lot though. It is painful and can be dangerous. But it's okay. This isn't the first time I've done this. Let's go".

Flight was an amazingly terrifying thing when riding an air bison. Even more so when you were the one with the ability to fly. One wrong move and you could plummet to the ground. Depending on how high you were, the fall would mean death. However Daiyu kept her calm, and instead focused on the freedom it gave her. The human body was not meant for flight by its own volition, so doing so took larger wings and more effort. But it was no less enjoyable when she got into a rhythm. Soon night fell, making the temperature drop and traveling far more dangerous than during the day. Each tribe made camp, blazing fires and much to the dismay of the third party, food. Plenty of it too.

"Man, I'd love to be around one of those warm fires," the bald boy shivered as he huddled into a small ball to keep himself warm. As the guide hobbled his way to a spot for slumber the young Avatar continued to gripe. "And if only those two tribes would get along long enough for us to get out of here".

"_We should just leave them behind to kill one another. Their constant bickering is annoying and none of them have redeeming qualities,"_ the voice of dark reason echoed in her head as he too settled down with her for rest. Normally he would reenter her body but he felt she would need a way to keep warm. He did not produce heat himself but his fur did well to insulate.

_"That would be cruel. They're all annoying as hell I agree but it's not grounds to indirectly kill them,"_ she disagreed. "There is definitely a history between the two groups. I think finding out that history and seeing if you can clear up any bad blood would be the key to making them work together for once".

"Maybe you're right," the boy muttered as he moved closer to the others for some semblance of warmth. He was tired mentally and physically. So sleep came to him almost instantly.

The next morning hit her like a hammer as it usually did. Waking up was always a chore for her, and today was no different. Having known she would need them almost right away she had kept her wings. Attached to her and temporarily part of her body they did not need 'instruction' like normal shadowbending required. Just like the day before the earth ending guide whose name she never bothered to learn mounted Enlai warily so as to not fall behind. Soon the wall bisecting the canyon came to an end. Much to the displeasure of both tribes they soon met up once more.

"Katara, Sokka, any word? Can they get along even for a little bit?" Aang begged upon seeing the siblings.

But Katara shook her head, and with bias sided with the Gan Jin tribe. The Zhangs stole their orb wrongfully"

Sokka looked appalled. "I don't think so is right! The Gan Jins are the ones who wrongfully imprisoned the Zhang's ancestor!" Already Daiyu could see that there was a pattern taking place.

Sighing Aang looked to the eldest of their group. "You were right. It looks like there is some sort of history between the two tribes". But again he had no answer to the issue that was peace. If he couldn't get these tribes to get along how would he bring harmony to the whole world? "Okay everyone! We are here at the wall, but as you know we can't get up we gotta put our heads together and figure this out so we can get out of here! Any ideas?"

Unfortunately their time apart did not ease the rivalry between the opposing tribes. Sneering as though looking down on an ant he stared the Zhang tribe leader down. "How about the Zhangs climb up the wall with their disgustingly long nails?" As though to make a point he wiggled his own finely kept fingers.

"Oh is that so? I didn't know that having untrimmed nails was punishable by twenty years in prison," the woman jabbed back.

He was tired of the bickering. They were like little kids! "Guys will you please stop this? How many times do I have to say this: words won't do anything, actions will!"

Sadly, that was not what should have been said. Reading into the words improperly, there was one thing the warring duo agreed upon. "The Avatar is right," the old man began, falling slowly into a fighting stance eyes narrowed and body poised for action. "Words won't do anything".

"Action will!" pulling a wicked blade from her back it clashed with the straight sword waiting for it. The two swung and clashed harshly, clearly formidable foes that were unfortunately equal in ability.

Taken aback the boy tried to retract his words as the chaos spread from the leaders to the rest of their followers. Brawling as they saw fit, echoing foul names and jabbing at one another without restraint. "O….On second thought, actions aren't so great! Go ahead and call each other names"

"A fight to the death," the Gan Jin leader challenged! Let's end this fight once and for all!"

"My pleasure!" she retaliated readily, charging at the white garbed man aiming for his throat. However, once more Aang intervened, bringing his wrath down upon them two powerful waves of air blasting every person to a different side effectively separating them.

In doing so, he revealed that it was not just one group to blame for the food, but rather both of them. Astounded and ashamed he could not believe his eyes. It was hard enough for him to go on without food but he did it anyways. His friends did too! And yet these guys that were causing so much trouble in the first place insisted that it was the other tribe's fault that the canyon crawler attacked? "You both smuggled food into the canyon?! You guys are….Are horrible people!" It did not help that a lovely morsel of a bun lay there in the dirt. Wasted though his growling tummy demanded that he not care if it was dirty or not.

"_Daiyu….._"

Realizing why he had decided to suddenly speak up, her eyes darted every which way, alarm flooding through her veins. "Heads up people!" she hollered over the sound of trampling overgrown insect feet.

As a new form of chaos ensued, Daiyu swiftly found herself at Enlai's side. He would not be able to fully protect himself, given his handicapped burden. Around them four crawlers boxed them in, snapping and growling their little red eyes glaring hungry determination into their very souls. She grumbled low. Did she seriously look like tasty food to them? Hell, she hadn't eaten anything in a day and didn't have a single scent of food on her. So what the literal hell? As one decided to take a chance, a tendril of shadowy goodness sprang forth whipping it square in not just its thorax but in its head as well. It went sprawling, a cry of alarm and wonder seeming to lace its voice.

The remaining three watched as another tendril joined the first, grabbing its front most legs as it flipped back to its feet and promptly slamming its sturdy body into the nearest earthen surface. "I fucking hate bugs," she growled to herself, ignoring the slight chuckle that came from Enlai's mouth. As the onslaught continued, the more annoyed she became. She knew not the extent of their beliefs on whether or not to kill for defense however she had no issue with dealing a final blow. Especially on creatures that insisted on trying to eat her. At her side Enlai struggled to keep the broken man on his back. His startled cries and pathetic grip made it difficult to lunge or swipe. Luckily though his merged human took care of the majority until the little Avatar had an idea.

It was simple; trick the crawlers into getting their mouths stuck in the various food bags. In doing this their only weapons were rendered useless, they got the food the wanted, and the humans that scrambled onto their backs were given a ride out of the hot ditch in the ground. Enlai's claws gouged and scratched the rock wall as he scaled it, carefully making certain his charge had no chance at falling. And at his side with her wings spread wide was his Little Wolf. She soared perfectly as though meant for the sky, landing with hard earned ease the wings finally falling off of her back like so much ash.

With the chaos over, a new respect came about between the two human groups. He however could still sense the animosity. "Who knew that the Gan Jins could get down and dirty," the heavy woman complimented with a smile.

The other leader agreed, "And who knew taht the Zhangs could be so useful in a pinch".

"Perhaps we're not so bad after all".

"Perhaps not…..But that doesn't mean that we don't have business to take care of," yet another thing they could agree on. Enlai honestly hoped that they would follow through with the bloodshed after all. He was getting tired of the entire situation. However the little Avatar had to play hero once more- it was a part of who he was. Enlai nearly cringed as he passed him, the inner ray of light that was the boy clashed against the very basis of Enlai's own core.

"Wait a second! Jay Win, Win Jay? I know those guys!" He interjected with a smile. Why did he always have to be smiling?

"_Calm down Enlai. Your pessimism is giving me a stomach ache,"_ the Little Wolf soothed a hand on his shoulder. Even better was that she then pulled the handicap off of his back. The shadow wolf sighed, and pressed into her much smaller form. "_I know it's going to take some getting used to, but try not to hate all the optimism that comes with these guys. Okay?"_

"_I make no promises but I will try. So much light goes against the shadow that is my core". _

"_I know, it's pretty gross_," she would of course understand being merged with him and all. And while she was not a being made of shadows, she was of course heavily influenced by them. The light that was the Gaang sometimes bothered her too. Shadowbending was more than just being able to bend the darkness to one's will. it was also a state of being. They lurked in her very soul, permitting her to feel the difference between a darker hearted being and a lighter one. She digressed, "_But we'll survive. And hey, who knows how much longer we'll be with them for?"_ This seemed to appease the massive man.

"Yes yes, we all know the stories," the old man sighed.

But Aang insisted, "No! Imean, I was there on the day you were talking about. I may not look it but I'm one hundred and twelve years old. Those two weren't enemies. In fact they were brothers- twins even- and they were nine. The orb wasn't a sacred orb, it was just a ball and the gates were the two goal posts. Jay Win did have the ball when he fell, but Win Jay didn't steal it. He picked it up and started running it to the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds and got penalized. Not for twenty long years, but two short minutes. So, you see, it wasn't anything you thought it to be. It was just a game between brothers".

"But what about the Redemption Ritual?"

"That's what the game was called. When a goal was made, everyone would yell: Redemption!" The boy certainly knew how to lie, much to Daiyu's amused surprise. "I mean sure, one was a bit messy and the other was a bit too neat, but they still got along".

The leaders seemed to think, processing what they had learned. "It seems we should forget about the past," the woman offered, almost uncertain but believing well in Aang's story. Who better to believe than the Avatar who was there?

"And look to the future," the elder replied, bowing respectively.

"Let's go to Ba Sing Se as one tribe," the other agreed, bringing cheer to both tribes all around. As they left, Sokka was proud of the good Aang had done.

"It's lucky you knew them".

The boy grinned back, much like a fox-rabbit in a hen house he seemed all too victorious. No more headache like that. "You could say it was lucky or….". As the siblings caught on, both astounded by the quick one Aang pulled, Daiyu laughed heartily. The ball of light had dimmed edges it seemed.

Night hit the base as it always did. Gently the sun sunk below horizon painting the sky with vibrant red and gold and pinks before finally fading to a cool mesh of blues. The moon rose high, rounds and the switching of the guard continued on schedule. All was as it was supposed to be to anyone not looking out for a figure wearing a blue demon mask and all black clothing.

The figure was definitely male and thin but by no means weak looking. He moved with the stealth and grace of a well trained thief, placing himself in blind spots normal people- let alone an over confident Fire Nation base guard- would think to check. He stopped, spotting two figures up high.

"Absolutely not," the short bearded soldier denied from his watch tower. His eyes were glued to his Yu Yan archers, occasionally shifting to the guards that made certain their skills were up to par. One of the archers shot his arrow, two shortly afterwords. The first hit the center of the target, the second and third following suit splitting their predecessors. The others behind him followed his example, each testing their skills and finding that they met the mark set before them. "The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao".

The man beside him was of pale skin and small eyes amber in color like most Fire Nation natives. Graying black hair kept in a top knot and his beard well kept he dressed with honor in a high ranking uniform of the Fire Nation's army

"Please reconsider Colonel Shainu. The Yu Yan archers are known for their precision and using them as guards is wasting their skills and talent," the Commander insisted respectfully.

But his superior officer scoffed, "They're my archers and I can do whatever i want with them; my say goes".

"But my search for the Avatar-"

"Is nothing but a vanity play! We're fighting a real war here, and I need all my men," though shorter in stature he was no less a formidable foe.

"But-" he felt like an insolent child, begging as he was. Unfortunately he did not have much of any other choice.

"Not another word of it Commander," Shainu ground out darkly. He wanted little more to deal with such a brat, and Zhao would not be getting his way no matter how many times he asked.

Unfortunately for Shainu, a messenger hawk landed shortly after bearing good news for his counterpart. Shainu ripped open the letter swiftly, eyes scanning over the elegant penmanship three times to make certain that he was not imagining what he saw. Zhao shamelessly read the letter from over the shorter man's shoulder. A victorious smile spread wide across his face. A sense of pride and pleasure washed through his whole body. He adored when things worked well in his favor.

"Orders from the Fire Lord. Looks like I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order". Having no choice, Shainu folded following the command wordlessly though frustration was clear in his burning eyes.

The blue masked figure left as quiet as a mouse, leaving with new information to think on. Life had gotten much harder for him.

A low rasping groan filtered surely from her throat as the blackness faded from her mind. Touch came first; she felt metal wrapped around her extremities stretching them wide apart. Next were the bruises and the awkwardness of the stanch which forced her to rely on the chains. She tried to recall just what exactly happened, head pounding as she opened her eyes to dim lighting.

Sokka had gotten sick due to being in a storm a few days ago. Katara, having the most medical knowledge out of all of them, instantly insisted that they find a safe place to camp until he got better. He soon developed a fever and much to Daiyu's amusement became slightly delirious. She tried helping to take care of the young man. She had never been one to get sick so she was confident that she would be fine. However she soon became lost and without direction as Katara fell ill as well. Part of her supposed it was due to the fact that they had once lived an isolated life style.

She and Aang had agreed from that point that the best plan of action was to seek help. To keep the duo safe and somewhat cared for, they left Enlai behind. The wolf did not like the idea of playing nurse at all. Nor did he enjoy being separated from his host.

The Avatar and the shadowbender had found a house atop a tall hill where an old woman lived. She had instructed the duo to gather frozen tree frogs. Apparently they lived in the nearby big, but they had to be sucked on while they were frozen for the siblings to get better. Leaving the woman's home was when events went from troublesome to dangerous.

Arrows rained down from the sky, momentarily pinning Aang before he tore himself free of the ground. As the archers approached Daiyu noted that they looked like Fire Nation. Jaw clenching at the fact that they would even use sneak attacks- not unexpected but still- rushed them in a flurry of claws and shadows. Dodging as needed but retaliating far more than Aang did she grinned with each gash created. She spun, swinging her arms and concentrating the black mass at her command into a blade. A normal soldier would have either lost a limb or been killed. Unfortunately only two were left with deep gashes.

She turned in a hurry when she heard a surprised cry, just catching sight of the boy falling off the cliff. She drove after him thoughtlessly. She waved her hands, demanding the shadows gather and form wings. They were haphazard and sloppy, however they got the job done.

"Grab my hand!" She called to the plummeting airbender, hissing when he stopped falling with a jarring motion. Her shoulder throbbed, but she could still feel it in its socket. Broad wings flapped carrying them carefully to the ground. Their landing would have been far better if not for the arrows that pierced the membranes of her temporary appendages.

The wings were associated with the rest of her as though they had always been there. So with each sharp object running the feathers through she felt a blinding pain. Her back ached as she barely registered aang's call for her to dive further. Neither of them saw the branch waiting. She hit it head on, a Yelp of pain escaping her lips as the wood gave way splintering as she fell. Aang's startled cry as he headed for the ground again fell in deaf ears as her wings fluttered and flailed trying to keep her airborne for just a little longer. She hit a tree instead falling to the depths of unconsciousness.

Whoever was hunting them must have brought them both to where she was currently. She stood next to the boy, bound to a wall as opposed to his personal set of pillars. As though they hadn't planned for an additional captive. Ignoring the ache of her body and her pounding headache she pulled on her restraints hearing the metal gove a low protesting groan. The chains did not otherwise give, leaving her to dangle uselessly.

Aang woke up after her, groaning as he did so. With a gasp she watched as he took in his surroundings. The poor lighting, the pillars and the chains that kept him captive searching for her. She alerted him with a swift share whistle; he had to crane his neck over his left shoulder to spot her. Though he gave a deep sigh of relief he had no time to say how happy he was to see her okay. Her fall had been far less graceful than his.

The man who entered the room she knew not. Just that he was Fore Nation and appeared to hold himself with high regard like any other soldier of the nation. She assumed he had a high rank, considering he was permitted to be in the room alone with them. His hair was dark but graying, his armor well kept and his frame tall. If she were stupid or insane she would call him attractive. But to her just about every Fire Nation citizen was not at all appealing in any way

"So, this is the mighty Avatar," Zhao circled Aang as though intimidate, seeming to act like a predator of some kind. "I don't know how you stayed out of the Fire Nation's grasp until now, but now that we have you, you're not going anywhere. Tell me, do you miss your people". Aang didn't have to answer; the lowering of his head and slumping of his shoulders said it all. "Don't worry, I won't be killing you. If Idid that, then the Fire Nation would have to start the search all over again. I'll keep you alive….Barely". Aang opted to show the grown man that he could not break the child's spirit. His entire found itself flat against the nearest wall for a few seconds, the loud grunt proving that he was taken by surprise. He spun upon hearing laughter, spotting the woman he had completely ignored.

His glare likely could cause the average person to cower and quiver, but Daiyu had seen much worse than Zhao. She hung against the chains, letting them hold herself up as she laughed long and loud at the momentary blunder. "What's the matter soldier? A little embarrassed?" The hand that met her cheek released a resounding clap. Instantly the left side of her face was red, bottom lip split from the force from the blow. Instant fire licked at her veins. Shadows trembled, however she remained stoic and returned his gaze with cold hard emeralds. As she grabbed her throbbing face and entered her personal space, she fought the urge to spit.

"As for you, I think I'll sell you. Pretty little thing would make a fantastic toy," he smiled dark, fingers trying to push through her skin or break her jaw.

But she smirked, "The more you try to break me, the more dead men you'll find". He scoffed and released her with a flick of his wrist. She could play tough while she wanted. He would deal with her after he handed over the Avatar. The metal door shut with a slam.

Aang winced once the man was gone. Far scarier than Zuko ever was, he still had goosebumps all over. He craned his head again frowning at the bruise that was already forming on her face. "Are you okay Daiyu?"

"Just fine kid. This is how grown ups play. Now, let's think of a way to get out of here shall we?"

Before more could be said, the door opened. This time far slower and with much more delicacy. As though the person opening it didn't want to be found nor seen. Just a crack allowed the stranger in. Dressed in all black with a blue demon's mask on. He looked young, guessing by his stature alone. Across his back lay two swords. All of his focus was on the boy at the center of the room. Seeming to contemplate on what to do or how to handle the situation. Neither Aang nor Daiyu said a word as the stranger pulled forth two beautiful dao swords. Without a word and with immense technique and speed the twin blades cut through the chains that bound the boy allowing him to stretch his arms and legs happily. The stranger motioned for him to follow.

"Wait! I can't just leave my friend behind!" Aang denied fervently, "Please cut her free too". When the blue masked stranger did not move more than to just look the young woman over, the young nomad insisted. "I'm not going if she can't go. Please". They all knew that she would not be able to break the chains on her own. Nor would her captors give her a chance for freedom- not an easy one at least. Finally the black clad boy relented moving forward and with the same finesse as before cut chains straight through. She rolled her wrists and ankles, flexing fingers into claws and relaxing them. Then placed her fingers to a numb cheek. If she ran into Zhao she would wear his hide as a coat. She only nodded her head as thanks.

The trio made their way as silent as the shadows themselves, movements light and swift and careful. The stranger led the way, gesturing where needed for the other two to stop or follow depending on the route of the enemy patrolling. Down a series of hallways and finally through the sewer of the base they found themselves close to the gate after going between a set of thick metal bars. As luck would have it, this was when the alarm went off. The announcement of the Avatar's escape sent everyone on high alert. Sadly, they could not avoid being detected.

"The Avatar and the girl have escaped! Close the gates and capture them!"

They had no choice but to fight, each of the three taking on their own bundle of guards fearlessly. Daiyu's hooked fingers lashed out at the nearest man, aiming for joints and other soft spots within the soldiers' armor. She tried her best not to kill for the sake of her friend but found it rather difficult to pull her blows and convert them into something else. This time, she had the upper hand rather than when she and Aang were running away. As more men and women swarmed them, she watched as her allies made their way slowly but surely towards the gate leaving her with more than she expected to deal with. She grit her teeth, and carefully made her way through the crowd.

A shadow whip swiftly decimated one small handful of guards, knocking them to the side, while with a firm step forward and a thrust of her palm a large pike impaled the body parts of many others. This spike sprouted many others, little spikes branching off forcing the guards to back away. Screams of wonder and astonishment echoed around her. What was she, they wondered. A waterbender with ink instead of water? She let them think what they wanted. Any misdirected thoughts gave her the advantage. She felt more than saw them approaching, pikes in hand and battle cries loud. Rather than surge the abyss around her at them, she pulled from her arsenal of stances something the firebenders should have instantly recognized. Firm foot forward, fists punching through the air a volley of balled up shadows hurtled towards the next group. She advanced after Aang and the stranger, mostly playing clean up as they rallied to escape using a ladder as stilts. She would have to find a different way out.

The orbs that hit more like earth than like fire spread like water and was then turned into more spikes. These pinned opponents down by clothing and skin alike. She ducked a swinging fist of all things, retaliating with readied claws fangs bared and green eyes alight with battle lust. She grinned when she heard the crunching sound of a broken jaw from her following foot. She took this moment as her chance to move. Much like an earthbender she switched to a far more stable stance, thrusting her hands downwards as a tower of darkness shot up from under her feet. Into the sky she was literally thrown, overestimating her own ability. As she swung arms and legs wildly to try and get her bearings, she once again formed wings. Again sloppy, but they got the job done allowing her to land heavily on the ground next to the bladed stranger just as they exited the gates of the base.

Too bad she hadn't seen the arrow to the mask coming. It did not pierce, but it instantly knocked the stranger out. Aang crouched to inspect, but found a familiar face. "Zuko?" he sounded astonished but Daiyu knew not why.

"Who?" Looking over her shoulder she knew they were bound to approach them sooner than later. "Never mind, let's get out of here". Concentrating she solidified the connection of her wings to her back. More stable, they pushed down just as Aang kicked a cloud of dust up, giving them something of a smoke screen. She flew low to the ground wings spread wide as he ran, hefting the young man on her back with some effort. He was far heavier than he looked.

Eventually they found refuge in the nearby forest, a clearing to be more exact. Daiyu had insisted that it was a perfect place to be, as she thought them far enough away from the base. "So," she slowly shuffled the teen off her back and onto the grass Aang setting his mask beside him. "Who is this?"

"This Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation. I don't know the whole story but from what I understand he's on a mission to capture me and take me back to his dad". He was both shocked and appalled by how quickly she put claws to his throat. She hadn't moved too far away after all. Dark expression on her face and her eyes, Aang for a moment was truly afraid of what she would do. Of what, perhaps, she had done in the past. "Woah wait! Don't kill him!"

"And why shouldn't I? Firstly he's Fire Nation. Secondly he's hunting you and therefore me. It's best to kill him," the sharp talons upon each finger tip gently grazed soft flesh. Beads of blood rolled down the exposed throat and pooled into the dark fabric.

He dared not approach for fear of setting her off. He didn't know her whole story but Jet and she did say that she really hated the Fire Nation. This was just more proof. "I know but…..Just trust me. Please? Just this once".

She hadn't known him long enough to fully trust him. Just because he was the Avatar didn't mean automatic trust or respect….But the boy was a good kid. And thus far, his judgement in character hadn't been completely off she didn't think. It took every fiber of her being to pull away and stand, creating distance between herself and the apparent Prince. She felt as though she was doing the wrong thing. But as she looked at the scared face, and an expression blank as new snow, she wondered if Aang was right about him. Enlai would insist that she disregard trust and kill the quarry. That was how she had lived for years until Jet came along. And even then to a degree Jet agreed unknowingly with Enlai.

However being around these young teenagers, inexperienced with the world and all too gullible, she learned something new. It was something she struggled even right then to accept. Even Fire Nationers were people and they varied as much as any other. Jaw tight and other hand clenched she pulled away with a low grumble akin to a growl. "Fine," she at last relented. "But if he attacks I'm putting a spike through his heart".

Aang gulped, "...Maybe if he attacks a second time? He's kind of an angry guy so I'm pretty sure he'll lash out first thing".

He was asking her to not retaliate? Another grumbling growl, "Fine. But you owe me one big time kid". Aang merely beamed a grateful smile. Now all they had to do was wait for Zuko to wake up.

When Zuko woke up, his head throbbed with a raging headache. He remembered what had happened, but where he ended up was a mystery. He slowly opened his eyes as to not make the pain in his cranium flare not knowing if it was day or nighttime. Instead of a locked interrogation room or even his own bedroom he found himself in a forest. Likely the one not far from the base he had freed the Avatar from. The soft grass was soothing, however he had no time to enjoy things like nature or just how nice it was to stare above him and do nothing. Slowly he sat up, and found the Avatar sitting carefully on a boulder yards away. Leaning against the giant rock was the strange woman he had never seen before.

She looked somewhere around his age, maybe a little older. Tall for a woman. Long black wavy hair and pale skin. He thought she was of Fire Nation blood until he saw those brilliant green eyes rimmed by thick black lashes. If he imagined them as gold or amber, she could easily pull off the appearance of one of his people. She was incredibly fit he could tell by the cropped shirt that showed her middle section, the pants that were clearly men's hung from wide hips but were not unfitting. Feet bare. Strangely enough her nails were more-so claws reminding him of Azula though he knew well she filed hers while this one's seemed more natural somehow. This must have been the Avatar's new companion he was hearing rumors about.

"You know what sucks about being born a hundred years ago?" Zuko didn't much care, "I miss all my friends. I used to visit my friend Kuzon all the time. Man, the trouble we would get in and out of. And yet, he was from the Fire Nation like you". That was a thought unfathomable. The boy continued, seeming to talk to himself until those solemn grey eyes looked to him curiously and carefully questioning. "Do you think….That if we had met a hundred years ago, we would be friends?"

Him? Friends with the Avatar? Impossible. He took the chance he had and lashed out war cry escaping his lips as he punched a fireball to the prone figure. If he was lucky he would hit him dead on and only have the girl to deal with. However, as always the airbender was swift to react and retreat. In the ensuing blast of heat that blocked his vision for just a moment, he ran. Zuko moved to go after him, but had to dodge as a mass of blackness came at him like a rising wall of fire. For a second he thought it was fire. However as it turned and became smooth becoming a spike he dodged faster than he thought. He retaliated but found no one where she had been.

Instead Daiyu swiftly had made herself closer to him. As he turned he found her face to face with him. Scowling darkly frame buzzing with effort from not killing him point blank. He could see it in her eyes, the determination to keep some sort of promise she probably gave the Avatar before. She then sneered, showing a set of white teeth with two long fang-like canines. "How strange. He was right; there is good in you somewhere". This took him by surprise. Who said that? Before he could ask or attack again her foot found home in his gut pushing hard and knocking the air right out of him. His back met the bark of a tree harshly.

She hadn't desolved her wings, merely kept them well hidden in the time the Prince was awake. But now was the time to retreat. Spreading her temporary appendages wide, she pushed off hard with them and her legs taking to the sky leaving a slack jawed hunter behind. She did not look back or wonder if he was going to blast a fireball at her as she flew but instead focused on where she was going. She did not lie when she said he had good in him; she could feel it. Having been merged to a spirit her entire life had that sort of effect; she was incredibly sensitive to the energies of the living. If she tried hard enough she with time could likely learn to read emotions even. A project she would have to focus on another time.

When she landed, she found Sokka and Katara healed much to her delight. Sokka's comedic reaction to the fact that he had to suck on a frog turned her attitude right around. Scowl became a grin as she threw an arm around his shoulders. "Come on now, it couldn't have been that bad! In some places frog is a delicacy!"

Blue eyes glared harsh as he continued to scrub the taste away with his hands, "Then you eat it!"

"Sorry, no can do," she laughed loud and ducked away from his flailing arm, a frog literally thrown at her only to miss and splat onto the ground. Unharmed but frightened it hopped away as quickly as possible. The black nose that nudged her in greeting was a missed sensation. Again she grinned and ran her fingers through the dark tendrils of Enlai's fur. "I missed you," though it had only been a day.

His ears folded back, tail ever so slightly wagging, "_I was worried when you did not return. What happened?"_

"We got caught by the Fire Nation but then the Fire Prince saved us for reasons unknown". She summed up siftly.

"_How many did you kill? You _did _kill some in you escape did you not?"_

Here, she wanted no one else to hear. "_I killed ten. I couldn't afford to waste any more time since I was in a hurry". _

"_You're getting soft. Normally you would have told me you killed more than that. This group is turning you into someone you're not"_

Hurt by such words, her brows furrowed. "_I decide who I am, no one else. Not even you, Enlai". _

"_Do you not wish to avenge your family?" _

"_Of course I do!" _she snapped mentally. She ignored the others as they watched her glare at a being they could not hear. How could he ask her something like that of all things? "_But with this group I can't go out of my way to kill all the soldiers I see! Besides, there was at least one hundred of them. I could take on maybe fifty but then I'd get captured again. Do you want that?' _

"_No," _he sighed, "_I merely do not want you to lose sight of your goal". _

The goal to end the war and kill as many soldiers as she possibly could. All for revenge. Looking to the kids and shaking her head she wondered. Was that even worthy of being a dream? Enlai thought so, but then again he was a being made of shadows and darkness. It was in his nature to feed into the darkest desires of the heart. Even if he loved her, and she him, neither of them could deny this nature of his. She had nothing more to say, now lost in thoughts blocked from their connection. She needed time to think. Traveling with this group made her realize that maybe her initial goal was just a child's dream in the first place. But without that…..What purpose did she have in life?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Change Of Pace**

She sighed as she sunbathed taking in the warm rays and letting serenity take over. Being constantly on the move was something she hadn't done in five years. To suddenly start up again was something to get used to. Relaxing and just enjoying her surroundings reminded her of when she was with the Freedom Fighters. This led her to wonder how Jet was doing. Had he recovered from the events leading to her departure? She firmly believed that he could better himself but it would be a very long journey before he succeeded. She hoped he succeeded.

In the meantime Sokka attempted fishing with merely his hands and Aang wove a gift for Katara to relaxed the necklace she had lost a week prior. She smiled warmly and immediately put it on clearly touched by his actions. "So, how do I look?" This prompted the spirit bound girl to crack open an eye and take a peek.

The flower necklace was simple but elegant. How Aang had managed to make something like it was beyond her. Then again how anyone did was beyond her. "So, how do I look?" She posed with a smile light blush on her cheeks.

And as Aang fumbled over a proper compliment and Sokka teased him, Katara fussed at her brother for doing so. Daiyu smiled lightly and closed her eye returning to her solitary relaxation. This little group was nice. She could tell the three of them were close though she was still somewhat of a black sheep among them being the newest addition. Still they welcomed her with open arms.

Just like her family had.

Thinking of them brought back a question she knew she would have to soon answer. If killing every firebender she came upon was not her purpose anymore, then what was? What should drive her? She wanted to say that it would now be guiding Aang and helping him to become the strongest he could be. However something about that simply did not sit right with her. She couldn't be his teacher as he could not bend shadows. Perhaps spiritually to a degree, but even she did not know as much as she probably could.

She had told them that she didn't know if she would stay with them all through their journey. But if she did leave, where would she go? Not back to Jet. Would she become some sort of Mercenary? Perhaps if she lived to see the war over. But at this point, no. Then what? It left her a jumbled mess not that she shared her thoughts with the others. She didn't trust them enough.

_"I think you should become an assassin for hire or a mercenary," _Enlai cast his vote as he lay under the nearest tree. He was not one for bathing in the sun but he enjoyed the down time and warmth even in the shade. _"It would fulfill your desire for revenge and give you purpose. We are perfect for it. It would also help you to hone the more difficult skills of shadowbending you have not mastered yet. Such as the wings coming faster, or becoming one with a shadow. Or becoming a puppeteer". _There was still so much she had to learn.

_"I don't want to be a mercenary of any sort unless I have no other choice. A mercenary is normally neutral to my understanding and I don't want the Fire Nation approaching me either jobs. Besides I don't have any desire to be an assassin either. I want to openly help others while being able to be as brutal as I want"_ It was a tall order yes but she believed somehow she would be able to fulfill it. Finding a way to do this would be the hardest thing she will have done in her life.

Broken from her thoughts she leapt to her feet as soon as she heard a growl not far away. It didn't belong to Enlai, and he would have warned her about any other monster about to attack. As confused as the others she followed the sound to its source. An angry platypusbear growled as it swiped at a seemingly undaunted man. In fact, he seemed rather cheerful and without a worry in the world.

"Hello! Beautiful day isn't it?" He beamed upon seeing the group.

They however were more worried about him than he seemed to be. "Make loud noises! He'll run off!" Aang instructed wide eyed. He did not know if he should blow the beast away or run to save the man. Platypusbears were known for being hot tempered and swift acting despite their large size. He didn't want to make it angrier than it already was.

"No," Sokka had a better idea "Play dead! He'll get bored and leave!"

"Run down the hill and then climb up a tree!" Katara instructed instead.

"Enlai, you haven't gotten much action lately. Would you like to put that beast in its place?" The world had been rather sedentary lately which while not unusual, she thought it unfair.

But the man still merely dodged each deadly swipe by a hair's width. All while wearing a smile on his face and keeping his hands behind his back. Daiyu determined that either he was a master martial artist or insane. "No need, everything is perfectly under control". He contorted himself into a swift sitting position, standing after the tree behind him was nearly destroyed.

Deciding that enough was enough Aang blew the hybrid with a gust of air getting its attention. When it only turned its anger into him however, Appa stepped in defending his favorite person with a defensive groan. Scared out of its wits the beast laid an egg out of fright skittering away as fast as possible as it did so.

With a sigh and the danger gone she went from helpful to bland, "You do realize you could have died just now. Right?"

The smile did not waver. It was starting to creep her out. "Yes but Aunt Wu said I'd have a safe journey".

"Aunt who?"

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village".

Sokka however agreed fully with the spirit merged girl. "But you didn't have a safe trip: you almost got killed!"

As though telling a child the man held up a single finger. "Again, I did not. Now, I must get going. Have a nice day all". He turned away from them leaving a sense of lostness with him. It was only added to when he returned with the package he had been carrying on his back and left a second time. It ended up being an umbrella which astounded the nonbender of the group given the state of the sky.

Then it started to pour.

Katara bent the water above her to keep her from getting any more wet while Aang didn't seem to mind it all that much. As Sokka slouched and made use of the tool, Daiyu created an umbrella of shadows for herself. Enlai much like Appa cares not if it was raining. It made little difference to him.

She smiled a brilliant curious grin as she walked, talking aloud more than voicing an opinion. "Maybe we should go see this Aunt Wu. I'm sure it would be fun," just the idea of knowing what was coming her way delighted Katara.

He was a boy who basically had no choice but to believe in destiny given his situation. But more than anything else seeing the curious smile on Katara's face made Aang want to go for her sake even more. "I don't see why not".

But Sokka was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Why did they have to derail, again, from what they were doing? They didn't have all the time in the world. "Why don't we just continue travelling? She would have predicted that it was going to rain; it's been cloudy all day. Right Daiyu?"

"Actually it's been sunny," she corrected. "But I don't see a reason why we should go. Destiny is something I make up as I go; the future is not set in stone". _"That's what you taught me to believe at least"._

_"You should go though," _Enlai countered with a sideways glance. _"Of nothing it could give you ideas on what you will want to do from now on"_. She blandly returned his look. Sometimes she swore he disagreed with her just to make her life difficult. _"You know well that is not the case, Little Wolf". _

They followed the stranger's basic direction, given that he had mentioned the village being his and they assumed his journey was to home. It was a far faster trek than any of them had imagined only walking for a few hours. It was a small town though lively with what seemed like a well rounded market with shops ranging from clothing to food to other mall nick nacks. In the center of the village was a pagoda complete with two ways of entrance behind and in front of it. And stationed as though the most important building was a business labeled as Aunt Wu's. This was exactly what they were looking for.

As they enter, there was a man waiting for them dressed in all black with white hair and a calm demeanor. "Aunt Wu has been expecting you," he greeted showing them into the next room.

This one is decorated with rice paper half walls and cushions for patrons to relax upon. The air about the entire establishment was calm and welcoming. Soothing. As they waited to be seated a girl appeared. She was young, likely around Aang's age dressed in pink her hair pulled into two tall pigtails. "Welcome, I'm Meng, and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant". She seemed taken aback seconds later, big brown eyes becoming large as saucers as they honed in on a rather disinterested Avatar. Her smile became wider, voice taking on a tone that she likely thought was flirtatious. "Well, hello there".

But as uninterested in the whole thing he was, he still had some form of manners. "Hello".

"What's your name?"

"Aang".

"That rhymes with Meng! And...You have some pretty big ears, don't you?"

He didn't think they were that big. "Uh….I guess".

Sokka however took his chance with pleasure. "Don't me modest, they're huge!" Daiyu grinned broadly as she barely held back a chuckle. This only made the girl even happier it seemed. Did she have a fixation on ears for some reason? Still the girl was smart enough to continue on with her duties insisting that they try curd puffs and drinks. Sokka gladly agreed for the lot of them never one to turn down free food.

"They're not that big...Are they?" the bald boy fiddled with the lobe of his left ear.

"Big as my wings, kid," she flashed a fang filled grin making Sokka laugh. But as Aang slumped in his spot she patted him on the back. "Kidding of course. Your ears are normal sized. They just look big because you lack hair".

With time, the woman of the hour finally showed her face. She was older, salt and pepper hair kept utop her head in a neatly kept bun her robes elegant and of higher make. She held herself with grace despite her age, words spoken with a hybrid of dantiness and casualness. "Alright, who's next? Come on, don't be shy".

Katara indeed was not shy. Standing from her cushion she beamed, "I guess that's me," and followed the fortuneteller down the hall hidden away for privacy.

There was a pregnant pause, the young Avatar seeming restless as Sokka gladly devoured the food brought to them and Daiyu merely let her thoughts wander. Aang couldn't take it any longer after only a few seconds. "Uhh...I'll be right back. I have to go use the bathroom". He darted off behind the same rice paper wall Katara had though neither sibling nor shadowbender said anything of it.

"So, I've been wondering for a while now," Sokka spoke through a full mouth, "How does the whole Enlai going into your body thing work? Or is he just going into your shadow. Wait, no, better question is how he's even here. I thought spirits were just some magical fairytale thing".

A single black brow rose. He thought spirits were merely fairytales? "_The Southern Water Tribe has not had much connection to the spirits for centuries,"_ Enlai offered. Upon entering the building he had shrunk down to roughly the size of Momo, not feeling the urge to hide himself away and wanting to see what the apparent Fortuneteller could do. "_They likely are wives' tales to scare children into being good. The fact that he waited so long to ask however is somewhat ridiculous for a boy as curious as him". _

Meeting the obsidian that was Enlai's gaze she nodded her thanks, "_That makes sense I guess. Why haven't they had contact though?" _

"_It is related to the First Avatar and is a rather long story for another time". _He left it at that.

She wanted to hear more though, curious herself. She knew that Enlai was one of the few spirits that wandered the mortal plain, having long ago given up his immortality to do so. He had been literally dying of old age when he found her, but was not ready to give up. Hence why he merged with her. But she knew nothing more. Were there more spirits in the world? If so, she would love to talk with them. "There is no light in the body," she explained to Sokka, "And Enlai can sink into anywhere there is shadows or a lack of light; he can become one with it".

"Is it painful?"

"It used to tingle," she shrugged, "Kind of like getting a weird shiver all over your body".

"What about the whole spirits thing?"

"Enlai said it was to be expected that you don't know much about spirits. Apparently a long time ago something happened with the First Avatar and there haven't been many around since. He won't tell me more though. He said he came here hundreds of years ago before the incident happened".

"And he just up and merged with you? How is that even possible? How do you talk to him?"

"He talks just like any other person," she defended. It wasn't like she was interpreting images or quick thoughts. "It's just that only I can hear him. I've never heard him talk to anyone else so I'm not sure if he can talk aloud".

"_I can. I just don't want to". _

"Oh".

"What?"

"He said he can, he just doesn't want to," she echoed. "The merging…...He refuses to explain that to me too. Real helpful, isn't he?" A half grin. "Either way it changed my body's composition. I can't become shadows like him, he says my body just isn't meant to take that kind of stress and same thing with changing shape. But he also says that because we're merged I'll live way longer than any of you guys. And obviously there were noticeable changes. I wasn't born with fangs and claws you know".

Before Sokka could ask more, Aang returned. He seemed to be in a far better mood than before, bright grin on his face. "Well," the elder teen chimed, "Looks like someone had a good bathroom break". Though he figured the boy was probably doing something else.

"Uhh….Yeah! While I was there I-"

Whether it was an actual bathroom break or otherwise, Daiyu and Enlai held up a hand and a paw respectively, "We don't want to know".

Soon after, Katara returned to the waiting room a bright smile of her own slapped on. She seemed enthralled by what she had learned blue eyes shining with wonder and excitement. Daiyu was almost afraid to ask just what Aunt Wu had told her. The woman asked who was next, which urged an uninterested Sokka to stand. However the woman blandly told him that he would be either a failure, miserable or both in his future just by looking at his blank face. Daiyu laughed, watching as the warrior sat down in a huff discontent.

"You, miss. Come with me," the aunt gestured with a kind smile.

She shook her head, "That's not for me".

"_Go"._ She ignored Enlai's persistent urging.

But Katara was on his side. "Oh come on Daiyu! Give it a try! Maybe you'll learn about your love life as well. Wouldn't that be at least a little bit interesting?"

She wasn't really enticed by the thought of romance, she more so wanted to focus on what she would do to survive life at the moment. But if it shut the waterbender up- because she knew she would go on and on about how she didn't go if she still refused now- then so be it. It would also silent Enlai who tugged at her pants with his teeth and pulled as hard as his little body allowed. "Fine, let's do this then," and followed Wu into the back room.

As they settled down, the woman hovered her hand above the small fire pit between them. "Please hold out your palm," a clawed left hand rested in her grasp as she used two hands to inspect what she saw stretching out the skin and seeming to play with fingers. "Your hands are so much rougher than your friend Katara's".

"Comes with the territory," she shrugged as Enlai finally settled in her lap after surveying the room thoroughly.

Nodding the woman continued to study. "...Interesting. In your love line, I see two choices that you can take. One, a powerful firebender with a confused but pure heart. The other, a powerful warrior with mighty goals". No names came to mind for the green eyed teen. "Regardless of who you choose the other will be hurt. And also, you will outlive them". Daiyu expected to outlive just about anyone she met unless they too were merged with a spirit.

"What about general life? Do you see where I should go with that?"

Looking over her palm further, Aunt Wu then released her and placed bones into the pit and set them aflame with sparkrocks. She once more watched closely a frown pulling at her lips. This one was incredibly tricky; she felt of hurt and malice but also joy and good. That such a complex young woman was travelling with someone like Katara was a little surprising. As the bones gave way her lips pressed face contorting into concentration as she translated and made sense of what she saw. "You will find the most peace if you believe in the good of others," she issued, "It will require sacrifice, but in the end you will be happy".

That didn't help her much. Daiyu stood as Wu did, puzzled even further. She flopped down with a huff upon returning to the waiting room. Katara immediately turned to her, "So? Did she tell you anything?"

The girl's optimism was both poison and a bit relieving. Pushing aside her confused negative wonders, she offered her a fanged smirk. "I'll tell if you do". Standing she merely nodded to the woman and her assistant, following the others outside.

It was as though she was waiting for her to say something like that. "Aunt Wu said I'll fall in love with a powerful bender! Oh, I hope he's handsome! And tall!" She gushed.

Daiyu almost felt bad for the short youngest member of their group only imagining his slouched position behind them. "Like Jet then? He is tall and handsome"

She waved her hands with a furious blush, eyes wide and words coming in a hurry. "No….No not like Jet. I mean yes he is attractive but…..I mean he seemed more interested in you and he's not a bender…".

Her? Jet seemed interested in her? She found that highly unlikely. She wasn't exactly pretty, whereas Jet was actually attractive. Should he clean himself up he would be deserving of a partner just as good looking. She heard Enlai sigh next to her but when she looked his way he gave no answer.

"He isn't into me," she denied, "And really, I've never felt that way about him either. I'm not that pretty as it is so I can't see anyone desiring me. Even if Wu said otherwise"

Behind them Sokka leaned over and whispered to his younger counterpart, "If she's not pretty then I'm a supporter of the Fire Nation". Why the eldest of their group insisted on putting herself down he had no clue.

Katara was more vocal in disagreeing. "What? You're beautiful! Do you not see the looks people give you when you pass by?"

"That's because I look strange," Daiyu waved off.

"You're so wrong but…..Your turn. What did Aunt Wu predict for you?"

"She basically said I would have to choose between a warrior and a bender". She informed lightly, "Not that I can think of anyone".

"Oh one of them has got to be jet," she nearly chimed.

In the meantime Enlai felt as though he was going to throw up if the tan girl gushed one more time. However, Sokka saved him. "Hey, what about me? I'm a warrior too you know". The laughter in the girl's head was booming. Enlai nearly wanted to roll over and show his mirth as his small frame stumbled over its paws. He ignored her questioning glare, and instead continued to laugh even though Sokka couldn't hear it.

"Please, Sokka, you're obviously not Daiyu's type".

"I have a type?"

"You don't know that!'

"What's your type by the way?"

The trio exchanged looks each speaking over one another. Katara sighed, seeming to only pay attention to her fellow female. "Obviously you have a type. Every girl does! I don't know what it is, but Sokka's definitely not a fit. Oh! Did she tell you anything else?"

Looking to the sky in thought, she still did not understand the meaning behind the words. "She basically said if i believe in the good of others, my path in life will be clear".

"That sounds so bogus!" Sokka scoffs, "There's no way she'd be able to tell any sort of future whether it's romance or otherwise".

"I don't know Sokka," his sister taunted, "She said you would be miserable for the rest of your life with most of it being self inflicted. That sounds pretty much like you". As though to prove her point indirectly, the pouting teen kicked a nearby stone which ricocheted off a sign and bounced right back to his head. She laughed as the world seemed to prove both her and Aunt Wu right.

"_Again". _

Once more she heaved herself up, panting and muscles aching. Sweat dribbled down her face as though she had been rained on. Face hot, shirt drenched and hair pulled into a tight ponytail she looked on exhausted. With trembling legs she made her way forward, concentrating on the pool of blackness that was a shadow. It taunted her insisting that she would not succeed as she swung her arms forward fingers seeming to try and grasp the intangible. As though gripping the air itself she clutched her right and then her left hand. Focusing hard, imagining something akin to a pool of thick black water or even a ditch in space that wasn't there. She could do it. She had done it many times before with preparation time and the right mindset.

But now she was trying to better forming the wings with minimal movements and thought. The balls appeared at her shoulder blades as she commanded them forcing them to make shape and sink into her nervous system. But for an instant, a mere moment, her focus shadows seized and pinched her spine causing her to cry and fall down to the ground unable to catch herself. As the unique element danced and skuttled across her back she had no choice but to sit in agony before finally the shadows returned to their original places.

Enlai sighed. He was trying to prepare her for when he couldn't be there to protect her. Whether because he was tied up in his own battle or due to circumstances that led to her and Aang getting captured not long ago. In addition, it was an exercise. He firmly believed that if she could call the wings to her at a moment's notice, he could begin finally teaching her the more intricate and far more dangerous levels of shadowbending.

"I need water. I need a break Enlai," she gasped as she rolled onto her back and stared at the painted sky. She and her young friends agreed it would be okay to relax in town for a little bit. Resupply their reserves before heading back out. She assumed Sokka was doing just that, while Katara busied herself with getting more predictions from Aunt Wu, while Aang attempted to wow her for some reason. And while he was doing that, the little assistant Meng was trying to capture his heart not that he noticed. Daiyu and Enlai agreed that they should train, and see if she could surpass her limits.

"_You need to complete this or you won't get to bending dark energy". _

"How do we even know that I can do that in the first place?" She heaved back, hand swiping the canister of water from his offering jaws. What was more was that the village had a volcano right above it. While not inactive, to her it did not appear ready to blow. She wanted to train at its lip for the level of difficulty. Little did she know that the concept she was working on would be more than enough. The idea of bending dark energy was a completely new subject to her. In fact Enlai had kept it a secret until they started. "I still don't quite get how someone like me could do something like that". It was more than bending the intangible. It was also bending the invisible.

He sighed. He had already explained this once before. "_As you know, I was once a dark spirit set upon the mortal realm by the Spirit of Darkness and Chaos to cause just that among the humans. In your terms you could call me his son. However upon his defeat, my link to him was severed and I began my own life. I gave up my immortality to live among the humans, and eventually I came upon you. In my prime, I could do all that Vatuu- that spirit- could do just on a smaller basis. I could bend shadows to my will, create energy blasts and to an extent influence the emotions of others. When I merged with you, I gave up all of that just so I could live. And while you can't handle changing shape or becoming one with shadows you __should_ _be able to dark energy- or chaos, they're interchangable- bend. Eventually you could even influence others as well". _

She shook her head. "That's great and all but what does all of that have to do with the wings?"

"_The wings are the hardest thing for you to create. If you master them, I can teach you how to access dark energy. Although invisible like air, it too is literally everywhere. Where there is peace, there is chaos. Dark and light energy particles are in literally everything alive. You learn to hone the dark energy parts, and you will be able to create beams, stronger whips, and perhaps a distorted type of fire. Do you not want to be stronger?"_

Having caught her breath, she put the water container to the side sitting up and collecting her legs under her. "No, I want to be stronger but-"

"_What is stopping you, Little Wolf?...Is it your new friends? Raava is strong within Aang even if he himself does not know it. I feel her essence at all times when he is near. Is she blocking you?"_ His ears twitched and he sat on shadowy hunches. As she shook her head and looked away, he felt what she was within her very core. In a rare show of love for the girl he has seen from day one to currently, Enlai pressed a wet black nose to her cheek. Her jaw was clenched and eyes red. She was so frustrated and scared. "_Little Wolf, if your human friends cannot accept you for who you are, then they do not deserve to be near you. This power is part of you as Raava is part of Aang. The nature of your ability will not effect this group, this i know by now. They are weak and selfless and stupid, but they care for you. Do not let the possibilities get in your way"_

She ran fingers through soft shadowy fur, meeting the gaze of the abyss that so gently comforted her. "But….Enlai, even if they do accept me I'll be leaving them behind. What if I do become a mercenary? Won't they hate me?"

"_No. They will hurt yes, but they will understand. But that is then and this is now Little Wolf. Live in the now, and when the future comes take it head on like everything else. I will always be by your side, even if by some small chance they are not. Approach your present and your future as though it they are large battles- because they are- and you will succeed". _

She knew he was right. He almost always was. Her friends were loyal and they supported her even though her powers and origin were strange. If they turned their backs on her, then screw them. But for now they are with her and that was all that mattered. Smiling a grateful smile to him, she pressed her forehead to his after standing. Then she backed up and calmed her mind. A newfound determination settled in her gut.

She began her training again.

They had only been told that she was going on her own to train. Not where she would be nor when she would be back. Though the deal was that they would stay for four days and then be on their way. They found her at the very base of the volcano, beads of sweat pouring down her face and body bruised and scraped and covered in soot and dirt. She looked like she was returning from its apex though how they missed each other was beyond them. She looked absolutely exhausted, but victorious.

"You two look in a hurry," she wondered as they stopped in front of her. Poor Sokka looked ready to pass out from running.

"You need to come help us! While you were off training, Aang and i discovered that the volcano is actually going to erupt! Aunt Wu was wrong! We managed to get the villagers to believe use and now we're making a trench big enough for the lava to fall into so that the village isn't destroyed and we need everyone's help!" Sokka explained with heaving breaths.

Eyes wide, she admitted to only herself that this was partly her fault. She had been up there for the last half week; she should have seen how angry the magma was. But she was so focused on herself that she hardly registered night and day. Hell, Enlai only let her sleep when she passed out. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get going! Enlai please carry Sokka. Aang lead the way!" As she spoke black feathered wings appeared at her back. Not a movement, not even a twitch of her finger, was seen. They seemed thicker and stronger. Something was different. But the boys didn't have any time to question as they took off.

Daiyu watched if only for a second as the people of the village worked hard to make the trench as deep as they could before the volcano erupted. However they were moving far too slow. There had to be another wanted to use the strongest of her new abilities knowing she would be able to collect the energy. But to control it was another question.

She stood at the top of the trench, knowing that while she could not control a beam of dark energy big enough to finish the job in one go, she could command the shadows to get the job done faster. Taking a wide stable stance swung her arms in a low scooping motion as though to lift the earth herself. In return, the shadows complied far faster than they had previous to her training. Collecting on a broad spectrum they formed one large spade, cutting into the dirt like butter. From here, as though an earthbender she stomped each foot once changing her stance to something narrower.

The black mass complied, breaking off into smaller sections for easier transport. These piles then joined what the villagers made. This done, she continued to repeat the process. Enlai had downright refused to be tied to a cart to help pull dirt like Appa. So instead he acted as a messenger, keeping an eye on the volcano up close and relaying news to his other half. In time, sooner than they were ready, the earth's blood flowed burning everything in its wake.

Unfortunately, the trench was not deep enough.

Aang, thinking on his feet, acted swiftly calling out to the shadowbender. "Do you think you can hold back the lava while I cool it down?!" Behind them Katara and Sokka did their best to evacuate the villagers. Elders were placed on Appa while children were permitted on the returned Enlai's back. Those working in the pit fled as quickly as possible, screams ringing loud. Some were frozen in place, too scared by the sight of the flowing heat that they had to be manually moved by a tendril of black.

"I can!" She assured, clenching her jaw as she took her stance not far from the young monk. From her perch she swung her arms outwards hard, commanding a wall to rise and show its might. The force of mother nature against a wall that shouldn't have existed was something she never felt before. And as it pooled and spread, the brave young teen perched himself precariously upon her wall. If he fell and did not catch himself, he would die.

But Aang was a skilled young man in more ways than one. And as he forced the magma to cool before it was ready it followed the shape of the wall Daiyu had made in such a hurry. As though her shadows were a mold for clay.

Sokka stared in utter amazement as the two worked as one, the boy bringing the blood of the ground to a frozen state while the woman kept it in place. "Wow. You know sometimes I forget just how powerful Aang and Daiyu are".

Next to him Katara jolted out of her own thoughts. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing. Just that Aang is one powerful bender. And so is Daiyu," he paraphrased.

As the chaos dispersed and the villagers took note of what kind of damage they were looking at, the Gaang decided it would be best if they left with a job well done. They could not stay in one place for long. Not only because the Fire Nation was looking for them but also because they had a destination to reach. The Northern Water Tribe was calling them.

Daiyu however hesitated as the others mounted themselves onto Appa's saddle. Her face contorted into a look of determination. Sokka, the first to load up, caught the strange behavior.

"Are you okay Daiyu? Did you hurt yourself training or something?"

Solemnly she shook her head. "No," and offered a bitter sweet smile, "But this is where we part ways".

Everyone stopped. Momo no longer chittered nor did Appa shift and ready himself for flight. Katara stopped organizing the packs. Aang even dropped Appa's reins. They were completely and utterly confused. Why was this happening all of a sudden? They had only been with her for a few weeks so they didn't know her the best, yes, but they each still cared for her deeply.

"Did someone say something to you? Or was it Sokka's eating habits? Because if that's the case we can always beat manners into him," Katara guessed worriedly.

This made her break into short laughter. Especially when Sokka loudly defended his eating habits insisting that they were just fine. "Nothing like that. It's just that I feel as though this I do not belong on this path. I need to follow my own rather than any of yours".

"How are you going to take care of yourself? People know you're associated with me by now," Aang spoke up with furrowed brows. Sometimes he showed more wisdom than most thought he had.

With a bright fang filled grin she waved that worry off. "Easy! I'll become a mercenary! I'll be constantly on the move. People will think that if they see me, they're gonna see you. I can act as a kind of lure to help you are a lot more capable of handling ourselves than what you've seen so far. We'll be fine. But if you ever need me, send a letter out and I'll be there".

"Okay," Katara reluctantly agreed, "But what happens if the Fire Nation tries to hire you? Like Zhao or Zuko?"

"Yea. I mean you could turn them down but they have a lot of money. And they could threaten you into agreeing".

"I'd take the job".

Everything stopped again. Tensions rose as faces became pale. They didn't want to fight her. Not only was she strong but also they cared for her. They knew that she wasn't talking as though to blatantly betray them. What was she thinking?

"And sell any information I get my hands on to the rebel armies," her grin turned feral as Sokka seemed to catch on first.

He had to hand it to her, she had thought this out well. "And if you're told to fight us, it won't be a real fight! You could pretend that we got away or something!"

"Exactly. I mean I'll have to rough you up a bit, make it look real and all. But if anyone hires me to hunt you down then I'll play stupid or weak and make sure you get away".

Aang was astounded. Playing the Fire Nation like that was dangerous work. Anyone knew that. And yet this crazy woman was saying she'd do it in a heartbeat and with a smile. "You're amazingly crazy you know that right?"

She nodded. She knew the game she could be entering if Zuko or Zhao hired her. But she cared not. "Time to get going you lot. And no hugs goodbye- this isn't the last you've seen of me," she got onto Enlai's back making her level with the others. "See you around!" She and her partner left first, giving no more time or room for debate. She was ready for a new chapter in life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- All As Planned **

This bar just like any other was loud and filled with either violent or drunk people. Probably occasionally both, though as this was her first night there she wouldn't know. She had no intention of drinking though she was of age, but bars made excellent spots for bounty posters, those looking to hire and a place with warm food. She had gathered plenty of money in the last few weeks of her travels. It had taken some time, much to her surprise for her to adjust to just having Enlai at her side. It had been five years, however, so she was not completely surprised when she found herself missing the company of others.

The clothing she had worn while traveling with the Avatar crew had been long since destroyed. Now a days she found herself dressed in a dark green half shirt with a sleeveless trench coat and tighter battle pants, along with open toed boots. A group of soldiers of the Fire Nation had taken the bait she laid out, thinking that because she was in town so were Aang, Katara and Sokka. So wrong they were. Ten to two, the battle had been intense and she did end up with a few light burns but nothing that would scar luckily for her. She used them to help further her training, gathering the invisible dark energy and bending it to her will as she pleased. She had found, shortly, that the energy could only be used in the form of beams or blasts. Shadows were her go-to for tendrils and platforms and wings. However she had to be careful around places riddled with chaos as it was similar to an aphrodisiac for her. Her new training opened her up to a world of new ways of fighting; she loved it.

Her time with the others hadn't allowed her to fully unravel as doing so took much longer than the average person. She trusted them with her life, but she still kept to herself her desire for battle and bloodshed which had been well harnessed in her early days of traveling alone. Enlai encouraged such habits, said it was proper for a Little Wolf such as herself to feel that way. He also supposed that it was a side effect of their merging that she liked to see the suffering of her enemies. Jet had also taken this side of her personality in stride; she was capable of being herself with him. And now that she was alone again she could once more fight as ruthlessly as she pleased.

As she sat at a table in a dark corner she ignored the ruckus that was caused by a woman arm wrestling a fully grown well muscled man. She was a lovely and thin little thing, but this was her fifth opponent and she had yet to go undefeated. She was a pretty thing dressed in dark clothing with straight black hair, dark eyes and painted lips. Daiyu had heard little of someone like her; a famous female bounty hunter by the name of June. But she never thought she would see her in person.

"I could kick her ass seven ways from Sunday," she muttered to herself as she tore into the meat on her plate. "Even without bending". She was confident she could, not just cocky.

"_Can I eat her shirshu? She keeps on growling at me; it's annoying"._ He hated the crowded loudness of bars and so decided to settle outside. Sadly for him that meant dealing with the blind scent reliant beast until they left. He didn't blame her for growling, he was a being she likely didn't understand. But that made her no less annoying and eating her seemed like a good idea. Not that he needed to eat, but rather simply because killing and devouring the stupid beast would be pleasureable.

"_No". _She chuckled out. She did feel somewhat bad for him though. And she herself was done with her meal. "_I'll be out in a few seconds. I'm going to pay my tab and scan the wall for anyone looking for someone of our occupation". _

"_No need. There are some interesting people headed inside right now. Play nice"._ He watched the duo carefully, honestly surprised that they were even there. What or who were they searching for? The boy definitely did not see his shadowy figure, however the old man was far more enlightened than he let on. A smirk tugged at his lips. If they spotted her, what would she do?

She did not understand the meaning behind his words until she saw them. Her heart leapt into her throat and eyes widened. What were they doing there? Had they heard of her whereabouts?...No. She watched as Zuko approached June, demanding that she pay for their ship though the woman played hard to get. She obviously knew where he was from but showed no fear in the face of his frustration. Brave girl. But Daiyu knew that this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Not with Aang's most stubborn hunter standing right in front of her in all his angry glory. She had no intention of butting her way into the conversation and offering up her services. She needed to catch his attention and play hardball much like the bounty hunter was. The fire blasting teen seemed to chase after what he could not have by nature. So, she walked passed him as though she were any other bystander.

He of course did not miss her. Striking features were hard to miss and he had seen her a number of times before to know who exactly she was. Zuko stopped mid sentence and raced after her without so much as an apology to the dark themed woman.

June raised a brow as she watched him go bit the old man stayed. "He changes girls real fast doesn't he?"

Iron smiled warmly. "He is just an intense person and that was an acquaintance he has not seen in a while".

"Well he should know that she's out of his league," June waved off.

"Don't move!" Exiting the bar he found her mounting the beast that was always at her side. He held a powerful stance, hands at the ready to blast the giant wolf in the face should he try to leave. "Where is the Avatar?"

He did always get straight to the point. She shifted her weight behind Enlai's shoulders, releasing the shadowy fur as emerald met amber. Now the game would begin, though she didn't expect it to start so soon. "Not sure to be honest. We split up a couple weeks ago. Though they're headed to find a waterbending teacher at the Northern Water Tribe. Hell they could already be there. Or they could already be looking for his next instructor. Kid's a fast learner"

Was she trying to lead him on or was she telling the truth? Why had she been traveling with them in the first place. However before he could demand any more answers his ever so helpful uncle strode beside him. Placing a calming hand on his nephew's shoulder he spoke disarmingly. To show that he meant no harm and merely wanted to talk. "If I may ask, you are alone then? Why did you separate from the Avatar and his friends?"

The game just got more dangerous. She knew well of the Dragon of the West and saw the wisdom in his eyes. Enlai whispered words of careful encouragement as she got down from his back once Zuko dropped his offensive stance. He still glared and scowled but she knew that he was less likely to attack standing normally. Still she needed to watch herself around the elder.

There was also a strange kindness in his gaze as he looked up at her. It like his voice was soothing. Something she had never witnessed from a firebender before. She knew that even with people she hated there were outliers. And in all reality she did discriminate despite her loathing of Fire Nation soldiers. The fact that this man was one of those outliers made her feel guilty about the half lie she would be feeding them.

"It's just Enlai and I. We left them because we felt we didn't fit in. Simply put. I'll admit I want the Fire Nation to fail in this war. But my place isn't to help the Avatar train. So I became a mercenary for hire. So far I've taken down three bases for the Earth Kingdom army". She grinned. "Plus I couldn't be myself with them. I like to fight to the death, they didn't".

"A mercenary? Why not a soldier?" Iroh then questioned.

"I don't like soldiers. Especially Fire Nation ones, but that's because some killed and raped my family when I was seven. As a rule of thumb I refuse to join any army," and that was the truth. She saw the pity in his eyes but did not push him away for it. He was permitted to feel however he wanted.

Zuko had a thought. It was a tricky proposition, but he knew from his men that this girl was a force all on her own. She was strong whether he liked to admit it or not. He stared the girl who was obviously half Fire Nation lineage down, trying to figure out if she would take the deal he would be offering. He needed allies, even if this one was bought she would be useful to him. The Avatar and his friends would falter when fighting her and if he paid her well enough she would not. In addition, she knew how they planned and could more easily predict their next move. He stepped forward, the smallest of smirks on his lips.

"You're a mercenary. What if the Fire Nation offered you a job?"

Here she paused. "I'd take it. I'm just one person, I'm not going to tip the war in their favor when Aang is still running around. I won't fight him, but his friends I'll have no issues mangling".

Iroh warned his nephew, curious. What was the girl up to? Truth or lie? She had an excellent pai-sho face. "Think carefully Prince Zuko. Do you want to go through with this kind of deal? Bought help can turn on their employer the instant they are offered something better by another".

She told more of the truth. The best lies were riddled with honesty on her book. She would be honest with this lot. As honest as she could be, at least. As she studied them, she took note of something very strange. While Iroh was openly kind and gentle, the light of the same kind was hidden deep within Zuko. It was more of a gut feeling than anything, but it still caught her attention. She saw the pain in that gaze, recognized it as her own. The Fire Nation hurt them both, even if he was still loyal to them and she had never been. It was a strange but ignorable notion.

"My family raised me to be a loyal girl," she told the General, "Granted they also raised me to survive no matter what". A shrug. "If you bought my service I'd place us under a contract. You'd have my word in writing. And you can withhold your payment until I'm dismissed".

"What would that do for you?" That was too far into their favor. She was playing far too nice.

She pondered. True, she was being rather generous. But then, a savage and truly honest grin spread across her face. "You're a banished Prince. Let's make a deal. If any Fire Nation Soldiers start a fight with us, I get to fight the most".

"I have a better idea," Zuko offered, "You help me capture the Avatar. I become Fire Lord. I find the people that attacked and killed your family. And you get paid double the price we agree on now". He watched with no small amount of pride as she stopped in her tracks. He stepped closer, coming face to face with her. She was smaller than him, barely. Their noses touched. For the first time he watched as surprise painted her features. "Provided you're also loyal to me and me alone".

"You're lying". All thoughts of the previous plan went out the window. "_Enlai….What do I do?"_

"_Follow your heart, Little Wolf,"_ he lowered his head to her shoulder, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "_What is it that your heart tells you to do?"_

What did her heart tell her to do?

Her mind told her no. That she should follow the plan as she had it set up. Talk him into taking her as an ally and pretend to rough up Katara and Sokka or anyone else not Aang that stood against her. Let them get away so they could continue on their journey. However, that was her mind. Enlai said to follow her heart. And it cried. It had been crying for the last ten years, silent and unnoticed. Ignored even. Her heart, if it was given a human form, would be her seven year old self curled into a ball crying. Mourning. Wishing for her family back. Praying for justice. She had followed her heart for ten years, training so she would be strong enough for revenge. And then working with Jet to make any impact she could on the enemy army. Now however, she had a new option. One that had the potential to lead her in a straight line. One where her goal for revenge was something she could actually see happening.

It would mean betraying her friends. It would mean throwing away the plan she had offered them. It would mean basically spitting in Jet's face. Could she do that just for revenge? She would be no different from him, if not worse. He had been willing to kill innocents to fulfill his desires. She was contemplating killing innocents and joining the enemy just to track down hers. She would be a hypocrite. And Jet would hate her. Aang, Katara and Sokka would hate her. Her family…..Her family would be so disappointed in her. But her family was dead. Jet did not have to know. And the Gaang was strong even if young. She needed this closure, or perhaps one day she would break.

"_What does your heart tell you, Daiyu?"_ he never called her by her name. Ever.

But he wanted to make a point. In all his years of raising her, he had only cared for her. He still cared only for her. The war could turn the world to cinders and as long as she was alive, he did not care. He did not mean ill by his intentions, he only wanted her to be happy. He believed that letting her make her own mistakes and choices would lead to this happiness. He would stand by her regardless of what side she chose. And he would fight to the death with her a thousand times over if she asked it of him. She was his host, the girl who had the will and miraculous ability to merge with him and keep him alive. He watched her from day one, and soon grew to love her with all of his heart. She was his Little Wolf, and he wanted her to smile a truly happy smile. The roads walked to that point didn't matter to him.

When she opened her eyes, they were determined. She had decided. Her friends would hate her, call her betrayer. But this was for her, and no one else. She needed revenge; it came before anything else. Before anyone else. She held a clawed hand out which he took and shook firmly. "You have yourself a deal".

Zuko released her palm and stepped back, looking to his uncle. There was a frown on his face. Iroh had seen the hurt in the girl's eyes the moment he walked into the conversation. Though she hid it well, as a man who seemed to have a knack for finding and helping the broken it was not hard to see. Like Zuko she masked it with a bravado. Not cruel or hot headed, but with bright confidence and laughter. He had not expected to hear of such a terrible past- the terror and sorrow she must have lived through on her own was heart wrenching- but he had also almost expected her to deny his nephew. Instead she agreed. Much like the Prince, she gave in to the darkness. She seemed to think that her revenge was necessary to live. But perhaps….Perhaps these two broken children would help one another in a different way? If he bonded with the girl, maybe he could help the two find true happiness.

"Welcome to the crew," he offered a small bow, which to his surprise she returned. "I am General Iroh. But, please, call me Iroh".

"I'm sure you've heard this a lot, but I know much about you, Iroh," she smiled to the kind man. "Feel free to call me Daiyu; i have no other name".

"It is a lovely name at that," he praised, "Now nephew, what next?"

"We begin tracking him down. Any ideas, woman?"

"Not really. I wasn't lying when I said they were on their way to find Aang a waterbending master to teach him. I don't know what route they're taking though," her eyes trailed up, "Any ideas, Enlai?"

The large wolf tilted his head, ears twitching as he thought to himself. And then an idea did come to mind. "_I can feel Raava regardless of where she is. All I should have to do is focus on her, and we will be able to track the kid. Don't tell them that; they wouldn't understand. Tell them that I have a strong nose and we can track them that way". _

She nodded, "He says that if you have something we can use to track them with, it should be no problem catching up to them".

"Wait. That thing can talk?"

She was insulted. Enlai was not a thing- he was a he. "Yes he can," she corrected.

"How? he's an overgrown wolf".

"Zuko, there is no need to be rude. Just because you do not have the bond with him Daiyu does, does not mean he should not be addressed properly". Now turning his attention to the massive creature he smiled. "Thank you for your assistance".

"_I like him," _Enlai's tail wagged ever so slightly.

Daiyu in turn laughed slightly. "He says he likes you, Iroh. Enlai and I have a special bond. When I was a baby he found me, and merged his body with mine to save his own life. He was before then a spirit that had given up his immortality to roam our plain. Ever since we merged, we've been together. He is my closest friend".

"He's too big".

"No worries. He can shrink to smaller sizes. Anyways, have anything with one of their scents on it?" she rerouted the conversation again.

The necklace Zuko produced was all too familiar. Blue cloth and a lighter blue gem with what was obviously a water tribe marking carved into it. Katara's beloved necklace; that which belonged to her mother. "Will this do?"

Enlai took a step forward, his hulking mass towering over the black haired teen. Nose twitching as he took in the residual scent of a girl he once called ally, he only felt a little bit bad. This was what Daiyu wanted. He would help her achieve any goal she set before herself. He memorized the scent in case he really did need it and took a step back. His eyes closed now, he concentrated. Not on the smell but rather on the sensation that was purity at its best. Peace and kindness that resonated so powerfully, it could reach across the globe. All stored within a single boy. "_Found him. Hop on and let's-"_

"How are you two going to follow us?" That stopped them in their tracks. "You don't have anything fast to ride, do you?" More silence. "...I guess you can ride with me. Just don't fall off okay? Is that okay with you Enlai?"

"_I suppose if it must be done". _He laid himself on the ground, making better access to his back for the fat old man. He was not used to carrying three passengers, but he knew if he needed the break Daiyu could fly. As his other half mounted him, she Zuko was reluctantly second to climb up. Then Iroh, who grunted and apologized profusely for pulling at the shadowy pelt. He gave no warning before taking off. He knew Daiyu would have a hold of him in time, but he wanted to see if the other two could handle it.

She looked over her shoulder, twisting her fingers into the fur. "Either hold on to his fur or one another," she instructed, "He's fast and he doesn't slow down for much. So I hope you've both gone to the bathroom and haven't eaten a heavy meal recently".

"Um, how heavy is heav- Oh!" he nearly fell off as soon as the wolf took off. However fast reflexes saved him the humiliation.

Zuko however hadn't been paying full attention. He heard her speak, but did not register the words. Instead he was focusing on how uncomfortable the beast was without some sort of saddle. The woman of course had no issue riding bare back for blatant reasons. He however found himself shifting and wondering just what way would allow him to ride for as long as needed. He wasn't given a chance to figure this out, and much like his uncle he nearly hit the ground upon take off. Hands grasping the first thing they could, he found them on the waist of his new ally. Toned muscle under the black thin coat and her surprised jump made him embarrassed. But he continued on, ignoring the sensation of another warm human in his grasp without harm.

There was little to no conversation to be had in their travels. Silence and wind took up the majority of what was to be said as the crossed plains and hills of the Earth Kingdom. Neither Prince nor shadowbender slept, however Iroh kindly did more than enough for the two of them. During their travels, Daiyu thought about what would happen when she saw the others. She would have no choice but to fight for real, upholding the bargain she made with the devil. She honestly felt terrible for betraying them like this, but had no regrets. She needed her revenge, no matter what it took. She would relish in the sensation of the blood of those men running between her fingers. Her claws would dig into flesh; she would tear them into mounds of flesh and muscle and organs unrecognizable to anyone that knew them.

They found, by literal chance, a brother and sister pair walking on a path headed to who knew where. They carried their packs, determination on their faces and hurt in their eyes. Seeing her, they stopped in their tracks surprise taking place. They had not changed all that much in the few weeks she hadn't seen them. Sokka looked more muscular, and Katara seemed more confident than before. Other than that, the very same blue of their people and the same hair styles. Two pairs of blue stared up at her before they fell into defensive stances.

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded from behind her, hands subconsciously holding to her sides tighter as anxious victory swept through his veins. He had been wondering if the overgrown dog was on a cold trail. But to see those two was good news. Very good news. "Where is the Avatar?" A question he always demanded of them.

Katara glared. Looking at Daiyu, she seemed perfectly serious. Her gaze stony and her features cold. She believed in what the older girl said. That she would pretend. But seeing her now made it so much more realistic than she thought it would. Was this what their enemies had seen when she was fighting at their side? Swallowing her fear, she lashed out with a water whip high and fast. She had gotten better in the last few weeks. She wanted to show Daiyu that at the very least. However as Enlai dodged, Daiyu dismounted.

"Then where is he?" she repeated, striking forward with a whip of shadows. With no air resistance, hers was faster. Katara however had learned a few tricks it seemed, creating an ice wall to protect herself. This mattered not to Daiyu, who charged in close. She noted that Zuko and Iroh stayed where they were, watching as Sokka threw his boomerang at Enlai who easily batted the weapon out or the air and made to chase.

Katara ducked under a second whip, but did not see the third that sprouted from her own shadow, knocking her forward. Her shoulder crashed into her own ice wall bringing forth a cry of pain from her. She was still getting used to battle, and there she was fighting against a seasoned warrior. She grit her teeth, blue eyes glowing with determination. Emeralds roared with a fire Katara had never seen before. But she had no time to question it as spikes rose from her shadow aiming to impale. Wide stance flowing into the next she lashed out with the only offensive weapon she had. She was still learning so much, and if there was more water nearby she felt as though she'd have a better chance. But as luck would have it she was stuck with a limited amount of ability, whereas Daiyu had an unlimited amount. She cried in both surprise and fear when the tall woman created a spear of shadows and threw it at her as though she had been doing it all her life.

Since when could she do that?! It was almost like an earthbender's movement!

Daiyu closed the distance, pushing with a wave of shadows that threatened to swallow the girl up. She had no time to waste with her, knowing that the sooner they caught Aang the sooner she got her revenge. She held no apology as they got close, though Katara looked as though she wanted to ask what was going on. Ducking low under the water whip Daiyu's foot guided another wave of shadow at Katara's stance, breaking it. Leaving the older woman to rampage on. Knowing well that Katara lacked any real physical ability when it came to hand to hand combat, her punch landed straight home causing her to gasp and crumble. All it took was one blow, but Daiyu took it further by literally shoving the downed girl onto her back.

A rain of needles made purely of shadow did not impale the girl, but pinned her where she was. And as she looked to the side she found Enlai had taken care of Sokka faster. He threw the boy to the ground, having picked him up by the back of his shirt and left him harmless. Needless to say the young warrior's landing was not at all graceful. She approached, placing a foot on the boy's chest to keep him still. She guided needles into his clothing as well, but placed claws to his throat for good measure as he searched his person.

"What are you doing Daiyu? You're supposed to let us go, remember?" Sokka angrily whispered from the side of his mouth. Enlai had been surprisingly more hostile too. Dancing around his bladed club and batting him around with a powerful paw. Sokka was covered head to toe in scrapes of various sizes. At one point he had been thrown into a thorn bush, hence the thin scratch marks that stung and bled.

She spoke low, but not so quiet that Zuko could not hear her. She needed him to trust her, and having secret conversations in front of him was not the way to earn that trust. "Plans change. Just be happy that we didn't kill you". Pulling free a map from his pocket, she rose. It was the only unnatural thing on his person. Continuing to act as though Enlai needed a scent, she held it up to his nose and tossed it to the side once done. Mounting her partner again she shortly explained, "Aang is this way. Just a bit further to go".

Iroh was impressed. He had never seen bending like that before. He admitted he was baffled the first time he saw her fight, unable to explain to Zuko just what she was doing. However finding out that she was basically half spirit explained so much to him. Still, the way she fought and changed stances or styles reminded him deeply of the way airbenders fought. Always moving and always on her toes, even when her stances seemed like an earthbender's. A fighting style on her own. And perhaps far more deadly than those of the other elements.

"Wait. We can use those two as collateral. Bring them with". Zuko instructed pointing to the downed figures. "As long as we can keep them detained".

She pondered, and then nodded before hopping off of Enlai's back. As she waved her instructing hands, the shadows changed to chains, keeping their hands and feet bound to one another as though prisoners. From there she with the help of Zuko hefted them onto Enlai's back. To keep the load easier on him, instead of mounting, she stayed on the ground.

"Getting on or what?" he did not like being at the head of the beast. Should he grab its fur and pull to direct it? Or did it have no need for direction?

"No. Enlai could carry me too but he's been running for three days". She smiled as he watched expressions turn to awe. All she needed was a mere thought for them to appear, feathered wings of shadow. She did love a good show, so when she formed them she made certain to unfurl them to their full length. "Lead the way Enlai," she nodded. The wolf needed no further instruction, pelting forward at top speed. She knew she would always need a running head start, not meant for taking off on the spot. But this did little to deter her. She grinned down at her new allies, fangs bared in the sunlight, as she soon arrived over head.

The flight was short lived, as they arrived at an abbey. But as Enlai came to its center, the nuns that lived there cowering in fear, there was no sign of Aang. He stopped, looking around as he did so. "What is he doing?! He's just stopped!"

"_Daiyu, above you!"_ he called.

Realizing the warning, she barely furled her wings in order to make a barrel roll, kicking as she did so when Aang charged her on his glider. The boy was no longer king of the sky. Rolling and falling, her aerial tactics nothing compared to the Avatar's she was only pleased to find that she did manage to make contact when she landed on a nearby roof. Wings spread for balance, she charged again only to hear her partner yipe in surprise. Appa charged into him head first, throwing him into a wall and causing all of his passengers to crash to the ground. She clicked her tongue, landing beside his head and placing a hand onto his cheek.

"Are okay Enlai?" There was no blood, which was good.

"_Sore, but fine," _he assured, "_Go help fire boy. Appa will have to try harder than that to put me down". _

Smiling the woman nodded, and rid herself of the wings that carried her. One less thing to think about. She charged into the fray, a shadow's whip coming up to slam the poor Avatar into the ground. His cry of surprise and pain made her wince, but she told herself it was something she would have to grow used to. The three of them danced between and around one another, taking step for step and stance for stance. Whips of shadows and blasts of fire against gusts of air. Crashing into one another, feeding into the chaos that is battle. Daiyu grunted as Aang kicked her in the gut, but continued on to return the favor two fold swiping claws down his chest before he could turn and dodge.

As the three continued to go at it Iroh busied himself by going about the courtyard. Little bottles of perfume stood on a barrel unbothered. Curious, he browsed, and found one he liked in particular. With a self satisfied smile, he placed the bottle into one of his sleeves for safe keeping. Then turned a studying eye to the three at war. The young Avatar was doing incredibly well for someone fighting against two people at once. However, if this continued for too much longer he would slip up and someone would deal a final blow. His gaze slid over to the bison and the wolf, wanting to see which of the giant animals would come out on top. At the moment, Enlai was dealing serious damage to the sky bison, claws swiping over one of six legs and teeth reaching for the neck. The Avatar's partner however was faster than he appeared, and managed to get away though the damage to his limb was certainly deep.

In the meantime Sokka and Katara tried to take off the shackles that kept them in place. However their hands could not touch the shadowy substance. How Daiyu could do it was still a mystery to one of them. Katara shook her hands vigorously, finding her frustration at its peak. "How are we supposed to get these things off?!"

"We have to think about this strategically," Sokka groaned as he failed yet again. Thanking the helpful brave nun, her hands steadying him as he tried to stand. As he moved, he found he could shuffle but do nothing more. "She bends shadows. But what are shadows made of?"

She stopped. "I don't know, they're shadows! You're not even supposed to be able to move them in the first place!"

He worded it wrong, "Okay well how does one make a shadow?"

"When the sun hits an object it blocks the light, leaving a-"

"That's it! Where there's light, there's shadows! We just need to go into a shadow to get rid of these!" he would have never imagined that her 'element' had such a glaring flaw. But then that was how all the others were. How did one get rid of fire? Lots of water? How did one get rid of ice? Melt it. And so on. "Come on! We need to go inside; it has the most amount of shadows, and then we can help!"

"You have something I want back," Aang challenged as he perched himself carefully within the roofing above the well's opening. Shadows had no air resistance, so he had to keep an eye on Daiyu at all time. What was more, was that she switched to a completely new way of fighting again. This time it was much more striking like firebending rather than flowing like waterbending. And instead of shadows, beams or blasts came out of her hands. "Give it to me!" Zuko's intelligent response was a roar of frustration as he broke the roofing and climbed on top of the well with the boy. Here, if before they hadn't been dancing then at that moment they were. Where one person's foot was, the other's replaced it. Daiyu could not find an opening, and was forced to wait as the two stole the limelight.

However, she didn't have to wait long before she was given a new fight. As Zuko was blasted with water from the well, Aang retreating with Katara's necklace, Katara joined the fray again at last. In the background Appa's roar of challenge was weak. There was blood in the air, and it wasn't just because of Daiyu. Together Avatar and waterbender molded the fluid to their will, bringing it forth in a massive wave of might. However, Daiyu and Zuko had different plans. She rose a wall of shadows, stealing that of the tidal wave's, and made a wall before it could crash down. Zuko retaliated, running around the wall with a blast of hot hatred. The wall fell as Daiyu followed suit on the other side, this time tackling the task of capturing Aang.

Much like Sokka and Katara, he hadn't expected her to come at him with such malice. Her clawed swipes and the blasts of dark energy were truly dangerous. He would even consider them lethal if she changed her angles ever so slightly. Forest colored irises burned with battle lust as she stared him down, pupils hugs as the chaos around them continued to rise. She felt energized and light like the air itself. As though she hadn't gone without sleep for three days. It made her maintain a broad fang filled smirk and she barely swallowed barks of excitement when she or her opponent dodged around the other person's attack.

"Daiyu, don't you want to tone it down a little? We won't get away as easily as you said at this rate!" Aang called, trying to talk her down. What was going on? It was like she was a completely different person.

"Plans changed Aang. Zuko's offered me a way to get revenge on the soldiers that ruined my life. I'm closer than ever to finally avenging my family," she informed as she swiped upwards leaving four deep cuts on the boy's chin. He stumbled backwards, grasping at his jaw but having no choice other than to continue. He would need that looked at later.

Her family? What happened to her family. he hated to admit it, but he honestly didn't know as much as he would have liked to about her. He knew she suffered because of the Fire Nation, but the fact that she wanted revenge so badly she switched sides? "What would Jet say?! You….You left him because he tried to kill a bunch of innocent people to get to the soldiers! You're no different!"

Here, she stopped. She already knew she was no different. Hell, she was worse. However to hear it come from the boy's mouth was something unexpected. However, there was no going back. She refused to. "Yea, I know," she agreed as he stared at her from afar. Slowly she moved her arms in a circular motion, hands coming to a praying position at eye level and falling to her chest. A ball of purple energy, dark energy, built itself larger and larger in front of her. "But you know? I'm okay with that. I realize I was wrong to call him such cruel things, and tell him that he needed to change. He was fine the way he was; I just needed to embrace what my heart was telling me. It was telling me to do whatever is necessary to avenge my family. No matter the cost. Besides, I'm just one little girl; there's no way I could turn the tide of the war. You're the Avatar, you'll find a way to in. I'm just a new obstacle is all". The praying hands opened, palms facing the boy. This was the signal for the ball to attack.

Fast as lightning the ball shot forward, turning into a beam of pure energy. Aang screamed as he moved running as it tracked him destroying three fourths of the abbey in its path. the nuns screamed, Sokka swiftly on their tail as he too fled the site. However she could not keep the attack up for long, the energy soon thinning to a mere shadow of itself before dying away. In the confusion, she charged the boy one more time. He hadn't gotten away completely unharmed, a deep gash on his arm and a scrape over his left eye. But he could still fight even with one arm.

Though he had been mostly absent for the fight, Sokka had not been doing nothing. Instead, he was devising a plan. One he knew was going to work quite well, actually. "Hey Daiyu!" he called, getting her attention for a split second. However that was all he needed. The instant she looked, he threw the fragile thin glass at her face. She swiped at it, a black shadow in the form of a blade cutting it in half just as he had planned. The contents of the bottle went all over her face, into her eyes. Her scream rang loud as the burning of alcohol forced her to turn away from everything.

"Sokka you fucker!" she growled as she scrubbed at her eyes with her upper arms, forearms to fingertips covered in perfume. She had never cursed at him before, but she meant it now. She couldn't see. And unfortunately for her, she was not accustomed to blind bending. A twist of her wrist and a push of her hand aimed at nothing in particular sent a massive blade of shadow into the forest. The sound of crashing trees and branches told her that she missed completely. "Enlai, where are you?!"

"_Tied up at the moment! This bison won't stay down!"_ he snapped in turn, cursing as a boomerang flew towards his own eyes. He turned his head, swiping the spinning projectile and slapping it out of the air.

This was exactly the chance Appa was looking for, ramming the wolf into the ground sending him crashing and tumbling. Katara, seeing her opening froze Zuko's lower body to the ground, while Aang and Sokka waited for her atop the bison's back. It only took a few seconds before they were airborne. Daiyu would have been able to track them down if not for the fact that she had been momentarily blinded. She cursed the brilliance of that young warrior. He was not as strong as most, but he was a genius at thinking on his feet and coming up with solutions otherwise thought impossible.

Zuko had no choice but to watch as once again the Avatar got away. Enraged, fire came to life all around him. The ice melted and the cloth of his armor dried through heat alone. Looking to the woman as she continued to scrub with any body part she could, he sighed. Iroh, gently as possible, placed a hand on her shoulder. He remained patient as she tensed in his hold until she heard his voice soothing her panic.

"It is okay. Daiyu, this way to the well. We'll get your eyes washed up and you'll be good as new".

She sighed, coming down from the high that was the chaotic battle, listening to the elder's tone and following the way he gently guided her. She felt she had to say something. "Thank you, Iroh". She did not see the surprise on his face nor the smile that followed.

"You are quite welcome young lady. If only my nephew had manners like yours". She was a good girl, even if in a dark part of her life. He did not mind the boy's griping. "When your eyes are clean, we need to head back to our ship".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Disaster**

The ship of the exiled Prince and his derelict crew was just as sad a sight to see in person. Rusted in parts that should have been well oiled, and dented to high hell in others, it was an old model. The red paint was chipped, and the rooms stuffy. She had spent a week on the deck earning her sea legs and getting over the sickness that seemed to be a prerequisite. She was given a room of her own, something she hadn't had in ten years, though it was small and laced with the mark of the Fire Nation via tapestry. Enlai was required to remain small when they were at sea in order to make certain he did not cause the ship to tip. Just as when they were riding Appa however, he preferred to be hidden away in her body. Unseen, private, not something to be stared at by those around him.

Just like each crewmember, she had a duty while on board. It was a job that none of the soldiers seemed all too keen about doing any longer. Sparring Zuko however was the highlight of her day not that she would admit it to anyone. She had only really Enlai as someone to fight against in all this time- at least when she was not fighting real enemies. When she lived with Jet, he refused for reasons she still could not fathom. And she felt that not even Aang at the time was a good partner. She had been wrong about that though. With someone as skilled and aggressive as he was, she enjoyed the sparring matches thoroughly. To the point where she did not mind that they went at it roughly six times a day so he could work on his training sets and over all combat skills.

"That's enough!" Iroh called as the two continued to clash like a pair of starved animals. Scorch marks and dents from where their attacks had failed marred the deck where they often trained. "Prince Zuko, you need to remember that breathing is key, not muscle! The better your breathing the stronger your blasts will be! You also need to be mindful of your head and ankles. Both are vital to protect just like the rest of you. If one takes out your ankles then your stance is ruined. Your head is self explanatory. Daiyu, if I may," she nodded, wiping at the swat on her brow with the hem of her coat shamelessly, "Continue to work on your dark energy blasts and beams. They still take too long for you to collect and deliver. You should return to basics and time yourself gradually making the time less and less".

Before Zuko could insist that he had been fine the entire time, Daiyu nodded. She had only ever had Enlai as an instructor, and he did not truly know how to teach. Discovering her talent had been a fluke, and ever since he had been drilling her with skill after skill. She did not deny that it had helped her grow. But Iroh had the eye to point out what small parts about her style of battle that would need correcting or fine tuning. "Thank you Iroh".

The gray haired man nodded warmly, "You are quite welcome. Now, would you like a game of pai-shou?"

It was a fun game of strategy, something she truly lacked in. But she liked playing it all the less. Spending time with Iroh was a dream. He was warm and patient and understanding. He corrected her, but did not patronize her for the mistakes. "I would! But please let me have a shower first," he motioned for her to go on, and sat back down with a small smile of his own. Flashing a grin she turned, and watched as the shirtless Prince stormed his way back into the belly of his ship. She assumed he stormed just about everywhere what with his heavy steps and tense shoulders. "Hey wait up Zuko!"

It was interesting and amusing to be around the hot headed Prince. He was swift to snap but never actually harmed those he seemed to respect. And though he was rough around the edges and rejected her at every chance at her honest attempt to be friendly she thought it a challenge. One she gladly accepted. His refusal to warm up to her made her want him to all the more, strangely enough. There was something about this place that allowed her to open up fully, like a flower that hadn't bloomed in years due to certain conditions. As she finally caught up to his long stride, she fearlessly walked at his side, broad grin across her face. "Another great spar! Too bad we're still at a tie though, right?"

The burning amber of his eyes seemed to try and turn her to ash through look alone. "Why are you bothering me? Again?" She always did this. Perhaps not after every spar but at least twice a day she would approach him as though they were old friends. Did she act like this around the Avatar? Did they welcome this kind of behavior? He missed the cool and collected Daiyu, who kept to herself save for when she had something important to say. That had lasted all of three days, sadly.

"Because you're fun to talk to!" She insisted. More like he was fun to get a rise out of. "We're around the same age, so I can't help but make friends. Iroh and I already get along pretty well, but really Enlai seems to like him better than me". She had already spent many hours acting as a translator between the two in the time spent there. Not that she really minded, but there were times where she felt as though she was left out. They often talked about spiritual things, such as the spirit world itself, or how spirits as a whole worked. How Enlai had come to be, and the history of the Avatar as Enlai knew it. The soldiers she admitted she was far less warm towards, and they in turn did not speak to her unless they had to. They did not remind her of the typical soldier yes, but she had no intentions of making many friends if she could help it.

"I can see why," he ground out, stopping at his room opening the door, "Go away".

Sighing the young woman shook her head. "No need to be so mean Zuko! Let's be friends!" The door slammed in her face so hard it seemed to rattle the hallway.

"_Why do you want to be friends with him?"_

"_We're the same,"_ she smiled a sad and tiny smile as she returned to her own quarters gathering a towel for the showers. There were only men on board other than herself, but she cared not. She knew none of them would try something with her, and Enlai was watching her back. Feeling his confusion she continued, "_The same scared little boy and girl. Crying for relief but getting none. I don't know what happened to break him so terribly, but I have a feeling it has to do with the scar. It's all about kinship. Kind of like you and Iroh, but different". _The wolf still did not fully understand.

The evening was coming to a close with song night. She had never known the Fire Nation to be musically inclined. But this strange group of estranged men still managed to surprise her. With one playing a stringed instrument of an unknown name, and two each on a drum, Iroh proudly sang. She swayed, not daring to dance but enjoying the toneless singer all the same. She did not understand what was the meaning behind four seasons and four loves was, but it was still fun. Especially since the helmsman and the cook flamboyantly danced around the small fire. It was a sight to be seen, one that she genuinely enjoyed. It was a shame Zuko wasn't there to see it, though he had gone off insisting that he would not play the songi horn- whatever that was- and retreated to his room as usual.

As the song came to an end and the entertainers readied to give a bow, the sound of footsteps resounded from behind them. She like the rest turned to look, wondering if it was Zuko. However the sight she saw was not a welcome one. She clutched the legs of her pants tearing holes into them as she stared at the bearded honey eyed man. Donned in the same armor as before, he looked no less smug than when she last saw him. That was when he had her chained to a wall and threatened to sell her into slavery. It took every fiber in her being not to lunge.

"Admiral Zhao, to what do we owe this honor?" Iroh calmly greeted the lone bender as the rest of Zuko's crewmen scrambled into formation and saluted with respect. She slowly stood, burning holes into her face with the glare in her eyes. He saw this, carefully eyeing her. He knew not what happened between the Admiral and his newest ally, but luckily though she was tense she seemed in complete control. She was lucky; if she was a soldier that did not properly greet him, he had every right to punish her as he saw fit.

He was utterly surprised, seeing the girl on Prince Zuko's ship of all places. He was certain how she got there was an enthralling tale he would have to hear another time. "I've come to recruit your men. You see, I am going to the Northern Water Tribe, where I've gotten word the Avatar is residing. It is the perfect opportunity to attack, killing two targets at once, but I need all of the hands I can get. By the order of the Fire Lord, I am permitted to commandeer as many crews as I need. And, I would be honored to have you by my side when I attack and achieve victory".

This was not good news. Zuko would show Zhao just how angry he was when he learned of his plans. They had been the underdogs during the entire hunt. But now more than ever. "I am afraid I will have to decline your offer," he permitted, "I stand with my nephew".

"A shame," Zhao accepted with grace. However, it was at this point he looked to the young woman. "Were you not with the Avatar? I remember distinctly capturing you with him".

She raised a hand and waved him off. This was the least she could do. She was not a soldier; she had no duty to salute or bow or follow his orders. She was under contract after all. "I'm a mercenary, have always been," she lied, "The little Avatar had traded me some good stuff in exchange for helping him and his friends for a little while. Our contract ended and here I am. Signed a document with the Prince himself".

The man was not stupid, however he admitted that she was very good at keeping a blank face. He was not completely certain what to do with such information. Until he concluded that because she was associated with the thrice damned Prince she would be treated the same. With malice and ill content. "What a shame," he gave a dark smile, "Surely you of all people would have loved to see the massacre that would be taking place then".

"Zhao, please," Iroh interrupted politely, "Allow me to take you to Prince Zuko so that we may further discuss the situation. Daiyu as you are integral to our core team as of recently, you may come as well". She was silent, wondering what the old uncle was up to, but did not complain. She would have asked Enlai to listen in for her anyways.

The way to Zuko's room was silent and tense, hallway filled with nothing but the sound of their feet echoing off the walls and the floor. The uncle knocked lightly on the metallic portal, bringing forth the brooding answer of, "I told you, I'm not playing the songki horn!"

But Iroh entered, almost afraid of the rage this would bring from his beloved nephew. He knew the hurt and frustration that would take place. And he had every right to it. However this was an event no one but Zhao wanted, yet still had to happen all the same. "It's not about that. It's about our plans to find the Avatar. There seems to be a big problem".

Zuko did not get the chance to ask what would set Iroh so far on edge. Instead, Zhao stepped through the threshold and announced, "I'm taking your crew for a little expedition to the North Pole".

Immediately Zuko lunged, held back by a warning mentor, "What?" his burning gaze assessed the two behind the Admiral, "Is this true, Uncle?"

"I'm afraid so," Iroh confirmed. He's taking the crew….Even the cook!"

As he walked his way through the well furnished room, clearly the best the ship had to offer, he stopped spotting a pair of broadswords. Remembering the arrival of the Blue Spirit and his skill with a set just like those on the wall. How he moved, and how he challenged Zhao by holding the Avatar hostage in exchange for their freedom. Left eye spasming, he carefully laced his question with honest curiosity. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko". The one he took down was perfectly balanced for battle, and obviously well cared for.

"I'm not," the Prince swiftly covered, but heard his hurry and looked away to help with the stress of the situation. Luckily Zhao was not facing him at the same time. "They're antics; just decoration".

He turned then his attention to the General. "Have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit?"

Iroh however, as well practiced at hiding true intentions as he was at pai-shou denied the fact. "I have heard rumors; I don't think he is real".

"Oh, he's real. He's a criminal; an enemy of the Fire nation. Though I'm sure justice will catch up to him soon," he left the room, handing Iroh the sword ever so casually blade down. With his point made, he left the ship as well, knowing the impact he made certainly gained the attention of those left behind. He hadn't liked the idea of Iroh staying behind, but his plans would continue. He only hoped that the girl was on the ship as well when his intentions came to a head.

He returned to his own vessel, and soon found himself face to face with a group of roughians. Pirates who had no meaning for life other than to plunder and act upon their own will. Give them enough money and they did as told. That was why he offered a chest of gold pieces to the captain. "It seems you're all qualified to do the task I'm hiring you for".

Pleased with what he was offered, the man who cared not who was paying him grinned. He and his crew hadn't made out all too well in the last few plunders; he was looking to collect and thrive more. "What is it you want us to do?"

Zhao's smile nearly turned into a savage grin. "I'm sure you're familiar with Prince Zuko". Their expressions said it all.

Iroh sighed as he watched the men go with quiet goodbyes. He could tell that though life was hard on their ship they enjoyed working for the temperamental Prince. The calm nights and small diners had brought them close as a crew even if Zuko would never admit it. Iroh had grown openly fold of the men that stood by their sides, ever thankful that they had stayed for so long. As he made his way below deck he noted that the ship was quiet. Hollow. It brought an almost mournful frown to his lips. When he near silently opened the door to his nephew's room, he found him sulking on his bed face stern and arms across his chest.

"The men wanted me to wish you luck on your journey," he gently offered. He knew Zuko was hurt by them leaving. However as mere footsoldiers there was literally nothing they could do. It was either obey or become exiled themselves thus abandoning their loving families.

Zuko however was too frustrated with the situation. How would he travel now? Get from place to place? He could not run a ship between himself his old uncle and a girl who he doubted knew the hull from the stern. "I don't care, the damn traitors".

Iroh pursed his lips, "It's a beautiful night out. Why don't you come on a walk with me? It will clear your head". A kind and caring offer. However the brooding teen stayed where he was, the only sign that he registered the idea was a flicker of his eyes. "Or...Sit here in the dark...Whatever makes you happy". Zuko needed time alone, he realized, and left him to it. Wondering if he would get some kind of company, he knocked on Daiyu's door gently not wanting to appear rude. "Daiyu, are you there?"

"Come on in! Got my hands full at the moment!" She called though it appeared she was occupied by something strenuous. Turning the door on its hinges ever so slowly he spotted a strange sight. The girl lay on her back, feet under the base of the bed heaving it up as she straightened and bent her legs in a near rhythmic pattern. Hair splayed every which way and sweat on her brow he also noted that Enlai perched himself on the bed in a larger form than normal but was not his natural size.

"Am I interrupting something?" As she breathed with control and pushed the heavy metallic sleeping spot onto two legs to precariously balance she shook her head. Iroh was honestly impressed; it took four men to move a standard Fire Nation ship's bed. Yet she lifted it nearly completely on her own with just her legs. "Would you like to join me for an evening stroll? It's quite beautiful out tonight".

Putting the bed down on all four legs the young woman paused, thinking. "Perhaps not tonight Iroh. But I'm sure Enlai would love to go. I can't act as translator but the company is nice all the same isn't it?"

The old General smiled as the wolf nodded and trotted to his new favored human. "I would love to have him with me. You can be separated from him for long?"

"A week maximum," she nodded, "At least before I start getting weak and become useless".

"_You're certain you don't need me for more exercises?" _

"No you're okay," she assured with a wave, "I'm going to do a few more and then sleep". Nodding again the wolf and the old man left.

Daiyu returned to her exercises in turn.

And Zuko continued to brood.

That was until a sound caught his ear. He knew well by now the controlled breathing coming from the other room, knowing it to belong to the girl. However he heard the sound of a door shortly after his uncle had left. He wouldn't return so quickly would he? Even if he did as Zuko called out he would have answered. This set Zuko into a state of curious alarm. Or maybe it was the woman stalking around.

Thoughtlessly Zuko jolted from his bed and made his way for next door. He did not bother to knock, and was instantly punished for it. He had opened his mouth to demand if she knew whether or not his uncle had returned. It remained open as the sight slapped him hard in the face. She was topless, changing from what appeared to be sweaty clothing to something cleaner. Amber eyes roved against his will taking in the pale back and slender but muscular frame. He only registered what he was doing when she turned and yelped.

"What the hell?!" squealed, instantly covering private assets and turning around.

Stumbling over words and holding up his hands, the brilliant blush that covered his entire face was not something he was entirely proud of. "That's….That's what I should be asking you! What are you doing changing out in the open?!"

"Thinking that rude people wouldn't just barge their way into my room, that's what," she grumbled and walked closer to the small wardrobe at her disposal. "Would you get out so I can finish?"

Was she commanding him? Pride and embarrassment clashed. "Just tell me if you've seen my uncle and I'll-"

"I only saw him leave with Enlai for a walk about an hour ago. Now get out already".

"Don't order me around! I just-" however before he could continue yet again she interrupted. This time with her bending, the shadows surrounding him in the form of three walls. "What the hell?!"

"You won't leave and I want to finish changing," she retorted. Was the kid never present for manners class? She only assumed so. Ridding herself of the rest of her sweat soaked clothing she switched to a green and black set. Green half shirt with short sleeves and tight battle worthy pants black like her coat. Done, she dropped the walls with a flick of a skilled wrist. "If you think you've heard him, then let's go look. Although I don't sense Enlai anywhere so I bet you were just imagining things".

He merely grumbled and turned, hair of black fluttering behind him in his hurry to get down to the source of the sound. His ears still burned. Robes flowing behind him as he rushed from various place to place, she followed him. She had swiftly dressed but was less one coat. Something seemed strange about the silence to the ship. Not just because she was not used to it either. It seemed tense and undesired. There was a tingling of chaos in the air that made her alert. There was something wrong, and she needed to either find the source or ease herself into a state of calmness. However as they finally came to a room she never bothered to learn the name of- where they kept the maps and the captain could guide the ship- she smelled an unknown substance. It was particularly powerful in that room.

The sound of cawing bird caught her attention, eyes narrowing at the sight of the winged reptile only Zuko recognized. She heard the fire and the sizzle of what it ate before she found where it was going. That was until she heard an approaching roar of energy. Too slow to put up a way of protection for the both of them, she and Zuko were thrown through the window by the force of the explosion. The water was cold and unforgiving, rocking and shifting due to the sudden event. Air knocked for her lungs she cursed as she stupidly breathed in as soon as she hit the water. This resulted in coughing and gagging sea salt sticking to her throat and tongue. Not at all good for someone that was already under the surface.

She struggled, coughing and heaving as she treaded water staring at the ship that was at that point in rubles. What had caused the explosion? As its fire continued to light up the sky, she looked for the shoreline. Not far, but still enough away for her to struggle while still coughing. She wasn't the best swimmer either having never been one for playing around in water. She saw, in the light of the flames, a familiar figure bobbing up and down with the waves, thrashing heavily as he struggled to stay afloat. Zuko was sinking no matter how hard he kicked. She swam for his struggling form as best she could, trying to figure out just why he would be no good at swimming if he lived on a ship for years.

As she got closer, he dipped under. Then she dove. It was easy to see just what his issue was thanks to the light from above. The rope of his robes had tangled around his legs making it near impossible to tread properly. He also seemed rather dazed as his flailing decreased rather rapidly. She swam harder, hoping her shoddy form would allow her to get to him in time. The salt still burned her lungs and now her eyes as she watched him head for the ocean floor. But Daiyu was a determined woman. Finally, after what seemed like hours of swimming, she managed to wrap her arms around him and head for the surface. It was at that point and time that she truly wished she could waterbend.

The air this time hit her like a sledgehammer, she gasped with sweet relief as she breathed in, coughing and gathering her wits about her. Were they further from shore? Closer? Looking at Zuko she found that he was breathing, but only just. The faint idea to just let go and let him sink once more wormed its way to her mind. However she reprimanded herself for such an idea. That was something someone from the boy's country would do. In a heartbeat even. She was determined to be anything but like his kind. So with struggling legs she kicked, flipping onto her back and laying him across her chest. It was far easier for her to swim this way instead of any other, though even in the water she noted he was somewhat heavy. Did he eat bricks for breakfast?

Though her body ached and her mind swam with a headache from stress, she continued until finally she could stand. At which point she heaved herself up and threw Zuko's arm over her shoulder dragging the rest of him. She damned herself for the intense workout earlier, wishing she hadn't done it in the first place. When she determined they were far enough from the water she allowed her body to give out, falling heavily onto the sand and taking the other with her. She ached all over, the impact of the explosion paired with hitting the water and all the swimming she had done, as well as previous activities added up to the desire to pass out then and there.

But of course she couldn't do that, given that she noted Zuko had stopped breathing. Cursing herself as adrenaline hit again she scrambled to her knees flipping him over and searching for a heartbeat. There was one, very faint, but the lungs were not doing their job. She cursed everything to high hell, damning the world and wishing it for once to burn asunder. She had never actually done the following before but she knew of it. She could only hope that she did it right. Tilting his head back with shaking hands, she searched for any form of breathing one more time. And grumbled when she found none. He looked a mess, face scraped and bleeding and bruised. She was sure she looked no better.

Pinching his nose she placed her mouth to his, breathing into him slowly but surely. Inflating his lungs and hopefully forcing out the water that didn't belong. Again she damned herself for not being a waterbender or else she could have just bent the stuff instead of doing it the hard way. She repeated this process three more times, waiting a moment between each before going in for another. After her fourth try, she was starting to get light headed. However Zuko's body finally reacted coughing up water and encouraging her to roll him onto his side. His eyes opened shortly after eyes shooting open and lungs heaving powerfully what was inside them. It was similar to throwing up she figured, but far more painful. She hit his back between his shoulder blades as his fit slowed down though liquid still dribbled from his lips.

When finally he collapsed onto his back arms and legs splayed as he struggled to catch his breath, she kneeled over him. Emerald met amber. He saw the worried hue within them, her battered and soaked frame and the trembling of her arms as she tried to stay as she was. There was a long cut from collarbone diagonal to sternum deep and weeping red while her right jaw was swollen and bruised as though she had been hit there. Burns laced her right arm and side, which he saw wrapping around her back. Her clothing held onto her by mere strings. He wasn't surprised given that she was closer to the explosion than he was.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, not seeming to even notice the piss poor shape she was in.

He was baffled. "You saved me. Why?" They weren't friends and he barely treated her with any respect. He had talked to his crew with a better attitude than her too. She openly hated the Fire Nation but worked for him because of the deal they had made. Was that it? Was that why she kept him alive?

"It was the right thing to do," her eyes widened when finally her arms gave out she landed face first in the sand nearly landing on top of him. She was tired. So very tired and aching. "That's all. Just because you're an ass doesn't mean you deserve to drown. That's reserved for the people that did this to us". Her eyes rolled back, her body growing limp.

Zuko watched as finally her body shut down. When she seemed too still, he reached for her, brows furrowed and lips pressed into a firm frown. Because it was the right thing to do? This woman was beyond strange. He placed a hand to her neck searching for a pulse, finding one. He found himself strangely more relieved when her breathing came deep and steady. He was too tired to stand. His world too faded away.

The room was brightly lit by the surrounding candles their little flames flickering silently. One wall held a map of the four nations that would soon become one. Below it on the floor was a low standing table, at either head two men sat. The first and younger, poured tea from the dragon themed kettle for his elder. He took up his own beverage and waited for the other to drink. "I truly am devastated to hear about Prince Zuko"

"Yes. The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he hears who had done it," the elder like his junior was bearded though he held a higher refinement in how he sat. Iroh held his secrets close to his chest watching Zhao's every movement.

"Was it the mercenary girl?"

"No. She was just a mercenary but she was true to her word. It was pirates." A fist came down as though to show his anger and sorrow, "we had a run in with then a while back; it seems they wanted revenge". He did not miss the ever so slight upturn of Zhao's lips. Though he did well to mostly hide it behind the rim of his cup"

"Does this mean you are accepting my offer?"

"Yes. It would be an honor to serve as your General," Iroh raised his cup making a toast, "To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!"

Iroh departed from the Admiral after two more hours of planning. Mostly disagreeing but there were a number of compromises on either side. He spotted the soldier stationed at the corner of the hall but passed them as he normally would. The second soldier he knew the stride of all too well. Just as planned he stopped, the armored man removed his mask to show the face of a battered Prince. He kept his voice low and his gaze forward. He needed not draw any attention to himself or the soldier by speaking to him alone in an otherwise empty hallway.

"The plan has been set into motion".

"You don't have to do this, Uncle," but he was grateful. He knew that his uncle was taking a massive risk by playing the Admiral, yet was happy to have him all the same.

Two nights ago, when he woke up, he found himself on a small bed in a strange house. He had reacted violently, lunging to his feet and nearly tearing the door off its hinges to figure out where he was and why he was there. But when he found Iroh drinking tea with a kind older woman as though it was a common event there was a sense of relief. Then more angry confusion. Loudly he had demanded answers, demanding to know why he had been fitted into peasant's clothing and wanting to know where his fine robes were. He quickly, much to his own surprise, brought his tone down when the old woman bravely told him not to wake a still sleeping Daiyu. He found her in another room thanks to Iroh not that he demanded to see her. She laid there motionless and pale, covered in scrapes and gashes from the explosion. She was closer to the door when it gave way after all.

Iroh had explained that when he saw the burning ship, he was afraid to so much as look for Zuko's body. For the first ten minutes at least. When he came to his senses and realized that there was a chance Zuko had survived he set to work running onto the beach and leaping into the water. He had swam for fifteen minutes while Enlai kept an eye out for any bodies on the shore. And when one called the other, by way of barking and howling, Iroh returned to the beach. As it turned out, the tide and the explosion had pushed them further away than expected. When they found them, Enlai carried them both while they searched for a place to ask for help. Luck would have it that their hostess was a nurse and believed in helping anyone in need regardless of where they came from. Realizing what Zhao had done, they decided to plot against him and use them to reach their own goals.

"No nephew of mine is going to play stowaway with only one person as backup. Wait out the time until we reach the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours," hearing something in the distance he broke the short exchange, "Someone's coming. Good luck".

The middle of the night was the only time they had a chance to contact one another. Each pretending to be an over achieving rookie foot soldier looking to earn a good word from the strict Admiral for their hard work. They met hidden away in a small utility closet of all things, a small wall of darkness blocking the door from the inside to better hide them. Sound however could still escape, meaning they would have to be rather quiet.

Daiyu shifted and grunted as Zuko slipped into a more comfortable position. Their armor made their bodies wider, forcing chests to press against one another in the tiny storage area. "What did Iroh have to say?" She had been there, the soldier he passed on the way to speaking to Zuko and she had been the one to make the noise to warn them that someone else was approaching. But she had not heard the conversation.

"Everything's set into motion," he whispered, following her example and removing his helmet. Her pretty face was worse off than his, but she seemed no worse for wear. In fact the scratches and bruises seemed to be fading at a strangely swift rate. "Uncle said to lay low until we're at the North Pole".

Her lip twitched though it went unseen in the dark. She hated the cold. "That'll be a few weeks. Luckily we'll have time to plan just how to get off this ship unseen without freezing our asses off. We won't really be able to carry blankets or coats after all".

"You're the only one that will have to worry about that," he proudly boasted, "Firebenders can warm their bodies on the inside and out with a specific technique". He could practically feel her pout and heard the resounding thump of a frustrated foot.

"Not fair," she grumbled, "It's not like I can make a coat out of Enlai's fur either. He's made of shadows and he's got no body heat himself".

Amber eyes rolled. "Whatever. I'm leaving. Meet back here in a week," they could not make contact too often for fear of being spotted or caught somehow. He left first once the shadowy entrance was released.

The night of their departure left her weak at the knees. Not because she was nervous nor because she was hurt. Rather the emotions a worried Iroh passed on made her think of the family she so badly wished to avenge. She had not realized that Iroh had been a father at one point, nor the fact that he lost his son. But the fact that he had grown to love Zuko as his own child was something she was familiar with to a degree. She knew her adoptive parents had felt the same for her when they decided to keep her as their daughter. The cold air that covered them like a blanket cut through any part of her clothing that did not have special protection. That was mostly her face and fingers.

"How are we supposed to find him?" She questioned as they slowly pulled closer to the icy shore of the North Pole. "We can't search the whole city. Especially not while a mini war is going on". How the Water Tribesmen and women plan on winning was little known to her. Even with their advantage of water over their fire, the number comparison was just so immense.

"You can sense him, can't you?"

"Not me," she denied, "But Enlai can. It's strange though; he's been awfully quiet these few weeks. And not just because we've been hiding away". It was like he was constantly sleeping. Something he did not often do, as even when hidden away he was commonly awake and alert for everything that went on around him. Now however all was silent. Strange.

Zuko scoffed. "Well wake him up and tell him to get to work. We don't have time to waste".

Finding land and leaving the boat tethered, the duo gathered what little they could take with them and hit the ice swiftly. Enlai was drowsy and displeased that he had been woken up to act as a hound, but all the same informed his hostess just where the boy was. She imagined he was far too deep into the city for them to just sneak in and snag him up. Voicing this, Zuko grunted and insisted that they needed a way in regardless of the risk. It was only logic that kept him from following the Fire Nation army in through the walls. If Zhao saw either of them, they would be fighting a two sided battle- not something he wanted to deal with.

Though the cold winds demanded that they turn back and sleep in nice warm beds, the two found a flock of penguins waddling about. It appeared they were entering a hole in the ice at their leisure. But they never exited. Zuko fearlessly removed his warm comfy coat and jumped in, figuring that there was an air source wherever they had gone off to. He only hoped that it led to the right place. Daiyu was far more reluctant, but when Zuko did not turn back, she had no choice but to follow. The far below zero temperatures hit her like a mountain to the entire body. As though someone had taken her and catapulted her at the wall of Ba Sing Se hoping she would be able to make a brick crumble only for her to end up splattered. Though muscles seized and lungs spasmed in shock, and though saltwater was none too nice to her eyes or wounds she followed the Prince wordlessly. They were led to an air pocket which permitted them a short reprieve, only to have to dive back in and climb up a submerged powerful stream through a tunnel. If not for his quick thinking and heating the ice floor above them into giving away, they would have drowned.

Daiyu had no time to marvel at the city that could potentially fall in hours. Instead she focused on warming herself up as Enlai instructed. "_You need to gather dark energy into your body. It will take the edge off however it will not warm you like real fire would". _Although as she focused she found no energy coming to her. As though it refused to obey her. Likely due to the fact that she couldn't move her arms properly. She cursed as she shivered in place lips and skin blue. She knew if she did not warm up soon she would fall to the cold.

"Hey." Short sweet and to the point, "Come here". When she did not move, Zuko scoffed and groaned, bringing fire easily to his hand by his command. As he placed his warm palms on first her collarbone and then her stomach- around her core without being invasive- she glared. "I told you 'come here'. I'm your boss. Or did you forget, mercenary girl?"

If she had the energy, she would answer him sarcastically. All she had the ability to do however was lean into his touch. Warmth flowed from the top layer of her skin to the bottom, bringing more life to her as they sat down for rest. However, she decided that just his hands weren't good enough. Shamelessly she wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling them tightly together. She grinned, light returning to her gaze as she managed to command the dark energy to her flesh. It did help to warm her up however nowhere near a much as Zuko's rough tough. "Don't mind me, boss," she intoned playfully, "You're just really warm. Besides, sharing body heat is a good thing. If we do that you can focus more on drying our clothes while the least I can do is keep us from turning blue".

"You don't have to freaking hug me to-"

"Oh hush," she dared, "Get over it Zuko. It's just for survival. I'm not going to molest you or anything. Besides, this is nowhere near as bad as when you walked in on me changing". She watched him flush and glare, ears a bright pink. This only made her grin more and the heat in his hands increase. Life had been so serious and tense for the last few weeks that she hadn't been able to joke around. Granted even before then she hadn't known him all that well- still didn't- but at least she could still be herself.

"Hey! You-"

"I said hush, boss man," she repeated, "I get it you're in charge but you're going to give us away if you keep on being so loud".

He searched for a way to change subjects. He hadn't been all too close to any women other than his mother and a childhood crush. He wasn't used to one pressing firmly against him or holding him in a way that would have otherwise been intimate. It was unknown territory, and she was not even a friend. If there was one thing he did not handle well, apart from the other things, it was dealing with the unknown. "How are you making both of us so warm?"

"Dark energy is still energy. It still gives off some heat when condensed," she shrugged, "Nothing like fire but I figured this would be easier on you". When he did not deny nor confirm this she looked forward. "_Enlai, where is he?" _He did not answer her immediately; she could feel him sleeping again. Deepy as a matter of fact. Her brows furrowed as she stared at nothing in particular and mentally pushed him. "_Enlai? Hello, are you in there?"_

He finally stirred though it was obvious he was exhausted. After a moment of concentration the beast reported. "_He's moved. To a place on the back edge of the city. I can feel Raava stirring. There are two more spirits there, but I don't know who or what they are. Tread carefully Little Wolf". _This time, he stayed awake and alert.

They began moving after their clothing was only damp. In these conditions even slightly wet clothing was more than enough to cause trouble, but they had no time. She led the way as Enlai guided her refusing to leave the darkness of her body. Almost as though afraid though she felt no actual fear from him. Which made his actions even more strange. Her cold fingers wrapped around Zuko's as she steadied him upon a wall, using careful balance and the shadows to anchor them both. Later, he helped her in kind, placing a hand on her back as she slipped backwards traveling up a steep hill. In time, they heard voices. Strangely enough it was warmer and she could hear running water. Over the crest of the wall, she never thought she would see such a place in the arctic.

"How is that even possible?" she wondered.

He did not care. "Keep moving. Make a way for us to get down".

"_This is a Spirit Oasis. A place where the bond between your realm and mine is particularly strong. Aang is here, and so are the two spirits". _He sounded subdued, but Daiyu had no time to ask why.

Gathering the shadows that surrounded them she created a slide that they could stand on letting him go first. As they got closer, she spotted two people other than the Avatar. One she recognized immediately; Katara. The other was white haired and had an ethereal feeling about her. As though she did not belong on this planet, and yet she did. Pretty blue eyes met hers as a gasp met her lips. Emeralds narrowed. She felt a connection of sorts, but it made little sense to her. Pushing the sensation aside, she flanked the Prince as he proudly approached them, shoulders squared and body ready for battle.

"Aww, well aren't you just a grown up girl now?" He taunted as Katara claimed she could handle whatever tried to harm Aang.

She stopped and stared. How? How in the world did they get there?! Looking to Daiyu she saw the same determined dark look as before. When she attacked them at the abbey. Something just didn't fit, but she dared not to ask. Daiyu was her enemy now and with Zuko there as well she knew she was badly outnumbered and outmatched. "No".

"Oh yes," he growled, attacking swiftly. "Daiyu get the Avatar!"

Enlai leaped from her body as she rushed forward, snarling at the white haired girl as though she were an actual threat. As Katara spun and thrust a wave of water at her, Daiyu was swift to create a wall of shadows before from its surface dark energy blasts shot forward. Her wall of ice stood little chance, shattering as she cried in surprise. Zuko jumped back on her with a roar, his fury and determination driving him forward to meet her again. This left the lone waterbender no choice but to focus on him. And while Yue was cornered by the massive black wolf, Daiyu was free to grab Aang as she pleased.

However as she hefted the bound body over her shoulder noting that he was in some sort of trance, a warm sensation grew in her abdomen. Confused she looked down but found no fire nor anything else wrong with her. "Zuko," she called her world swimming as the heat spread to her thighs and chest, then her toes and shoulders. He was so focused on his fight with Katara that he didn't answer. "Zuko! Zuko something is wrong!" Still he did not answer, "Zu-Ko!" She tried, but found herself falling. The world warped and swam and spun. Colors meshed into a strange gray hue. Sound and touch disappeared. The air changed to something lighter as though it was never there. She did not feel her body hit the snow.

Zuko grinned triumphantly as he stared down at the Water Tribe peasant. Out cold, he reveled in the power the sunrise gave him. Agni was kind to him on this day. As waterbenders rose with the moon, so did firebenders rise with the sun. He realized at this point that this was Zhao's plan as he heard the faint sound of battle intensify. "Let's go Daiyu," no answer, "Daiyu! I said let's- Shit". The word slipped out before he could stop it. She lay there a useless heap out cold. Her green eyes glowed the strange blue-white the Avatar's did, so he only assumed it had something to do with her weird connection to the wolf. Speaking of which, he seemed fine. "You don't know what's going on, do you?" Enlai nodded, ears pressed to his head as he nosed the girl. "Great. Whatever, we'll take care of this later. You carry us out of here". Having no choice the beast complied, lowering himself so that Zuko could toss both bodies onto his back leaping on afterwards. Having only ridden him once Zuko clenched as hard as he could with his legs onto the spirit, one hand on Aang and the other on Daiyu. She owed him big time.

As she looked around it was obvious she had no idea where the hell she was. It was too dark and gloomy, the forest of dead trees surrounding her. The air felt strange. When she tried to bend the shadows around her, she felt no connection nor any form of compliance. Dark energy did not even shift, as though she was learning to use it all over again. Worried and frustrated, filled with adrenaline she growled and clenched her hands. Claws dipped into flesh shamelessly fangs bared at nothing but the air. She realized where she was. She had heard plenty of stories and explanations from her other half.

"I'm in the freaking Spirit World". How she even got there, she only imagined she could blame Aang. Though she didn't realize he could take people with him. Was it because she was special? "Special or not, this is freaking stupid. I swear if Zuko leaves me behind I'm going to hunt him down and tear him a new one".

She knew not how to leave nor how long she would be there. How did time work compared to that of her realm? Did it even exist? Because after all time was something created by man, or at least how to measure it. The smart thing to do would be to wait for someone to retrieve her. The only beings that could do that were either Aang or Enlai and she didn't know where either of them were. She hoped she wouldn't be stuck there for long in her plain. She knew that even her more durable body would give way to waste if she did not eat or drink. Which she could not do if she was not inhabiting it. Part of her wondered that with her spirit gone, would Enlai be able to take control? Would he even want to? Her human shape was weaker than his so she doubted it.

Being that she didn't know when she would he free or where she was, she took this chance to curiously explore. The woods seemed to allow no light. And the further she walked the more he noted that ash seemed to rule. As though the Fire Nation had been there. The uneasy feeling of being in an unknown place and having no idea how to get home grew more and more with each passing moment. She had started to gouge wounds into the trees with her claws so as to make sure she wasn't going in circles. However as she found one of her marks she sighed and decided wandering around for an answer wasn't a good idea after all.

As she closed her eyes, she thought on the events prior to her arrival. She had been with Jet for five years, stagnant in her search for revenge settling for the smallest towards achieving it. She had been, in a way, happy there with Jet and his Freedom Fighters. While she was only an honorary member in that she did not go on missions she was still happy to protect the base while others exacted their own forms of revenge. Then, the Gaang came along, throwing the last five years of her life into the air. She wondered, if Jet had gone through with flooding that town would she still have left him? Would she have ever found out the truth?

After that she stayed with them for a little while. Laughing and exploring although she did not feel as though she quite fit in. So she left, became a mercenary in search of a way to make her life worthwhile. Finally Zuko came along and offered her a deal that turned her world on its side. Help capture the Avatar so that he could earn his place back with his father and become Fire Lord. From there he would hand deliver the people that ruined her life. It was a choice that met her need for revenge. And that itself, despite the war,was far more important than anything else. She firmly believed that even of captured, Aang would find a way to win. Thus negating her actions. And, if she was wrong then she personally would take on the duty. Not because she wanted to be a hero but because she would owe it to the world. She knew she was taking a gamble in the first place by trusting the Prince but she felt she could. Not because he was persuasive- hell no- but rather because she felt a kinship with him. That was all she needed to know that he would uphold his word.

A cold nose broke her from her thoughts and set her mind into fight mode. Knowing she could not retreat backwards she rolled to her side swiftly getting to her feet and settling into a stance. However as she took in the black eyes, shadowy fur and massive frame coupled with perk ears a wagging tail and friendly expression she was relieved.

"Enlai!" It was a greeting for a friend she hadn't seen in years. "How long has it been? Are you okay? How is my body doing?"

The chuckle that came to her was warm and rippling. And surprisingly it came from his mouth instead of her mind. "It has only been a few hours since we last saw one another. The Prince and your body are holed away with Aang in a cave due to the powerful storm. I used the shadows to get back to the oasis and entered the Spirit World to find you. Luckily our connection still works here have taken some time to find you".

She beamed, "That's great! We can go back together then!" However her beaming fang filled smile fell as she watched ears drop and his eyes cast down and away from her. He sat, frown pulling at his lips. "What? What's wrong? If you tell me that you can't come with because of some stupid Spirit World law then I'm gonna be pissed".

"No. Nothing so simple. Do you remember the difference between merging and absorbing pertaining to a host and a spirit?"

"I do," even if it was years ago, "Merging is when the two entities coexist in a host body. The other is when one basically consumes or claims the others energy for their own. The other then basically stops existing. Both to your knowledge are irreversible".

He nodded pleased. "Yes"

"What does that have to do with us?"

There was no better way to say it. So in Enlai fashion he was straight to the point. "You are absorbing me".

Her heart stopped, then seemed to sink through her feet and into the ground. All color, what little there was, drained from her features. Her legs gave out and tears relentlessly spilled down her cheeks. "How? We can try to reverse it. Teach me how to give you some of my essence!"

He shook his head. "It is irreversible, remember. There is no going back. I have accepted this. And, I was the one to start the process".

This news floored her. "You what?! Why?!" Her mind reeled. Did she make him unhappy somehow? Was he tired of being near her?" Dozens of questions flew through her mind at once leaving her speechless. One seemed to stand out. Was this his plan all along?

"Because I have found a proper legacy to leave behind. A girl I can proudly claim as my pup even if she was raised by humans. I did not have that before and that is why I wanted to live. But now my goal is reached and you are ready at last to hunt on your own. My Little Wolf, it is time for us to say goodbye".

"I don't want to say that! Don't make me say that to the only person I love left alive!" She screamed, begging as she looked to him through blurry vision. Her head pounded as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her and tear her asunder.

But the wolf stood his ground, ears flat and voice gentle. He spoke as though a father to his child, paw reaching through the air as though to caress her face though she was too far away. "Please, Daiyu. This is my last wish, to leave behind an heir worthy of my name. Allow me this, and I will be happy". If he had the ability, he too would be crying. It could be heard in his voice. "This is what my heart wants".

What his heart wanted?

Her entire life, Enlai had always told her to do what her heart told her to. To follow her heart, and it would give her the life she desired. She had not realized that he had been doing the same all this time. What kind of person would she be to deny him his last request? To deny him the last wish of his heart? This only made it hurt even more. Reluctantly, she realized that there was literally nothing she could do. Kicking and screaming would only sully the moment further. On her knees she drug herself closer, standing only once she was close enough to bury her face in his shoulder and wrap her arms around his thick neck. He hugged her the only way he could, resting his head over her shoulder and pressing his chin into her neck. A leg wrapped around her waist, pulling her snug to him.

She felt his body becoming lighter. Ethereal, and when she looked she found a faint black light emitting from his body. It sank into her pores, under her skin where it dimmed into nothingness. For the first time, he felt warm; alive. As he pressed his chin into her back, holding her close he spoke soothing encouragement. "You are brave, Daiyu. And a wonderful, beautiful human who I am happy to call my pup. You are strong and adventurous and brilliant. Never forget to be true to your heart, Little Wolf". He pulled from her, pressing his cold wet nose to her forehead meeting her gaze with a loving look she had never before seen from him. "And remember, I am always with you".

As the last of his being sunk into her skin, illuminating and then returning to nothingness she paid no mind to the jolt of energy that ran through her veins. It was dulled compared to the rapant sorrow that met her lungs as she screamed and wailed. Head thrown back she howled, a sound that somehow belonged on her lips, cursing the world for torturing her in such a way. She did not register the sensation of floating, nor the tugging and rapid movement that followed. She did not notice her spirit zipping from the Spirit World back to her body like a flash of lightning across the sky. She did not notice that she was in fact following another spirit's exact path.

When she next opened her eyes she found herself in a cold dank ice covered cave. She was alone, and her face stung with salty tears. Her entire body ached everywhere. The world seemed brighter, objects sharper in distinction. She heard shouting outside, and stood. She could feel him. Really feel him, Aang, outside the cave. As though he was a beacon of light just as Enlai had described when they first met him. That had to be Raava deeply rooted into his very being. It was the only thing that made sense. She tasted chaos on her tongue, smelled it in the air as though it was some sort of perfume. When she slipped at the entrance of the cave her hand caught her, claws easily gouging the ice leaving five deep gashes. Looking down, she noted that they were thicker. After effects of Enlai's blessing? She didn't want to think about it.

She stepped into a blizzard, the sun having fallen and the moon once more standing high in the sky. Katara and Zuko danced around one another, their naturally opposite elements warring though this time it was the fluid that was winning. For she rose with the moon. As she continued to slowly wake up, she noted that even the cold itself had a smell. Sharp and crisp, cutting. Appa had a scent and so did Sokka, and so did the girls. Zuko smelled of brimstone and burnt wood. Aang of a spring breeze and Katara just like a blizzard. The white haired girl smelled like lilies, but felt strangely like Daiyu herself. Spirit touched. Sokka's scent was of a forest for some reason she could not fathom.

As Appa retreated into the blizzard, she finally snapped out of her own mind, pushing aside the new sights and smells and feelings. She would have to get used to them later. She helped the Prince up, though he threw her hand to the side once he was on his own feet and whirled around on her. "Glad you're finally up sleeping princess! Where were you when I needed you?"

She was in no mood for him to yell at her. She was in no mood for anything actually. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. However, Enlai called her brave so she would have to prove him right. She glared into the displeased amber eyes and answered him blandly. "Watching my last family member die and being unable to do a damn thing about it".

He stopped, frozen by the sudden snappish behavior. He had grown used to her rolling with the punches, brushing off his anger and tossing back a joking attitude. But as she ground the words out without hesitation, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He had been so busy focusing on the Avatar that he had forgotten the wolf mentioned something about fixing the issue with her and never coming back. He only assumed it was a metaphor. Seeing Daiyu now however he realized he was wrong. Part of him, a small portion he had long since trained himself to squash down, wanted to give her his condolences and offer her warmth. Instead he only huffed and stared back towards the city where the bison had flown to.

"Well now we've basically lost our chance to capture the Avatar," he ground out, "It's basically your fault. You're supposed to be my backup".

Ungrateful, unfeeling bastard. Green eyes narrowed, temper flaring as the shadows cast by the moon shivered in fear. "Excuse me your highness," she mockingly begged, "Allow me to fix that for you".

Wings spread behind her back with a resounding 'whoosh' black feathers of shadow dancing behind her in the blizzard as she took twenty steps away and jumped letting mother nature do what she would have had to create with a running start. The storm tried to beat her and thrash her around with impressive dominance. But just because she was not initially meant to fly did not mean she hadn't long since learned how to tame even the most stubborn of gales. Carefully she climbed up, pushing hard with powerful appendages seeming to leave the royal teen alone. His screams of frustration fell on deaf ears as she focused, positioning her body to dive once she was in what she believed to be the right spot.

From there, she let gravity pull her, the wind pushing with all its might as she fell right for him at a hard angle. She watched with little to none of the usual mirth as he made to turn and duck. Only for her arms to wrap around his torso under his arms and her legs around his waist holding his back flush to her. "Stop squirming!" She growled into his ear, nearly feral, "We're going to the city but if you keep on wiggling like a rooster-pig then I'm dropping you and leaving you for dead". Stubborn but knowing the threat to be more of a promise, he stopped all motions and dangled like an upset cup in his mother's mouth.

Her back hurt, with her wings having to work so hard it pulled at natural muscle and tendons as well. Zuko was much heavier than he appeared, his lean frame deceptively muscular and dense. However, the blizzard was at their rears, meaning that the wind though angled downwards did help to carry them forth. She did not take him back to the oasis; it burned with a positive energy that warded her away. However she did get him close enough to continue his battle if he wanted to. Which he very much wanted to. She on the other hand felt the effects of the chaos around her. It made her heart race and her fingers twitch with anticipation. As Zuko ran off ordering her to keep anyone from following him, she noted that there were Fire Nation soldiers and Water Tribe soldiers alike that were looking to do just that. The dark gleam of malice was not missed by anyone nearest to her.

Daiyu stood her ground and spread her wings wide as she blocked the way to the oasis as a one woman army. "Try to get passed me if you dare. I'll take on all of you". She truly wished at this point that Enlai was still there. In front of her were thirty men at least, all from one side of the war or another. The first to move was a waterbender. She retaliated his wave of wrath with a dark energy blast of her own. The beam broke through the liquid like rice paper, barreling forward and sweeping wide as though to incinerate everything in its path. Stunned as the remaining men were, she took a moment to build two walls, both made of shadows too tall to climb and too thick to slice. Then, she turned back to face her foes.

However, she was not expecting what happened next.

The moon above them crew red and seemed to crumble or bleed. All eyes turned to the sky as it grew dark and lifeless. The ocean in the distance seemed confused waves crashing at odd places and whirlpools forming unexpectedly. The channels of water below her and the men in front of her grew to be similar to her shadows. And for some reason, she heard a man crying though she could not pinpoint its source let alone who it could be. Just as strange was that part of her registered it as nonhuman. Just as swiftly as the water and the ocean and the sky seized, they soon came to glow. Daiyu stumbled as the sensation of Raava's presence within Aang grew to blazing heights. As though looking into the sun she felt blinded. The canals glowed with life, seeming to move and collect in once space.

Like everyone else, she followed it with her eyes. A figure, dozens of yards tall, rose from the ocean in the form of a fish of all things. The markings on its arms reminded her of a certain boy, though the rest of its body seemed to glow as though waves illuminated. In its center she saw a circle, her new senses urging her to stay away from that circle and its wrath. It had to have been Aang in the famed Avatar State. So amazed she was barely aware of Zuko chasing after a new quarry. When she realized who that was, she continued what she was doing. The chaos increased by the terror of Aang in such an out of control state only fed into her veins and had her feel as though inebriated. She used the confusion to her advantage among the thirty men that had dared to challenge her before.

Tendrils of darkness rose from seemingly nowhere, dragging Fire Nation men into the water and letting their armor drown them. Waterbenders and warriors were pinned to the ground, left unable to defend themselves. This was how she waded her way through the throng of thirty before moving on, following the fire and brimstone scent left behind by her employer. Every now and then she would find herself in a fight. Short lived as the waterbenders had no powers with the death of the moon, and the firebenders were weakened to begin with. She did not hesitate to stain the soldiers in red crimson, though in her frenzied state she still barely managed to leave the Water Tribe members alone.

She experimented with her powers of a new level. Finding that claws that before had trouble with armored foes could easily cut through them as though mere flesh. Whether it was the height of the chaos or due to her seemingly new self, her reactions were faster. She seemed more capable of predicting her enemy's movements and in turn offered them a counterstrike. She wondered if she looked strange covered in blood with tear marks on her face, but paid it little mind. Daiyu focused, for the rest of the night mostly, on slaughtering those associated with the man that tried to kill her.

However, soon she found the Avatar sinking back into the water in the form of a tidal wave. Realizing that he was following the channels once more, she searched for Zuko. She saw what the water did to the enemy soldiers when she pushed them into the glowing fluid and did not wish that on the Prince. Much to her surprise, she found him on a bridge, offering assistance to the dangling Zhao. She watched as he tried to give his hand to the stubborn murderous Admiral, however to no such success. As Aang's receding wrath approached Daiyu acted quickly, pulling Zuko away from danger and to her before he too fell to his death.

Panting the exiled Prince realized what she had done. "You saved me".

Normally she would grin and insist that he owed her. But with the high from the Chaos coming down and her mind once more wallowing on recent events she merely turned away. "Whatever. We need to find Iroh so we can leave". And left him behind without another word. If only she knew what the old man smelled like.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everybody! I'm astounded that those reading enjoy this little rewrite! I'm very proud of my revamp of Legion- now known as Daiyu. I'm tickled to find that those that have reviewed enjoy her so much. Here is the next five chapter installment. I'm sorry for leaving you all on such a sad note with Enlai, but I hope Daiyu's antics can brighten things up. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: More Changes**

"I see," Iroh intoned as he bowed his head low. "I am terribly sorry for your loss." Though Zuko said nothing. He didn't know what to say. And even if he did, he did not know how to say it without coming off as an ass. Even he knew there were times when delicacy were needed. However he had long since lost the ability to show sympathy- or rather, he had long since squashed a natural desire to do so. So instead he was quiet, and kept any rude comments to himself. It was probably the most sympathetic thing he could offer at the time. And it was a first towards the girl, but he was too tired to care. "May I offer you a hug?"

The young woman took the offer immediately, leaping into the General's arms and wrapping hers around him as best she could. For the first time in many years, she was able to bury her face into another person's shoulder, and cry. And like this she stayed, shamelessly soaking the old man's robes for at least an hour before she needed space to breathe. Face red and blotchy, she rubbed at watery emeralds and apologized. "I got snot all over your good clothing."

Yes, snot. Disgusting but he nevertheless smiled and placed an understanding hand on her knee. They were not far apart, and could not be considering the size of the dihingey as it floated to who knew where. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are allowed to mourn as you see fit," he assured and patted her. "If there is anything that I can say that may offer proper condolences, it is that I am happy he was in your life. You had lost your human family so young, and yet he raised such a wonderful young woman. I am honored to have known him."

This touched her to her very core. Enlai and Iroh had been fast friends after they joined Zuko's crew. So for the old wise man to say he was honored to know the shadow wolf spirit only made her smile. it was not bright, but it also was not forced. "Thank you," then turned her head to Zuko and dared to touch his forearm making him jolt and pull away. She took no offense knowing that he hated to be touched though she did so anyways. "And thank you for not being an ass this time."

"Whatever," he grumbled, "Stop talking; you're wasting energy."

Iroh disagreed. "On the contrary! It would be good for us to bond as a group! Although Daiyu I'm afraid all our money blew up with the loss of our ship."

She shook her head. "By this point, I'm here because I like you. Granted your nation is trying to take over the world and you're hunting the Avatar with me hired to help you…..But being with you guys is enough payment for me. Besides, Zuko can still uphold his deal after he's become Fire Lord."

"Right...Of course," the old man pursed his lips. "By the way, does anyone know any songs to help pass the time?"

"Uncle, no. We're not singing."

His brooding attitude strangely brightened her smile. She did not know why. Or perhaps it was just him? Also quite possible. Though still depressed, in a lighter mood she rose her hand and admitted, "I do know a song or two."

"I. Said. No," the battered pack they had left when their trip into the Northern Water Tribe even began was thrown at her face blindly. She however caught it, and laughed slightly sharing a look with the boy's relative. She realized that it would take time to heal. Far longer than a little boat ride, but Enlai did not like to see her sad or moping. So she would heal through smiles and laughter. Step by step it would get easier. With these two, she felt that those steps would come even faster than if she were alone or with someone else.

She sunk into what felt like bliss, the cushioning far softer than anything else she had felt before. Arms held to her sides and naked save for the blanket that covered her rear fingers firmly pressed into taught muscle that unwound with each careful but expert massage. Everything tingled, from her head to her toes she felt as though she was floating through the whole event. Hands traveled professionally downwards searching and finding knots she did not even realize were there. The three had managed to drift with control through the ocean. It had taken a number of days, but thanks to Iroh and his ability to use the stars as a map they did not starve to death. Battered and weary the royalties and the mercenary barely managed to purchase new clothing with the last of their money. Robes of pink and red donned their frames as the hard earned vacation sank in. Zuko, who seemed particularly angry that day, wanted nothing to do with relaxation, insisting that they needed to keep moving. Iroh however disagreed and so did Daiyu. When asked the General provided with vague information as to why Zuko would be in such a state. Understanding for once she did not poke nor prod.

Spending the time she did on that little boat was enough for mourning though she still was sensitive at any mention of Enlai. It dampened her mood and she refused to respond to any subject about him. But, she had pulled through the 'Zuko phase' as she dubbed it and returned to a happy outgoing young woman. There had been some changes, Enlai seemed to forget to mention, to her physical being. Claws that could gouge through ice and armor was a new one. Secondly were her senses- more particularly smell and reaction time. She was stronger but not by a large margin. Her body seemed to be more lean as well. She had the odd tendency to stay up especially late into the night however; she no longer desired naps in the sunlight during the day either. The shadows and dark energy both responded to her far faster than any amount of training could offer her. Balls and beams and blasts of energy came to her as second nature. She could find that if she thought about it, she could make sparks of the stuff dance on her fingers. The shadows as though alive, seemed to readily obey with a mere thought. The shapes and force of her attacks were opened to a new world.

In time, when the massage was over and she was dressed again in the pink and red robes, she followed the royal men to a shack they had been staying at. Nothing amazing nor truly habited by anyone. But it did the job and it was free. Daiyu however stopped a good ten yards away from the building, seemingly unnoticed by all. Something smelled like thunderstorms and blood, something she did not welcome. She heard voices, or rather a voice, greet the men. Condescending and confident. Female. Brows furrowed she curiously walked forward, finding a teen that looked none too different from Zuko himself. Her gaze held the hardness she would expect from any other Fire Nation soldier. Those dark honey eyes landed on her, seeming to try and burn a hole through her person. The mercenary however stared right on back daring the apparent Princess to try anything.

She did not, and instead continued her little game. "Funny, in my country we exchange greetings and pleasantries before cutting to the chase." She chastised.

Master of his pai-sho face, Iroh remained ever cool headed. "To what do we owe this honor?" Playing to an ego that needed no pruning.

"My, it seems that all three of you have something in common. You're all incredibly rude. The little common girl didn't even try to introduce herself." Daiyu was not impressed as her sharp nailed hand crushed one of the sea shells Iroh had collected previously. "Still, I will tell you why I'm here. Father regrets; he wants you to come home. Suddenly family is very important to him due to the tries on his life. He finds he can only trust those blood related to him. Like I said….He regrets."

Daiyu smelled a lie. But it seemed that the Fire Princess knew where to hit Zuko hard. Surprise and pain painted every feature. His voice also gave him away. "Father...Regrets?"

"Aren't I going to get a 'thank you'? I'm not a messenger hawk you know. I didn't have to come all this way and track you down just to say a simple thing."

"I'm sorry, it seeks that Zuko just needs some time for things to sink in," Iroh offered gently. Daiyu saw the calculating look in his eyes. The lack of trust there.

She too seemed to see it. "Fine. Be at the ship st dawn if you're coming home. Good day gentlemen." She shouldered passed Daiyu as though she were trash. Green eyes turned hard however she made no move to retaliate.

As silence ruled the little shack, Zuko seemed to register the sudden news. He spun smiling for the first time Daiyu had seen. It lit up his features in a way that made her stare. "We're going home Uncle!"

"I'd be careful on how you read into your sister's words, Prince Zuko," he warned. He unlike the younger did not take the tricky teen's word at base value.

The smile fell back into the usual scowl. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when it comes to our family, not everything is as it seems."

Rage spread across his face as he towered over the shorter figure. Temper high and tensions thick he spoke clearly without thinking. "Yea? Well I think you're exactly how you seem: A selfish, lazy old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" He stormed from the shack hands balled and ears red. One could see the heat radiating from his broad shoulders as he kept himself from turning the area into an inferno.

Seeing Iroh's distraught features put a frown on her own. She had never been one for comforting others. Not in situations such as these. Not even as a child. But still she tried. "It will be okay, Iroh. You know him better than I do, but even I can tell that he was just speaking out of anger. He's frustrated. He has been waiting to go home for three years. To have one of his most important people tell him that the opportunity has been dreaming of is a lie…..I can only assume it hurt to hear. Seeing that bitch though, I agree with you."

"I know it will work out. But I worry that he will realize the truth too late," he paused, "And what of you? Will you return to the Fire Nation with us? Even though it may not seem like it, I think he has grown rather fond of you."

Here, she pursed her lips. She was a mere mercenary. Would they accept her being there? Unlikely. "I'll have to terminate my contract," she admitted, "It's not the fact that I would be able to stay with the two with you. It's the fact that in a nation filled with people like his sister I would likely end up punching the wrong person." This earned a small, short chortle.

"I'm going to go bother him," she jerked her head towards the door.

"Poking a sleeping platypus-bear will do you no good," he called after the young black haired woman. He only received a wave in return, her sauntering stride taking her from his view. Sadly he smiled after her. He would miss her.

She found him far from the shack, curled against a tree hidden from the sun as he stared at nothing in particular. The sun had begun to set, turning the sky into a painting of reds and golds akin to a fire. It was, needless to say, a lovely sight. Though was lost on most. She expected to find him angrily pacing, mumbling to himself about how his uncle was wrong and the fact that he had every right to believe Azula. But he was silent even when she plopped onto her rear knees touching his own. All he did was move away. She scooched closer. He retreated. She advanced. The game of cat and mouse made her grin especially as soon his face became more and more annoyed. He was such an open book it was nearly painful to read him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Finally, they were at words. "Nothing all that much. Just to nag you and such. You know he's only speaking out of love, right? And experience. You probably know your sister better but he knows the entire family better. He doesn't wanna see you get hurt."

"Don't talk like you know anything about us," he glared hard, "Just because you joined us recently doesn't give you a right to read into my family. Besides, what would you know? You don't have a father who wishes you were never born and a sister who can do everything perfectly."

Well. That stung.

Shifting slightly she gathered herself up, drawing in the sharp tongue and quick wit that wanted to snap back. To tell him off. Now was not the time to step to the plate with the wrong foot. "You're right, I don't have a father that didn't want me. Nor a sister that was perfect. My parents loved me very much. Enlai loved me very much. And although she thought it was creepy my sister didn't discredit my ability. I had been adopted into a very loving family. But then I suppose to be adopted, I had to have been an orphan right? Enlai said it was a Fire Nation soldier that put me under a tree to die. So apparently at the same time, I do have a dad that doesn't want me. Assuming he's still alive."

When he stared at her she digressed.

"But this isn't about me. This is about you. Your choices, the consequences they make. How you plan on living your life should you accept the offer. Have you thought over all possibilities? That's all Iroh wants you to do, think and be wary. That is all. He loves you dearly- sees you as his own- and wants least of all for you to get hurt. Is that so bad?"

"No, he just doesn't want me to return home so he can continue to squander his duties as a General." He pushed back, refusing to listen.

She was not about to give up though. "Are you sure about that? Since when has he ever been so selfish as to do something like that?" she continued before he could answer, "Not once to my knowledge. You forget that Enlai and I spent a lot of time with him because those two loved to talk. They went on and on for hours. And you know, as we listened to your story and his- how you ended up hunting Aang- the more selfless we found him to be. All he wants is the best for you. He has lived his life through and through. All that is left for him to do is see you happy. He's willing to do anything for that to happen."

"Then he should just let me go home."

"Are you sure you'll be happy there? With the father that hates you and the perfect daughter of a sister?" She quipped. Then stood, deciding that she had said all that needed to be mentioned. "I'm going back. Oh, and while I'm at it….If you go back to the Fire Nation just know our contract will be void."

"My father would hand you-"

"The deal wasn't that he handed me those men," she shot, "You were the one to promise me. Make a deal with me. If you can't deliver, then there is one less reason for me to stand with you. And although I like you, a friendship as young or reluctant as ours isn't meant to handle a place like that." She left his sight, not once looking back.

She watched hidden from the foliage as Zuko made his way down the path to the dock where Azula's ship sat in wait. She would have seen him off, but she didn't want to get in the way. And she had been serious about cancelling their contract if he went home. She stayed to see if she would have to follow through with it. She really did hope that Zuko would realize that he would not be happy there and decline the offer to return home. She liked very much travelling with the two of them.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Iroh's panting voice resounded as he struggled to get his old bones moving as fast as they could go. He was no longer the fit soldier he used to be. However at his age and ability one did not need all the muscle most had to achieve his goals.

A small, soft, smile spread across the Prince's lips as his uncle panted in front of him. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Family sticks together."

"Thank you, Uncle. Let's get going." Even though he searched, if minutely, he did not see her. There was a twinge of disappointment upon realizing this. He had grown used to her annoying self following him wherever he went. The fact that she could just leave under short notice showed to him where her loyalties lay.

Azula waited for them patiently on the dock just before the ramp to her hip. The smile on her lips seemed painted there, but neither male seemed to care. Daiyu could not follow the duo any further than she already had for there was no more foliage to hide within. Much to her pleased luck however, her enhanced hearing since Enlai's death allowed her to catch what was going on down below. But even without listening in, she could feel chaos laying in wait. As though just counting down to the perfect moment to strike. Soldiers seemed more stiff than normal, and movements seemed forced.

"Brother," Azula greeted, "You're coming then?"

"Yes." It was a whimsical answer.

"Captain," she addressed the man that stood at the bottom of the gangplank, "Set a course for home." Zuko tested the word on his mouth as though something learned new. Or a word he had been forbidden from saying until then.

"You heard the Princess! We're taking the prisoners home!"

Everything stopped.

It was like watching some sort of scene from a play unfold. From the dramatic pause to the dark demanding question from the Prince. Or maybe it was a screamed statement. Daiyu honestly could not tell the difference. As the jig was up, she watched from afar as the men battled hard and swift breaking into the very chaos she had anticipated. It flowed into her veins like some sort of drug sending shivers down her back. She focused on the task at hand: waiting for the perfect chance to strike and join the fun. As Zuko charged his sister, Iroh took care of the rest of the soldiers like a one man army. Daiyu had never really seen the Dragon of the West in action, but now she knew why he was feared in such a way. She didn't have the opportunity to jump in, men left to struggle to swim or even drown due to their metal armor.

She did not expect Azula to be able to create lightning, stance wide and arms making large sweeping motions. Daiyu also didn't expect her to shoot it at Zuko, the lesser of the two threats. Seeing him tangled in a fight against three others, she wasn't certain if the General would be able to help the boy who stood in confused surprise. She did what she thought was best. She stood from her hiding place she commanded the shadows from afar, focusing as adrenaline washed through. A wall of black appeared in front of the young man, just as Iroh did manage to grab the girl's striking hand and redirect the lightning into the sky.

Zuko recognized the wall that protected him; there was literally only one person on the planet that could form it. Looking over his shoulder, still stunned by Azula's new attack and his uncle's ability to counteract it, he swung around to see her standing on the edge of the cliff. What was she doing there? Was their contract not null and void? He didn't understand at all. But didn't have time to wonder as his uncle pushed him forward commanding him to run and run fast. Daiyu disappeared back into the greenery like a shadow faded by the sun.

He knew not how long they ran for, but what he did know was that his father did not actually want him back. In fact he was so embarrassed by him that he wanted to lock Zuko away forever. He had failed in capturing the Avatar too many times. As he and the only family member he could trust knelt by a small creek, he gripped the base of his ponytail. It had been a sign of nobility among the Fire Nation; a proper way to keep himself. By running away from imprisonment, it made them the enemies of the Fire Lord and his nation, this Zuko knew with a heavy heart. Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes he used the small dagger he kept on him to slice through silky black tresses, handing it over to his uncle who copied his actions with the bun he had kept his hair in.

Both spun around when they heard rustling. Daiyu stepped through with a welcoming grin. "Welcome back gentlemen. Zuko, you look weird."

"Shut up."

"But you do! With just that little diamond on your head for hair now it looks so strange," she laughed. Ignoring his seething self she threw the bundle that was in her arms to the older of the two. "I thought I would stop by the shack we were squatting at and grab the clothes we managed to buy."

"That was very kind of you," he did note that she had already changed. Ocean blue half shirt and tight black pants. She no longer wore the open toed boots. Had she forgotten them or had they broken? "But I thought that your contract with Zuko was void? He had after all decided to go home. Not that I do not enjoy your company, I am just curious." His honey hued irises slid to the intently staring teen beside him.

She turned around, taking her vision from their bodies, waving silently for them to change clothing rather than sit in pink robes. "It is void. But I like traveling with you lot. It feels right," she smiled to herself, "I'm just following my heart is all."

"I'm not going to stop hunting the Avatar," Zuko spoke through the shirt he pulled over his head. The fabric was nothing compared to what he was used to. Scratchy and stiff he shifted around unable to adjust. "You don't care?"

"I care," she denied as she turned back to face them when Iroh gave the okay. "But then again I still believe that Aang can still win even if he's captured. He's that kind of 'hero' of his own little story. He has friends in the right places too. Besides, if you still manage to win your daddy dearest over with Aang even after this, then I still get what I want. Mostly though I'm here because I like you." She flashed him a broad grin, "Got a problem with that?"

He stared, intent gaze seeming to unravel the truth from her words. But he found none. No lies and no secrets in that smile. She liked him? That was why she helped save him from Azula's lightning. Why did that feel…..Strangely good? He squashed the notion, ignoring it. "Whatever." He did not see the smile on his father figure's face nor feel the pink on the tips of his ears.

She was used to the life they were forced into. Surviving off the land and wearing the same clothing over and over, bathing and cleaning the articles at the same time. Having to hunt and skin and cook a meal over a little fire. It helped that two of them could actually make fire out of nothing. So she adjusted easily from living a life of 'luxury' such as what she had on the ship. Sadly the men did not.

Iroh tried hard and meant well, but there were times when he just didn't get an aspect of the lifestyle. Or in one instance he let his obsession with tea lead him into making a brew out of a poisonous plant. And when he tried to fix the issue he was mistaken again. That turned into an issue that they had to go into town to get treated. They couldn't have him walking around covered in itchy pustule after all. In a way karma worked for them, as the woman who took care of him offered to feed them a meal. Much to the displeasure of Zuko and Daiyu Iroh had accepted immediately. It wasn't that the other two didn't want a real meal it was more so the fact that they were still very much on the run from the Fire Nation.

Zuko however had a much harder to adjust to the new lifestyle. At night he tossed and turned not at all used to sleeping on the ground. Often times as they camped in a cave he would disappear for hours and return laden with things he obviously did not have the money to buy. Neither Daiyu nor Iroh said anything about it though the latter was clearly worried. The former understood that this was Zuko's way of coping with the whole situation. She did the same as a kid, ironically. She knew he would phase out of it eventually.

It was after Zuko stole the family's ostrich-horse that Iroh finally said something. Or, she thought that was why Zuko had started yelling. She had decided a bath was in order. The water was somewhat cool, but easily bearable as she scrubbed and just let her mind fall blank. Until she realized how long her hair had gotten. Before, when she started travelling with the kids her hair was roughly to the middle of her back. Now as she watched it trail around her like seaweed or her beloved shadows, it looked to be just below her rear.

The sound of twigs snapping placed her into defensive mode taken by surprise. As she turned she found not an attacker, but rather the angry Prince instead. She froze, shocked and not really sure what to do. Did she blast him away? Did she tell him to turn around?

Zuko found he could not look away. He saw just about everything. Porcelain skin dappled by the light filtering through the trees, curves smooth and a defined toned abdomen. Broad hips meant for carrying offspring. Black tresses covered pert breasts and the water blocked any sight below the waist.

What should he do? Turn and furiously apologize? Demand she get dressed?...Compliment her?

No. That last one was a terrible idea.

Daiyu broke from her shock first. A smirk spread across her face green gaze playful. "You know, if you wanted to bathe with me all you had to do was ask." There it was. The brilliant pink that flashed across his cheeks.

He squashed the thought of an image before it could form. "You're disgusting. Either turn around or get dressed already." Instead she sank back into the water, hiding all that was there.

"Would if I could, but my clothes are still quite wet as you can see," she gestured to the branch not far away, all articles she had been wearing recently soaked through.

Scoffing he walked over, held his hands to the fabric of a few moments before throwing the clothing onto the ground just before the water. "Now get dressed, you're annoying the hell out of me."

She did not understand why he was so displeased with her. Although perhaps it was the fight with Iroh that set his nerves on end. She shouted a swift thanks after his retreating and continued her bath as though she wasn't interrupted.

That evening found her stomach filled with hard earned fish and berries she had gathered herself. It was fairly easy to hunt, not needing a blade or bow and arrow. It was the foraging that was the hard part. She laid in the cave they had been staying at for the last week or so, making the shadows dance on her fingers. Little purple sparks of dark energy fluttered around her like little fireflies.

"I thought about what you said," Zuko had been away all day again. Neither relative nor ally had seen him since early that afternoon. They were starting to get worried, but with his arrival tensions plummeted.

Iroh was more than pleased to hear he had been thinking all this time. "You did? Good, good."

"Yes….I've thought about it….And I've come to realize that we no longer have an advantage travelling together. Goodbye, Uncle." Just like that the young teen turned his back and began to walk. There was no need to say more to him. He had been straight to the point and he wanted to get moving as well. He needed to find a new place to stay for the night.

She stopped everything she had been doing. Play time was over as she watched Iroh stare heartbroken after his only trustworthy family. She watched him rush outside, grab hold of their stolen ostrich-horse and hand the reins over insisting that the young man needed the beast of burden more than him. He likely knew that the animal also carried the last of their stolen money and food too, because he didn't say a word of it. The old General walked into the cave solemnly, honey eyes cast down and shoulders slumped. Daiyu sat up, brows furrowed. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? Stay with him? Go with Zuko? Even as she asked her heart what path to take, it did not know either.

Eventually she questioned, "Are you sure you should have let him go without a fight?"

Iroh looked up. For the first time, he appeared to be as old as he really was. Lethargic and aching almost. "He needs to learn and find himself. I suppose if I am with him all of the time, he will not grow. I admit that I am a little overprotective of him. Which is why I'm going to ask you to go with him."

What? "And leave you behind? You kidding me?"

He smiled, touched. They had only been allies for a short while but she had clearly come to care for him as a person. He believed firmly that if Enlai were still alive, he would be looking upon the girl with pride. While he and the Spirit could not communicate verbally without the girl, there were other ways such as writing with ink on his claws or certain gestures that Iroh took the time to decypher. He knew that Enlai loved Daiyu greatly. Now was one of many moments that showed that he had done well in raising her.

"No. No, I am not. Please, watch his back for me. We both know I have a better chance surviving with my skills than he is with his. We will meet again soon, I think. But for now I beg you to help him on his journey."

She sat and stared mouth agape. This man was a saint. A living, breathing person who did nothing but good for others. She swore it. Sighing, she brushed the dust off her pants and padded carefully across the floor of the cave. A clawed hand rested upon the man's shoulder as she looked down at him with a shake of her head. "You are too good to him. Hopefully one day he truly sees it and doesn't take advantage of it." It was starting to get dark, the sky transitioning from gentle blue to blazing pinks and oranges. She could still follow his scent with relative ease; it hadn't been that long since Zuko left. He only patted her hand twice, and motioned to the mouth. Her cue to go.

She would have to fly if she wanted to catch up to him; chances were he mounted that ostrich-horse and had already made good distance. Black wings formed, stretching experimentally before she bent to place a kiss on his cheek. Then she took off, feet pounding the ground hard as she charged forward new appendages slowly beating faster as she gained momentum. Then, when she could feel herself ready to soar she kicked off claws on her toes leaving deep scratches where she had been. It had been at least a month since she touched the sky. It felt strangely refreshing as she breathed deep and enjoyed herself for a few moments. Then she began searching for the Fire Prince's smell. Diving back through the canopy and gliding low she soon found a trail; it wasn't difficult as he was the only one on the path.

Zuko's mind wandered freely as he rode at a steady trot the ostrich-horse's pace neither too fast nor too slow. It felt weird riding something so bouncy when he was used to rhinos for the most part, but figured it was something he'd get over in time. He cursed himself for not thinking about where he would sleep for the night. That cave was probably the best place to be for miles. He dared not sleep in a tree for fear of falling out in the middle of his sleep, so under a tree was his last and only choice.

Suddenly the ostrich-horse began acting strange. Grunting and jerking its head and refusing to move forward. It was like it was spooked by a snake or something. "Come on stupid thing, go forward!" He yelled gritting his teeth jerking on the head controls left and right, whipping them and digging his heels into the beast's feathered sides. However it did not move, eyes seeming to go every which direction as though searching for something. "Damned animal what is wrong with you?!" Already he was growing frustrated his balance no longer centered as he struggled not to fall off and watch his only ride bolt.

A figure landed in front of him and laughed an annoyingly familiar laugh. As familiar wings folded behind her back and disappeared like ash in the wind, the ostrich-horse began to settle. "Sorry about the surprise," she announced as she placed a hand on the bird's beak rubbing between its little nostrils. It squawked and ruffled its feathers beady eyes staring at her as though she hadn't just freaked it out. "Ostrich-horses are really easy to speak and they're very sensitive to shifts in air pressure. This feathery fellow must have felt my wings- or more likely heard them." She looked up at him with a brilliant fang filled smile. "Miss me?"

"Like a rash on my back," Zuko grumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"Iroh asked me to go with you," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, "Said he would be fine. And before you tell me to, I'm not going back. I promised I'd give you a hand where it's needed."

He wanted to be alone. Damn it all. Least of all he wanted to be near her. Ever since Azula's trick a week or so ago he had felt strange around the girl. At least, that was when he acknowledge the feeling. It started to rise its ugly head after the events at the North Pole. It was as though he could trust her; something he hadn't felt for anyone other than his Uncle. He had respected his crew, which was extremely different from trust- and for good reason it turned out. It was strange that he felt this way, and there was something more to it. Something that disturbed him on a level he had only somewhat explored with another. Looking at her bright green eyes and her warm grin he sighed and turned away. He had no time to start feeling things about a girl. But she was obviously there to stay so he would have to deal with it.

"Whatever," he grumbled, and pushed his beast forward. "Just don't get in the way."

"I would never," she laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Zuko and Daiyu Alone**

Most of their journey was silent. Zuko did not want to talk and Daiyu was for once respecting that. Or rather she was assessing once more her life. Not in depth, but what she would do next. What Zuko would do next as well. She was making decisions even if to a normal person they made little sense. To her, the dots connected and that was all that mattered. For example. Initially she had joined up with Zuko so that he could hand deliver to her the men that ruined her life. However he was in no position to do so any longer. So why stay with him? Simple: because of the other reason she joined him. Kinship. The two were more similar than ever before now both hurt by the Fire Nation and hiding away their crying selves in exhange for achieving a goal.

She wondered if he would stop hunting Aang and take on a peaceful life. Unlikely. But if he did, it was too late for her to back away from him. She already decided she liked him and the friendship- or at least amusement- he provided. She would not be going anywhere any time soon. As they walked she also tried to think of ways to teach him how to live off the land like she could. Granted it had taken many years of Enlai's teachings for her to master the art but she believed Zuko was a brilliant young man and would pick it up in no time if she explained it the right way. She could not just talk about the plants and explain what good or harm they would do to the body. She would have to show him as they went along. Which meant finding the plants, which meant more work for her. But they were traveling to an unknown destination and had all the time in the world it seemed. It would keep her occupied too, so she did not mind.

Night had hit later than usual with the summer solstice nearing ever closer. It seemed clearer and more calm than usual as well. Perhaps that was just due to her relaxed state of mind as she played with shadows and dark energy. Doing so was becoming quite the habit for her. Often she would create little black puppets and have them act out various scenarios, dark energy twinkling around her by her command. She smiled as one shadow danced gently on her palm before another joined it. They became a couple that swayed gently to music only she heard. Soft, ringing and relaxing.

"Why do you do that?"

Attention jolting, everything stopped. The little shadow dancers faded away like dust and the twinkling of purple lights ceased. Sitting up she tilted her head curious. Normally he was asleep by now giving her the duty of watching the fire. "Do what?"

"That," he said pointedly laying on his side. He was tired it was obvious, but strangely he could not sleep. "Play with the shadows like that".

"It's fun"

"Fun?"

"Yea, haven't you ever tried having fun before?"

Something flashed in that amber gaze, "Shut up. Of course I have had fun before. What I haven't done is play with fire". He knew all too well that playing with fire always got someone hurt. Always. It was an element of destruction and anger unlike the others.

Shaking her head she looked into his creation that kept the chill of the night off. "I guess you could look at it from a training point of view. Doing this little stuff keeps my mind short. Allows me to make sure I can make the shadows do whatever I want whenever. If I can collect little pieces of dark energy and keep them in constant control imagine what I can do with that kind of control in a battle. I could switch between blasting someone to smithereens to just distracting them. You should try it".

"No".

"Not even a little? Come on, I bet you could do it if you tried"

"I said no".

"Why not though? Are you scared?"

"No," this time as though he was insulted. Scared? Him? Zuko was not afraid of fire. "I just think it's stupid. Why distract someone when I can just blast them away?"

She needed to think. He wasn't getting the point, not that she had one initially but thinking about it made her realize the benefits of just fiddling with her control. "Bending takes energy, doesn't it?" slowly, almost warily, he nodded, "And the more you bend the more tired you get. The bigger jets of fire you make, the faster you get tired. But what if I told you it could become easy?"

"I'm possible". His eyes widened as she held out a palm flat and facing him. In its center a spark of purple suddenly appeared and shot over his shoulder flashing right next to his head. Behind him, there was a resounding crash. When he turned to look, he watched the tree fall, shadows rising up to catch and ease its landing into something near silent. "What the hell?"

She grinned, "Finesse is not a bad thing Zuko," a second later a far larger orb of energy appeared in her palm just as the last one did. It however did not shoot forward. Instead it merely hovered. He knew from experience that before controlling the stuff took a great deal of effort. Now though she was doing it effortlessly. "This kind of practice gives you efficiency. You start with learning how to create the- in your case- biggest ball of fire possible as fast as you can. Push for faster and faster until it becomes second nature. Then you try to see if you can just create a spark. Just a little one. A flicker of light. And maintain it. Don't let the flicker go out or grow bigger. When you can do both of these things, you combine them. Make the big ball turn into a little one as fast as you can while maintaining the heat. A flicker with the power of an inferno. Learn this control and there's no telling what you could do".

Zuko stared, "How is that even possible?"

"I've been training to do it for months," she allowed, "Enlai taught me. I think you could get it down even faster if you tried. You're talented like that".

Talented? Him? Bullshit. He hadn't once been called talented in his life. He had no talent; all his skill was earned through blood sweat and tears. "Yea right. I'm not talented. My sister's the only talented one of the two of us. I'm worthless".

She saw the frustration and hurt as he said this. As though it was a fact pounded into his head for years. Knowing how cruel most people of the Fire Nation were, she believed it. She stood, crossing the distance and plopping down right in front of him. Hands grabbing either side of her face she glared. "You're not worthless, Zuko. You're important. And you are talented. Just because you learn at a different pace doesn't mean you don't have skill. In fact, to me those that can't learn something right away are even more special than those that can. Prodigies like your sister seems to be are lazy. They think they can get whatever they want when they want just by asking for it. They don't have to try in life. And to me, that is worthless".

He stared at her, seeing a green fire in her eyes he had never seen before. Her hands were rugged but warm and held him gently even though her words had such sternness to them. He felt his cheeks grow hot as they continued to stare, and pulled forcefully his face from her grasp. She was just saying all of that. She didn't mean it. "You're lying".

She growled. "I'm not lying you idiot". Why was he so hard on himself? She always knew he liked to mope and be negative- or he had the habit of it- but this was taking it to a new level. "Why can't you see that I'm trying to encourage you?" She demanded, and stepped over his side to see his face again. He looked at nothing but the ground. She saw the hurt and frustration of a person constantly told me was worthless. That he was weak and stupid. That he wasn't good enough. "Zuko". Nothing. "Come on Zuko look at me". She took his face in her hands again. Making him look at her. "Listen well. My friends are not worthless. And you, Zuko, are one of those friends whether you want to be or not. You are brave and strong and smart and kind. I mean that with all seriousness".

He stared at her. That green fire remained. He knew a lot when he saw one. Though he didn't believe her moments ago, he believed her now. "You mean it?"

A gentle, caring, smile. "I do. I really really mean all of it. Now will you let me teach you the control exercises? Because I know you're interested"

She meant it. There was not a single trace of a lie on her face or in her voice. She was telling the truth with every single word. Strangely he felt most pleased that she thought he was kind. He pulled from her grasp again, but to sit up this time. Fire bloomed in his irises. "Teach me".

She grinned.

The next day they began. As they travelled she told him the verbal explanation which he soaked up like a sponge. Then she showed him the physical application. For the next three days she had to constantly be on her guard and prepared to put up a wall of shadows. After all there were many explosive attempts. However by the time day three came by, there was progress.

The night of day six had them sitting in the dark with empty stomachs but sheer determination. Zuko sat cross legged as he stared hard at his upturned palm focusing for all his worth. In front of him on her knees Daiyu also watched. Silently rooting for the firebender to get to the first step. He was almost there, she could see it and nearly feel it he just needed a little spark of fire, the first sign of ignition. A little lone ember above an invisible fire.

After what seemed like eternity as nature's night life chittered and chirped and sang around them, it happened. The smallest flicker floating above his palm like a firefly. It stayed alive for only a few seconds at best, but it had been there. She jumped to her feet with a whooping cheer as he fell back panting, chanting that he did it with the highest amount of praise. Zuko only thought of that feeling when he reached that instant. The effort he had put in for nearly a week had finally paid off after many explosions of fire and frustration.

He sat up, staring at the hand the ember had been in, "I did it". A marveled whisper. As though all this time he had been doubting himself- and he was.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him into a tight celebratory hug. "You did it," she whispered again smile evident in her voice, "I'm so proud".

Like a block of ice he was stiff, uncertain of how to act. Did he push her away? Yell at her? Do nothing? His frame decided for him, arms wrapping around her waist as though she were made of glass. She was warm and soft yet firm and inviting. Hesitantly he released a long sigh. As though he had been holding it for years. His mind, blank for the first time in far too long.

It only lasted a moment, this feeling of peace, before he threw himself away from her as though she were made of fire itself. He thanked Agni that it was dark because he knew his face was red. "S...Sorry," he didn't know what else to say.

But she only smiled, ignoring the strange tingling that started when he hugged her back. "Don't be. For someone who is angry most of the time you give damn good hugs".

Instead of staring like an idiot it would be best if he ended the night there. "I'm…..Going to bed," he laid down, closing his eyes without another word.

"You're not hungry?"

"No"

They dismounted from the tired ostrich-horse wearily. It had been the first town they found since leaving Zuko's uncle for their own path. And while Daiyu kept them well fed with her hunting and foraging skills the heat had begun to rise with the coming of summer making travel during the day harder.

It was a small town battered and beaten but not rundown. As they walked the main street they noted that the Earth Kingdom soldiers seemed more interested in gambling against one another rather than doing their job. Neither traveler paid them any mind but they could feel eyes on their backs.

Zuko placed coins upon the shop keeper's counter, "Can I get a bag of feed and a hot bowl of something to eat?" There wasn't all that much left to purchase anything else.

Or rather, they didn't have enough money for what was asked for. "Not enough here for something to eat….I can get you two bags of feed though". The keeper offered to which the travelers agreed.

As the soldiers continued to scornfully eye the girl and the boy with the straw hat, an egg hit the back of one's head. Their immediate reaction was to blame the strangers. Green eyes narrowed and shoulders pulled back to appear larger the leader of the pack strode to the duo. "Hey, did you throw that egg at me?"

"No".

"Did you see who did it?"

Of course he did, "No".

"What about you girlie? See any flying eggs? Your boyfriend telling the truth?"

Daiyu tilted her head to the sky, blocking the sun with a hand. "Maybe a chicken flew over?"

The leader scoffed, "You two are quite the pair you know that?" Casting to the bags of feed the shopkeep had placed on his counter for them he jerked his head to two others. "Well, thanks for your contribution to the army. You love birds should spend your honeymoon elsewhere. The price for staying here is more than you can afford". Patting his hammer slung to his hip twice he let the threat hand leading his boys away with a chuckle.

As Zuko's hand slowly reached for his dao blades, Daiyu placed hers on the hilts instead. Brows furrowed he glanced her way only for her to shake her head. It was a waste of energy to take any of those men out. "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But all they are is a bunch of thugs," the stand owner sympathized. "But it was a good thing your girlfriend stopped you from attacking them. The leader is a hot tempered earthbender"

"She's not my girlfriend".

"I'm not his girlfriend," they unisoned.

The man gave them a look neither could place but let them go on their way. One of the boys Zuko had seen sneaking around earlier however kept the duo from mounting their steed and going on their way. They would have to find a different way to feed the poor overgrown bird. "Thanks for not ratting me out. I owe you both. Come to my home and I'll feed your osterich-horse for you".

Daiyu grins broadly, "Sounds like a deal to us kid. Lead the way". Zuko's glare was sharp. "What? The kid owes us and now the poor animal gets a full meal of no cost to us. Besides, there's no need to be antisocial". Here he rolled his eyes with a soft 'whatever'.

The boy's home was certainly a decent walk from town, but they still easily made it before sunset. Greeted by various pig hybrid farm animals, Zuko never felt so out of place before. He had never even seen a farm before today, so seeing the little animals following them and making so much noise was somewhat amusing. What was surprising was Daiyu's silence. She seemed to stare at nothing as he looked over his shoulder to her. Her expression was blank, but her eyes spoke of something he had never seen in them before. Sorrow.

As the two get down once more, the boy led the ostrich-horse to the barn where it could finally rest its legs somewhere comfortable. Having seen the strangers appear with their son, a couple exited their home in greeting. The man was tall and well muscled from hard farm labor. The woman was thin but she did not appear completely frail.

Brown eyed and brown haired the man spoke first, smile wary. "Are you friends of Lees?"

"These two told off the soldiers in town!" the newly dubbed Lee beamed as he ran back to his parents. "And when they were finished with them, they had those jerks running away".

They could tell just by looking at the dumbfounded stranger that their son was exaggerating. But the mother smiled all the same. "Does this guy have a name?"

For the first time since arriving Daiyu chirped with a broad smile. "I'm Sen! And this here is Gin," she introduced warmly. "Thank you for allowing us on your property".

"No problem at all," the husband waved off. "My name is Gonzu; this is my wife Seila. And anyone who can stand up to those phony soldiers are good people to me".

"The real soldiers are off fighting the Fire Nation, like Lee's older brother Sensu. Supper is going to be ready soon. Would you both like to stay? I'm sure we can find something fitting for a couple".

Before he could open his mouth she corrected, "Ah, we're not a couple but any kind of accommodations would do more than fine".

"No, we should get going," Zuko disagreed. "Sorry," was an afterthought.

Seeming to understand that the two could not come to an agreement Seila smiled kindly. "Gonzu needs some help on the barn. I could also use some help in the kitchen. Why don't you both stay for a while and then we'll eat?" This seemed more acceptable to the younger of the two.

As Zuko was put to work for the first time, his mind wondered what was wrong with his companion. Daiyu hadn't laughed at the mention of him handling a mallet let alone doing farm work. He had never done either, but he did not let them intimidate him as he hammered away at the shingles handed to him. Gonzu had been kind enough to offer him a quick tutorial so that he set the tiles up correctly and secured them well enough too. However, he still felt uneasy. What had Daiyu in such a state?

"You're not from around here, are you?" Lee bothered as he stood on the ladder watching the two older males set to work. He could tell that neither new friend was from the area; they were too pale and he had never seen them around town before that day.

He wasn't a fan of children for this very reason. They asked too much and they were persistent. "No".

"Where are you from?"

"Far away," like the kid should be.

"Where are you going?"

Gonzu was kind enough to step in. He knew that his boy was a little too curious sometimes. Though he couldn't blame him; he had little social activity due to where they lived and since SenSu left he had even less. He wanted to make friends, though Gin was certainly the type to stand off. "Leave him alone, Lee. A man's business is his own; he doesn't have to tell you what he's been up to".

Lee puffed his cheeks, not at all pleased with the reprimand. "So how'd you get that scar?" So sudden the question was that Zuko's mallet hit his thumb into the nail.

Down in the kitchen Seila smiled to herself. She was preparing a pig-hen meal with baked peach dessert for later. Watching as Sen carefully cut the fruit, she could tell that she wasn't used to cooking in the kitchen. "Have you and Gin been traveling for long?"

She had to be careful not to cut herself. And she wanted the slices of peach each of the exact same width for proper baking. She knew that was critical at least. It would have been easier to use her shadows, but she knew they needed to keep as low a profile as possible. Sadly, the last time she had helped in the kitchen was shortly before her seventh birthday. "I've been traveling longer than him. We met up and became friends after some time," she half lied.

"It must be nice, getting to see all those new places. Don't you miss your family?"

She felt as though her heart had been pinched mind forcefully flashing to the smiling faces of her dead loved ones. Enlai's kind gaze before he disappeared lingered far too long for her liking. "Very much so," came as a whisper.

She had stopped her cooking to look at the young woman. But seeing the sullen expression said it all. Unlike her husband let alone her son, she understood social cues quite well. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch a sore spot".

"No, it's fine," Daiyu shook her head and continued her work. "Forgive me if I seem a bit sad; I grew up on a farm".

"And this place reminds you of home," Seila sympathized. She changed the subject. "You know, I've always wanted a daughter. We were going to try for a third child when living became rather difficult. SenSu left to join the army so he could afford his own meals. Sad to say, even with just the three of us it's rather difficult to keep up. But we manage it. Still, it's nice to have a helpful female hand in the kitchen. So thank you for humoring me".

Embarrassed she shook her head. "No! You're the ones offering to feed us. It's the least we can do. You're even feeding our ostrich-horse".

"We like to help others where we can. It sets a good example for Lee and it's the right thing to do. Sadly he's in his mischievous phase so it's a little difficult to keep him under control SenSu really did help us with that a lot".

"He sounds like a wonderful son and older brother. Mine was the same," Daiyu agreed, "When I was little he was the one that scolded me or taught me how to do certain things the right way. He was one of my best friends".

"He sounded like a wonderful person".

"He was".

She never thought she would be happy to see a pile of hay. Laying down with a heavy flop, she stared up at the ceiling blankly. When she was little she hated hay. It was scratchy and made her sneeze and got everywhere especially her hair and under her shirt. But often times she helped Gin handle the stuff, bailing it by hand using the shadows to assist her. An arm covered her eyes, a long sigh escaping her lips as she lay still. This place reminded her far too much of home. The smells and sights. Even the close little family- not as large as hers had been but similar still.

She did not register Zuko walking into the barn on exhausted feet. He slumped onto the stack of hay with a sigh of relief as though Gonzu had worked him to the bone. Though roofing was always difficult work especially in the sun, so she believed it when he acted tired. Zuko never wanted to see a hammer or a shingle or even a damned nail ever again. To think the man did the majority of the roof on his own day in and day out only exhausted him more when he thought of it.

Seeing her as she was, he figured she was tired too. She looked somewhat overwhelmed when she walked out of the kitchen food trays in her hands. But upon further notice he realized that that was not the case. She was thinking about something that made her not act like herself. Something that made her…..Sad. "What's wrong with you? What are you so upset about?"

She did not remove her arm, knowing her eyes would say it all. Erasing the frown on her lips she replied in the most upbeat tone she could provide at the time. "You kidding me? I'm not upset. I'm just tired is all. Cooking stuff like what we had for dinner for the first time in ten years is hard work. More mentally than physically. Pfft. Upset. You're funny Zuko".

He was silent. "Who are Gin and Sen? People you knew? Friends?"

Instantly the frown ripped the smile off her lips placing itself there with glue. She stared through the crack of her elbow, but could not see him. And she knew he could not see her eyes. Her voice betrayed her. "They were…..Were my brother and sister".

"Using their names all day upset you?" he could understand that. He rarely ever mentioned his mother.

She did not want to leave him assuming things. He would assume wrong, or try to interrogate further. Best to go down on her own terms than on someone else's. The dam that was holding back her tears broke. Salty water leaked from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and becoming lost in hair and straw. "It's this place. I grew up on a farm just like this. My father and brother worked the fields and I often helped. I also helped my mother and sister in the kitchen occasionally. The sights and smells and sounds here," her voice cracked. "It's too much".

He didn't know what to do, but he regretted prying in the first place. He had never been one for sentimentality even as a kid. He never knew what to say or how to act. Did he pat her on the shoulder and leave her alone? Or was he supposed to grab her up and hug her tightly promising that everything would be okay? Was he supposed to just sit there and let her recuperate on her own? "I'm sorry," he found that he truly was. it was his family that started the war and his family that continued to run it. It was his people that did such terrible things to her family. Things not even he would wish on his worst enemy.

It seemed though that those two words were a trigger. One that neither of them knew about. She just wanted to be held and supported. During times when she remembered the truth of how her family left her behind and just why she wanted revenge, in the past Enlai curled around her and she cried into his shoulder or side. She cried and cried until she passed out. The last time she had done that was years ago, and now even Enlai was gone. No one to call her Little Wolf or assure her that all would be okay. That she would find revenge and her heart would finally be at peace. No deep voice like rolls of thunder telling her that if she slept, she would feel better later. Or remind her to drink some water lest her snot and tears clog her throat up too much. Thinking of this only made her cry harder.

She moved without thinking, rolling over with a whimper and wrapping her arms around Zuko. Curling up against him even as he grew stiff and pushed against her shoulders. She stayed where she was, clinging as she buried her face into his chest. The sound she released was that of a beaten animal. Her claws placed holes in his shirt and her tears stained the front. Zuko stared down at her, pushing against her person for freedom only to be denied it. He had never felt so lost before. He still did not know which way to handle a situation such as this. What would his mother do? What would Uncle do?

Drawing inspiration from the two he uncertainly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She curled against him like a kitten searching for warmth, soaking his shirt through. One of his hands found itself rubbing circles into her back, his chin rest upon her head as he said nothing. He had never seen her in such a weakened state before. Normally she was so strong and boisterous that he had come to think nothing could knock her down. But now he realized that she put on something of a front. A part of her that was forced to stand out more than all the other parts so no one would notice how broken she was. They stayed like this until she fell asleep, the effort of releasing her feelings having taken a toll on her body. He was so focused on caring for her that he did not realize that his own exhaustion took him over.

The next morning found the companions well rested standing in front of the family. Neither wanted to stay longer than they already had. Seila smiled as she handed to Daiyu a box and a bag to Zuko. "Here. This should last the both of you through a few days. Hunting around here is difficult, so hopefully you won't run out before you hit a better area for it".

"Thank you . Really," she smiled lightly, "You didn't have to do that".

"Think nothing of it," Gonzu brought an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Lee frowned, focused on the young man he had learned from in the middle of the night before. "You won't stay until SenSu is back?"

"We have to get going," Zuko insisted gently, "Sen". He offered her a hand, given that he was already mounted and she had her hands full. Hefting her up, he nodded once to the family, the well ostrich-horse taking off at a trot.

In their travels they had decided to stop riverside and rest for a little while. The heat spell seemed to have cooled down, and with it came Daiyu's normal self. She smiled as she looked up at the sky basking in the sun cloud gazing. Zuko had surprisingly fallen asleep next to her; something he had never done before. She assumed the hard farm work he had been put to the day before drained him more than he let on. As he twitched and muttered however, she saw the disturbed expression. He muttered something about Azula always lying, something Daiyu could believe quite well. Gently, she dared to run clawed fingers through his hair, an action she had done on the few occasions Enlai had nightmares of unknown origin. His hair was surprisingly soft, and growing in nicely. He no longer had just the diamond of black where his ponytail used to be but rather a full head of hair. Not exceedingly long, but more than just fuzz as well. Much to her delight, her ministrations seemed to ease his troubled psyche if only a little.

The peace, however, was broken by the sound of a carriage rapidly approaching. The pulling ostrich-horse groaning as the reins were pulled on for it to stop. Skidding wheels and a panting woman urged her to stand and turn. Zuko, startled awake rolled to his feet in a hurry amber eyes wide and expecting a fight. But when he saw Seila, he began to worry. Daiyu stepped towards the distraught woman, easing her down from the carriage as she seemed too unstable to do it herself.

"Please, you've got to help us! After you left the soldiers came and told us that SenSu's battalion was destroyed. Gonzu went to the frontlines to go find him! And then the soldiers came back and demanded food! When they did, Lee pulled out a knife! I don't even know where he got a knife! They took him and told me that if he's old enough to have a weapon, he's old enough to go to war. Please. I know you barely know us but….If Lee goes to war," she turned and buried her face into the taller woman's shoulder, crying.

Zuko looked to a worried Daiyu, though his mind was already made up. "We'll get your son back".

She knew she was faster than the ostrich-horse. He knew it too. So she ignored Seila as black feathered wings collected at her back at a mere thought. The woman's scream of surprise and fright as Zuko tied their beast to her carriage went unnoticed while Daiyu took off at a run her wings carrying her into the air. Seila had never seen anything like it.

"What….Is she?"

Zuko watched as Daiyu circled around like a buzzard-wasp, high and angled before coming down behind him. "She's my friend," it came as a whisper as he reached up with his hands, her own grabbing his wrists and continuing on as though nothing had happened. Working together they pulled him up enough for her legs to wrap around his waist and her arms around his chest. The wind whipped by so fast that for a moment he thought it would cut his eyes. However as the little town came into sight he knew that soon he would have to get down. "Drop me down in the town's entrance," he called, only seeing her nod from the corner of his eye. Swooping down was a gut wrenching experience, seeing the ground rise up to meet him in a violent embrace he readied himself.

She dropped him instead of stopping and then releasing, her momentum far too fast to stop on a dime. The soldiers were waiting for them, Lee bound and held hostage. They knew Zuko at the very least would come back. Villagers screamed and pointed at the sight of her, not sure of what was going on nor what she was. Of course they would be frightened. No normal person could fly and the only other one that could did not have wings of ebony. She circled around the town, catching the conversation of Zuko demanding Lee be released and calling the soldiers freeloaders and bullies. She smiled to herself; a few weeks ago he would have never even bothered with saving a kid. Finally she landed on a nearby roof, wings furling and disappearing like dust in the wind. As the soldiers rushed the unknown prince, he shot her a look that told her to stay where she was. For once she listened to a command. Instead, she decided it would be best if she freed Lee so Zuko could fight without a worry.

She kept an eye on the battle just in case he needed help, though she doubted he would. Sneaking from roof to roof on light feet, she rolled as she landed on the ground stalking forward to the boy who watched with bated breath. He only realized she was there when the ropes were suddenly loose. Easily her thick claws had cut through the flimsy material. He gasped, whirling around and stepping back. He though saw no wings, confusing him further. "What are you?"

"Hush, and watch the fight," Daiyu placed a hand on his small shoulder.

Zuko was beginning to struggle, keeping his true skills hidden he had to fight like a nonbender against an earthbender. However as he was knocked further and further back, even to the ground, she began to worry. Out of the two of them she knew she was better at fighting without her abilities than he was. So naturally she began to worry when he crashed onto his back and appeared dazed. He didn't seem focused for part of the fight, the soldier taunting him and calling him things that weren't true. She wanted to jump in, to tear the man's throat out, but the look of determination was still there.

"Get up and show them what you can really do! Screw blending in!" She finally shouted.

He seemed to hear her, or he had decided it all on his own because fire came from his feet as he broke the man's stance. the surrounding people screamed in terror and scorn as Zuko retaliated with frustration and a new focus. Those amber hues rippled like his flames as he continued on the offense beating the soldier into submission and standing tall. "I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa!" he responded when the downed enemy fearfully asked who he was.

"You're not a prince!" an old man shouted from the crowd, "Your father exiled you! The scar is proof!" As realization hit the townspeople, curses and name calling flew every which way.

Daiyu's eyes widened. His father did that to him? No wonder he was so sensitive about it. A rage bubbled in her veins at the thought of a man burning a young Zuko's face. What had he done to deserve that? No, nothing called for being burned in such a way. Especially when it could have blinded him. "Shut your mouth!" she was surprised by her own outburst, stepping forward and leaving Lee behind, "Zuko is a wonderful person. Far better than you could ever imagine. Say anything more and you'll answer to me!"

Green eyes blazed as she stood in the center, between Zuko and a crowd ready to take their anger out on someone who had done nothing wrong to them. "Get out of our town, evil spirit!" the familiar voice of Seila shouted as she hugged her son to her abdomen. When she got there, neither warrior knew. "You're both monsters! Leave!"

"I hate you!" Lee agreed, just brave enough to glare at the man he thought similar to his brother.

As Zuko was silent, she was loud. She cared not that she was called monster. She knew she wasn't a monster. Even if it did remind her of self doubt held as a child. What she cared more about was Zuko. She knew that he was changing, becoming a better person even. He did not deserve such negative feedback. She told herself it had nothing to do with the fact that he comforted her when she needed it the most. "Go fuck yourselves! This is the thanks we get?! It shouldn't matter who bends what element! If someone saves you, you thank them! Zuko is a hero! Learn some manners you brat!" In a flurry, she spun grabbing Zuko's wrist and tugging him along. She sliced through the knot that kept their ostrich-horse tethered, and then repeated the process with Seila's. The woman screamed of her being a thief, but Daiyu didn't care.

Zuko continued to be silent until they were far from the town. Roughly two hours later, he carefully watched the young woman. He had never seen her so enraged before. Was it for him or was it because she was called a monster? Probably the latter, he noted. "You shouldn't have stolen their ostrich-horse".

"Yea well ours can't carry two people forever. Besides you stole that one from people that actually helped us. These guys may have helped us too but then they said that shit. If they can afford to do that they can afford a new ostrich-horse," she grumbled eyes forward. Realizing though that she couldn't let her anger get the better of her. Sighing a sharp breath she soothed her frazzled nerves, and then offered him a gentle gaze. "You're not too banged up are you?"

He found it strange that she could change attitudes just like that. But as he saw her white knuckles he noted that really she was repressing her anger. "I'm fine…...You didn't have to yell at them".

"I did actually," she defended, "They called you a monster even after you saved that kid! The nerve".

"They called you a monster too".

Daiyu paused, and then waved it off. "I won't deny that it bothered me a little but I'm used to reactions like that. Got called that a lot when I was little after the attack. But like Enlai always said. I'm only a monster if I think I'm one. What anyone else thinks shouldn't matter".

"What anyone else things shouldn't matter," he repeated to himself.

She tried to figure out what they were. Obviously not made by man nor animal, the tracks bit deep into the ground tearing grass and dirt up and tossing it aside like trash. It was not a cart of any kind she had seen before either. She could not imagine what made it, though as Zuko glared down at them he seemed to know exactly what or who had made them. He seemed frustrated, but said nothing as he mounted his ostrich-horse again and began riding hard. Daiyu struggled to get hers to go taken by surprise as he left without so much as saying a word.

"What are they?" she called over the sound of foot fall and wind. It had only been morning and he had been in a decent mood. However this seemed to ruin the day for him. "Zuko!"

"What?"

She knew he was upset but he had no right nor reason to snap at her like that. Shaking her head she pushed it aside. She knew his temper was quick as ever, even if he had been rather mellow the last few weeks. "What made those tracks?"

"A trail that runs on coal and can go anywhere without rails," he bit out, "This reeks of Azula. And if she has that thing, then she's using it to follow the Avatar". Finally a trail. Traveling as they were they had heard no word about the boy and his friends. Azula never did anything that wasn't needed. She was using the train because she needed to track him over ground and mountains and through forest instead over the ocean. He cursed, then cursed again and pushed the ostrich-horse faster. "Can you feel him?"

Feel him? She looked confused.

"That tracking thing you did at the North Pole woman! Can you do it again?" why was she so slow to follow along?

Here she glared, "I get you're worried that Azula will get to him first but I'm not putting up with that shit".

"Fine. I'm sorry okay? Can you please track him now before I lose my damned mind?"

She grinned brightly, "Now as that so hard?" She hadn't taken real offense after all. It was just annoying that he had changed gears so suddenly. She had gotten used to mello Zuko that she almost forgot what intense Zuko was like. Focusing and letting her steed follow his, she closed her eyes and searched. That almost burning purity that the boy carried with him was Raava. That was the simplified version as Enlai put it. He could feel her from across the planet, he said. But he was the one doing all the tracking that day. Mostly at least. She had only done it on a whim after he left her. Could she do it again?

A feeling of purity. A feeling of light. Of peace. Something that clashed against her very core. Brows furrowed as she searched a dark world for a source of light. Just a little sign was all she needed. Something that would put them somehow ahead of Azula if at all possible. It wasn't like reaching out with her hands in the dark and feeling for an object. And it wasn't like tracking someone down by their scent. It was literally an invisible trail she had to find and follow. With Raava's consciousness buried way down into Aang's soul, it was near impossible to find any sign of her. However the harder she looked, she felt she was getting closer.

"He's so close!" she was completely and utterly surprised. How did she not sense him right away? "We can ride hard and maybe make it in time!" She was so proud of herself. She recreated an action she had done on a whim weeks ago under pressure! Leaning down and picking herself up and out of the saddle to help ease the beast's burden she surged forward. Luckily for either animal it was a straight run, though they were panting hard by the time Daiyu pointed out that the abandoned town ahead was where they wanted to be. However it was a long ride, despite the fact that she said that he was nearby. By the time they made it to town, the sun was beginning to set.

"Heh! Don't tell me you really want to fight me," Azula taunted as she faced off against the little Avatar. He stood alone, with nothing but his cute staff in hand. Honey eyes bright with malicious confidence she could not help but smirk. This would be far too easy.

Before the boy could answer, two animals brayed, their riders leaping off their backs as they continued forward. The ostrich-horses could easily feel the tension and hostility in the air, which only increased when their humans settled into stances. Zuko and Daiyu stood back to back, each facing an opponent. He stared down his little witch of a sister, while Daiyu stared down a now uncertain Aang. Gray eyes pleaded with her not to fight. The mistress of darkness however had no intention of going lightly on him.

This changed nothing for the Princess. Two more weaklings to bat down was no consequence to her. "I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu," she knew well that the pet name got under his skin no matter the seriousness of the situation.

Aang definitely got a kick out of it, and Daiyu couldn't help but snicker along with him. "'Zuzu'?"

It worked like a charm, bringing forth that ever hot temper of his as he glared death at his sibling. "Don't call me that! Back off Azula, this one is mine". He shifted so he could see either of them, and in turn Daiyu copied him. She pressed into his back, a silent sign that she was there and that she would help him. He did not reciprocate but he appreciated the action all the same. He trusted her.

Seeing the action, Azula smiled a sickly sweet expression. "Oh, how cute! Zuko has a little girlfriend! Is that was you've been doing instead of capturing the Avatar? Wooing peasant women? I must say, even you could do better, brother". She laughed, "Oh who am I kidding? Peasant women is probably the best you can do. Find this one on the streets did you?"

Daiyu sighed. The girl really liked to dirty talk didn't she? That was fine, she could dig that. It only spoke mounds of how much the girl ran her mouth instead of backing up what she could do. "They could find your corpse on the streets if you're not careful". Those honey eyes narrowed as blue fire danced on her hands. Aang's and Zuko's jaws dropped.

She looked ready to rip a head off. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Tilting her head, Daiyu offered a sickly sweet smile fangs flashing in the sunlight. Behind her, Zuko felt as though the air around her got cold. He could feel the tense muscles in her back and when he looked over his shoulder he saw a desire for blood. "You heard me. Need me to spell it out for you? Make fun of me again, Fire Cunt, and I'll rip off your limbs and feed your intestines to you".

Azula lunged with a screech of anger, fire brilliant blue aimed for Daiyu's head. A wall of darkness stood strong surprising her and negating the flames fearlessly. As the battle began, Zuko shot for Aang red fire licking the ground viciously while air carefully brushed it away. Daiyu was calm as ice as she danced around the flaming blast again aiming for her head as though it were her only target. She would be lying if she said she meant to anger the prissy Princess. But now she knew that anger issues ran in the family. Stomping forward as though an earthbender shadows of the dust gathered in an instant shooting up like spikes under Azula's feet. The nimble girl propelled herself out of the way blue jetting her to the side and forward to close the distance. Daiyu met her fearlessly, perfectly confident in holding her own.

"You bloody wretch! I'll gouge those pretty eyes of yours out and wear them on my chest piece as a sign of what happens when you mess with me!" she screamed as she ducked under a wave of ink rolling and sending another flare at her opponent. "I'll gut you and mount your head!"

Someone was rather upset that someone had called her out. Claws swiped swiftly through the air, cutting through her beloved breast plate upon finding an opening in the little girl's guard and following with a swift kick to the abdomen. She ducked and rolled, dodging the fire that followed suit and sent a blast of energy in kind. When she got to her feet she found herself swerving out of the way of pointed nails. She kindly retaliated with a whip of shadows. As Zuko and Aang ran throughout the abandoned buildings they dodged and attacked and blocked and counter measured. It however wasn't as brutal as the brawl between the girls. Azula however decided to pull them in forcefully.

Spinning she stunned Daiyu with a foot to the jaw, then ran her way towards the duo joining them in the gutted building they were filling with smoke and debris. Daiyu followed after her, literally tripping her as she made a stance to fire a blast at the boys. The girl turned and hissed like a starved feline. And once more took her anger out towards the other. A whip of energy retaliated smacking her in the face sending her to the floor. However as Daiyu made to try and pursue she found herself knocked literally out of the building by a different kind of whip. Head hitting the ground first she tumbled. And dazed, when she looked to the culprit found a girl donned in blue glaring at her ready for battle.

Retaliating quickly she was forced by fire to leap to the side and swung around with a block to meet the Princess once more. She heard before she saw Katara charge in, aiming for the both of them. Aang with a scream landed in front of them on his back just as she was about to attack only for her to have to redirect it at Zuko who growled and turned her water to steam. Aang thinking swiftly as always swiftly spun blocking Katara from harm as blue fire shot at them. Azula then was sent flying, the sudden rumbling of earth alarming all to yet along new comer. And as Katara made to follow up Aang dodged the blast of heat sent by yet another arrival.

Daiyu and Azula found one another though they saw those that joined the fun from the corners of their eyes. A girl dressed in cream and white with blind eyes and black hair. The other an over weight elder who held himself with such poise one wouldn't dare take him on. Shadows whipped forward only to turn to flying needles shooting every which way that wasn't Zuko or Iroh. The blind girl screamed as she felt something sharp jab her in the shoulder, but stood her ground as she retaliated, earthen fury sent forth with a powerful stance and a grunt of effort.

As the Princess took on the Prince, Iroh retaliated as well. Hoping to distract them she retaliated by blocking their blasts and returning to striking at Daiyu. The wall of shadows stood strong but it gave Azula time to again blast blue fire at her relatives and then launched herself over the water that attempted to take her legs out. She retreated, backing herself up into a corner as the Avatar made their way forward helping to block her route of escape. It made complete sense to all; she was the biggest threat.

She offered a dark smile, confident despite being so heavily out numbered. And, as she took in just who she was facing, somewhat out matched. "Look at this. Enemies and traitors all banding together. How pathetic. But…..I know when I'm defeated". She rose her hands, offering herself up to the men and women that had her literally up against the wall. She watched each person carefully, taking into attendance their stances, the way they held their hands and where their eyes rested.

Daiyu knew that the bitch had something up that sleeve of hers. There had to be. There was no other way she would seem so confident. It wasn't a mask either. It was then that she saw Azula's eyes flicker to the side. She moved like a viper, lighting shooting from her finger tips. She saw the trail. Knew the target. But had no way of warning him. Her body moved before she could think of anything else. Heat and the tingling sensation of numbness and pain all meshed together knocked her from her feet and to the ground. Her world grew dark instantly the scream that escaped her lips shrill.

Zuko's yell may have been even louder, as he lashed out the others following suit. Daiyu had been hit. By lightning! The four elements clashed, creating a cloud. When it cleared he turned without hesitation to check on the girl. Shaking fingers placed themselves on her neck as Iroh hurriedly knelt at her other side. Honey colored eyes filled with worry he placed a hand on her heart. They both found a pulse. And she was breathing. Though relief washed over him, Zuko could not shake the feeling of unease. Why had she done that? She put herself in Zuko's place and took the blast that would have hit him square in the chest.

"You're an idiot," he whispered, kneeling as he tried to figure out what to do. "Uncle, how do we fix it? Uncle!"

Iroh stared at the scorch mark, eyes wide. As his nephew repeated his name, he carefully composed himself. He saw a strange emotion in the boy's eyes. Fear. Not for himself but for her. Looking down to the shadowbender he only wondered just what she had done or said to grow so close to Zuko in such a short time. "We need to get her to shelter, and then clean her wounds".

"And that will fix her?" Right then, all he wanted was for her to open her eyes and claim that the injury was a fake. That his worry was for nothing and that she was truly touched that he would react so radically. However as he shook her gently asking for her to wake up, none of these things happened. He was honestly worried beyond measure. She had grown on him, he would only admit to himself. He had Never been one to have friends. The boys around him when he was a kid were either too frightened by his father or saw him as too weak like most others. Having Azula as his sister only estranged him more. And though he respected his crew before they left him he never called them friends. He dared to call her his first, but never to her face or aloud for that matter. She would never let him live it down. "Please be okay. Please," he begged near silently.

"It will start the healing process". The young man's shoulders slumped, defeated.

He honestly did not know what he would do if Azula killed Daiyu. He wanted her alive and well and still at his side whether while being annoying or just keeping him company. He wanted her there. Hearing footsteps, he did not turn. "Leave us alone". He commanded they who approached.

Katara's heart clenched. She knew not the relationship between him and her former friend, but seeing a wound like that on someone she knew was not truly bad made her sympathize and want to help . "Zuko, I can help!" she had learned to heal, and she was confident in her skills!

But the Prince only turned to send a wave of fire at them, warding them away. "Get away from us!"

"Please, Zuko! I know we aren't on the greatest of terms but she's our friend t-" Aang tried, stepping forward again.

This time however the usual red and orange flames were lighter, brighter. Filled with something he normally did not put into them. "LEAVE!" Without a choice, the Gaang fled, realizing that Zuko would not take the help they offered.

Iroh stood, "Pick her up and follow me. We need to find shelter and then clean her wound". It was not difficult to find a shell of a house that would make do even if a storm hit. As Zuko laid her down he began to peel her shirt off, knowing well that it would get in the way.

Zuko however did not think that far ahead, staring only at her calm features up until then. "Uncle what are you doing?!" face red he looked away the indecency taking him by surprise.

"It will get in the way," the former General insisted. "If it truly bothers you, go find a bucket and water. Make the water warm.  Not hot but warm. Understood? We will also have to use one of our shirts to create bandages".

He moved without thinking, pulling off his own garment and tossing it. "Use that".

This only served to surprise the elder even more. As he set to tearing the cloth. "Just what happened to you two?" he asked the unconscious girl. Though it was a mystery he was happy. Finally Zuko had someone he could call a friend. And to think all it took was hiring a mercenary and making a deal with her to assure her vengeance. "What wonders life brings to us".

When Zuko next returned, Iroh set to work once more. Instructing him to hold the girl down because he would need to peel away the dead skin. Washing over the wound with a quick swipe of the water, he picked at the near nearest tag The result was a subconscious reaction her eye in seeing opening and a scream of pain ripping from her lips. Zuko grunted as he pinned her wrists to the floor and his ankles held her own stationary. He knew first hand that the process was painful. What he had not come to fully realize was just how strong she was. In her struggling she lifted him up only for her limbs to give out shortly after. Eventually however the process was complete. From peeling to cleaning and finally dressing with the minimal materials they had to use, they finished and were finally permitted to rest. Daiyu was silent, and Zuko no longer had to pin her down with his entire body.

As Iroh cleaned his hands free of blood and little scraps of flesh left from the peeling he looked to the young man who kneeled by the silent girl's side. "You both seem much closer than before. Did something happen?" Dipping one cloth into the water he set to work finally cleaning the wound and stopping what little bleeding there was. He winced as he watched the skin pulse and twitch with every small touch. The scar would never fade.

Zuko jolted, stiffening and looking wide eyed. "Nothing!" Though nothing had happened in the way Iroh insinuated just thinking of the possibility made him blush. Though not even he completely understood why. "No, nothing like that. She's still annoying as hell". And yet they did get along better than before. Even he could tell.

"Well," Iroh let it go, "I am happy you have a friend you can truly rely on now".

He opened his mouth to deny that they were friends, but found himself unable to. The words never came as he watched her exhausted body take long deep breaths. As though she was sleeping. "I want to get stronger," he said instead, "I'm bound to run into Azula again and I want to stand a chance against her. I'm weak, so Daiyu took her on. She was protecting me even then. Uncle, I know you think I'm not ready, and that you think Azula and I should get along, but please teach me some more advanced firebending skills".

The smile on his elder's face is secretive. "No, Azula's crazy and needs to go down," the expression fell into a stern frown. She had always been of harsher mind than her brother, much like their father. He had been hoping that one day he would be able to bring a softer side about her, but in that he failed. Standing he left the building they had found. Daiyu would be fine as she was but they needed room to work. The house was on the edge of town, not far from one of the only trees in the small wasteland. "It's time for your training to resume. Let us begin now, while Daiyu is recovering. Lightning is the very essence of fire, but is not controlled by emotions such as anger like fire is. It is raw and emotionless and cruel, like Azula. And one needs a clear mind to control it". Breathing deeply, he began to move with fluidity strange to a firebender's style. "Remember, once you've released the lightning, you cannot control it. You are nothing but its humble guide. Now….Breathe deep".

As Zuko continued to follow his Uncle's motions, he felt strange. As though he were learning bending all over again. The fluid movements were alien to him, the opposite of normal firebending which was far more striking and swift. They continued the motions for hours though Zuko cared not. He understood that the proper execution was crucial. However as he grew more and more confident, he moved faster, mind whirling with the idea of releasing such a great power on the first try. He could do it, he knew it! Without saying a word to his relative he gathered the energy at his fingertips. He felt the tingling sensation of entering and release, but when he went to strike he only released a single explosion that sent him flying back with a cry. Back stinging, he glared at nothing.

Iroh understood his nephew's excitement, but he also wasn't surprised at his failure. Just looking at him one could tell that his mind was not calm nor clear. "Come, let us continue, sit". He needed to explain more. He began to draw, starting with their Nation's symbol and continuing with each one for the elements. He, as expected, did not include the strange shadows their friend controlled. It, much like the Avatar, was a strange phenomenon. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found freedom," he smiled and jokingly added, "Also I hear they had a great sense of humor," then cleared his throat, "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many tings, and they have deep senses of community and love that holds them together through anything".

Zuko did not quite follow. "Why are you telling me these things?"

"It is important to take wisdom from many different places. If you only take it from one place it becomes brittle and stale. But understanding the other cultures and their elements….That is what will help you become whole".

"All this four element stuff sound like it's for the Avatar".

"It is the combination of all four elements in the body of one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful too". Gently he poked the young man, a knowing smile on his features. "You may not be able to create lightning but I can teach you how to redirect it". And so they began training anew.

Daiyu woke up feeling like she had been hit by a stampeding Appa. Everything on her left side hurt, her head pounded and worst of all she was starving. Lifting her cranium slowly as she opened her eyes, she found the shelter unknown to her. However, she knew that neither Zuko nor Iroh would abandon her especially after an injury like the one she took. Speaking of which, she inspected that as well. It was nearly wrapped and though the she could tell the skin was irritated it did not feel infected. It hurt to touch yes but it was not a blinding pain. Though as she put pressure on that shoulder she found that it did seem to bother the wound that would definitely scar.

Pushing forward she stood slowly, body stiff and exhausted as though she had never slept in the first place. She however cared not and stretched shoving the desire for more rest to the side for another day. Daiyu grinned when she saw the berries sitting upon the window's ledge as well as a chipped cup of something that looked warm. Though he was not around Iroh was a good caretaker. She nearly inhaled the berries ignoring seeds that threatened to get between her teeth. Once the small meal was finished and she was sad that she had no other source to fill her angry belly, she decided it was time to say good morning to her friends.

She could hear them a short distance away, a displeased cry coming from a certain Prince and the instructive tone of his Uncle. She found them a number of yards away, arguing about something she knew nothing about. As she got closer though she managed to figure out what the teen was going on about.

"I have cleared my mind! I've meditated and worked on my breathing and my forms and I've near perfected the movements you've shown me! And I still can't seem to make lightning! Not even a storm will let me redirect it! What's wrong with me?!" Ah, he was frustrated again. That made a little more sense.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Zuko. Not many are meant to create lightning- it took me years of training to so much as perfect redirecting it," Iroh subdued.

But Zuko found that hard to believe. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. I'm a failure as a student and a failure as a warrior. I-" before he could continue he felt something take his legs out from under him. In a true show of just how off guard he was taken, he fell face first and tripped over himself in trying to stand again. When he whirled around to yell at his attacker fire at the ready, he stopped. Daiyu stood with her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips.

As she approached letting the tendril of black fade away she nearly stomped up to him like a pissed child. As he continued to stare, she smacked him hard in the back of his head. Before he could so much as scream at her she snapped. "Don't you ever call yourself a failure of any kind. Got it? You are not a failure. You are a talented young man who works hard for the skills he has. What did I tell you? People like your sister suck and are weak because they feel like they should have everything and anything they want. People like you? People with talent and work hard…..Those are the real winners. So stop comparing yourself already". Her scowl fell into a softer more concerned expression. "So stop beating yourself up already. Okay?"

Zuko only stared, silent mind filled with a whirlwind of words. Part of him wanted to scream at her for yelling at him, another wanted to thank her. A third wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how relieved he was to see her okay. And a fourth part of him wanted to yell at her for being up and moving around in the first place. Iroh's kind laughter rang in the still air, breaking the silence.

"It is good to see you are feeling well. Is your shoulder feeling okay?"

Rolling it gently she nodded, "It will scar for sure but I feel pretty okay actually. It hurts mostly when I move it too fast or touch it". She paused and changed subject again. She saw no reason to blabber on about a wound she basically gave herself. "So why were you yelling about lightning?"

This brought back the teen's previous frustrations. He glared at nothing in particular as Iroh kindly explained. "I was trying to teach him how to create and redirect lightning. However he seems to be having some trouble in the creation category and I refuse to throw lightning at him".

She blinked and tilted her head. "Why want lightning when you can have just hotter fire?"

Of course she wouldn't understand. "Because it's a powerful technique. Why do you use dark energy when you have shadows?"

"Because I can control it and it is powerful," she supplied without pause, "But lightning while strong doesn't seem all that controllable. I mean from what I have seen these two times Azula has used it, it's always been a straight on attack. Am I wrong?" When Iroh shook his head she continued, "If you can't control it and risk hurting either yourself or your loved ones in trying to then it's not a good weapon. Why not make your fire hotter than hers?"

Zuko hesitated before stating, "There is nothing hotter than blue fire".

"He's correct," Iroh agreed, "There is nothing hotter than blue flames unfortunately".

This did not deter the black haired girl. "Okay, then why don't you focus on having more efficient and physically present fire? Heavier fire if you will? You've already started to train to do it. All you have to do is pick up where you left off". Not that she had planned for this, but the world worked in strange ways.

The Prince's gaze widened. Of course. He had only just started the skill when they were travelling together. He knew that he would need to start over sadly, but the fact that he completely forgot about that method almost upset him. Especially after all that hard work.

Iroh for once did not follow. Zuko though seemed to have had something click, "I'm sorry. But I don't quite understand where you're going with this".

Holding up her hands, two balls of purple energy appeared, illuminating the flesh and casting new shadows. However one was smaller than the other, but seemed to weigh her hand down. "Energy is just like air. It's invisible, but I can control it like Aang does. They both have a density. For energy, if you let it flow freely in a large space then it's light and hard to see. But if you force the particles to come closer and closer and maintain that shape, they become visible and depending on how small the shape heavier as well. Fire, as you might or might not know, is basically a sign that energy is being used to make two things meet and combust. To do this, you must put energy into the effort of combusting those two substances, and as they burn they put out more energy. Since fire is just energy and light given off by those components, you can't compress it. However you can use the minimal amount of energy to burn things while producing a large fire, then when you add more energy to that same fire it's going to be even stronger. Think of it like this: When you're in your prime, it takes your body less energy to fight off a hoard of ten men than it does when you're on the decline or tired. Right? The body is more efficient at using energy for strikes and blocks; it has endurance. Right now Zuko's fire is 'tired' or out of shape if you will. It's not efficient. Make sense?"

Iroh and Zuko stared, wide eyed as they listened. While the elder managed to follow along perhaps better than his nephew, he still found himself somewhat lost. Compressing energy was just as hard as separating the two forms of it and turning it to lightning. She did it naturally, given obvious circumstances. Could Zuko really learn to do the same thing? It would take years, would it not? Zuko had not realized that there was such a specific method to doing it. She had merely told him to make the same fire with the least amount of effort. This is what she meant by that?

"I did not realize that you were so scientific, Daiyu," Iroh praised as he processed the information.

She shook her head, "I'm not really. I don't know much about anything other than fighting so don't stick me in a room filled with diplomats and don't ask me to write a memoir. Or ask me to lead an army, pai-shou is hard enough as it is. But Enlai made sure I knew how energy works, so there you go".

"So basically you're saying that if I continue to do what you showed me, even though my fire isn't as hot as Azula's it will still be able to stand a chance?"

"Exactly! Although personally I think you should also make sure to sharpen your hand to hand combat skills as well as your weaponry skills too. Heck, I need to work on my hand to hand combat too," she added shortly.

"But I-"

"I think she is right Prince Zuko. You never know when you will not be able to bend. Heavens forbid something happen to make us unable to bend like what happened at the North Pole. You saw how quickly the tides turned when Zhao killed the Moon Spirit did you not? If that can happen to them, it can happen to us". Iroh nodded, "In addition. It will make you an even better warrior. Someone that can beat any kind of bender without being able to or having to themselves is a figure to fear".

Zuko nodded, "When do we start?"

"Well I can help you with the energy thing. But I would also like to train. Maybe Iroh would be willing to spar with us?"

"Are you certain that is wise with your wound?" The elder looked pointedly to the irritated flesh of her shoulder.

But she had been through and trained through worse. "I'll be-"

"No way," Zuko denied, "You just woke up. You need to rest"

Her brows furrowed. She was insulted. Did he think she couldn't handle herself? She did fight on even grounds with Azula of all people, so obviously she was not a pushover. "I was resting for- How many days?"

"Three". Iroh kindly supplied.

"Three days! That's plenty of time. I'm sparring whether you like it or not".

"Too bad because I'm not going to let you push yourself after getting struck by lightning". Zuko had just been relieved that she woke up! And now she was trying to push herself too hard, he thought, by fighting his uncle of all people. He knew all too well that even though his prime was gone Uncle Iroh was worth one hundred men on the battle field. He just didn't approve.

She was growing frustrated. Green eyes turning hard she shifted her stance, challenging him. She didn't appreciate him trying to dictate what she could and couldn't do. She was a big girl, she could handle herself and she knew all too well her limits. A wound from lightning was not going to stop her from progressing her skills. Hands falling to her sides dark energy balls long gone, claws dug into palms. She was careful not to puncture herself. She understood that he was worried. That point was clear, and frankly she was touched and would honestly feel the same of it had been him. What she did not appreciate let alone ask for however was for him to decide whether or not she was ready to train.

"You're not going to 'let' me do anything, Zuko. It's my decision. I know my limits and I know I'm ready to train. Don't try to stop me because even with one arm down I'd still be able to mop the floor with your pretty face". She stepped forward fearlessly placing her face into his noses nearly touching. She watched as visibly worry turned to annoyance and frustration.

She was talking out of her ass. She couldn't beat him with one arm and they both knew it. Bu the insinuation was still there and it still stung. Why couldn't se just do as she was told and go rest? He just wanted her safe and healthy again. Was that too much to ask? That made him stop. Why was he so worried? Sue was older than him and she obviously could take care of herself. And yes he would feel guilty that she took the lightning for him for a while longer. But since when did that mean he should worry so much? He didn't know. Now he was frustrated with both himself and her.

Iroh watched as the spat escalated rapidly, and knew that if he did not stop them one of them would say something they didn't mean. "Okay, okay! That is enough from the both of you," as to get his point across he placed himself between them and stood firm as he pushed against their chests. Both were younger and taller than he but all there knew he could take them down. "Zuko, if Daiyu wants to train then so be it. She is old enough to know her limits. She wishes only to grow stronger like you. It is not your place to decide if she is well enough to work with us or not. Daiyu, Zuko only means well. A lightning strike is no small injury to recover from and given that you took the hit for him he is allowed to voice his worry. He wants for you to heal as quickly as possible and training will increase the time it takes to do so. Now I want you both to apologize. Then we can begin training on good terms".

Daiyu stepped back away from the hand that had pushed her from Zuko's face. Then she sighed and closed her eyes slowly yet steadily calming her temper. Looking back, Iroh was right. She would admit that she jumped to high tensions for a silly reason. He was just looking out for her just as she had been doing for him. She was so used to him yelling at her that she hadn't expected him to anything else.

"You're right Iroh. I need to calm down. I'm sorry Zuko, can you forgive me?" She offered him a small apologetic smile.

Instead if returning the gesture, Zuko stared her down before sighing and relaxing tense shoulders. He turned away refusing to look at her as he nodded. "Whatever, let's get started already. We've wasted enough time as it is". From the corner of his eye he watched the smile turn to a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Long Time No See**

A week and a half passed as the three traveled once Daiyu had something to eat and proper sleep. Upon finding them, Iroh had kindly woven her a sling of vines and insisted that she use the arm as little as possible until her shoulder healed. The shadowbender reluctantly agreed, knowing that if she pushed too hard she would only be hurting herself. They decided much to Zuko's displeasure that Ba Sing Se would be the best place for them to hide and create a new life, given that the men were no longer welcome home and were in fact refugees.

Morning found Iroh training hard with Daiyu, often times quite literally kicking her ass as she tried to keep up with is far more experienced pace. The General did not however find himself surprised when she was swift to adapt and began gaining ground slowly but surely. Zuko was forced to learn to cook, though it was an uphill battle. While they sparred before breakfast, Zuko and she went over his own training after. He had already managed to make smaller fires with minimal energy. However he found it difficult to create larger flames with the same amount of energy as he made the small ones. Proper breathing technique was also insisted upon, as Iroh continuously noted that it was shoddy compared to even most young teens.

After he trained for numerous hours, they traveled through lunch and all the way to dinner. Before which the relatives practiced hand to hand combat. Not unlike Daiyu Zuko's innate capability to adapt was impeccable and likely one of his greatest allies. He however fell for tricks easier than her, and allowed frustration to claim him which made his form sloppy. While they trained, Daiyu made dinner, a well deserved reward after a long day of travel and Zuko's poor breakfast. Then they rested until sleep came. Iroh always hit the hay first, with Zuko following after tossing and turning for a comfortable position.

Daiyu however stayed awake. Not only because she liked the first watch so they were not ambushed by bounty hunters, but because she had additional training done in secret. Training that Iroh would not approve of. The skill she yearned to achieve was something Enlai always insisted her body being incapable of withstanding. He had dubbed it 'dark convergence' on the terms that it was incredibly dangerous to do if one did not maintain absolute control at all times. It was a double edged sword, he would say.

Dark energy, though most people were not aware of it, did in fact have an influence on all things living. Some might call it the source of curses or bad karma, or perhaps bad luck. Others would say it was what caused sudden natural disasters like earthquakes and tornadoes, or plague. It worked hand in hand with chaos to create hate and war. All who said this were correct. Because dark energy was the embodiment of all things negative from emotions and bad karma to the terrifying wrath of mother nature. And though it was not sentient, it did corrupt in certain circumstances.

Such as when one allowed a large amount of it into their body.

Much like when she permitted the shadows to reach the lightlessness of the inside of her body where her nerves resided, she intended to let the dark energy into her. It was a simple concept, given that in small amounts dark energy resided in everything. All she had to do was connect the energy within her with the dark energy outside her body. That was the easy part. The hard part was, once connected, maintaining a clear mind and complete control of oneself. The danger of having too much dark energy in the body, other than its destructive nature, was the chance of losing oneself to the influence. To do bad, unspeakable things. To hone a massive ball of energy and let it loose upon everything and every one in front of her, for example. Or kill her friends and collect the bounty and the favor of the Fire Lord so she could hunt down those that destroyed her life.

She had started out small. Letting the amounts of energy into her body and permitting it to speak dark whispers into her mind. A mind no longer protected by someone more experienced and capable than she. Almost instantly she had to stop all actions and force the energy out because she had already wandered off and killed a few deer for sport- something she had never done before. In the week and a half that had passed, she had been training this small amount, teaching herself just where her limits lie and what sorts of effects the dark energy had on her physically. However thus far, there had been none.

For the sake of progress and allowing the body to rest, Iroh had insisted that they not train for one full day every three days. It was the evening of a rest night, and found Daiyu as usual on first watch. They were nearly to the city; she could see the harbor that would carry them to the capitol of the Earth Kingdom and allow them to hide away blending in with the rest of the refugees of the war. It was nice, listening to the crickets sing and the night owls hoot occasionally. In the distance she heard a fox-rabbit dash through the underbrush, likely hunting for its next meal.

It would have been more peaceful if not for the insistent shifting and grunting of a particular Prince. After the fourth turnover of his back to the dying flames she sighed. "What has got you so bothered? Normally even you're asleep by now". Seriously it was annoying. "You need to find a private place to release some pent up energy or something? I mean I'm pretty sure with all the testosterone you've been building up even you have the urge".

Zuko sat up and glared absolute death at her. The fire, in turn, roared to life for an instant before dying back down into embers. "Don't you dare joke about something like that".

Tilting her head she blinked ever so curiously, a sly smirk spreading across her face. "Why not? It's only natural. If you need help I'm sure I can-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to keep living," he snarled. The air around him was burning and it wasn't because of his temper. "It's not even anything closely related to that".

"Okay. Then what has you rolling around more than a boar burrowing its way through a mud pit?" When he was silent she tilted her head, "Was I right the first time?"

"My back has been hurting for weeks, okay?" he finally relented, "I'm still not used to sleeping on the hard ground where rocks and twigs and Agni knows what else digs into my spine and my sides".

That was it? She knew he had a hard time adjusting but the fact that it was taking this long spoke wonders for his spoiled former lifetime. "Oh. Well I know how to fix that. Granted it's temporary but it works".

"If you tell me to get over it I'm-"

"Come on and take me seriously for a second," she stopped him in his tracks, "If your back is all messed up then not only do you get poor sleep but also your fighting and training suffer too. We want you to be as big and strong as possible, after all. So take off your shirt and lay on your stomach".

She wanted him to what? He stared at her, disbelieving. "Excuse you?"

His proper attitude sometimes got on her nerves. Not because he acted high and mighty but rather because manners made him second guess what was going on. Instead of repeating herself, she stood, and plopped down at his side before promptly grabbing the hem of his shirt- one he had stolen much to Iroh's grief in their travels- and began pulling it up. His large rough palms stopped her before they could get more than a few inches up. "I said take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. It'll help, trust me".

Trust her. She wanted him to trust her when she obviously was planning something. Any other day, he only admitted to himself, he trusted her with his life. But she was asking him to strip and get into a prone position in front of her in the dark. For all he knew, she had something sinister planned. Looking at the emerald irises that glowed in the light of dimming embers, he noted no sense of malice playful or otherwise. She wasn't trying to tease or trick him, for once. Sighing, he grumbled threats of burning her alive and feeding her to the forest if she tried anything as he pried off her fingers and disrobed himself. He felt strange under her eyes as he lowered himself to the ground using the clothing article as a barrier between him and the dirt.

Finally. Acting quickly, she moved to a straddling position on his arse. Instantly he released a startled shout and began to rise only for confident hands to press into aching muscle and nerves. Zuko's arms almost instantly became noodles as a tingle ran up and then down his spine, a clear silent sign that she had done something right. He held his breath as her calloused fingers danced across his back, his frame slowly lowering back to the ground, searching and finding what he assumed were knots in his back. Why she had to be so indirect with her intentions, he didn't understand. But then that was just how Daiyu was.

Inspecting his frame, she felt more than saw where she should go next with each pressured stroke of her fingers. She was careful to keep her claws away from his flesh, using exclusively the pads of her fingers and the whole of her palms. She was out of practice, she would readily admit, and she was no professional, but even so on someone such as himself it seemed easy for her to spot the flaws. He was far more solid than his lean frame seemed. Each and every fiber seemed to be made of plated armor or bands of steel. The only difference was that neither of those squished, and skin did. She was curious as she noted the slight rise or dip where one did not belong. She assumed them to be scars as the texture was different too. There was a trio of scars reminding her of claws along his ribs, and what seemed like an old burn wound on his left shoulder. Close to the center of his back seeming to trail along his spine to his rear was what she recognized as a blade's scar. To think he was more beaten up than he appeared was something completely new.

Zuko had never gotten a massage before. He had never seen reason for one though Uncle had always taken one where he could. The old man and Daiyu had gotten one each upon their arrival back from the North Pole even. But he never imagined them to be useful. Just an excuse to get touched by people with oiled hands. He assumed even that the oil had some sort of aphrodisiac that sunk in through the pores and got the recipient high. Now though, he witnessed the truth. Each nerve on his back from fingertips to the base of his head tingled. Where she touched bloomed with a soothing warmth, a swift almost painful releasing sensation and then finally more tingling. It left him wondering.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he ignored the feeling of her fingers playing with his as she even paid attention to his hands.

"Hmm?" Concentrating, it took her a moment to register that he had asked her a question. "Oh, I learned from Jet. I used to give him massages like this all the time. Before that Gin taught me the basics".

Jet. That was an unfamiliar name that gave him an unsettled feeling. As though it didn't belong coming from her mouth to him. "Who is Jet?"

She had forgotten he didn't know. Which was to be expected considering she never talked about him. Off handedly she wondered how he was doing. The same old stuff or was he actively trying to change? "He's a friend of mine that I lived with for five years before I met Sokka, Katara and Aang. He's the leader of a kid-run rebel group called the Freedom Fighters. Most of them are just a bunch of orphans living in a colony of treehouses. They'd often go out of their way to attack Fire Nation camps and the like. Jet was actually a real good leader; had the charisma to get people to like him. And actually come to think of it he could probably give you a run for your money if you just fought with swords. He uses hook swords".

"What happened? Why'd you leave?" His left shoulder seemed to release a sigh of relief for him. As though there had been a chain of knots that kept it drawn into place reducing his mobility.

"….Well, this is kind of ironic and it really makes me a hypocrite. But I left him for the Avatar crew when Jet tried to flood a town just to kill a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers. I had been in the dark about that; he hid it from me really well considering we were good friends. But I'm kind of a hypocrite now because I had initially joined up with you and your uncle for my own kind of revenge. He had really wanted me to stay, but I insisted that he was terrible and needed to change. Or at least find a proper meaning in life. And look at me now". A hollow but not regretful laugh.

Zuko's next words came from him without his consent. It was a thought that he intended to keep a thought. Apparently his brain did not get the memo. "You were never….More?"

The reason as to why he would ask that never crossed her mind. "No. Even though we had both lost our families to the Fire Nation- him to a village raid and me to….Well you know…..Despite that we never really became more than friends". She ran her palms up and over his back a few more times, urging muscles to relax into a natural state and hoping that she did a good enough job. "You're all done," she announced removing herself from his bum. "You should be able to sleep a lot better now. Which I would go back to trying to do if I were you. You've got second watch".

However as Zuko sat up and put his shirt back on, he did not lay back down. He was wide awake; rejuvenated even. "If you saw him again, and he asked you to go with him, would you?" It appeared his brain was too focused on relaxation to anything proper at the moment. When she was quiet he turned away, "Never mind, forget I asked anything".

He was surprised when she lightly admitted, "No," this brought him surprise. Why would she not pick a long time friend over a duo that was no longer truly able to deliver their end of the deal to her? At least with this Jet person she wouldn't have to associate with firebenders like she had been. "I wouldn't join him. Even though he and I got along famously and we understood one another and could relate in our need for revenge…..I'm happier here. With you guys".

Zuko was silent, eyes staring continuously forward.

When there was no reaction, she wondered if he was asleep. "Zuko? You there?" He was motionless, breathing slow. But she knew he was awake, likely digesting her honest confession. "Good night, Zuko," she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her. It was still her watch, but she did not need her eyes to know if anyone was aiming to attack.

She had forgotten why she hated boats.

Though this time, she was lucky in that she hadn't lost her last meal and then some. She did however have a mind-splitting headache and her stomach tossed and turned as though to threaten her from doing anything extraordinary. It didn't help that the ship was covered j fellow refugees ranging from rowdy children to whiny elders. She leaned over the edge of the railing prepared for anything should her body betray her. Next to her Zuko faired perfectly. She cursed him for his instant sea legs and refused that he got it from living on a ship for three years. Iroh seemed even more chipper than usual.

"To think, after all these years I'll be entering the city of my greatest military failure," it felt nice to be sailing again. But more importantly he loved the hat he got his hands on. "As a tourist!"

The Prince did not approve of this in the slightest. "We're not tourists we're refugees. This food is terrible!" he threw the soup given to him overboard. "I'm tired of eating charred meat and berries. I'm tired of sleeping outside on the ground". He was tired of living a life opposite to what he was used to.

"Easy, you're going to end up burning something down if you continue to fuss," she soothed placing a hand between his shoulder blades. She was surprised to watch as his muscles slowly relaxed instead of gaining more tension. "Ba Sing Se is almost upon is. Then we can get something real to eat".

He glared at the second floor of the vessel. There those with money and status stayed with the captain and staff. "Why should I wait? I bet they have plenty of good up there".

"You're right friend, they do have some good food up there. It's preserved just for the crew and the captain though, and high ranking travelers as well".

With all the people around them she had not heard him approach. She hadn't so much as smelled him either. But as his voice, a welcome familiarity, rang behind her she grinned. The three of them turned to see the figure. He was the same as when she left him. Same wild brown hair and cool matching eyes. The straw between his lips and tanned skin as well as two hook swords strapped to his back and his mismatched armor. She acted without thinking, gleeful.

"Jet!"

He had not recognized her from behind. Her hair was longer. And the tight battle pants and ragged full shirt were things he never thought he would see her wearing. But as her arms wrapped around her neck and she pulled him close with surprising strength he knew exactly who she was. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Worrying how she was doing, wondering if she had forgotten about him. Damming himself for not saying things that should have been said long ago before she left. The first week he had trouble sleeping even.

But the world was kind it seemed. Arms reflexively wrapping around her waist and pulling her as close as he possible the name came as a relieved whisper. "Daiyu".

Zuko stared on with stony eyes. So this was Jet. He was tall and lean and dark. Dare he say handsome. And Daiyu was hanging off of him like a hog-monkey from a tree branch. He saw the look of absolute adoration on the other teen's face as he held her, brown eye bright as he stared at nothing in particular. The girl and boy behind him were silent but they wore smiles that spoke more than words could.

As the two finally let go of one another Jet looked the young woman over again. "What are you doing here? Weren't you traveling with Katara, Sokka and Aang? Who are these two? How have you been?" the shirt was large and loose on her lean frame. Part of a clearly new scar peeked out from under the cloth. And what's more, "Where is Enlai?"

She frowned at the last question but was grateful that Jet realized that he wasn't there. "Enlai passed away," she supplied first. When he opened his mouth to apologize she held up her hand. "It was voluntary on his part. Anyways, I'm doing good! Headed to live in Ba Sing Se actually. I left the crew, I just didn't see me doing any real good while with them in the end". She stepped back further placing a hand on either shoulder of the men she had been traveling with. "These are Mushi and Lee. We've been friends for a while now. Lee, you've heard of him but Mushi this here is Jet. He is a very good friend from before I started travelling with Aang and the others. Behind Jet are Smellerbee and Longshot. It's good to see you both as well". Silently the two smiled and nodded respectively.

Zuko felt the uncertainty and disdain in Jet's eyes as they matched gazes. A flash of possessiveness went through the new comet and Zuko for the first time felt the urge to pull the girl closer.

Iroh however was far less hostile though he did not miss the tension. "Well a friend of Daiyu's is a friend of ours. It's an honor to meet you Jet".

"Likewise Mushi. You said you were tired of eating like crap," he turned his gaze back to the teen, "So is everyone else. I know for a fact that the captain is eating like a king while the rest if us eat the scraps".

That piques Iroh's interest. "What kind of King is he eating like?"

"The fat, happy kind," Jet smirked while the old man drooled comically making Daiyu laugh at his antics. "Tonight my Freedom Fighters and I are going to liberate some food. Daiyu, are you and Lee in?"

Zuko and his counterpart exchanged a look. He was interested but wasn't certain he wanted Daiyu anywhere near Jet. As she returned his look with utter excitement and a beaming grin to match, that went right out the window. "We're in," he relented.

"Great. I'll se you both tonight then," though it was reluctant he turned to leave. There were other things he wanted to attend to. But before he gave up the chance to ask he stopped and turned. "Since we'll both be in Ba Sing Se, do you think we can spend some time with one another for old time's sake? It would mean a lot to me if I could show you just how hard I've been working to change".

She flashed him her usual fang filled grin, an expression that never failed to light up her face. "Once we are all settled in to our new home, I'd like that. It feels like it's been forever".

More like an eternity for him. Victorious he sent her a pleased smirk. "I'll hold you to that. See you at midnight". Finishing his departure he soon blended in with the surrounding crowd his friends following suit.

As silence once more fell over the trio, Iroh decided to do some investigating. "That Jet fellow sure is handsome. He's not an ex-boyfriend of yours is he?" Zuko's sudden tense shoulders and rapt but carefully hidden attention was not lost on him.

She shook her head eyes wide. "Jet and me? Lovers? No way, I'm not his type. We're just friends".

"I didn't realize that people who were just friends went on dates," Zuko added sourly. "Or held one another so tightly".

What had gotten his underwear in at knot? "It's not a date, it's just us catching up with one another. You can come with if you like. As for the hug, that's how I hug people. I do the same thing with you". She knew she did.

"Whatever. I just think it is weird is all," he stiffly replied, "That two friends would go on a date if that's all they were".

She was slightly insulted. Did he honestly think she would be so shallow as to call a get together just that so he didn't know she was planning on screwing Jet? Not that she was. Hell no. She had priorities and standards. However, she tried to see it from his point of view too. Iroh was constantly telling them to see the other person's side of the story. She would feel a little left out too if he ran into an old friend like she had. Wanting nothing more than to break the tension she turned to teasing. That always seemed to help.

"Jealous that I'm going on a 'date' with Jet instead of you? If you ask nice I'll talk to him about it".

"No, I don't want to go on a date with him!" realizing he shouted that exceedingly loud and the civilians in the area stopped all action to stare, he turned and stormed away to a different part of the ship. Daiyu followed after him, insisting he didn't need to be a sour puss. Iroh watched with a fond smile. He didn't think it was a date with Jet that Zuko wanted. But he kept, for once, his mouth shut.

The sun set. Midnight did not come fast enough for Jet and far too quickly for Zuko. As the duo finally arrived he offered both a smooth smile. "You two ready for this?" When they nodded, he agreed, "Good; come on". And crouched low to lead the way. Already he along with Smellerbee and Longshot gathered as much information about the guards' rounds during the day. This allowed him to find the predetermined blind spot in the patrol, motioning for Zuko to go first and lead the way up knowing the coast was clear.

Nimble as a cat he sprung, near soundlessly dashing up steps two at a time and across the platform that led to the kitchen. There Daiyu had to stop herself from staring and drooling. It had been a very long time since she had seen food that wasn't freshly killed or prepared at a minimal level. And while Jet and Zuko gathered meat and side dishes, she focused on ever important deserts and candy. She couldn't remember the last time she had sugar, even while at sea with the Prince.

"A guard's coming!" their lookout, Smellerbee, stage-whispered from her well picked hiding spot, warning the trio to leave immediately. Longshot had been stationed on the first floor, so as to give them a method of escape when the time came. Arrow anchoring securely the rope handled both the food and the bodies that followed it down back to safety. Daiyu had followed up the rear, landing on soft feet as she blended in with her very element.

It wasn't until the shift in the guard for the evening that they could pass on the bounty they collected. Daiyu smiled as she watched the various refugees gratefully take the meals and morsels of their choosing. From roast duck and proper soup to little cakes and pies. Candy for the children. At one point or another, she seemed to finally come to the end of the line with little ones. However there were two left, and she had been hoping to share a pie with Smellerbee and the boys.

"I'm sorry miss, but you wouldn't happen to have any more?" the girl walked with a boy hanging off her arm, eyes bandaged and body riddled with scars obviously from fire. Seeing the damage done to such a little body made her insides boil. Whomever did that deserved to die. Painfully. "We'd like to share with our parents and baby sister if we could".

Kneeling down the tall woman offered a kind smile, pulling the pastry from the bag she had been hefting around and holding it out. "I only have this pie left. Will this be enough?"

"More than enough miss!" The boy spoke with a bright smile, though obviously he could not see just how large the dessert offered truly was. "Thank you!"

She recalled Enlai mentioning that she had been born blind. Considering the bandages around his eyes however she doubted he had such luck. To lose something as precious as sight when having it originally. The kid was truly strong. "Don't thank me until your sweet tooth has been satisfied kiddo. Here," she realized, "Why doesn't your sister carry it and I'll help guide you back to your family. Does that sound fair?"

Again the boy gladly nodded, "Thank you very much! I'm not very good at walking right now. You sound pretty, and kind, but I wish I could see that for real. I'm not too good that either".

It brought forth a sad smile, hearing that. To blatantly admit that he was blind was something not even most adults could cope with. She settled on two knees, and gently- careful not to let a single claw touch his tender skin- placed his palms to her face. "I wouldn't call myself pretty, but this may help you visualize who you're talking to". She would tell him the colors of her hair and eyes if not for the fact that she only guessed that he was recently made blind. "Now, let's go shall we?" she walked behind him carefully, collecting her stride as she guided the boy of roughly ten years old. She spotted a woman she assumed to be their mother; she was pretty with brown hair and hazel eyes. She saw tears and an expression of gratefulness as they approached. It warmed the mercenary's heart.

From a distance, Zuko watched as the spirit hybrid guided a pair of children back to their family. She seemed happier somehow as she spoke to them, and greeted the waiting mother warmly. He wondered out of sheer curiosity if she actually liked children or if it was an act put in place to make the children feel comfortable as she made sure they didn't drop the food. At his side sitting much like his nephew, Iroh's heart warmed at the sight. "To think that someone as brutal as her in battle has such a soft spot for kids. She would make a great mother one day. Don't you think Lee?"

Zuko jolted, the mere thought of Daiyu being a mother sending his mind to places it didn't belong. "I don't know," he defended, "Maybe". He would not admit even to his uncle that he agreed.

With no rhyme nor reason, someone he had hoped to be rid of appeared, taking a seat even though he wasn't invited to. "She's a wonder, isn't she?" he smiled to the sight as Daiyu went her separate ways from the family. "Back when she was an honorary Freedom Fighter, the kids loved her. She always played games with the young ones and often times spent many nights with any newcomers to help them with the transition".

Iroh nodded, "The mark of a good person, in my book, is someone who honestly wants to help others. Daiyu has always been a good person to me". Even if she had dark motives, he believed that with time she would learn to accept that revenge was not needed to live a happy life.

"I respect that," Jet offered a commendable smile and changed topics. "I hear they eat like this every day in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to see that wall".

"A magnificent sight," Iroh assures.

"You've been there before?" this took Jet by surprise. Mushi didn't appear exceedingly worldly in the traveler's sense. Wise yes, but that was about it.

"Once…..When I was a different man".

"I see…..I've done some pretty bad things in the past. You can ask Daiyu about that. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se; to start a new life as a different person.

And in turn Iroh approved. Zuko was unimpressed. "That's very noble of you. I believe that people can change their lives if they want to". As though to make a point, he looked to his nephew who searched for the last member of their little group. "I believe in second chances". If only Zuko would be so open to change like young Jet seemed to be. In due time, he told himself, however.

Zuko was thankful when finally Daiyu sat down, bowl in hand and self-satisfied smile plastered to her face. She seemed brighter, somehow. "This stuff is amazing. Especially when you haven't had properly cooked food in a while," she took multiple large bites of food, chewing as she went and somehow not sending the stuff flying every which way in her hurry. "Mmm. The best. So, why the serious faces?"

Shrugging Jet smiled, "We were talking about second chances. D'you believe in them too?"

Tilting her head, she shrugged, "It depends on the person and their actions. Not everyone deserves a second chance; not if they've squandered their first one so terribly. As a whole though, yea I do. I gave you one, didn't I?"

"You did and I'm forever grateful".

The night continued on, loud conversation all throughout the ship turned to soft whispers as one by one the passengers took to sleep. Much to Zuko's annoyance, Jet hadn't left after dinner. He continued to share past stories with the former General, while Daiyu gave her two coppers every now and again. It was clear their history was lengthy compared to hers and Zuko's. However she did talk about some adventures she and the Prince had taken, twisting and turning the truth ever so slightly so as to not give them away.

Daiyu woke to a startled yell that jolted her into a state of alarmed awakeness. Sitting up with hands at the ready she blearily looked around for an enemy. But she didn't find the cause for a scream that could have woken up the Earth King himself. All she found was Iroh sleepily stirring and Zuko standing on his feet as though he had woken up with a spider on his face. Fortunately or not for the hot tempered teen, that was not the case. He had been one of the few to wake up first among the passengers, sleep blearily making its way from his eyes. However as he rolled over to his other side to try and find rest again, the sight greeting him disturbed him on a level he didn't dare admit.

Jet was literally cuddling up to Daiyu's back, arms around her waist body curled around her own. As the shadowbender woke up alarmed, neither Jet nor Iroh seemed to notice the sound of distress. "Zuko, what's wrong? Have a nightmare?"

"I wish I did," he snapped, "What the hell does he think he's doing?" pointing behind her, the young woman checked over her shoulder. He watched as she stiffened in the hold on her person. She squirmed, trying to wake up Jet in the process only for his hold to grow stronger and for him to bury his nose in the nape of her neck. Zuko had never seen her make such a lost an embarrassed expression before. It was like she didn't know what to do with the situation for once. Part of him wondered if she even cared that she was in such a predicament. "Just pry his arms open!" he commanded after watching a third round of struggling on her part.

"Are you kidding me? His grip is like iron! I'd have to break his wrists or something!" she half yelled half whispered.

"So?"

"Not funny".

"I didn't say it was".

Daiyu, despite not having much of a personal bubble, didn't like to be touched intimately without her consent. It was somewhat hypocritical but she cared not. So when Jet still refused to let go, she felt absolutely lost. She didn't want to hurt him because she knew she could if she tried hard enough to get free. Claws that could gouge armor could do more than just wake him up if she was careless. It wasn't as though she could bend her way free either for fear of catching unwanted attention. "Help?" It was a pathetic request she cared not. She wanted out.

Momentarily Zuko disappeared, only to return with a bucket of water. Her eyes widened as he held it over both their heads, face flushing to pale as she realized his intentions. Zuko cared not for her pleading, begging him not to dump the water over her as well. But he wanted the leech off and this was the best way to do it. With two resounding cries, the pair jumped apart sopping wet with one member of the party completely confused.

"What the hell man?!" Jet cried as he noted that it would take a while before he dried completely, "What did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't let go," Zuko bluntly tossed the bucket to the side, not caring that it landed on some poor sleeping person known as his uncle. The elder grunted and groaned, but stirred no further.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You were cuddling me, Jet," Daiyu explained as she stood and begun the process of wringing out her clothes. What was worse was that neither Iroh nor Zuko could dry them for her. She would have to suffer like some half drowned pup still learning to swim. "I tried to get you to let go but you were holding on for dear life".

He honestly didn't see an issue with his actions as he finally stood and copied her. At least it would start the drying process. "You were shivering and I couldn't find any blankets," he lied shamelessly though only Zuko seemed to notice by the narrowing of his eyes, "What better way to keep warm than to share body heat?"

She had felt cold last night, no longer used to sleeping without a dying fire nearby. "You should have woken me up; I would have looked too".

"You were so comfortable looking though".

She sighed and shook her head. It would be silly to banter back and forth. "Well, thanks I guess. But don't do it again. I don't really like to be touched when I sleep". Mostly because she was so used to a touch being a sign of enemies when she slept in the wild.

Offering yet another half apologetic smile, Jet agreed. "Okay, I won't do it no matter what. Even if you're dying of hypothermia". Here he smiled lightly, playfully. "Fair?"

Rolling her eyes, she agreed and sighed. "Fair," then turned to her rescuer. "Thanks for your help. Seriously you saved me," she ignored Jet's insulted 'hey!' and flashed him a playful grin. "I owe you; you're my hero".

She was taking it too far. He just wanted the ass to let her go. "Yea whatever. I'm not saving you next time". This time he rolled his eyes when she huffed that that was no fair. He didn't plan on there being a next time, wanting to depart from Jet as soon as possible. Peacefully, for once passed without incident. Jet had admitted that he and his little group had more information gathering to do, because they still planned on taking from the rich and giving to the poor as they always had, just without involving firebenders. This left Daiyu to enjoy the weather and the water on her face as it splashed against the sides of the boat, and Zuko to keep to himself while Iroh conversed about spirituality with another old man he never even met until then.

There came a time however when they finally reached shore; Daiyu couldn't be any happier to have solid ground under her feet though there was a slight adjustment to be had. She really didn't enjoy boats after all. The station was filled to the brim with refugees trying to enter the renowned city that would surely keep them safe from the war. Its walls, the people believed, would protect them even should the Avatar fail to bring the hundred year battle to an end. And while the shadow mistress knew better, that one way or another the Fire Nation would one day find a way through the wall, she said nothing to discourage their hope. Let them live in an illusion for a little bit longer.

They stood in line for hours trying to reach the booth where a woman would hopefully allow them into the city. It was a process that Daiyu neither paid any attention to but felt somewhat appreciative for. There needed to be some kind of order, however she felt that order was biased one way or another. The woman stood behind a desk in a little hut. She looked like someone who hadn't smiled one day in her life or otherwise hated her job. "Lee, Daiyu and….Mushy?" The passports they had gotten were actually stolen by Zuko and his female counterpart. It had been an extremely risky operation however somehow they managed to succeed.

Iroh offered a kind smile and corrected the woman. "It's pronounced Moo-shie".

Of course she didn't take that all too lightly. Leaning her over weight torso across the counter of her little desk, stern and middle aged face contorted into a deeper scowl than before, "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"N…No," he tried to recover, "But may I say…That you're as beautiful as a water lily in spring?" He smiled wide honey colored eyes big and bright as he fluttered his eyelashes like a child trying to get their parents to buy them a new toy or candy.

It was a complete one-eighty turn around as her body language relaxed, what she probably thought was a flirtatious smile spread across her too-red lips. "You're not too bad on the eyes either," she made a cat noise that made Zuko wince and Daiyu laugh. She'd never seen anything less attractive than that. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se," and stamped their passports letting them through. Iroh had seduced their way into the impenetrable city. Who knew what would have happened if he had tried that back in his military days.

The nephew groaned and hid his face as they walked on, Iroh wearing an all too proud and victorious grin on his face. "I did not just see that".

But Daiyu embraced it. Whatever worked was fine in her book. "Damn Mushi, you polar bear-dog you".

The trio sat like most others permitted to go into the section of the station where refugees would wait for a train to pick them up and take them to the nearest inner ring. No one expected Jet to slide his way next to Daiyu, thigh pressed against hers, as he greeted them. He and his friends had gotten a younger gate representative but to be honest his tactics weren't all too different from the old man's. Most women were easy to impress and turn to mush. Unless they were like the one he actually wanted.

"Mind if the three of us have a little chat?" He motioned to a clear area where people weren't giving them a little more privacy. Daiyu decided to humor him, though she had an idea of what he wanted to know. Zuko was hot on her tail, not wanting her to be alone with the lecherous punk. As they left, a cart claiming to carry the best tea in the city rolled by, enticing Iroh to wave the merchant down. "Do you two have any plans once you get into Ba Sing Se?" Other than the date between himself and the girl of course.

"Find a home and survive," Zuko supplied blandly.

Nodding in acceptance Jet continued. "I knew Daiyu was damn good but you're actually quite as skilled Lee. No wonder you've made it this far with her. I'd like to invite you into the Freedom Fighters- and of course Daiyu you're welcome back at any time. We would have a much better chance of surviving if we teamed up". Needlessly but doing so because he wanted to, he clapped the girl on her shoulder and squeezed, insisting with his eyes that she say yes.

The glare coming from the Prince could have set fire to the warrior's hand if he tried hard enough. What did he think he was doing, casually touching her like he thought he was entitled to do? Even worse was that Daiyu didn't do anything about it. The thick skulled dumbass probably thought it was a friendly gesture. Zuko knew it was otherwise just by the feeling in his gut. "Sorry, but I don't think you want someone like me in your little gang".

"Come on. We made an amazing team last night taking the captain's food. Think of all the good we could do".

But Zuko turned away and clenched his hands into fists. No wonder Daiyu got along with him; he was thick skulled too. "I said 'no'". As to make a point, he left, knowing that he had no place in brushing the other male's hand from the woman's shoulder like he so badly wanted to. As he got closer to his uncle however the tension in his body tripled seeing steam come from the cup of what was once cold tea.

Daiyu saw it too, and knew she needed to act quickly before- She saw the look in Jet's eyes. "Jet….Jet!" she caught his attention and smiled when he looked to her. Rage swam in the chocolatey pools, but never the less she pretended not to notice. If she played off Iroh's blunder, then maybe if they were extremely lucky Jet would forget all about it. "We're still going to meet up once we've settled in, right?"

"Yea," he agreed, slow and tense.

"Great!" She knew he was thinking about it. She needed to knock him off his rocker and off the train of thought that was rapidly barreling forward and would soon crash if she let it go. She placed a swift kiss on his cheek. The heat to his face came immediately as all tension turned to shock and wonder. Finger pads brushing his face as his mouth fell open in utter disbelief. "Hopefully we can find one another in the big city. It's a date". Though she meant literally nothing by the word.

Jet however thought very highly of it. As she dashed back to her other friends, black hair fluttering and pretty face bright he could not help but sigh. It was wistful, his heart hammering and his muscles warm with a strange kind of tingly sensation. "Yea….A date". Sadly, Daiyu's impromptu plan didn't work. Because he recalled the sight of steaming tea that was once cold. Did she know? Rage came back stronger than ever. No, she couldn't have. If she did then Mushie would be long since dead. They were hiding it from her, the old man and that bastard Lee. Tricking her, using her. He had to show her the truth and free her. She would help him get rid of them, and then they would be together like old times.

Once she had joined the others, Zuko glared after the retreating teen and then the one standing in front of him. "Done saying goodbye to your boyfriend?"

She sighed, "I already told you, it's not like that".

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"Because General Thoughtless had heated his tea and I saw. I couldn't risk Jet seeing too; he'd go ballistic. The kiss- which was on the cheek mind you- was just a distraction".

"Whatever. Next time distract him a different way," just thinking of her kidding Jet in any form made his stomach twist and turn uncomfortably.

Sadly the greyed man stared at the broken cup and the spilled contents that were once within. "May I say that while I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea…It's just so very sad!"

Daiyu glared, stern. As honey met emerald he for the first time saw the Fire Nation blood that slumbered in her veins. Strangely, he also felt he knew that expression on those facial features. It reminded him of a man he knew a long time ago. "Cry all you want. You risked us getting caught. I don't have a bounty on my head but the both of you two do. And I would rather not have either of you taken from me by a crowd of selfish hunters let alone found out by the Kingdom. Now, the train is here. We need to find jobs and a home if we don't want to be on the streets tonight".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Civilian Life Is Hard**

She sighed lightly as she wiped a table down, ignoring the idle chatter of patrons and sat down a kind older couple. Once they were ready she took their orders and headed off to the kitchen.

It had been a few days since they got jobs at a tea shop, given the duty of serving drinks and snacks as well as brewing the stuff to those that stopped by. On the first day Iroh had noted The grossness and how insulting to tea the shop's beverage was and made changes. Since, the owner happily noted that business had been booming.

They worked long hours and they stayed in a two bedroom apartment- the boys shared for the sake of decency- with a small kitchen. It was a simple life, and to be honest it was a huge change for Daiyu who had been so used to the down and dirty style of living outdoors. Zuko found it difficult to adjust as well, serving instead of being served and not laying out when customers were unkind or rude in any way.

It was difficult, a different kind, but honest work that kept their rented roof above their heads and food in their stomachs. While Iroh benefited the most doing what he loved – brewing tea and sharing it with people who also loved the liquid- over the short time Daiyu too was succeeding.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Can I interest you in a snack?"

"Oh you are a kind dear," the old woman at the table for two smiled warmly to the black haired teen. "A pretty one at that! Could I get one of your pastries please? The water-berry flavor".

Daiyu was unused to others calling her pretty. Katara had mentioned it a while back, though it was the compliment of a biased friend. Hearing it from an old woman was flattering. Once more she had gotten proper clothing; green shirt with black pants meant for a female earthbender. The shirt itself was to her liking, cropped, though she began wrapping her abdomen simply because she liked the look and she wore black flat shoes- sadly being barefoot in a building was frowned upon in the city. "Right away ma'am".

When she returned she placed the fluffy pastry on the table. It had been hand made and baked by the shop owner, though she would openly admit she had forgotten his name. "Tell me dearie, do you have a boyfriend?"

That took her by surprise. But there was no intention behind the elderly woman's gaze, just curiosity. She could have very well just walked away, but manners dictated that she keep the costumer happy and willing to return. "No, I don't, actually. I'm currently single".

"Really? Oh you remind me of myself in my younger years. I was a heart breaker too. Just like you I had men that just wouldn't stop staring at me. In fact there's two looking at you right now". She chatted. She seemed the type to very much enjoy gossip.

Honestly flustered this time, she straightened up a little. Shoulders drawn back and stance shifting. "There are?" She wasn't used to that kind of attention either, her cheeks felt warm under her long hair.

Offering a near toothless grin the granny continued wrinkles multiplied due to her broad expression. "Oh yes. It seems the tall, dark and handsome type have a thing for you. Both of them look quite strong too".

Okay, now the woman had to be messing with her. Tall dark and handsome and strong? She had yet to see many of those types in the shop as of late, let alone currently. But she humored the woman, "And you're sure they're not looking elsewhere ma'am? I could just be in the general direction after all".

"Oh fooie!" she denied, "They're definitely are staring at you. I know that look when I see it. I can't blame them. A beauty such as yourself doesn't belong in the Lower Ring".

"Shula, leave the poor girl alone," finally to the rescue her husband spoke. He poked and prodded at the water-berry stuffed pastry with intense interest. But he hadn't taken a bite, as though waiting for his beloved to eat first. "You've told her that she's pretty already". He looked somewhat younger than the old woman though he was balding and bore a white mustache that hid the small apologetic smile he sent her way.

"I know Joji but I want to make sure she understands. And what do you think you're doing playing with my dessert? Drink that tea of yours," she lightly admonished.

Luckily or not, the voice of another saved her from the loud conversation. She recognized the voice, surprising her that he had found her so quickly. Even in a place as big as the lower ring of Ba Sing Se it would be hard to find yet another black haired, green eyed girl working in a tea shop. "Waitress, may I please order?" Strangely his tone was…..She could not place it but it was different from usual.

"Of course sir," she flashed him a swift smile, "One moment please," and turned back to the couple. "Thank you for talking with me," then bowed, "It was an honor".

The granny cackled, not a sound expected. "You're too kind dearie. Now….Go and remember to sway those hips and carry yourself gracefully". With a playful wave the wrinkled woman sent her off.

Daiyu only held her smile as she departed to the table where the familiar face sat. It was strange seeing him there, in a tea shop. Even more strange was the way he held himself. Not as someone important but with a casual air that attracted the eye. Perhaps it was because she hadn't seen him in so long. Did he always compose himself like that? As always she kindly greeted the new patron warmly. She found that if half the time she played to the tune of a well mannered girl working her way through life, people treated her better. "Welcome sir. How may I help you today?"

She did not like that smile. It was mischievous; he was up to no good. "Can I get a cup of maca tea please?

Daiyu felt her face flush against her will. When Enlai was around, he had asked many questions about teas and their different flavors- mostly because he didn't understand why Iroh drank it so much. In turn, Iroh noted that each tea other than having different flavors and aromas had certain effects on the body. Maca was one such tea that apparently effected the sexual drive or performance if drank often enough. The thought that Jet would want something like that was honestly surprising.

"I'm sorry, but we don't offer maca, tea. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"That's a shame. I love maca- I'll just take mint then if you would". He sounded so strange using such manners. He had always been so casual and straight forward; it was one of the reasons why she enjoyed being around him so much.

Nodding once she added, "Would you like anything else?"

"To know when your shift ends".

She knew what he was doing. He had done it with various other girls around their age back in the day. Charisma and charm were his forte. He often times flirted because he could- he thought it was fun to play the dashing rebel though he never seemed to pursue any of the girls that swooned. What she didn't know was why he was doing it with her. For the sake of seeming like a stranger? Or was he just feeling playful? What other ultimatum would he have? Daiyu however took it in stride, "Roughly five minutes, sir".

"Would you like to join me today once you've changed from your uniform?" It was only an apron. She had promised that they would spend some time together and catch up on what had happened over the weeks after all. He had given her a few days, but he needed to put his plan into action.

Weighing her options, careful to ignore the smile, she slowly agreed. She didn't have any plans after work. "I wouldn't mind that. Now, please allow me to go get your tea". She bowed with professionalism and skittered her way back to the back counter where she would give Iroh the order and pick it up in the following minutes.

Zuko had seen the whole thing. He was not happy. The scowl on his features darkened his appearance more than usual. "What the hell was that about?" he whispered low. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Well I did say we could get together and catch up with one another," she shrugged, I guess he got lucky in finding this place and realizing that I work here."

Iroh scratched his chin, having nothing better to do with tea brewing and water boiling. "I find it a little strange that he found you in only a few days. But then again love makes you do crazy things".

Their expressions were near opposite. While he growled the word as though it wasn't even worthy of being on his tongue, she stumbled over it. "Love?"

"Of course! Why else would he be so persistent?"

"You're not going," Zuko bravely demanded of her turning stern eyes her way.

She however did not like the fact that he still thought he could dictate what she could and could not do. He didn't have power over that even when she started working for him. Now seeing him as a friend, he has even less. "No, I told him I would go. He's still my friend even if I can't tell him the whole truth about some things. I haven't seen him in a while; I've missed him".

She missed him? Him? That pretty boy smooth talking pervert? He opened his mouth to deny her, but his uncle clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about Daiyu. Why don't you focus on what you'll d and where you'll go for your own date tonight?"

It felt almost as though someone had struck her in the gut with an arrow. Zuko? Out on a date? With a girl? A girl that wasn't her…But what should that matter? He was a big boy starting a new life. He could have romance. Besides it could very well mellow him out. That would be nice. Ignoring the strange painful numbness to her heart she smiled broadly. "Oh? Is she pretty?"

"Very," the elder answered for him. "With a little bit of dressing up she could look even better. But here, Jet's tea is ready". He watched the girl go, strangely quieter than before. He had a feeling as to why, but said nothing to his younger counterpart about it.

She has bought a little mirror and a few small necessities on their way home that evening. Jet had mentioned a time as to when he would pick her up, and in kind she of course gave him the address of their shared apartment. Currently she fiddled with the dress Iroh had forced her to purchase on their second day of being there. Meddling man wouldn't let her say no. It felt strange but also freeing to not wear pants. However she refused to wear it until she noticed that it in fact had slits running up the sides of skirts.

Made of finer material than she was used to it was all black, following like a second skin to her womanly curves. The slits stopped mid thigh allowing for some modesty. With the dress she wore black knee high stockings, while the dress' collar went to the middle of her neck.

At the bust there was an opening that allowed for some cleavage, while on her feet she donned nice slipper shoes than she had been. The dress was truly designed for someone from the Earth Kingdom. Bearing a green dragon that wound up her skirt and around her torso head over her left shoulder. Butterflies of gold colored thread danced in the abyss while the skirt's hem was a lighter green.

She wasn't one for wearing the stuff and she had only ever seen her sister put it on once or twice when she was a girl. But she had been brave enough to ask the clerk how to put on makeup when she bought it. She was careful and almost fearful as she applied a smoky gray color to her eyelids and a dark red to her mouth.

She was worried. Was it too much? Not enough? Iroh knocked at her door. "Daiyu sre you okay? Zuko is leaving and Jet is here to pick you up. He looks very nice!" No going back she supposed. When she opened the door the old man was taken aback. Normally the young woman looked like any other commoner. Now however she looked of high noble blood. "Daiyu you look stunning".

She felt her cheeks flush and she cast her gaze away. "Thank you. I'm really not used to this dressing up stuff".

"I would imagine not. Now, go have fun. But try not to be home too late". He saw her off gently and watched as she exited. He hoped his nephew was still around to see a splendid sight.

She had never seen Zuko in proper attire, and while it was simple it did him justice. It was a shame he looked so certain and unhappy and worried. "You look great Lee. And oh! You must be his date. I'm Daiyu".

Zuko had expected his meddling uncle when the front door opened Instead he saw a young woman he nearly did not recognize. She both did and did not look like the Daiyu he had come to know. Instead he saw a woman of noble Fire Nation blood smiling through green eyes. He knew he was staring but he could not find the willpower to stop. She was stunning, breath taking. Not his date.

Jin too was taken by surprise. This was the tea girl from the shop? She knew she was pretty but not to this degree. And to think Lee walked around the apartment with her living with him. She had a good grasp on how the male mind worked, so how was it that Lee managed to not end up with a beauty like his roommate? Dearly Jin hoped that they just weren't compatible. Realizing she was lacking in manners she started, "Yes! It's nice to meet you".

"You look….," his brain cells didn't think any further than that, sadly. He did not believe there was a word in existence that properly described how she looked to him.

"You look like an angel," Jet announced himself with wide chocolate eyes. "Really you're something to marvel at".

This was the first time she had seen him out of his armor and in formal wear. Being that the threads looked fine she assumed he stole them not that she cared. His tunic was tighter and black rimmed with gold. A vest sat over it, light gray and his pants were black. Surprisingly his ever poofy hair seemed slightly more tame. Like Zuko he cleaned up very well. "Do you say that to all the girls? I'm sure you do".

"No, just to you," he was honest.

Yet she did not believe him. "Ever so smooth". But she was flattered none the less. The smile he flashed her was as brilliant as the sun, an arm slipping around her waist. It was a strange sensation, though she didn't make to remove it. She lived by the rule that if she insisted on entering others' personal bubble the same would have to apply to her. "By the way Jet, Lee here is actually going off on a date tonight too; this is Jin. Jin, this is Jet; he's a very good friend of mine". The girl waved almost mindlessly as she stared, jaw slightly dropped.

"Nice to meet you Jin; Lee's a lucky guy too. By the way I know this is sudden but the idea just popped into my head. What do you guys say to a double date?"

"I don't mind".

"I'm fine with it if Lee is," Jin nodded with a slight smile.

Zuko really wasn't okay with it. He didn't know if he could last a night of having Jet slobber all over an oblivious Daiyu the entire night. But he knew, at the least, that tonight it was his job to make his date happy. Even though they wouldn't grow any closer than this. So he nodded reluctantly, "Fine". He allowed Jin to lead the way given that she knew the city better than the three of them combined.

As Jet happily walked behind the younger duo he could not help but look at her once more from the corner of his eye. She truly was something else, the woman at his side. He'd never seen her in anything other than casual attire; she looked almost like a stranger in the clothing and makeup. But he didn't think it was unfitting. It was like she was born for nice clothes and grew up wearing rags. He was happy she did, even though it led to such a terrible childhood. It made her strong and capable, loyal to a fault and kind. He should have told her how he felt when she left with Katara and the others. Maybe then she would have stayed. Maybe then he would have been able to start with her anew already.

But now she was tangled up with Lee. The lying bastard; he knew just what he and the old man were. Daiyu didn't seem to know, which only added to just how good at playing pretend the men were. They probably lied to her all the time, tricked her into doing things she didn't want. Firebenders. They were all the same- manipulative bastards that stop at nothing in the name of power. Did they know her secret? They probably did. Which meant that she trusted them an incredible amount. Jet swore if either the old man or the teen bastard did something to threaten her into working with them or even just abused her trust he would kill them. No- he would reveal the truth and then kill them. Daiyu would forgive him; she would probably even help knowing her. He would have his work cut out for him- Smellerbee and Longshot refused to give him any of their help.

Jet was careful not to show his thoughts on his face nor in his actions as they walked quietly. It was a comfortable silence for the two in the back, though Lee and Jin were obviously nervous about the whole ordeal. It was cute. He wanted to act as soon as possible, and get Daiyu out of the noose.

Like most establishments in the lower ring, the little food establishment was quaint and well designed with a roofed outdoor section and an indoor section. The couples sat across from one another, allowing Jet to subtly rest his leg against his counterpart's. The food while not the best was quite good compared to meals of freshly hunted and under seasoned meats with berries or the occasional wild vegetable. It was certainly better than the uncontrolled clanking and cursing from Zuko, or the clumsy but edible kitchen meals of Daiyu.

The Freedom Fighter and his date were getting on swimmingly; it was as though they had never separated. Laughter rang loud and true from the young woman, she wasn't afraid to open her mouth and belt out a bark of amusement when a certain joke was cracked. Or she fearlessly grinned wide when they remembered what happened when Sneers challenged her to a tree hopping race. He had lost, though he was constantly bragging that he would take the front at any given moment. He ended up falling face first to the ground towards the end, with the shadow mistress saving his sorry ass at the last second. Enlai ended up taking the gold.

They also exchanged stories of their most recent travels. Daiyu was rather fond of when Aang and she were captured and the Water Tribe siblings were ill. Even though it was mostly more trouble than it was worth, it was the first time she had seen good in Zuko, not that she could tell the tale without a white lie here and there. "Have either of you ever heard of the Blue Spirit?".

"Isn't he the vigilante who wears nothing but a mask and black clothing?" Jet confirmed.

She ignored Zuko's questioning look and instead nodded. "I've met him".

Though they weren't supposed to know much about the world outside the walls of the city, Jin knew more than the average girl. It helped that he had little to do with the war that they were all forbidden of talking about. "How could you have? No offense but you don't seem that important and you're not of the Fire Nation- those guys are his only targets to my knowledge".

For some reason or another, Daiyu took offense anyways. "None taken. Before I met Mushi and Lee, I traveled with Avatar Aang for a little bit believe it or not. I'm a tough girl. You can choose to believe me or not," she waved off the younger teen's skepticism. "At one point two of our friends had gotten sick from a storm. Aang and I left to go get medicine when we were ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers. We managed to avoid capture for a little bit, just enough time to collect the medicine needed, but ended up getting caught anyways. A man named Admiral Zhao was commanding the skilled people who attacked and locked us away. He had planned to take Aang to Fire Lord Ozai and sell me off into slavery. We thought we were done for when the Blue Spirit appeared. He's actually a lot stronger than he looks. He used two swords to break our chains of all things, and then he led us out of the prison building. We had to fight our way out of the base and long story short ironically the Blue Spirit ended up getting knocked out-"

"The guy that was supposed to save you got knocked out?" Jet scoffed lightly, unimpressed. He could have saved her easily without needing a mask or losing consciousness.

Bumping his knee with her own she lightly glared. "You didn't let me finish. He was knocked out due to a blow to his forehead. See, he forced Zhao to let us walk out by holding Aang hostage. But an archer- a very talented one at that- hit him square in the forehead. Knocked his mask off when he fell so we learned what he looked like. Long story short, I made a new friend. He's a great guy even though he's a bit rough around the edges. I dare say I hold him close to me in my heart". A small smile painted her red stained lips.

Jin listened with rapt attention, leaning forward in her seat with bright eyes and a broad smile. "Ohh, that's so romantic! "it's like a knight saving a princess!"

She grinned at that. "A knight? No, those are chivalrous. The Blue Spirit is rough and gruff- a real tough guy. And I am not lady-like enough to be a princess that much is certain. If I was royalty I wouldn't' be living this way".

Stuck in her state of girly wonder and imagination, her tawny gaze shifted to the man next to her fellow female. "Let me guess….Jet is the Blue Spirit". She pointed knowingly, "He has to be! You two have been making goo-goo eyes at one another all night! Plus you guys get along so well and he looks just as mysterious as the Blue Spirit sounds!"

This one was a glutton for romance wasn't she? Cute little lady undeserving of having Zuko on a date with he- And where the hell did that thought come from, she wondered? She shook her head for good measure, but was careful to not spill too much information. "Actually no. Jet isn't the Blue Spirit. But he's still a dear friend. Five years at least".

"But how about this?" Jet inserted, "What if I was the Blue Spirit? What if I was wearing a realistic mask under the mask that fell off, and it was me all along? You know I have the skills he portrayed. And he sounds like he has the same build as me. What would you do? How would you feel?" From the corner of his eye he saw Lee's hand on the table clench. As though he was holding something back, those disgusting amber eyes narrowing minutely. He knew something, and Jet was close to figuring it out. This could work in his favor. He leaned close to his date, offering a smile he knew captured most girls' hearts. But Daiyu was no girl, she was a full blown woman. Maybe not used to the charms of the opposite gender but still a harder nut to crack. For extra measure his leg pressed more against her own, his body heat meeting hers under the table.

He was funny. He was playing and she knew it. But she didn't understand his end goal. They both knew he wasn't the Blue Spirit even if only she knew it was Zuko. So then why play into Jin's frivolous wonders? Simply because he could? To make conversation? She would play, but carefully. "Well, if you were really the Blue Spirit, I would thank you for saving Aang and I. We really were in a pickle back there. It was incredibly honorable. And then, well, to be honest I'd want to give you some kind of reward". She leaned forward, forest irises meeting chocolate falling half mast. Her voice adopted a sultry tone though she did not add the pressure to his leg. Instead she slowly and carefully drew her claws along the back of his hand and forearm; gooseflesh made the hair there rise. "Nearly anything he asked for, would suffice I think".

Slowly, heat rose to his face starting at his jaw and working its way to his cheeks. Eyes wide and body stiff as a board his mind raced with what possibly that could mean. He knew she was playing back. He could tell by the tone of her voice. But still the insinuations left in the air made the world suddenly very hot. As though he was suddenly standing in front of an inferno. He watched as her fingers drew little circles on his arm a shiver running up and down the limb before settling in his fingers and making them numb. She was unfair. Completely and totally unfair. Free hand capturing hers, he smiled wider. He had to stop the game before she could take complete control. "Well, it's a shame I'm not then, huh?" Her laughter was like bells.

Zuko watched with fire in his eyes and tension in every fiber of his being. It made no sense that Daiyu would say those things when they both knew the truth that he was the Blue Spirit. She called his actions honorable. She said she would reward Jet if he was the vigilante. But she hadn't done any such thing despite knowing the truth. Was he that repulsive? The look of lust and allure in Jet's eyes made Zuko want to throw up. He couldn't tell if Daiyu was playing or actually suggesting something to him? He did not want to be on the date to begin with, but it had gotten so much worse than when it started out. In the pit of his stomach venom burned. He wanted to lash out and claim reality. He wanted to demand why Daiyu hadn't done what she said she would.

He wanted to burn Jet's pretty face away.

This stopped him.

Was it really that bad? No, he just wanted the pretty woman. He was a young man constantly with her, so he was bound to have certain desires. Right? That was how things worked? As a hand in his lap gripped his knee as tightly as it could, he knew those were lies. His jaw hurt from clenching it so tightly. Why hadn't his teeth broken yet? He could feel a migraine coming on. So many thoughts and questions and wonders flew through his head that most of all he wanted to flip the table over and drag the shadow mistress back home. What he would do after, he knew not. But he kept himself in check, if only barely, for the sake of not causing a scene. If there was one thing he learned in his most recent travels, it was that controlling one's temper was paramount even when it seemed impossible.

Dinner ended with little event after that, the two pairs agreeing to depart from one another for the rest of the evening. Most of it went by like a blur, Daiyu and Jet merely wandering the lower ring of the city talking about the past and even of future goals. Jet had come to Ba Sing Se knowing that a city as large as it needed someone to stick up for the little people. It was also the best place away from firebenders, which would of course trigger his temper and ruin the self rehabilitation he had been doing. He admitted that she was right, that he had gone too far the day she left. It made her feel like trash, not being able to tell him the truth. To tell him that she had actually decided that revenge was better than being a good person.

She knew it would send him for a loop, and ruin all his hard work as well. He seemed happier, and she refused to destroy that. Though Iroh had asked her not to stay out late, she had honestly lost track of time until they found themselves atop the outer wall over looking the grasslands. Wings were a marvelous thing though it had taken some effort on her part and Jet flailed a lot more than Zuko did.

As the sun rose slowly, it turned the dimming night into a brilliant morning. The sky became robin's egg blue above their heads. However the horizon burst into dazzling colors of flame and wonder. Pinks blended in with oranges and reds and yellows. Each color was never in one spot only, and in fact it was though an artist threw spatters of paints of various shades and tints, adding white and gray as clouds that gently coasted harmlessly above head. She had never been so high up to see the sunrise before. It was truly breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," she awed.

A soft but certain whisper resounded next to her. "Yes, you are".

It was as though time stopped the shock hit her so hard. She had never heard such a tone from him, so tender and genuine. Not an ounce of play or tease. It was, to say the least, almost alarming. "You're such a flirt tod-," she turned to tease but found a hand to her cheek and a sight she did not know how to handle.

The organ called his heart hammered loudly in his chest; he wondered if she could hear it. She was like an angel in that moment, the smile on full lips and wonder in the irises that never failed to remind him of sunshine filtering through a forest canopy. When she looked at him, he could not help himself. He felt that he would taint her if he touched such a relic of beauty, but he did it anyways. And as her shock painted over the previous dazzling expression he knew there was no turning back. Despite her violent lifestyle, her cheek was soft, the heat there cooler than his own but was still proof that he wasn't dreaming. He was certainly sitting atop the outer wall of Ba Sing Se with her. He had spent an entire night with her remembering the good old days and laughing about various stories.

She had changed, her hair was longer and she looked to have lost some weight. She also seemed to hold herself differently. As though constantly on guard and ready for a strike from the shadows. Her claws seemed thicker and her body harder, her fangs sharper and her eyes somehow holding a new weight to them. He didn't know what happened to her to make her that way during their separation, but what he did know was that it all went away that night. She seemed calm and carefree. The Daiyu he was used to. Not that the little changes bothered him at all.

She was looking for an answer. Why did he touch her, and look at her the way he was? There was no going back. He could pull away awkwardly sure, but the damage had been dealt. And for all he knew, this was his only chance to tell her what lied in his heart. He leaned forward, carefully and almost afraid, and closed his eyes.

The embrace was soft and tender. Innocent in a way, but as the softness of her lips and the feel of her mouth was finally acknowledged by his brain he wanted more. Jet moved closer, breathing in her scent as much to his delight and surprise she responded. Another hand lifted, placing it at the small of her back urging her to come to him. To feel the heat coming off of his body and embrace him further. He swore she heard his heart then, as she placed a hand to his chest and surely felt it. Her mind whirled with questions. Why, being the most prominent. Why was he kissing her? For how long had he wanted to do so? There were emotions to him that at last were revealed, raw and nearly over bearing.

When finally they separated, she knew her face was a brilliant pink. But he only smiled, resting his forehead against her own. "I love you, Daiyu," that moment gave him the strength to admit it. Finally, he had the balls to tell her the secret he had been keeping within himself for two years. "I've loved you for a long time now".

She was, to say the least, astounded.

What was love outside of family? She didn't know to be honest. That right then and there had been her first kiss if she was telling the truth. She had always played and joked but never followed through with anyone. To share something so special with Jet was truly breath taking. She had never known that Jet felt such a way for her. She knew he didn't like it when she spoke with the other young men of the Freedom Fighters back in the day- at least not without him around. He insisted that they were hormonal and didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. That he didn't want limbs to be taken off just because they were stupid. She was foolish to think that he was talking about her when in reality he was likely talking about himself if he found out about it. She remembered one time a boy had gotten his hands on alcohol. How, no one knew, but even so he had approached her with not so pure intention. She remembered threatening to knock him out and tie him upside down to a tree. But when Jet found them, he had cleaved a scar into a thick branch above the fighter's head. Even she had been scared by the tone of his voice. Absolute dominance and a promise of pain. Why hadn't she noticed it at that time?

He worried. Had he said it too soon? Did he mess things up? He knew he was moving quickly for her. She probably hadn't seen him as boyfriend material in the first place. For him to suddenly blurt out what he had been feeling for so long, it must have been jarring. He sat back, but held her hands in his, cupping them gently. "Daiyu?" a gentle coaxing kiss to her fingers, "Are you okay? You don't have to answer right away. It's just that I've felt this way for a long time and- well- I just couldn't hold back any longer". Though it was obvious he did want an immediate answer, he was willing to wait.

But asking her heart as she always did in hard situations like this, she found it was not what she wanted. She didn't want it to be anything more than friends with this young man. Someone she had considered her best friend for many years. Instead, she came to a different conclusion. It was one that clicked into place at a near frightening rate. Images flashed through her mind. Laughter and hardship, the teasing and the fighting. Teaching one another. That stunned look he gave her the night before. The gentle one on his face when she had indirectly called him honorable. The cute blush on his cheeks when she mentioned something naughty. How she lately hadn't been able to pull her eyes from his physic when he walked about the apartment shirtless after a long night's rest. Even though Jet sat there in front of her, awaiting for a favorable answer, all she could think of was someone else. It was cruel, but true.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him as badly as she realized she did when she left him for traveling with Aang and the others. She didn't want to rip his heart out, but what would hurt them both was if she played pretend just to avoid hurting his feelings. That she realized would only make things worse. She had to put her big girl pants on and take the step. She swore he could hear her heart as she looked at him. She knew he could tell something was wrong when she didn't embrace him or smile for him. She knew he was worried and scared.

But so was she.

"I can't, Jet".

He started. That hadn't been what he was looking for from her at all. The exact opposite. "You can't? Why not?"

"I'm sorry….I don't feel the same way. And I can't just play you because I don't want to hurt your feelings; that would end up a disaster. I can't return your feelings".

She was right, but she still hurt him. Stabbed him in the heart with a chop stick even. "Why not?" in a flurry he searched for answers. "If it's because of the village incident, I'm different now. I've changed- really. That's why I came here to Ba Sing Se, to make sure I don't go back to the old me. Is it because you're scared? I'm scared too! I've never felt this way for anyone. Ever". She shook her head. "…..It's because of him," his voice dropped all desperation in turn for sourness. "That bastard, Lee. He's lying to you, you know. He's a bloody murderer and a monster. The scarred freak".

She took personal offense to that. His temper was rising and he was lashing out in frustration she knew. She knew that he was talking mostly out of his ass. But she still didn't like it, and wouldn't stand for it. "Don't you dare call Lee a freak or a monster. He's a good man".

"He's not! He and that old man, Mushi- they're lying to you! I know the truth! They're firebenders Daiyu! I bet they've both killed off dozens of villagers and ruined even more lives! It's in their nature to manipulate and misuse!" Jet drew closer again, "Please, believe me. I want to protect you from those murderous criminals".

She shook her head, moving away from his grasping hand. Secrets aside, she relented, "I know they are! I know they're firebenders! I've known all along!"

"…What?"

Sighing, "When I separated from the Avatar's group, I became a mercenary. They came to me with a deal; help them and they would hand deliver to me the men that ruined my life. I accepted. It makes me a hypocrite but I didn't and still don't care. I've come to realize that Lee and Mushi are good people. Hell, they're wanted men by the Fire Nation themselves. And you know what? Not once have they hurt me or misused my powers".

She knew? She. Knew? And yet she still worked for them. He leaped to his feet chest heaving and eyes wide. As though she was fire itself he continued to retreat. "That's not possible. There's no way the Daiyu I know would ever do something like that. Did they threaten you? Is someone being held hostage? Lee- he probably killed Enlai didn't h-" he stopped as she approached faster than he had ever seen her move. She was a picture of fury. He didn't understand why.

"Don't you dare assume either of them would have done that. Enlai and Mushi were wonderful friends. He cried when Enlai died! And he held me and helped me through my grief! Both of them did".

"Bullshit. They've hypnotized you or something. This isn't like you Daiyu. You would never stand to threaten me like you are. You would never protect a firebender. And the last thing you would do- you'd rather die- is team up with one let alone two of their kind". Even as she stood there about to lash out or cry- perhaps both- he placed a hand on her cheek. He wasn't angry any more. Not at her, but rather at them. The monsters that obviously did something to control his beloved spirit hybrid. The girl that couldn't go on missions due to losing her temper at the sight of Fire Nation soldiers wouldn't be this stranger. He thought she was the same with minimal changes, but whatever those foul people did to her was complex and strong. He held her face gently, caressing either of her cheeks. "Please, come with me. We'll find a way to break the hypnosis and get you back to normal. You're sick. Let me help the woman I love".

That hurt. He said he loved her, but he was so fixated on the thought that she would never change that he thought she was tricked or hypnotized by Zuko and Iroh. Neither would do such a thing. She had become someone different all on her own. She could not blame him for his train of thought and defiant thinking. She would not. He cared for her, this she knew and she was grateful for. But what she could blame him for was calling people that were honestly kind- even in a roundabout way in Zuko's case- monsters and murderers. They weren't cold hearted killers. She could blame him for being so fixated on his vision of her to see the terrible reality. She blamed herself for it too.

"Be mine," he begged drawing closer. "We'll get through this together. Just like we have everything else for the last five years".

But she refused. She didn't want to be near him any more; not when he could not accept the truth. Not when he was determined to harm people she cared dearly for. She backed away from his hold even as he stepped forth to take another grasp. She shook her head, jaw clenched. "I'm sorry Jet, I won't".

He was growing frustrated. He just wanted to help her! Taking another route he stopped begging. "Fine. I'll just have to break the hypnosis by going to the source. I won't kill them, but I'll expose them and give them to the authorities. They'll make them release the spell they put on you and then you'll see the truth".

"Lay a finger one either one of them, and I'll end you," she snapped. Her head hurt. Jumping from this roller coaster of angry to sad and desperate was confusing and painful. She settled on anger. Bearing her fangs she sneered. "I'm warning you Jet. Leave Lee and Mushi alone".

"I'll go through even you if I have to," Jet grumbled. "This isn't the real you. You're in a trance. If I have to fight you to show you the light then I will". He frowned. "I'm sorry". He truly was.

But she wasn't. Scoffing, she shook her head again and backed away. Towards the edge of the wall. His eyes widened when he saw her actions, fury turning to worry as he reached out calling her name. Fearlessly she took the plunge, gravity pulling her to the earth's embrace. The ground came up to her far faster than one would expect. However it was a mere thought that flipped her around and allowed her to spread powerful wings that carried her over the city.

The sunrise had come to an end. But her tears had begun.

She landed gently in an ally as to not frighten the milling people near her home. She was tired emotionally and mentally. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. Her soul hurt. She wished Enlai was still around to help her. She opened the door softly, though she knew that Iroh would be awake. "Mushi, I'm home. I'm sorry I stayed away so late but I was having such a great time". There was no answer, "Mushi? Lee?"

Curious and cautious, she padded her way fully into her home taking off her shoes and setting them to the side. There was no kettle on the stove, not even the smell of breakfast foods. She didn't hear Iroh's snoring either, which set her into a state of alarm. The door to their room was slightly open. Daring to walk in she spotted a sight that flooded her with worry. Had Jet already struck? Were Smellerbee and Longshot involved so that Jet could distract her and they could strike? Iroh wasn't hurt and there was no sign of a fight but Zuko laid in bed still and obviously uncomfortable.

"Holy shit what happened?!" for once the fatherly uncle did not glare at her for foul language that didn't belong coming from a lady.

"This morning he found out that the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se and is looking for his bison".

"Appa's lost?" How did they lose a two ton airbending animal?

The General nodded. "At first, he thought that you had known but did not tell him for some reason. He by his own means found out where the bison was being kept; I followed him. He had gone as the Blue Spirit. I was tired of him not thinking things through; just as he hadn't done at the North Pole. I'm proud to say that in the end he chose the right path, and released the beast then threw away that terrible mask. In the end however it caused inner turmoil, and after returning home he collapsed. He's been like this ever since".

Daiyu carefully kneeled on Zuko's other side, brow creasing in her worry. Carefully she brushed sopping bangs from his forehead noting that it too was soaked through the intense heat he gave off. "If only I had been there. I could have helped him sooner". She damned her selfish ways. Why couldn't she have just gone home at the end of dinner? Maybe then things would be different. "He's so feverish. Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Iroh frowned. It was all up to Zuko at this point; there was nothing they could do.

He heard voices, but they were faint. It was difficult to open his eyes, and it hurt to cough. The hand on his forehead left, urging him to know who was there. He saw a young woman, face painted minimally and black tresses falling over her shoulders. Worry soured her features, but he knew who it was. "You're not here. You're still with that bastard". The name did not deserve to even be said.

Her heart clenched. He sounded so wounded, like a pup with a mangled leg. "No," she caressed his wet cheek, "I'm here, Zuko. And I'm not going anywhere until you're all better".

He ignored her, too delirious to respond. "So thirsty," his chest ached as dry coughs came up.

Iroh, ever helpful, offered a ladle. "Here is some clean water; stay under the covers and sweat it out". Zuko however at least had the strength to shamelessly guzzle down most of the bucket itself throwing it violently to the side before laying down with a slow groan. He cast his tired gaze to the side again, finding her there. Her hands felt so nice, so cool, on his burning skin. He never wanted them to leave. "What's happening to me?"

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness," his uncle provided, "But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying some tea". Where he had even gotten that, no one even knew. Yet still he poured three cups. Daiyu supported the ill boy, not caring if she had anything to drink or not. "Your critical choice that you made beneath the lake came into conflict with your image of yourself so harshly that there's a war going on within your own body".

She didn't follow. Could he for once not be cryptic? "What does that even mean?"

"It means that he is going through a metamorphosis. It will not be pleasant, my nephew, but when it has run its course you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be". He blotted the boy's forehead gently.

"And how long will it go on for?" Daiyu needed to know. Would she be skipping work for weeks or would it only last a few hours?

Iroh shook his head. "It depends on the person, so I do not know". He stood, suddenly, after Zuko had fallen back asleep and after it had been quiet for a long while. "One of us must go to work; I will explain to the shop master what is going on. Will you take care of him?"

"Like my life depends on it," she vowed.

There was something different about her as she sat at the young royalty's side. Not as though she was guarding a friend or just someone precious. But, perhaps- he pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time for wonderings of romance. "Very well. I will leave him in your capable hands".

As the old man left, Daiyu dared to take one of his larger hands in hers. "Please get better soon," she begged. Her heart knew what it wanted. Or rather she knew what it had likely wanted for who knew how long. She would wait for an eternity if she had to, to tell him, but she could not sit there for an eternity and watch him suffer. "I need you, Zuko".

She stayed by his side for three long days. She ate minimally- when Iroh got home and made dinner for the two of them- and moved even less. She was like a statue. However towards the end of the second day the lack of sleep had finally taken its toll. She had woken with a start, hearing movement in the kitchen. When she found no Zuko in his bed she scrambled to her feet nearly falling over face first when she tripped over the bundled covers and just about crashing through the half close door in her recovery.

"Iroh Zuko isn't in his-"

He stood there at the stove, turning when he heard her stumble into the main room. She smelled tea and something edible compared to what he normally made. When she locked eyes with him he did not seem ill at all. As though he had never been sick and as though something had happened to make him actually happy for once. Had he captured the Avatar and turned him in? How long had she been asleep for? Did someone kidnap normal Zuko and replace him with an imposter? She could do nothing but stare even as he approached her slowly but with a confidence she had never seen from him.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her close and held her tight. She knew not what to do with these actions. As his chin rested on her forehead he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her frame against his own. It felt far too long since the last time she was so close to him, teasing him about one thing or another. When he woke up and found her sleeping at his side, and Iroh against the wall, he felt truly thankful for having them with him. He didn't know what he would do otherwise- he certainly wouldn't have gotten this far. He wanted to do something nice for them when they woke up. Tea and a meal he thought would suffice.

"Good morning, Daiyu". It was a whispered greeting, gentle and soothing.

She didn't know what to do with a calm Zuko. Not that she didn't like it. What was more shocking was the fact that he welcomed her into his personal bubble. Something he had never done before even when she had given him that massage. Even when she had been sad and cried, the hug he gave her was reluctant. This was completely the opposite. "You're okay now Zuko?"

"More than okay. I feel amazing," he admitted, "Like this sudden weight has been lifted. Or like I've been drowning all this time and have finally broken the surface. It's…Nice".

Daiyu smiled, and finally allowed herself to relax. Arms circling around his middle she let his naturally warmer body heat sink into her own skin; it was soothing. So much so that her still exhausted mind almost wanted to fall back into a state of unconsciousness. "I'm glad you're okay now. I was worried. Really worried".

"This is going to sound sudden," Zuko admitted, "But I feel like if I don't say it now I won't have the guts to say it later". He pulled away from her, hands on her shoulders so as to better look at her. "Is that okay?"

This made her curious. What was it that he had to gather up the courage to say? The gentle hues of amber stared down at her, patient and warm. It was almost like looking at a younger Iroh. But though he was soft and kind at the moment, she knew that there was a temper sleeping. She encouraged him. "What do you need to say?"

Here, he stopped and looked away. Just because he felt so good, after all that painful dreaming and stress, did not mean he was fearless. It did not mean he wouldn't worry about the future or her reactions. It did not mean that he knew exactly how to word what he wanted to say so that she would understand right away. Thinking about it in the first place, his face grew warm his heart beating loudly in his chest. Could she hear it? Did she wonder why all of a sudden his face was red? Finally when he looked back he found her patient eyes waiting for him. He knew not how long he had been standing there quiet and looking anywhere other than at her. But she did not rush him; he was grateful.

It was then that he decided that maybe it would be easier to just show her. He was a man of action more than words anyways. He couldn't think of a single proper way to articulate how he felt in the first place. He wasn't exceedingly taller than her, but just enough that he needed to lower himself so as to capture gently her mouth with his. It was uncertain and somewhat clumsy but the shiver of pleasure and desire and wonder that raced through his entire body was still something to be admired. It was a short embrace, one that took Daiyu by utter surprise he realized when she didn't respond and when she stared at him with wide eyes. For the first time he saw a blush on her cheeks starting at her jaw and crawling up her face and consuming the cuffs of her ears.

"I love you," the words came as adrenaline paved the road to confession.

This literally floored her. He what? Since when? How? Why? She couldn't think. Could he feel her heart beating as he held her? Could he see the shaking of her hands and her knees as shock and adrenaline flooded her veins? She thought he just put up with her antics because they were friends and nothing more! He hated when she was this close and he didn't like it when she teased him about anything sexual. So how was it all of a sudden, he loved her?

"Daiyu? Are you okay?" was it too soon? Did he mess it up? Was their friendship ruined simply because he was too excited to tell her what he had been trying for weeks to figure out? "Say something….Please".

Since when did he say 'please'? Just so much was happening at once that it took her a long moment to register it all. "H…..How? How did you come up with that sort of conclusion?"

He shrugged, "It's just how I feel. Is that….Bad? I shouldn't have told you that I love you….You don't have to answer me right away. I know it's a lot to take in. I'll wait however long it takes until you decide how you feel about me. It's just that I figured it out recently and I haven't had the guts to tell you until now". The only thing he wouldn't be able to bear is if she told him that she loved another. Or more importantly, that she loved Jet.

He was being so strangely considerate. She knew there was a nice guy under all the rugged mannerisms and the hot temper. But for this side of him to come out so suddenly was a little surprising. Especially since it was towards her. But as she pondered, and assessed, she asked her heart. What was it telling her? What did it want her to do? Accept or reject or ask for time? Slowly yet steadily she came to a conclusion. She admitted to herself that that was why she had rejected Jet. Why she couldn't help but be near and tease him. She liked the feeling of touching him, she admired him. She wanted him to succeed in his goals…..Even if it meant her revenge would be put on the back burner.

It was an 'in the moment' decision she knew. But those were the ones she was best at making and following through with. When she asked her heart then and there what it wanted, rather than later. Amber calmly waited, were kindly patient, and were gentle to the point that she felt like she was being caressed by the look alone. She had never felt so special in her entire life. Mouth dropping open for a second she thought her heart might crawl up her throat and leap out. Her vocal chords caught against one another air hesitating as it passed through. She swallowed as her face became hot, a nervous tension building up at her tailbone.

It came as a whisper that he nearly missed. Had he not been paying attention, he would have. Soft like a spring breeze the words flowed into the air, washing him with relief and glee. "I love you too".

In that moment, Zuko, exiled Prince of the Fire Nation, fugitive and mere tea server, could not have been any happier than he was at that moment. His spirit soared, his heart sang and a feeling of lightness came about him. The limbs that loosely held her wound around her like a snake holding her tight and crushing her to his chest as he curled around her as best he could. She was after all nearly as tall as he. He felt so happy that he could almost cry. "Thank you," was all he managed voice cracking. Maybe he was going to cry. "Thank you….".

Laughing lightly, Daiyu pushed from his embrace slightly, taking his face in both her hands. She never felt so good in her entire life. "No….Thank you. Thank you for loving me". Bravely she pulled him down to her, taking his mouth with his own in a tender kiss. It was tender and warm and filled with an emotion she was not familiar with but enjoyed all the same. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling contently.

That was until a familiar voice cleared his throat. Pulling away but not apart, the two found a beaming former General. His honey colored eyes seemed to glow with glee as he stared at the two of them. "It would seem the two of you have finally come together. I knew it would happen eventually".

" You did?" they echoed.

Laughing as he walked passed them, patting his nephew on the shoulder and giving Daiyu a knowing wink he nodded. "I did. When you get as old as I am, there are things that are obvious to you but little known to those involved. I have found that it is most rewarding when things come together on their own. Especially when it comes to love". A small chuckle rang through the apartment as collectively the two felt their faces burn. Releasing Zuko Iroh went on to tend to the tea that had grown cold.

Though she was tired after a long day of work, she could not sleep. Something in the air felt off. There was chaos lurking in the shadows putting her nerves on end. She hadn't felt this way in quite some time; it disturbed her. While the boys were asleep, she had taken off into the night wings spreading wide. She landed on the middle wall of the city that over looked the ring of the poor and the ring of the lucky. Three days had gone by peacefully, and truly after she and Zuko had come together only more pleasant events occurred. Iroh was offered to run his very own tea shop in the upper ring. It was a place he was permitted to name and design, an offer the old man didn't dare turn down.

One day to set up the Jasmine Dragon, and two more to make it already famous. Word of mouth spread news of a tea shop that provided beverages that were out of this world. The former General could not have been happier with his life. Zuko and Daiyu were put hard to work taking orders and serving both drinks and snacks. They had to even hire a baking chef to help them keep up with the demand for sweets. Dumplings and little cakes, pies and chocolates; the mass wanted them with the warm drinks Iroh made with love. That very day had been exceedingly busy forcing Daiyu and Zuko to run left and right. They managed it somehow.

That evening though, as they were closing shop, two Dai Lee agents had approached with an invitation from the Earth King. They carried themselves as though they were shadows, silent and serious. Dark. They smelled of blood stained earth, and the looks in their eyes spoke of malice. They were due to serve the King the next day, and it was this that set her on edge. Why would a King find interest in a newly established tea shop? It made literally no sense. Maybe she was on edge because things had been so peaceful, and she was unused to living this way. Even as guard of the Freedom Fighters' home though most days allowed her to nap she still was careful and made regular patrols. The half moon illuminated her walk on the wall; she blended in with the darkness each moment she came upon a patrolling soldier as to not draw attention to herself. She maintained her wings in case she needed to leave in a hurry.

Just what was going to happen?

Sadly, she found out that very day.

They had been tricked. Not by the Earth King- he hadn't figured out who Zuko and Iroh were- but rather a fire mole in the ranks. The fight had been swift and well placed. There was no getting away. Azula had done well in making friends with a power hungry dog and his loyal underlings. How she had figured out that Iroh and Zuko were there was unknown to Daiyu. Luckily Iroh had managed to escape; Zuko had refused and his lover stood by his side. Numbers however were not on their side, leading them to their current imprisonment within a cave laced with glowing crystals.

Daiyu in her anger at being tricked, and her frustration at the fact that she couldn't handle a hoard of sneaky earthbenders, focused her energy on crushing crystals and slicing through them with tempered claws. Zuko left her alone, knowing just by looking at her that she wasn't happy. She knew chaos was going to take hold of their lives, but she wasn't able to tell when. It angered her. It upset her. It displeased her. She wanted only to rip the Princess' face off. For the first time it wasn't her temper that was exploding, and Zuko was the silent one. He understood her frustration. He was angry too, but also sad. He had finally found some sort of balance in his life. He would have been able to move on, if not for the fact that Azula ruined it all. Again.

They weren't alone however. Katara was there too. Bonding with Zuko over mother stories and insisting that with a special water from the North Pole she could likely rid the young man of a scar he had been forced to wear for three years. Daiyu found that hard to believe, but she encouraged it all the same. So much so that she brought in her anger and stood at the Prince's side to support him. She wanted to see this happen for herself. Although personally she thought his scar added character and only made him better looking, she understood that it was a source of his lack of confidence. She wanted him to be happy.

This was when all hell broke loose.

One of the walls collapsed, revealing the unlikely duo of Aang and Iroh. Just as Katara ran to the monk, Iroh ran to the surprised duo. He nearly crushed them with his worried hug. Zuko could only focus on one thing though. "Uncle….What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you and Daiyu, that's what," Aang snapped back his gray eyes stern as he placed himself in front of Katara. Reflexively Zuko lunged, not at all enthused by the smack talk. Iroh however grabbed him by his shoulders, holding him back. "Are you okay Daiyu?" Despite the fact that she had changed sides and helped to hunt him, he could not help but still think of her as a friend. They didn't spend a ton of time together, but she was still a person see saw as good. Just….Lost.

"I'm fine. Why don't you two leave first?" she offered the smallest of smiles, "We'll catch up later".

"Not you too Daiyu," Zuko didn't understand.

"You are not the same man you used to be, Zuko," Iroh insisted as the Avatar and his friend left the way he had come. "You're kinder and wiser and freer than you have ever been before. Things are like this because you've come to a crossroads of your destiny; it's time to choose for good".

The attack came suddenly and rapidly. Too much for Iroh to dodge or block as he found himself locked in place by pillars of crystal. Down from a wall, a different opening than the first, two Dai Lee agents slid. Azula was not pleased. "I expected this kind of trechery from uncle, but not you Zuko. Prince Zuko. You're a lot of things. But you're not a traitor, are you?"

Zuko stood his ground, face distorted into a look of defensive anger, "Release him immediately!"

"It's not too late you know; you can still redeem yourself".

Iroh denied, "The kind of redemption is not the kind you want!"

"Why don't you let him choose for himself, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every moment of this day- the most glorious day of the Fire Nation. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want".

"Zuko, I'm begging you. Please. Look into your heart and decide what you really want to do with your life".

Azula shook her head, carefully watching the woman who did not drop her guard even once. "You're free to choose whatever you want". She made a point however to continue on after the duo that had left. She had every intention of succeeding with or without her big brother and his shadow slut.

Zuko was silent, his eyes closed and his hands clenched as he watched her go. This was just like his dream, when he was sick. Before he had been strong enough to deny the dragon that Azula voiced- the darker side of him that suffered and was angry. But this was real life. This was the potential to finally go home. To return with his honor. To help Daiyu get her revenge at last. Daiyu. Amber eyes looked to her, but she said nothing. They both knew that he had to make the choice all on his own. And he had.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," he began the trek after his sister only stopping to see if Daiyu would follow.

The young woman returned the look. However her eyes told him nothing. Absolutely nothing was given away as she looked between either royal. She knew what her choice was. "Zuko…Iroh….I'm sorry Iroh. But I'd be happy to watch the world burn as long as I have Zuko at my side. Go Zuko, I'll catch up; I want to say my final goodbyes to your uncle. Thank him for all that he has done for me in the past weeks".

"Don't take too long," the Prince nodded, and left at a jog.

Iroh watched with sad but hardened eyes. "You really would like the world to burn? Has your hate festered for that long, Daiyu?"

She sighed, "Maybe," and turned towards the crystals that held him captive. She knew what she was doing next was the right thing. Enlai would have done it. However, she could not blatantly release him. Hand on the shining stone, shadows collected turning to a disk that rotated at a rapid rate. "But even if the world must burn in order for me to be happy, that doesn't mean I won't let others have a fighting chance. I didn't release you. You managed to break the crystal after much worming around. Get it?"

He watched her as she slowly, systematically, broke down the gems taking away just enough for him to break through them of his own power. "Why? You're betraying Zuko-"

"I'm betraying the Fire Nation," she issued, "Which I have yet to give my allegiance to as of yet. Zuko wouldn't want you caged up even if you are a traitor to the family and your people. We both know he would deny it, but deep down he would rather you get away to live another day free, than get caged". She stopped, and formed wings. She knew not just how far she had to go to catch up to the siblings. "If you follow us, I'll fight you with everything I have myself. That's not much compared to you but even you have to admit I'd be a pain in the ass to take down. Just go, and don't look back".

Daiyu spread her wings, flapping them as she took off at a run and flew low. She knew not if the old man would listen, but was certain she would uphold her threat if he followed them after he escaped. She soared through the tunnel, shifting side to side as to avoid various obstacles. When she came to a new opening, she found a four way battle. Blue fire clashed with water, while an explosion of stone sent Zuko flying back a shockwave of earth hitting him hard and unforgiving. Daiyu swooped down, catching the young firebender and putting him on his feet before charging Aang with determined green eyes.

However before she could so much as get near the boy, something shot her square in the ribs. It pierced her, drawing blood and exploding upon impact. She screamed hitting the ground like a meteorite. She did not register Zuko's enraged scream. She groaned, blood pooling as she shifted to cradle herself on the ground. Black tresses a tangled mess from the landing, she glared death at the weapon. She recognized the type of wood that made the arrow, and the smell left behind by the explosion told her of a material she knew by heart. Looking in the direction of the attack, she found two figures standing in one of the mouths of the many surrounding tunnels. They stood tall and fearless. Brown eyes met green.

"Jet," she grumbled, "And Longshot. Where's Smellerbee?"

"She's our get away," Jet approached slowly, carefully drawing his hook swords as the other two fights came to a momentary halt. "I ran into Sokka. He explained to me that you weren't hypnotized; you chose to follow that bastard. You lied to them about pretending to be an ally. Apparently your revenge is too important for the rest of the world to matter. And you said I was a terrible person".

"You were," she agreed. The dumb thing to do was to pull free the arrow. However she wouldn't be able to fight properly if she just snapped it in half and let it sit in her side. With a groan, she pulled the arrow free, pressing a ball of dark energy to the wound cauterizing it shut with a sharp hiss. The smell of burning flesh permeated through the cavern. "But I'm far worse than you could ever imagine". The wings that ached from a terrible landing spreading wide in challenge. "You're standing with Aang then?"

Longshot and Jet nodded.

"Well. Then bring it on". Collecting energy about her in a flare of power she shot it forward. Blast after pushed blast shot at the duo as they split up. She took to the air for an advantage. She knew that if she stayed on foot Longshot would do her in before Jet- his aim was just that good. But if she stayed in the air as much as she could then she had a better chance. Around her the other fights continued. Chaos filled the air, giving her the adrenaline needed to ignore the aching of her side.

A volley of arrows came faster than she had expected. It was as though a whole horde of archers was shooting at her. However Longshot had honed the skill of the bow and arrow so well that one could say he was a one man platoon of snipers. How he carried so many arrows at once was unknown to her. She was forced to fly low to better dodge the wooden impalement tools, but shot towards Jet all the same. Jet waited for her, clashing her with a swing of his swords as though he had trained for years for this very moment. He gritted his teeth as he spun around her frame, cutting down at her wings knowing that it would hurt and it would ground her.

He wasn't expecting her to land, wings turning into four different tendrils of shadow that dug into the ground to slow her momentum. They clashed, claws and sword as they danced around one another. She swiped down, aiming to slice through his armor only for a blade to kiss her thigh. She hissed. Jet had gotten far better than the last time she had fought him. A limb of darkness stopped an arrow from kissing her shoulder, throwing it back even faster than it had come and lashing forward as though with a mind of its own. Her attention split Jet lunged again swiping hard with a twin bladed attack. She ducked low, using superior flexibility to swing under his reach and kick his legs out from under him. He jumped as another volley of arrows came. She took to the air again the tendrils reforming to wings at her thoughtless command. Jet followed her, using crystals and stalactites to launch him high towards the ceiling. Daiyu cursed silently. The cavern was like an underground forest with so many spots to jump and swing off of. The warrior was very agile and much like a monkey so using this to his advantage was effortless on his part.

She felt it. The chaos sinking into her pores, using her as a catalyst to create more destruction. She didn't care enough to stop, she found. As she came down at the duo, a wave of dark energy followed behind her like a tidal wave, scorching all in its wake. With wide eyes the nonbenders fled, though not before Longshot tried to loose another arrow at her midsection. She watched like a goddess of annihilation as they rushed to cover, the crystals melting or breaking under the force of her wrath but doing as they were bidden. She scoffed and dove down once more.

As she landed again, the wings splitting, she noted that the world was starting to fade away. It was just her and her senses. Movement and attack and block and counterattack and retreat and advance. She spun around Jet, claws raking down his arm leaving mutilating rivers of blood clothing and flesh torn. Arm useless. Blade dropped. Using it to her advantage she lifted it but did not use it against the swordsman. Instead she hurled it at Lonshot who rushed from his hiding spot retaliating with yet another arrow. He was using Jet to distract her while he gathered that which he had already fired, she realized.

The chaos sung in her veins, spread a ruthless snarl across her face. But she didn't seem to notice. Jet watched as slowly but surely her movements became less predictable and more savage. She would kill him or Longshot in one blow if neither of them were careful. What was going on with her? He had never seen anything like this before. Not even when she slaughtered that troop of Fire Nation soldiers. Around him there were blasts of fire and water and earth. Aang switched between three elements flawlessly and Katara was a woman of battle comparable to Daiyu herself. The fire siblings however were also masters of adaptation in battle. They watched for when one was in trouble, and acted accordingly. Zuko traded fire whips with Katara's water, steam causing the room to grow steamy and making it difficult to see.

Daiyu did not notice the marks of lowing purple that wound around her arms like vines up a tree, running over her sides as seen through her torn clothing and up to her jaw. She did not see the strange purple glowing of her eyes, nor did she register how her lips became black and her ears pointed, her claws becoming talons and her fangs becoming prominent in her mouth. She did not notice the snarling that left her lips as the obliteration around her made the chaos sing and giggle.

Finally it had a puppet to play with- that is what it would be thinking if it were a living being.

She did however realize that she was losing control of her body. It was as though she was on autopilot. Her frame moved on its own with a ferocity unknown to even her. She knew, as her claws met Jet's remaining blade cutting through the metal as shadows reinforced them, and as a foot kicked hard enough into his gut to send him flying back, that she needed to stop. But her body did not comply. It was as though she was in a box, screaming for herself to stop or she would certainly kill the boys. Daiyu charged at Longshot like a maniac, the archer only able to dodge and evade as Jet gathered his wits about him. Her claws ripped into Longshot's chest causing the lanky teen to fall back in pain. He swung at her with his bow, forcing her to retreat only for him to use an arrow by hand to stab her in the thigh. She screamed as it dug deep into her muscle.

Around him the chaos continued. Aang, realizing what had to be done, enclosed himself in crystal. Moments later, glowing crystal gave way as Dai Lee agents surrounded a determined but exhausted Katara. She surrounded herself with a circle of water tentacles, ready to lash out at a moment's notice. All eyes turned to Aang as he rose, eyes and tattoos glowing as per the sign of the Avatar state. He hovered in a tower of light energy. A tower of Raava's energy.

It brought the chaos to its knees, forcing it out of its host. Daiyu stumbled before she could shove her claws through Longshot's throat. Thinking quickly she instead sloppily spun around him using that momentum and a tendril of black to throw him away. Turning back to Jet she swung an arm down vertically, dark energy in the form of a thin beam shot forward gouging up earth. He used crystals as his defense, though it did the job minimally sending him flying to the side.

The spirit hybrid panted as the sensation of Raava hovered around her as though threatening to burn. Her knees gave out as the pain returned. The first arrow wound, and the many slices on her person from Jet's carefully placed attacks. She hissed as the puncture wound in her thigh was cauterized with dark energy. She did not notice as her features returned to normal with the chaos brought to a minimum thanks to Raava's influence. Aang looked mighty and all powerful as the Avatar State wound up ready to lash out. However she watched with wide eyes as Azula shot him down, lightning hitting him square in the back before he could make any action. The boy fell, and desperate Katara rode a literal tidal wave of water to catch the boy before he could hit the ground head first.

And while although she had managed to wash away the majority of her enemies, Daiyu dug deep and found a shadow she could use to tether Zuko to the ground where he would be found safe. Katara cradled the downed monk, tears in her eyes as Dai Lee agents surrounded her. She was exhausted and beyond out numbered. She could feel Aang's pulse slipping away the longer she waited to escape. It was finding a way out that made her hesitate. However, the arrival of someone new made Daiyu frown. She had eased his bindings so that he could flee and regroup. Instead, he jumped into the fray. The man who always told her to think strategically did just the opposite. The shadow mistress did not have the energy to chase after Jet and the limping Longshot as they took this moment as their cue to leave.

"Take him and go! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Iroh insisted, fire shot at those that attacked. Neither niece nor nephew moved. The old man did not fight for long; just enough to keep eyes on him for Katara to use a waterfall to pull her through the ceiling taking Aang with her. Daiyu kneeled as the former General released his defensive stance, glaring to the young man he had once been so proud to call family. He turned his disappointed angry gaze to Daiyu.

She knew what it said. 'Enlai would be disappointed'. She however fearlessly met his gaze. Enlai would be disappointed. He had not raised her to live this way. He had told her to follow her heart and do what was good. Not follow the one who had her heart and watch the world give in to terror and sorrow. She was certain that somewhere within her, the dormant spirit was rolling in pain and disappointment. She however stood strong and without regret. This was what she wanted.

She found that the Fire Nation was truly something else compared to what she was used to. The port town their shop docked at welcomed them with open arms and cheers of victory. Azula and Zuko walked side by side, leading the victorious trips while Daiyu was instructed to walk with Azula's friends Mai and Tai Lee. Surrounded by soldiers and bound was the silent Iroh. No one could see him, but the civilians knew he was there. It seemed word traveled exceedingly fast when it came to victory for the Fire Nation.

As they walked, and were welcomed into a carriage that would take them to the palace, she looked around. Even those that seemed like commoners had clothing of finer make than those in the Earth Kingdom. The various lower nobles that stood with the moneyless dressed themselves in robe upon robe thin and flowing. Nothing but dark reds and golds and black showed itself here in the Fire Nation. And all she saw were eyes of brown to gold, though none seemed to share Zuko's unique hue of amber.

Five days passed with soldiers and prisoner, as well as royal duo and their counterparts rested in various inns of high standing. The Fire Nation was a thicker slab of continent than one assumed when first seeing the map.

Upon arrival to the palace they were greeted by servants. Two old women for Azula, a single male for Zuko and a handful of others for Daiyu and the other two girls. The Princess stared a pair of maids down, each younger and timid looking. Their brown eyes looked on almost afraid to meet the temperamental girl's gaze. "Take this one. Give her a tour and then dress her properly. Armor, fit for a warrior. Then take her to Zuko's room. Understood?" the two nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?!"

One whimpered as she reached forward and took Daiyu's wrist in hand while the other pushed her forward wordlessly. Daiyu looked over her shoulder to Zuko. The teen had been eerily silent ever since they boarded the boat to the Fire Nation. He only just met her gaze, and offered a small assuring smile. She wasn't convinced, but looked forward as to comply at the very least. Everywhere she looked the décor even was the same. Golds and reds and blacks. Nothing of a light hue. The hallways were dark and required torches. The halls were laced with hard stone finely polished an intricate never ending carpet placed over top. Pillars stood tall. Pictures hung ever few feet. Whether it was of a Fire Lord and his family, the lord himself or some feat of a high standing soldier. There was no warmth in this place Zuko grew up. Just military every which way. Now she had a better idea of just how Zuko could grow up so dark.

They showed her the war room, the various gardens kept by staff members and only used for show. She was shown were the massive kitchen was, where a chef told her that she could come to the kitchen at any point during the day and food would be prepared. She spotted what looked to be a room for working the muscles- metallic slabs on sticks and hanging leather bags. A ring likely for sparring or the like. There were some men there, but they paid her and her guides little mind. She was shown where there was one of many guest bathrooms when she told them she needed to pee, and then shown to the dining room where the royal family and permitted nobles dined.

The room she was taken in to had light red walls, no windows, and held what seemed like nothing other than wardrobes of robes and sets of armor. There were many different sets, but all of them were made for the female body. As they began to pull sets of armor out, Daiyu otherwise known as Little Wolf, shook her head. "How about 'no' to all of those before you even begin to pull more out?"

They paused, silent as the dead and eyes on her as though she were a monster. Realizing that she was far too tense, she sighed. She needed not to get used to this place, but rather used to the fact that she was there. And she would be for as long as Zuko wanted to be. Until he realized that he was wrong, or until he took the throne and made the Nation in his eye rather than his father's.

"Sorry," she told the girls she could not tell were mute or not. Their big brown eyes looked at her with surprise. "Can you guys….I dunno, say something?"

The braver of the two was the taller one. Likely the smaller one's elder sister or something of the sort considering their similarity in appearance. "Y….Yes. We apologize as well. We are not used to speaking to noble blood".

She started. "Me?" and then laughed. "Royal? No….No no no. I'm nothing but a commoner. Don't have an ounce of royal or noble blood in me…..I think. Never knew my parents so I can't say for sure".

"You have the appearance of a noble," the smaller one spoke timidly. "Your skin is so pretty and you're so willowy and tall".

She rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks? Anyways, glad to know you're not mute or anything. Can I maybe mismatch this stuff?" the girls exchanged a look, and then shrugged as though to say 'have at it'. She grinned, striding passed them and patting them each on the shoulder. They flinched in turn, as though she had been preparing to hit them instead. She felt bad that they reacted in such a way, but decided not to pay it much mind. Instead she set to work.

None of the armor they had was red. Black marked in gold of various shades paired with red stained leather. That was literally all. However, she did manage to find something that she felt would suffice. Grinning, she put the light armor on with the assistance of her little helpers. They did not speak much, she found no urge to figure out why they acted like they were abused when they probably were just that. And she had no exceeding desire to make friends at the moment. She used the black breast plate of one set of armor, wearing that and protective cloth to avoid chaffing. She liked it because it was asymmetrical in that it only had one strap to keep it on her torso. It was black dressed with gold rims that looked nearly white. Her pants were a thin tight cloth crimson in color. Her stomach was wrapped in black stained cloth as well, while her shoulders bore nothing. A single gold stained leather belt was knotted around her waist to keep her pants up, ends frayed like the ends of a nine tails whip. Her boots were also leather, black like the rest of her getup. The only red she wore was the ribbon tied securely at the end of her long hair which was braided with simple elegancy.

Daiyu looked herself in the mirror, and could not determine whether to be impressed or disgusted as to how very much like a native to the nation she looked. The girls insisted she paint her mouth a deep crimson before finally taking her to a large set of doors. She recalled that she had to be taken to Zuko's room. Not once since they had become lovers had they shared a room. Not even on the ship. The thought of possibly sharing a bed with him like she had the pile of hay on Lee's farm left her somewhat embarrassed. The girls left her, bowing without even a single word of good luck. Just looking to the pair of doors as though knowing that the young Prince was there.

She hoped so, because she wanted to see him. A familiar face. She truly hoped that he would stop being stoic and secretive. It was late; it had taken honestly a number of hours to find something she would be comfortable wearing day in and day out as she likely would have to do. It was hard to pick from nothing but armor, simple battle clothing and leather all of the same hues and basic designs.

Before she could knock the door swung open suddenly. She found herself taken aback only recognizing him because of his eyes upon first glance. He was dressed in what she would assume was proper royal attire. Jutting collar and shoulder pads as though to make him seem like a living flame. His grown out hair had been tightly pulled into a top knot held by a single golden ornament. Cleaned and dressed to perfection, he seemed for once a pale fire Prince.

She flashed him a grin, warm and happy to see him. "Sorry it took me so long. I hope I didn't keep you waiting".

As she entered, Zuko honestly only recognized her because of the green of her eyes and her voice. Otherwise she looked just like any other Fire Nation member, if not a little eccentric. The flashed grin and warm gaze brought, for the first time in days, butterflies to his stomach. He had been so worried about his homecoming and greeting his father- an event that had only just passed- that he couldn't focus even on his own damned girlfriend. With a long and heavy sigh, he broke, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. Luckily for him, she returned it with gusto.

"Are you okay, Zuko?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her? Could he ask her? Looking the short distance down to her gaze he released her, pulling her gently to his bed where he sat. Fearlessly she placed herself next to him and began to play with his fingers as though it was something she had always done. He watched the strangely serene action finding odd calmness from it. "No," he admitted. "I thought by coming home, I would be happy. But I'm here and….Father has accepted me as his son once more. I have my honor. The people love me again as well; I'm a hero to them. But only because Azula wants them to see me this way. She told father that I was the one that killed the Avatar. When….In reality…..I think…..I think…..I think…..". He could not bring the words to his lips. Too afraid to say it in case it was the truth. If it was, then he was still a failure. His father had no reason to accept him, and he was no hero.

She understood. Zuko had become easy for her to read in the weeks she had come to know him. Instead of some random hell bent angry teen, he was hurt and scared but too stubborn and determined to let others see this. He was a gentle soul, though he pushed himself to be hard. Even now he wanted to be strong and certain. But his confidence was wavering. "You think Aang is alive".

"Yes. The stubborn brat has gotten this far. Why not even further?" he groaned. "I'm nothing the people say I am. I'm not strong or brave or honorable. I'm-" a hand slapped over his mouth, bringing his troubled eyes to her firm look.

Instead of his mouth her hand slid to his cheek pulling him closer so that their foreheads could touch. Voice low and tender, she no longer glared but she wanted to make certain that he understood what she was about to say. "Stop that. Stop putting yourself down already. You are a hero and strong and honorable. You're my hero. My brave, wonderful, thoughtful warrior whose honor is far more abundant than even my own. You saved me from being sold into slavery, even if it was out of your own interest. You're far more thoughtful than you give yourself credit for. The small things you've done for Iroh and I speak louder than the larger things to me. Remember Lee's farm? I was a wreck and you didn't even like touching me back then. Yet you still hugged me and told me everything would be okay. And your honor? No one but you can decide what it takes to have it. But personally I think it's there. You've been trying all this time to uphold our deal of getting me the people that ruined my life. Even when you could have just shoved that to the wayside like so many others would. You gave Iroh the chance to escape back in the cave. You remorse that you- we\- have betrayed him".

He almost felt like crying. As he pulled away from her slightly he could not help but ask. "You…Really think those things about me?"

"Zuko, I know these things about you. And, if you really think Aang is alive, we can find a way to figure it out. I don't think I can sense him where ever he is, but I'll try. And in the mean time, we can find a different way to see if he still breathes".

He felt truly touched. And blessed for having her. A weight lifted from his chest, his mind cleared and he felt like he could relax. If only a little bit. He too took off the hard plate of metal that seemed more like decoration than worthy of protection. Then sighed a second time. "You are an Agni-send," he breathed before kissing her deep and tender. She returned the action with fervor, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing as close to him as she possibly could. When they separated she laid them down so that she could curl closer.

She too felt like she could at last breathe. Being in this strange place surrounded by people she didn't consider allies and knowing that her targets were so close yet so far away left her on edge. Ready to strike at literally anything. "…..When do I have to meet your father?"

"Tomorrow," he sighed, "At first light. We should sleep; it's late". Then he stopped realizing that there was only one bed and he hadn't had the chance to ask someone to prepare a sleeping chamber for her. "I'll….Sleep on the floor".

"No you won't," she denied as he made to stand, "We've shared a 'bed' before. The hay pile in the barn. This isn't any different".

"Yes it is. You're my girlfriend now. I don't want you to think I'll-"

"You won't do anything I wouldn't want," Daiyu blushed lightly at the insinuation. Breathe Zuko. It'll be fine. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor of your own room". Reluctantly he relented, making her smile and laugh lightly. "That didn't take much of a fight now did it?" The Prince shook his head and instead walked his way to the changing screen where already sleeping robes rested in wait. She grinned, "You're not going to let me watch? I mean you've seen me naked twice".

"Shut up!"

She laughed hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Life As Royalty**

She fiddled with her frayed belt as she stood before the crimson curtains embroidered with a black insignia of the Nation. Behind the massive cloth was Fire Lord Ozai, the man currently in charge of the war his grandfather had started so many years ago. She was not nervous because he was sure to be an intimidating man. Rather she was worried that she would lose her temper and attack. Not because he was the world's number one enemy either. But because of how broken Zuko was. The trauma of growing up with the man as a father had turned her lovely boyfriend into someone of low self esteem, trust issues and paranoia coupled with anxieties. She didn't love him any less but it enraged her to find that he was so messed up because of a man that should have been his best role model.

Next to her was Zuko, and on his other side was Azula. Why she had been called to attend this first meeting, Daiyu was clueless. She did know however that she didn't approve. As elder, Zuko entered first with his sister following and Daiyu third. She watched as the two fell to third knees and placed themselves low on the ground. This was apparently the way to greet the Fire Lord without getting oneself burned to a crisp or thrown in jail with Iroh. It took some doing, but she swallowed her pride and followed the examples carefully.

The fire all around her reminded of a certain night, but she ignored the queasiness of her stomach and settled for observing the room from where she was. It was dark, the fire that surrounded Ozai's throne was the only light. The floor was a hard darkened stone, the walls the color of blood like the golden marked pillars that surrounded the throne. Ozai sat tall in his chair, almost like a statue. All she saw were shadowed features but she could tell that he sported long straight hair partially pulled into an elegant top knot, as well as a long pointed beard. His face was lean and his eyes a dark copper not unlike Azula's.

"Rise". He stood, walking slowly through the fire that parted ever so slightly to let him through. "This is the girl you claim as your lover, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, father. This is Daiyu".

"I see. At least she appears to be of some noble blood," he clicked his tongue as though this was a minimal requirement. "Azula, you say she is capable of feats unknown to benders. Care to elaborate now that she is here?"

The young woman smirked broadly, stepping out of line as though she had been already permitted to. Nothing was said as she broke protocol, further showing that she was the preferred child. "Of course father. You see, Daiyu is capable of bending the shadows like we bend fire. She is also capable of bending something she has dubbed 'dark energy' and uses it to create beams and blasts".

The man did not seem at all impressed. "You're telling me she can perform parlor tricks? Or perhaps these 'shadows' are actually ink. These energy blasts are likely thrown explosives".

Zuko opened his mouth. He couldn't help it. His father could berate him as he pleased. But he dare say that no one- not even the man that exiled him- could do the same to Daiyu while he could help it. "Father, I've been traveling with her for long enough to know that her skills are not parlor tricks or mere explosives".

"Silence, Prince Zuko," the Lord snapped glaring flames themselves at his son. "I will be the one to decide whether or not your little girlfriend is worth her salt. What better way to do that than to…..Test her?"

Instantly he was on guard. He knew his father was just as cruel and conniving as his sister if not more so. He was power hungry and did not hesitate to use tools that were even mostly broken if it meant he got what he wanted. Daiyu was not someone to be used as a toy, however. If she proved herself to him, who knew what he would do next? Probably demand she join his army and work her to the bone. He was going to oppose again despite the danger of doing so, insisting that Daiyu had no need to prove herself. However, a thin tendril of darkness kept him silent with a tug on his hand.

She did not move, but she held herself proudly. Head high and shoulders back. She was seething internally. She wanted nothing more than to take her claws and use them to rip off the smirking faces of father and daughter. To scream that she wasn't a toy just as Zuko said, and then explode the entire palace in a show of powerful wrath. Although she doubted she could do that last thing, it being so much area to cover after all.

"With all due respect, Fire Lord Ozai," she spoke firm green eyes daring to meet the venomous gaze of the nation's leader. "If you are looking to challenge me, I accept. I will show you that Prince Zuko has not chosen a weak partner". She kept her features calm and her eyes forward. Hands lax, body stiff as stone. Iroh did always say she had an excellent pai-sho face. Now as a perfect time to utilize it. "I will face and defeat anyone you put on my path. However, if I may there is an exchange I would like to make".

This interested the dark mannered man. This girl had a huge set of balls to step into his throne room and demand something in return for testing her skills. That was the personality of someone far too confident in their own ability. Did this commoner really think she had every right to speak in such a manner? He however did not mind the challenge. No one dared on a regular basis and the last one to do so sat silent and beaten like an abused whelp. Ever loyal but too afraid of what would happen if he acted out of turn a second time. He was curious just how much it would take for this girl to break.

"Very well, I will humor you child. What is it you wish for so badly that you would challenge a man that can determine whether you live or die?"

It may have been defiant cockiness or just confidence in herself, but she was certain that she could at the very least escape his wrath and flee the continent if she tried hard enough. If she was the kind to play it safe- she could see Zuko looking at her begging that she do so- she would back down and fall into place. But Ozai had not only called the power Enlai gave her a parlor trick and called her weak. He also ruined Zuko's life. It was still a fact that made her blood boil even more now that she had met him in person. Thirdly, he had the best way to get her one other thing she wanted. The heads of her targets of revenge. He could call them forth and they would not question it. She had no names, but she knew faces all too well. She would go through the entire army if she had to in order to point them out.

"I want the lives of certain men when I am done. Not their heads on a platter or for them to be bound and brought forth. No. I'll take them fighting and screaming," she insisted.

No names. He assumed correctly that she only had faces. She would have to spend months searching before she called on such a promise. "Done. You will fight in our Agni Kai arena at dawn tomorrow morning against the warrior of my choosing. Until then you have as much time as you need to prepare. Prince Zuko, you and your woman are dismissed. Azula. Stay".

"Yes father," the siblings echoed.

Daiyu struggled to keep up with him as he marched forward with a purpose. He was angry. Seething even. Smoke rose from his flesh; she thought for a moment he was burning his clothing even. She said nothing as he made his way for his room, strides long and boots stomping heavily through the hall. Not a single soldier they came upon dared to get in the way lest he likely walk through them or release his temper on them. She too was silent, knowing it was better to have an argument in an enclosed area. Plus she didn't know of anywhere else that would be good. The Palace was home to the Fire Lord and his family, but top most nobles lived not far away she was sure. Nobles that would gladly give their left foot to get their hands on some juicy gossip on the newly returned Prince.

He tried to slam the door to his quarters in her face. She however slipped in before it could fully close. He turned, seeming to know that she would have made it. "What were you thinking taking a challenge like that?!" he didn't give her a chance to answer, "You weren't thinking! That's what! You were just thinking about getting revenge and keeping your stupid pride! You were too busy thinking about your hate and ambition to realize that he could choose himself to fight you! Do you have any idea what that would mean for you? Instant death! He's not the Fire Lord just by name you know. He's just like Azula- raw talent! Even as I am now I wouldn't stand a chance against him and it's been three years of training with Uncle! Do you know what I'll be forced to do if you lose? Stand there! I won't be able to come to your rescue or plead to let you live. My father wouldn't even bat an eyelash if I began to cry! He'd laugh! If I act out he'll kill me too! And then where would we be? Dead! Worthless! And I don't know about you but I still plan on living for years to come! You just…Just…..Ugh you piss me off sometimes!"

She watched as he paced back and forth swinging at nothing but the air that exploded in raging flame. Barely contained the heat licked at the walls and floor. It threatened to blast through the door by her head. Better yet it threatened to blast through the large window into the outdoors. His face was red as he hesitated to breathe between words. She thought perhaps someone would knock on the door in fear that there was scene of domestic violence going on. She wondered if he would run out of things to say before it was time for her fight to start.

When finally his heaving gasps came slower and steadier, but no lighter she placed a hand to his cheek. He returned the motion, placing next his forehead to hers. His frame trapped her against the door, bringing their bodies close as the heat of his anger and worry sunk into her clothing and flesh. "I can't lose you Daiyu. I don't know what I'd do without you. Why did you have to accept the challenge?"

A hand ran through his hair, removing the top knot in turn for his growing tresses to fall every which way. She liked it when his hair was loose like this. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she truly was. Seeing the terror in his eyes made her stomach clench. "But I wanted to show that asshole of a father that I'm not someone he can toy with. I'm not weak, and I can stand by your side and fight. I can handle my own. Most of all I wanna see that cocky smirk fall off his stupid face. Make him eat whatever assumptions he's made about me".

He sighed. "Your damned pride is going to get you killed on day".

"Not if I have you by my side," she smiled gently, whispering. Gentle.

He dared to say, "You'll always have me there".

The kiss they shared was tender and long. She could almost taste the fear on his lips, but hoped that he could 'taste' her own bravery. They continued like this for a number of moments, enjoying the feeling of the other until finally Zuko stepped back. "We need to make sure you're well rested".

She agreed, "Yea, but I can't help but wonder where this Agni Kai arena is and what the heck an Agni Kai is. You challenged Azula before we were thrown into that cave but she declined". As the two sat, the Prince showed to her the soft side he kept well hidden by pulling her to his chest and laying them both down. She sighed, listening to his heart; she could fall asleep to the sound.

"It's a tradition for the Fire Nation. An Agni Kai is the name of a formal one-on-one battle. It can be to the death or until one fighter is incapacitated. Or it could be until one person yields. It normally happens at sunrise, sunset or when the sun is at its zenith. You're not allowed to wear armor either; it's a test of pure ability".

"Which version do you think I'll have to do? I mean your dad already said I'm fighting at dawn. But which kind of take down will I have to do?"

Knowing his father, "To death probably".

She had no issues with killing a Fire Nation soldier. She openly killed them up until she met Zuko and Iroh. And since becoming friends and now his girlfriend, she preferred to not kill his people for no reason. It would be a meaningless kill. But if she was going to prove herself as well as make certain that no one tried anything against her during her stay here, she would need to do it. On another note, she knew it was unlikely that Ozai would uphold his side of the bargain and give her the men she wanted. She realized that they could have even already died during the blasted war. However she needed to try. She needed to try.

The time for the battle came far faster than she was expecting. She wore not even the slightest bit of armor just as Zuko had said. Instead she was only permitted a shirt and pants; everything else was bare. Her braided hair had been released as she preferred to have it, and she kneeled her back facing her opponent given time to collect her wits about her. No one else was permitted on his field. The crowd that had gathered swiftly upon hearing of the Agni Kai between the Prince's little-known lover and an opponent of the Fire Lord's choosing whispered loudly among themselves. It did little to help her concentration, but she cared little.

The crowd came to a hushed halt as a voice spoke, loud enough to be heard throughout the arena but not booming. It didn't need to be. "Today we have an Agni Kai between Daiyu, Prince Zuko's lover, and a warrior of my choosing. The battle will be to the death, no bars withheld. The man I selected for this particular event is a up and coming soldier in my army. Young and capable, he is also one of the few in the running for Azula's hand in marriage- Longwei(dragon greatness). Warriors, stand and face your opponent".

The man she turned to face was a beast in height. Taller than her by at least half a foot and built like the Ba Sing Se outer wall. Lightly tanned skin and ashen brown hair kept somewhat long his eyes shone a pretty white-gold. He bore no scars unlike the lightning mark by her shoulder and the small burn mark left from when she cauterized her arrow wound on her side. Where Jet's blade had met her flesh were already healed and left no mark behind. He, not to her surprise, held a confident smirk on his hairless face. Given the okay, they each fell into a single fighting stance. Above and behind Longewei she spotted the royal family with their own section in the concession stands. Father and siblings sat on tall backed chairs. And while father and daughter watched with dark anticipation, Zuko stared on with a blank face. She could not see his eyes from this distance, but she could feel them. Their support. Their hope. His trust. She would not let him down.

"Begin!"

Lightning crashed where she stood mere moments before, her long legs allowing her to travel the outside of the ring. Ozai hadn't been fooling around when he chose sunrise to be their time of battle. With each passing moment she felt his flames grow stronger, thicker if possible. The weight they carried was heavier. But she was not completely without an advantage. Whether there was light there were shadows. And as the light increased, so did her source of element. Viciously commanding the dark to do her bidding, Daiyu swung her arms high and wide urging a floor of spikes appear where the man not only avoided them but also used them to launch himself into the air. She stopped as he came down at her with a flurry of blasts all of which were kept at bay by a retaliating pole of black knocking the orbs of heat away.

In a movement highly similar to a waterbender's, she swept low urging a wave of shadow to burst forth and alive. It clashed with a wall of fire, a battle of light and dark it seemed. She took this to her advantage. Unlike other benders, Daiyu had trained herself in an unorthodox way. So when she released her stance, the wall still stayed standing. It was the pressure on her mind, the mental control of the wall, that was hard on her at that moment but the wall did its job as a distraction. In fact, by her command she used her own defense to launch herself over the wall of hellfire and come down at him like a spinning comet. He saw her at the last moment, fleeing from his spot and instead sending a tunnel of flames at her face. Catching her and making her landing safe the shadows swept around her in an orb of protection.

From there she commanded dark energy. Little orbs flickered to life like glowing bugs. Flashing for a second, leaving Longwei to wonder just what she was doing. Before suddenly the orbs turned to various beams that shot forward at him. Striking fast like lightning the soldier again was forced to evade and dodge even as the crowd demanded he stand his ground. He growled, gritting his teeth as he stared her down. Fire licked the ground harmlessly around her as the orb was released. She stood confident.

That was until lightning suddenly struck a wall that saved her life. She winced at the pressure and heat of all that energy, but pressed forward instead. A blast of dark energy was met by fire, causing the two to cancel out. The explosion that came with it threw smoke and dust into the air. It was here that Daiyu used light feet and careful self placement to strike. She lashed out with her claws, drawing blood only for a forearm to barrel into her face sending her skidding. She groaned as her world swam; another blow or two like that would take her out for sure. He hit like a mountain.

In the stands from his throne Ozai watched with the smallest of smirks. "It would appear that I may have to admit I was wrong for once, Prince Zuko. Your woman is far more capable than I gave her credit for".

The fact that he praised her was something to be alarmed by. The only people his father complimented were people he believed himself capable of controlling. The hybrid was anything but a puppet. "Daiyu didn't have a human master to teach her. She basically learned on her own how to fight". He hid well the wince and flash of anger as yet again Longwei batted the young woman down with a powerful kick to her gut. It wasn't often that she had to fight someone this large, so Zuko wasn't surprised that she was having some trouble in taking him down.

"She'll make a wonderful wife for Zuko, don't you think father?"

"She still has much to prove before she adds her blood to our own, Azula," Ozai droned, "But she certainly would make quite the soldier". Zuko didn't like the sound of that.

She was starting to get tired, but then so was he. It was slowly yet surely coming to an end, this battle that pushed her harder than she had done so in the past. The two of them were riddled in burns and scratches. She grinned when she noted childishly that such a big man wasn't so tough after all. Ducking as her senses told her to rather than seeing the blast of heat, she rolled and sent a spear of black the way it came from. The dust finished settling as his not so manly yelp rung in her ears.

Bingo.

When she turned she found him once more bloodied. His calf of all places had been run through by the black rod that stayed there as she commanded. She gave him credit where it was due when he continued to make stance after stance and fire wave of his element after onslaught despite the pain. It was difficult to walk when your muscle twinged and spasmed with each movement she was sure. But this was absolutely perfect. A blast of dark energy sent him flying backwards as he made the vital mistake of looking down to assess the damage further. He skidded, his back made red from dirt and rubble. She slashed down from a distance, crescent waves of black racing forward. Longwei dodged smartly however, rolling to his feet and keeping weight only on the toes of his injured leg. If he continued to move like he had been, he would do permanent damage to the muscle most likely.

But as he shot more lightning at her, nearly hitting her left shoulder and bringing back a painful memory she retaliated. Using the shadows to form a large vine that literally rose and flung her at him, she crashed into his frame like a boulder. They rolled, punching and kicking like two animals scrapping for a single piece of rancid meat. The Little Wolf however had claws, and she did damage with both hands and feet. Blood flew as she rendered his flesh at his chest and shoulders with her hands and at his legs with her feet when she could. He threw her eventually, panting as he exerted energy he seemed to be running out of. He dripped with red, arms turned to ribbons and chest having become mince meat.

She was covered in bruises, and by the way she slouched one could tell she had more than just one broken rib. Her lip was busted and it appeared that during the scuffle he had tried to choke her. None could recall, as the flailing of limbs and traded curses made it hard to distinguish until they were separated. She spat out blood having bitten her cheek nearly right through at one point or another. He rose trembling arms, drops of blood flowing to the ground. They were not thick gashes, like the ones she had left Jet with. But there were many; he very well could begin to bleed out if he wasn't careful.

Longwei screamed as something seemed to slither, or worm, its way through the hole in his leg. When he tried to lunge away however, he found that caused even more pain. He found a black ring running through his wound and circling around his lower leg like some sort of malformed lasso without a rope. When he looked up, her clawed hands were in some unfamiliar position. Fingers hooked and head low. As though she was holding something still. He pulled again, but this time he saw her pull back. Another wincing yelp came forth against his will.

Daiyu was done. She knew that if the fight was drawn out any longer she could very well lose her life. She had no intention of making Zuko's worries come true. With a powerful heave, she moved her stance back a step, motioning with her arms as though a waterbender pulling the waves with all her might. He fell, head smacking hard on the ground as his battered upper limbs failed to catch his chest. She could see his vision swim almost as she repeated the pulling motion with her hands. He was heavy, she could feel it. And as his screams of agony as she used his wound alone to pull him made her ears ring, she continued forward ruthlessly.

A stomp of each foot as though an earthbender and a smoothing motion as though flattening a cloth on a table brought a band of shadows around his waist seemingly burrowed into the ground keeping him in place. She knew that by her will they would stay. This allowed her to place a bare foot on his chest and press down, causing him to groan and try to push himself away from her. A palm facing his visage collected purple energy. A small, marble sized ball glowed with the hate of one thousand vengeful spirits it seemed. It was like looking into a miniature sun.

"Yield". She commanded.

"This fight is to the death, low life commoner scum," he spat, literally, at her face. Much to his surprise she caught it, bent down while holding her hand's position, and wiped it on his pants. Then proceeded to wiggle her clawed finger in the hole in his calf.

"I know," she uttered, "But I wondered if you were going to try and save yourself anyways". Her face was dark but otherwise expressionless. The perfect emotionless mask of a cold hearted killer. The look in her eyes she knew was one of a person who had murdered dozens. "At least you have enough pride to not throw that away". Her gaze turned to the Fire Lord who sat motionless in his throne.

Seeing the look, he inclined his chin to look down his nose at her. "There is no change in the commands of the battle. The loser dies". He did not expect the ball of energy to literally explode forth with the speed of lightning itself into the soldier's forehead. It left a small hole where it entered, but anything behind the forehead exploded and splattered all over the ground. The body grew still before the explosion. Ozai had for the first time in a while, been surprised. He had expected her to beg for Longwei's life or insist that he wasn't good enough to kill. Something Zuko would do. But he found instead the actions not unlike what he would have done. How his son managed to capture someone so ruthless when he himself was weak and pathetic was unknown. "The winner is Daiyu!" he announced. The crowd broke into a mixture of cheers, shouts of disbelief and those of horror. A mother's scream echoed within it all, but no one seemed to notice.

She felt…Empty. She didn't feel a single thing as she stared at the corpse and walked her way through blood and brain matter to leave the ring at last. She did not look back when she entered a doorway hidden in the wall of the stands. She ignored the dirt and blood mixed clay between her toes and the short gasping breaths that came with her injured ribcage. But Zuko knew. He knew by the way her fingers twitched and her brows ever so slightly pulled together. He knew by the downwards pull at the corner of her lips. The way she nibbled at the inside of her lower lip with a canine. And he knew especially by the way she clung to him when he met her in the battle preparation room. How she burrowed her face into his clothes and then breathed as deeply as her wounds allowed. How her frame trembled.

She had honestly been scared. He held her and said nothing. Merely let her rest her head on his chest, take in his scent and heartbeat that she seemed to love so much. He let her lean against him as all the energy seemed to be sapped from her body. He held her tight, returning the favor as he told himself he wasn't dreaming- that Daiyu lived. He rested his cheek on her head, holding her and taking her in. He almost felt like crying out of relief.

She walked across the beach, not really understanding why she and Zuko had been told to basically take a break from the war and enjoy themselves. Ozai was likely planning something, that was what Daiyu thought. Zuko had become more and more testy, much like his old self, the longer they were in the Fire Nation. He didn't send her any little looks or smiles that he had before when they were in public. He often didn't like it when they held hands in public either. It put her off to be honest. There were snappish remarks and his normal scowl was back full blast. It made it seem like their coming together was a dream. When they were alone he was kinder and warmer. More willing to cuddle or simply talk about mundane things. She didn't understand. Had she done something wrong?

They had come to a private beach resort away from the mainland with Azula and her friends Mai and TaiLee. The exuberant personality of the flexible girl reminded her of Aang. Smiling more than half the time and making cheery comments. Mai was basically the opposite. Pale and dark and quiet. She stuck to herself but occasionally Daiyu found her giving glances to the Prince. Looks that made Daiyu's stomach roll and her muscles bunch. She swore if the knife mistress continued to look at him that way, she would find herself without an arm or that pretty face of hers. Jealousy was something Daiyu was very new to in this case. But she thought that she had every right to it. She didn't think that there was something going on between Zuko and Mai, and that that would be why he was so different. He showed no interest in the girl, and though he didn't like to hold hands or give Daiyu small smiles he still sat close and brushed himself against her. He let her know he was there on a minimal level.

Eyes followed her every movement. Whether it was because of the black and gold swimwear that hung around her neck and covered ample breasts, tassels dangled from her hips, or because they recognized her from the Agni Kai she knew not. She had gone to get drinks for herself and her lover, only to find Mai having taken her spot under the umbrella Zuko hid himself under. She glowered, claws puncturing the coconut savagely. She cared not if the girl was looking for shade. And she cared not that Zuko ignored her by turning his back to her promptly. It was that hurt longing look that she gave him that told Daiyu all she needed to know. She liked the Prince, wanted him. And though she didn't make any obvious passes, anything subtle such as this was more than enough to make Daiyu's blood boil.

Mai's eyes widened when the shadow that cast over her literally became a wall between her and the Prince. It came down like a falling boulder, slamming into the sand causing her to flinch. Her gaze turned to the young woman she knew was the source challenging though her expression never changed. "Did you really have to do that? I just wanted some shade".

"That's why we brought two beach umbrellas," the shadow mistress smiled darkly. As she continued to speak she made certain the girl could see threatening fangs. "I got this to drink but didn't have any; turns out I don't like coconut. You can have it though". As she leaned down to place the brown fuzzy fruit in front of the other female she did not whisper. There was no point. She didn't care if it seemed over the top or unnecessary. "Zuko has no interest in you; you can tell by the way he's sitting. I saw the little look you gave him just then. And obviously you thought I'd be gone long enough for you to make a move. Try anything like that again and I'll gut you in front of your family". As her claws slid from the coconut's hide, the water that had been there spilled out.

Zuko watched with a surprised look. He had never seen Daiyu be so possessive before. He would tell no one, not even her, that it was actually kind of hot. "You okay?"

"Much better now," she agreed taking a seat. "Sorry about that. I just don't like it when people assume they can try to take what's mine".

That was flattering, really flattering. "No, it's fine," a soft smile sparked across his lips. "So you do not like coconut?"

That hadn't been a lie, "Apparently not".

"Hey beach bums," Azula called, "We're playing next. TaiLee get over here now!" the girls followed the Princess' line of sight and saw the net.

Though Daiyu was lost. She saw the others playing but found no sense of it all. "….Playing how exactly? I've never seen a game like that".

"Of course you haven't," Azula scoffed, "It's easy. Just keep the ball from hitting the ground and keep it over the net. Think you can manage that?"

She rolled her eyes and stood, "Better than you can that's for sure". She grinned with the sour glare turned to a look of murder though she made no movements to advance. Since the Agni Kai Ozai had been very favorable towards her. She knew it was for his own benefit but seeing as Azula was basically forbidden from fighting with her it gave Daiyu all the ammunition she needed to get under her skin. She loved it. "Coming Zu-" she stared, much like the group of giggling girls, as the young Prince threw off the open robe he had been wearing. Had he always been so well defined?

Didn't matter. Seeing the group of strangers blushing like a gaggle of buffoons, she took his hand and walked with him to the court jealousy once more making her blood warm. Her glare must have been more than enough to shut them up. As she didn't hear any dreamy sighs afterwords.

It was five on five, each team taking a side of the net. Azula gathered her minions close, devising a plan on the spot. "See the girl with the silly pig tails? When she runs towards the ball there's the slightest hesitation in her left leg. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury. Keep serving to her left and we'll destroy here and her team. Dismissed".

The Princess served the ball first, thrashing it with the back of her fist and sending it hurtling towards the sand between the carefully positioned opposition. However as she had planned her service went perfectly; the ball soared to the ground leaving a trench where it bounced behind the line of court. Next Zuko served, as apparently if the other team failed to hit the ball upon service it went back to the original group so that they could serve once more. His hit the ground in the court just before the pink wearing girl could save it, earning the royal team yet another point. With time their 'enemies' regained their confidence, returning the ball at last on TaiLee's service though the acrobatic girl easily retaliated confidently landing on the net itself. Mai in her more conservative skirt-like bottoms dashed to knee the ball, easily hurling it back onto the ground on the other side of the net. It bounced, rolling to a stop catching the attention of two well tanned boys of brown hair.

Daiyu tilted her head as the ball was handed to her. Thus far she hadn't had to handle it simply because it wasn't in her zone. The rally hadn't lasted more than two returns after all. It was so light and fragile looking. But if it managed to handle Zuko and Azula then all she had to do was worry about her thick armor puncturing claws. Throwing it up high her powerful legs launched her up after it with a spin. If she wanted to apply maximum power without chancing her claws deflating the ball she would have to use her elbow. She felt the fabric flounder and take the energy of her vicious blow. It spun like a top as it crashed into the ground with the force of a meteorite, digging into the sand and surprisingly rebounding once the point had been made. The girl in pink and her team watched with dropped jaws as it jumped from the soft ground, over the net and into Daiyu's waiting hand. She grinned. That was fun!

Azula was next to serve again, throwing the ball high and hitting hard. One of the boys managed to return it with trembling arms. However Zuko assisted by letting his sister launch off his back where in the air she kicked the ball back down. The ball and sand exploded, fire set to the net as she landed gracefully. Honey eyes dark with victory she taunted those that had just been playing for fun. "Yes! We've defeated you! Never again will you rise from the ashes of your humiliation!" Daiyu thought it was over the top.

As the other team gathered itself up and the watching crowd dispersed, the tanned boys made their way over, eyes on TaiLee as the shorter haired one spoke up smooth and charming. "Hey, we're having a party tonight. You want to come? Your…Friends can come too," his eyes trailed to Mai and Daiyu appreciatively.

Azula stepped forward, "Uh, what about me and my brother? Why didn't you invite us?" Seeing their shared look she sighed, "You don't know who we are, do you?"

Again the boys shared a look, "Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ronjon".

"Yea". Back up boy taunted.

Zuko, temper flared, began to step forward. Who did they think they were? He'd never heard such names and they damn well should know who their Prince and Princess were. Azula however stopped him as the taller of the two continued. "But sure, you can come. Just remember some of the Fire Nation's most important teenagers are going to be there. So try to act normal".

Azula smiled her usual dark expression. "We'll do our best".

That evening at dinner Zuko sighed as Daiyu rested her legs in his lap and a palm of his own rested on her knee. They sat close, enjoying the silent company of the other. "Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?"

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshiping us".

"They should!" TaiLee insisted.

"Yes, and I love it," Azula agreed, "But I wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were". None of them really paid attention to her twin instructors and what they had to say about Ember Island bringing out their true selves. Or, at least Daiyu didn't.

She had never been to a party, but she found herself as someone awkward and not knowing what to do. They had come exceedingly early; Azula had heard Chan tell someone that they would be partying from dusk to dawn and took it literally. Ronjon was there as well, checking himself out in the mirror. But upon seeing Mai swiftly turned an pretended to be just relaxing. No one was all that impressed. Chan's home, the home of an absent Admiral, soon filled with strangers. All teenagers that lived normal lives where the most stressful event was passing tests in school or wondering just what trade they would take up to carry them through adulthood. None of that mattered though, at the party.

She watched as people mingled, some girls flirted with boys and vise versa. Poor TaiLee, the pretty simple minded girl, was surrounded by a number that surrounded her like a herd. Stupid hormonal boys. Beside her Zuko was motionless and silent. He glared at just about anything and anyone that looked their way. As though challenging them to come near and breathe the same air as them. "…What do you do exactly at a party like this?"

"Who knows? Probably just what you see," he didn't want to be there. There were too many people that acted entitled as though they had earned the right. Not a single one of them held themselves like a warrior. The laughing girls and their shrill voices disturbed him- thank Agni Daiyu wasn't so shallow to huddle around the nearest pretty face.

She continued, "Do you think the food here is good?"

"I don't know".

Pursing her lips she sighed and stood, removing herself from under his arm, "I'm going to go get some". He had no choice but to let her go.

It was almost difficult weaving and bobbing through the throng of teens that ate and drank and laughed as though there wasn't a world war going on. She damned nobles and their ignorance. And their arrogance for that matter. But at least they knew how to have good food in a place like this. She grabbed a large dish, instantly piling on meat and noodles and especially the delicious looking dumplings that called to her. She also piled high a multitude of steamed vegetables and swiftly devoured a fruit or two before turning away from the abundance. She knew that they had had a decent dinner, but she was a highly active girl and she needed food to fuel her body. Plus she figured Zuko and she could share.

"Man, I wish I had a girl with that kind of appetite," resounded behind her. It was playful and cool, charming. When she turned she found a rather tall young man with long dark brown hair and pretty white-gold eyes. He was lightly tanned; somewhere between Chan and Zuko in skin tone. And his red and gold hued clothing was open and inviting to the eyes. A single metal band rested around either wrist and large bicep. She dared to say he was built more like an earthbender than anything else.

Manners dictated that she play nice. She didn't feel like making a scene. So she laughed lightly, "No you don't. It's really a hassle feeding someone like me".

"And just what is 'someone like you' like?"

He was smooth. Incredibly so actually. A natural charisma that urged her to continue to talk just like Jet's. He was fully confident in himself too she could tell. He held himself with more poise than most of the party goers too. She did not hold back. "A self centered murderer who isn't exactly normal even by extraordinary standards".

"You? A murderer? No way? You're tiny! And not to be a jerk but you don't exactly look like someone that could take a life". He laughed lightly and shook his head. Leaning down to get closer, those pretty light gold eyes met green hues. "What's a beautiful girl like you even doing in a place like this? Chan's parties are well known but I haven't seen anyone like you in the entire Fire Nation let alone on Ember Island. My father's also an Admiral and I'll be entering the army soon so I've seen quite the number of people".

She knew what he was doing. It was all too easy to tell; he didn't hide it. If she was anyone else she firmly believed that she would be sucked in by the hypnotic gaze and the smooth base notes of the teen. However, Daiyu wasn't a stupid little girl who dreamed of a hunky son of an Admiral sweeping her off her feet and making her into a happy house wife. The thought of her living as a house wife in fact sickened her. And for another matter, she basically ate pretty boys like this one for breakfast. But she smiled and continue to uphold a mask of someone who took joy in being shamelessly flirted with and flattered.

"I'm new around town you could say," she explained, "But anyways, it was nice talking to you. I'd like to go sit down and start eating before any of this gets cold".

"Well, do you mind if I join you? I'm Hake by the way. I don't mean to be too up front but you're just so pretty and you haven't tried to shamelessly flirt back with me that I can't help but be curious. Not to toot my own horn but I know I'm pretty good looking and even though I'm trying to flirt you're just being nice".

She opened her mouth, only to find a scowling Prince behind the tall Admiral's son. "She said she wants to go sit down. Probably with me".

Hake turned and looked down to the scarred teen, a frown on his lips for the first time since his arrival. "Excuse you? What makes you think she wants to sit with a loser like you? Hell, who would even want to look at a face like that? All scarred up. What, were you so ugly to begin with that your mama tried to make you prettier with fire?"

His temper flared and rightfully so. He stepped close to the tall well muscled teen and stared up into his eyes with the fury of a thousand dragons. "I think she wants to sit with me because I'm her boyfriend". In a show of strength, Zuko placed a hand on the young man's chest and pushed merely through technique and ability. The jerk stumbled, unable to catch himself fingers catching onto a surprised Daiyu's plate sending it into the air and into some girl's hair. Poor shadow girl looked more distraught by it all than anyone else. Not because of the scene but rather because of the food.

As Hake gathered himself up, realizing what happened, he grit his teeth. "Well fuck you too man. You didn't have to go and do that just to make a point. I don't get why someone as pretty as her would be with someone as ugly as y-".

She was thrown from her shock and into a state of bland annoyance. First Zuko was a jerk and didn't so much as humor her wonderings. She understood that he was having a hard time adjusting to being a Prince again and she agreed that it was difficult. In fact she wasn't certain if he- let alone she- even belonged there any more having become far too worldly to just sit and accept his father and his views. Second he didn't so much as ask if she wanted him to come with her to get food. Then some guy thought he could flirt his way into her pants. Next that same guy turned and insulted Zuko, something no sane person would do in front of her. Lastly Hake made her food go everywhere, and then got up and insulted Zuko again.

So of course as he tried to stand she decided that it was time to finish the little charade. Her sandaled foot slammed into his chest pushing the air from his lungs and forcing him back onto the floor. She bent low, placing flesh rending claws to his chin. "You mean why would anyone in general want to be with someone like you, right?" she snapped. "Beauty is not just in physical appearance; if you were as worldly as you claim you'd know that. Worthless rich boy trash. Insult my boyfriend in front of me again and I'll take your pretty eyes out and replace them with your testicles".

All was silent.

"Okay that's it! Both of you, out!" Chan stepped from the throng of viewers. "Man, and to think I have to kick out a hot chick like you. Just take your boyfriend and leave would ya? And don't come back!" But Daiyu didn't move from where she was, venomous gaze turning on her host. "D…Didn't you hear me?! Go!"

Zuko reached forward, bending low to pull the clawed hand from Hake's chin. "Let's just get out of here. We'll find food elsewhere". His touch was tender and gentle, urging her to comply. Daiyu huffed and turned, ignoring Ronjon's taunt towards the two and let Zuko pull her along.

They said nothing as they walked along the beach, the waves caressing the sand just out of reach from their toes. Waning moon shone brightly on the light gold dunes shadowing them or turning them a pretty almost sparkling white. Zuko kept to himself, recalling memories of the last time he had been on the island. Or rather, the last enjoyable time he was there. When he was but a boy and Azula was a baby. When his family had still been a family even if his father had been rather strict. It got worse as Azula showed her skill as a prodigy. It hadn't been until his cousin LuTen died during the war forcing Uncle to fall out of the running for heir to the throne that his father truly showed how much he desired power over familial stability.

He led her to a large summer home that was locked until he kicked the doors away. Dusty and covered with sand and other nature bits, he walked up the main stairs and found a small hutch where pictures stood. One of his family when he was a kid before he earned his scar. And a little clay disk where he had put his hand as a little boy. Fondly he pulled it down and released Daiyu to run his fingers over it. Daiyu inspected the picture almost not recognizing the younger version of her love. But she recognized little baby Azula- those sharp eyes gave her away. The woman holding her was a spectacle . Long black hair and pale skin with painted lips. She was thin but not fragile looking, and she sat with an elegance that Daiyu didn't expect to be shown through a years old photo.

"She's beautiful," she praised the woman she had never met. Seeing Zuko's curious gaze she nodded to the woman. "Your mother. She's stunning".

A slow sigh blew from his nose. "Yea….She is. I wish you could meet her".

Daiyu nearly felt the hurt in his heart. Saw it in the dim lighting that shone in his amber gaze. "She's not dead, is she?"

"No, she ran after my father was named Fire Lord. I think he threatened her," just like he did with everything else good in Zuko's world he tried to get rid of it. He now looked slowly to her, careful. She wouldn't run from Ozai's wrath too, would she?

Once more she could read him. He was an open book to her; more than just the anger and depression that had been running rampant while there. She took his hand and gently brought the back of it to her lips meeting his eyes. A tender expression. "I don't run away," she reassured, "Least of all from people that make you miserable. We should look for your mother when the war is over".

It was a touching notion that made his heart soar if only for a moment. He had been just so angry ever since returning. He had moments of tenderness like this, but only with her and only when they were alone. It wasn't something he was doing on purpose, the exact opposite. But this place had such a terrible history with him, and it gave him so much anxiety and stress that he fell back to old habits. Zuko pulled Daiyu into him, breathing in a natural scent he could never name but owned exclusively by her. "Thank you".

"I thought I might find you here," Azula's voice interrupted the moment of serenity.

"The summers we spent here seem so long ago," Zuko sighed as he released his lover.

"Come to the beach with me; it's depressing here".

There, in a small alley of stones, sat washed up tree trunks and shadows created by the globe in the sky. Mai and TaiLee were already there too, waiting for the rest of their little group to join them. As they sat, a shiver ran through the Little Wolf. She wasn't used to being so close to such a large body of water at night when all the warmth of the sun was stripped away. Zuko offered to make a fire, insisting that there was plenty of things to burn inside the house they had just left. She pursed her lips, not so sure it was a good idea to destroy a place that had good memories but otherwise said nothing. She was cold. And there was timber in there.

The picture of his family they had seen earlier lasted not even seconds in the inferno Prince Zuko created. TaiLee didn't approve. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That's a picture of your family"

"Does it look like I care?" Zuko finally snapped.

But TaiLee was gentle, "I think you do".

Unfortunately this seemed to bring forth the wrath of the high strung man. He snarled, the shifting wisps of black shifted across his face making him seem almost more animal-like. "What do you know? You don't know me!"

"I know you," she whispered eyes cast down. She had known him since he was a boy; she knew him all too well. There was even a time where like Mai she had a crush on him. Part of those feelings never went away, but she also never made an attempt to turn them into something more.

"You don't! You're just stuck in your happy little TaiLee world where everything is perfect!" He walked away, raising his voice a few octaves, "Oh look at me! I'm so happy! I can walk on my hands!" He performed a handstand before letting it carry him over onto his back. Sourly he bit, "Circus freak".

"Really? That was rude," Daiyu glowered. He was going so far even as Azula laughed.

Mai agreed, "That's enough leave her alone".

But the brown haired acrobat was strong even as she teared up. "So what if I joined the circus! Do you know why?"

"Here we go," Azula droned.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Do you know what it's like to have six other people who look just like you? I joined the circus because I didn't want to spend my life being part of a complete set. Circus freak is a compliment!"

"Well that explains why you need ten boyfriends," Mai went from defending her to insulting her.

"Excuse me. What?"

"Attention issues….You couldn't get enough attention at home."

She snapped. "Well what about you Mai? You've been an only child for fifteen years and yet your aura is as dingy, pasty and dark as ever!"

The low voiced girl rolled her eyes, "I don't believe in auras."

Here Zuko stepped back in. Daiyu didn't understand why anyone would want to continue to talk about how much they suffered. Was it the island like those grannies were talking about? Or was it just normal teenager angst? "Yea well I wish you would. She just called your aura dingy. Are you going to take that?"

"What do you want from me?" Mai sighed laying back on her rock. "You want a sad sob story about how hard my life was? Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted…..As long as I behaved. I sat still, I didn't speak unless spoken to," she trailed off naturally quiet voice becoming even more so. There was hurt there, depression. Daiyu wondered if all of the Fire Nation children were as broken as this group was. "My mother said I had to 'stay out of trouble'. That we had my dad's political career to worry about."

Azula was enjoying the little sob stories. It was sad in an amusing sort of way. "Well that's your problem. You had a controlling mother with high expectations. And when you strayed you were shut down. That's why you're too afraid to express anything."

Mai sat up, for the first time in a long while anger painted her pretty features. "You want me to express myself?! Leave me alone!"

That was the first time the girl had ever said anything louder than a whisper. Daiyu thought that perhaps it felt empowering for her. She knew that she herself would have crumbled under the pressure of being the perfect quiet little girl Mai had been expected to be. "There you go! Just let it out!" She cheered.

But instead of directing it still at the Princess she whirled on the green eyed shadow woman. "Where do you get off telling me what to do?! You just stepped into this life like it was nothing! A commoner like you wouldn't understand how hard it is to live as a noble even if we have nice things and fancy names!"

That hurt. A lot. No, she didn't know how difficult it had been to live such a life of luxury where the most difficult thing one had to do was mind their manners and contain themselves when needed. "You're right, I don't. Because while you were being taught how to eat with chopsticks without making a mess or what clothes to wear when, or which political figure was which or even while you were off on vacation with mommy and daddy….I was working on a farm. I was watching Fire Nation soldiers kill my brother and rape then kill my sister. I was forced to see my parents laying in their own pools of blood all while my only home burned to ashes. I was thinking of ways to escape so that I could avoid being sold as a child sex slave. And then I was learning to live off the land; how and where to find shelter and how to protect myself. These claws? The way they fight? I learned it all by myself. So no I don't know how difficult your life was but I guarantee you, you wouldn't last even a moment in my shoes."

"And that's why you and Zuko get along so well," Azula waved off, "You're both so angry. Your family was killed? So what?" The shadows shivered around her as Daiyu stayed motionless in silent fury.

"Azula that's enough!" Zuko demanded as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Easy! I think it's best if we all calm down; all this dark energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out!" TaiLee tried to sooth the situation. Really she'd rather not have to deal with acne; what little she found every now and again was more than enough to upset her.

"Normal teenagers have to worry about stuff like that. I don't! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" He turned away, disgusted by the thought that anyone could see the scar he was forced to show at all times of the day. Sometimes he wished he wore a mask.

"There's no need to shout, Zuko. What's your problem?" Azula interjected.

"I'm just angry! Ever since I've come home, I thought I would be happier than ever! My father talks to me! He thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be perfect! But I'm not! I'm angrier than ever before and I don't know why!" His mind raced faster than his pumping heart as he ripped away from Daiyu as though she were the one on fire and not the wood. As the young women pestered and pushed, he looked back and forth between each and every one of them. His fingers trembled and his legs felt numb. The answer came to mind immediately but he refused to say it even as they pushed harder. He wasn't angry at his dad even though he should be. He wasn't angry at any of those in front of him. Finally the pressure built until no longer could he take it. Shoulders bunched and he threw his arms up and down feeding into the blazing orange and red and yellow in front of him. "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" He turned away again, having at some point faced them, letting the fire turn to embers that glowed dimly in the night. "It's just…I don't know what's right and what's wrong any more."

Daiyu to a degree understood. There was so much riding Zuko's shoulders, so much he hid away that not even she realized the full brunt of it until just then. He looked ready to cry. She knew, from his words alone, that Iroh had affected him more than he likely anticipated. There was no denying that the good she had seen in him from day one had taken a full root and was now fighting against the nature of his family and country. Finally standing she approached, and wrapped her arms around him tight. He hesitated, but returned the embrace just as hard. "Then we'll just have to figure it out, won't we?" He lowered his face to her shoulder, back bunched as he took in her scent which seemed to sooth the dragon within.

"Thank you," he whispered, drawing her face to his in a short but intimate kiss.

Azula scoffed. "You're both pathetic."

Here Zuko turned to his sister scowl on his face but heart and mind at more ease. "And what about you Azula? Oh wait no, there's nothing wrong with you. You're just perfect."

The Princess leaned back in her spot onto her hands eyes closed, "You're right. I don't have any sob stories or shadows of the past to cry about. It's not like I could whine about the fact that my mother liked Zuko better than she ever liked me…...My own mother thought I was a monster." For the shortest of seconds there was hurt there. Or some form of regret. It was gone in an instant. "She was right of course, but it still hurt."

The momentary silence was broken by a surprised TaiLee. "Hey! Azula's teachers were right! We did learn more about ourselves! My aura feels so much cleaner; so smooth," why she had decided to rub a rock, no one knew. "I'll never forget this day."

"Well! You know what would make this night even more memorable?" The dark smirk that rested on her lips said it all.

Daiyu had never actually gotten revenge before, however getting it on the party goers that had thrown her and Zuko away was more than fun. Azula had led their little group back to the Admiral's home where the five of them began to hastily tear it apart leaving teens of all kinds- sober and not- to run for what seemed to be their lives. Chan literally cried as Zuko smashed tables, TaiLee swung from banisters and chancedeers. Mai made good use of her throwing stars cutting apart scrolls that had been proudly hung on a nearby wall then turned to basic furniture. Daiyu in the meantime rendered walls and everything else she got her hands on. Shadows slithered their way between the foundation parts of the building tearing it apart from the inside out. And when they were done, the siblings set the building ablaze. It was, in the mind of all participating, a good way to blow off some steam.

And that's the installment! Next one will contain the last seven chapters, thus bringing Daiyu's story to an end. But fret not! I'm slowly but surely working on a sequel featuring Daiyu's grandson and a second OC. That's a while from completion though. Never the less I hope you had a good read!

**To those that reviewed:**

XxAwkwardAlienxX- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy to hear you love Daiyu and Enlai and Zuko so much. Personally I love Enlai the most out of the three but that's just me. I'm sorry to hear that you cried! Hopefully this time around you won't.

Aplin- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it so far! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**To those that have been following Daiyu but haven't reviewed: **No worries! I'm not the type who is too concerted with such things, but enjoy hearing from readers every now and then! If you feel like dropping a review just because you want to, go for it! If not, that's fine too :) I'm just pleased that people are reading my silly little story


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! I hope where ever you are, you're staying safe and healthy. I realize, that with a certain virus running all through the world, it's a scarier place than usual. Living in Pennsylvania of the 'States, I find myself on edge more than ever recently. I currently still am at work as my job despite the state-wide shutdown is considered essential. However, the longer we stay open, the higher chances we have at becoming exposed. So keep your fingers crossed for me! In the mean time, whether you are under quarantine due to illness, or because it is to ensure your own safety or it is a precaution while you await test results...Here you go! I hope those that enjoy reading this little fic of mine, and can smile despite the hard times. Even if you're not sick, and you just need a pick-me-up and find Shadow of Fire worth your while, I hope you smile. **_

_**Anyways, stay safe and stay well, everyone! We'll get through this together! **_

**Chapter 11: Bittersweet**

"Okay, I still don't understand. Why is your father throwing a party 'in honor of the Prince's return' when it's already been a known fact for a few weeks now?" She stood in the vast room of the Princess not really understanding just why she was there. Nor how she had really gotten there. One moment she was walking peacefully through the gardens, Zuko was off doing some sort of investigative stuff due to a scroll left at his bedroom door, and the next she was whisked away. There with her were Azula's friends and most prominent allies, Mai and TaiLee. The latter of which looked far more peppy than usual.

Azula sighed as she filed her nails back into the sharp point she kept them in. Daiyu found such a habit stupid; her nails were naturally claws where as Azula seemed to keep up appearances. "I told you, part of it is for you and Zuko, and part of it is in celebration of taking over Ba Sing Se our greatest adversary. Besides, if he announces you and him together again, then he won't have to worry about something like marrying someone into the family. At the very least with you he knows good blood will get passed down even if you do have commoner in you."

Good blood? What was that supposed to- Oh….Her face flushed a brilliant crimson makin TaiLee coo at the fact that apparently she was adorable. Good blood getting passed down insinuated marriage let alone more intimate events. And while honestly she would gladly go for the one, the other was just too much for her at the time. She didn't want kids yet; she wasn't even twenty. "I don't even have a dress."

"Father had sent TaiLee off to pick one out for you. She'll be helping you get ready," Azula insisted with a wave of her hand. "The party starts soon so you two had better get started. I won't stand for anyone being late."

TaiLee slid her way to stand in front of the taller woman, multiple bundles of cloth slung over her skinny arms. How she had managed to gather that many that fast was unknown to all. But that didn't seem to matter. "Here, we'll pick a dress and then talk about accessories and makeup! Have you ever worn makeup before? If not I can help you out! But I've seen your braids and they're way better than mine. So you can help me with my hair while I take care of everything else for you! Deal?"

She was so bright, it was like she was a miniature sun. How did anyone manage to handle the exuberancy? Mai must be immune or just used to it or else Daiyu imagined her melting from the happiness. "Umm…Sure?" And so the headache began.

She had no choice but to choose from a number of dresses TaiLee had picked up from various tailors who were more than happy to give them to the potential wife of the Prince of their nation. All, as per what seemed to be normal, were shades of reds and golds with black of some sort. Some were battle dresses, none of which TaiLee allowed her to pick because she thought they weren't elegant enough. And because Azula would be wearing something similar and neither of them wanted Daiyu to match in any way. With no other choice but to pick one that seemed decent enough, she was shoved behind the changing curtain where she struggled to get the abundance of cloth on. Luckily it wasn't anything extraordinary, just annoying.

The dress itself was a lovely single-strap article, it hung from her left shoulder. Her bust alone held the cloth up filling the bodice, which hugged her torso tightly, with ease. As though it had been made for her. The skirt flared with the shape of her hips and was long and flowing; a slit ran up her right thigh where a black strap rested. The inside of the skirt was intricately dyed black with red patterning. Around her waist was a black belt matching the strap at her thigh, and bicep-high fingerless gloves ran up her arms a single portion of cloth secured around her middle finger. Her necklace followed the black and red theme, a fine black cloth from which red and smaller black gems hung against her collar bone. TaiLee had insisted that she pull her hair into an elegant bun, but Daiyu had none of it. She hated having her hair in any style other than a braid or free flowing. They compromised, taking two portions and braiding them closely to her head where in the back they became one which flowed down her back within ebony waves. She would have to cut her hair again for it was back down to her rear. The acrobat painted her face expertly, taking hues of gold and light brown to accent the emerald hues she had to work with. A mixture Daiyu had never seen before made her long lashes even longer, and another went on her bottom waterline to truly make her eyes pop. Light blush on her cheeks and a ruby lipstick on her mouth finished the ensamble.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she found a stranger. A young woman of noble blood. She knew she was pretty and TaiLee's squealed praise certainly assured her of this. But all the red and black and gold felt strange on her at that time. It was too much. She didn't mind the regular clothing she had been supplied with- simple robes of the same shades- but the dress seemed to accent something in her that she had never fully addressed. Enlai had once mentioned that her real father was a Fire Nation soldier. Looking at herself now, she could see the stranger's blood in her veins. She looked like any other Fire Nation noble save for her vibrant green eyes. It somewhat disturbed her.

"Okay! Now that you're done, time to work on my hair!" TaiLee had dressed so quickly Daiyu hadn't even noticed her flurrying around. The shadow mistress had been pulled into tying the girl's hair into an intricate braid set up. Where strands were folded carefully into loops like a crown in the middle of her skull and collected into a single braid which trailed down her back. Pretty brown eyes were accented by a hue of purple-ish pink and her lips were painted a lighter shade of red.

Looking around Daiyu found that Mai and Azula too had finished getting themselves dressed. The former had refused any help whereas the latter had personal servants to dress her and coordinate her makeup. Mai had donned robe-ish attire, the cloth in layers thin and of hues gold and red. Her black straight hair for once was permitted to flow freely, showing that its length exceeded even that of Daiyu's. She wore minimal makeup- lipstick and eyeshadow of a red color- but no jewelry. Azula in the meantime had the darkest lips of the group and her eyeshadow consisted of shades of red with black. Her short hair had been styled to elegantly frame her pale face. Her battle dress was obviously of the finest material, the collar high on her neck but a teardrop cut in the bust allowing a small peek at flesh normally unseen. Her sharpened nails were even painted.

Seeing the older teen Azula found herself silently approving to a minimal amount. "Well at least you can look the part. Now you don't look as low born as you really are." She didn't allow for verbal retaliation. "Come, we must not be late for the announcements. Mai, TaiLee, we'll see you at the party."

As they walked, Azula's servants promptly dismissed, Daiyu was given the chance to finally ask the question she had been wondering the entire time they were getting ready. "Why did you help me? You could have left me to flounder."

She really was as dim as her stupid older brother wasn't she? Could she not tell? She scoffed, "Because if you're introduced as someone being married into the family then you have to at least look worthy of becoming royalty. It wasn't helping you, it was making sure you don't embarrass me, or even more importantly my father."

They walked until they saw a familiar face. Tall and bearded and dressed in the finest of robes he looked as though getting ready for something more than just a gala. He stood straight and radiated power as though he were a furnace and the power warmth he provided. His honey eyes that looked so much like Azula's honed in on the girls. There was a spark of approval there, but it disappeared far too soon to be truly noticed. The two bowed low, casting their eyes to the floor as their elder and commander gazed upon them.

"Father, good evening to you," Azula intoned respectfully, "You look as noble as ever."

"Thank you daughter; you look lovely yourself," he praised lightly. Turning his gaze to the elder teen the smallest of smiles fell into a blank line. "Daiyu. Prince Zuko will be arriving shortly. Be certain to address him as such during this party. Understood?"

Did he think her so stupid as to assume that casual speech would be okay in a setting she was being forced into? Apparently he did. Oh how she yearned to gut him with shadows and draw him up for the world to see in all his painful shame. But she held her tongue. Instead she bowed again low, "Of course Fire Lord. I shall do everything in my power to be as proper and civilized as I must be."

"Good. Because if I am to take you as my daughter, I will take nothing less. Understand that this is the chance of a lifetime for a low class half-blood mongrel such as yourself. I am not introducing you and my son as mere lovers, but as betrothed. There is no 'courting' or 'dating' for royalty. You'd best also understand that this means that you will have similar duties as any other royal member. Once this war is over, you and Zuko are to wed and bear powerful offspring that will bring honor to not only this family but also the entire Nation. Hopefully that special skill of yours is hereditary."

Marriage and children right away? She was hardly ready for the first let alone the second! She wasn't a baby making family, though Ozai seemed to think otherwise. The words came out of her mouth due to necessity. "I realize and understand fully the expectations you've set before me, Lord. After the Fire Nation's victory, should I bear Prince Zuko a son may we have the honor and privilege to name him after you sir?"

This seemed to please him greatly considering the upturn of his lips and the lift of his chin. The thought of having a powerful grandson named after him was definitely something he had wanted. Whether from his daughter or estranged son turned hero, he wanted it. Just as he had named Azula after his own father, Azulon. "I will permit this. However he will have to live up to the name. Should he fail…..," he needed not say more.

The footsteps of a new arriving body took the attention of all, heads turning to see a young man walking confidently down the hall. Chin up, shoulders squared, strides long and clothing of course elegant Zuko bowed low to his father in greeting just as the girls had. His growing shaggy hair was pulled into a tight top knot, a different hair ornament pinning it in place from the usual one. While his father's robes were reds and golds with black, Zuko's were the opposite and allowed for his breast bone to drink in the cool air. He would have looked like a miniature Ozai if things were different. He greeted his sister first. Praising her for her beauty which she accepted with grace and restrained vanity.

When he turned to look at his companion, he stopped. Daiyu waited patiently as she waited for him to say something, but he merely stood there mouth agape and eyes wide. Was it too much? Did he think her to be someone else? Someone better? He said nothing and continued to stare even as they were called to line up for their arrival to be announced. Azula went first, greeted with pleasant clapping and slight cheering. She was called a hero and the Princess of Blue Flames, which surely she drank in like a person that hasn't had water in days. Daiyu wanted to ask Zuko what he thought of how she looked for the night. But as he took her arm in his and drew her close, it was obvious that he was focused on being the perfect son. The Prince his father always wanted. She shook her head as the servant announcing them called their names. They, much to her surprise, also were given titles.

Zuko had been dubbed the Slayer Prince, in honor of killing the Avatar and bringing further victory to the Fire Nation. Daiyu had been dubbed Lady of Shadows, hinting at her unique ability. The room they entered from behind the cloth that held the Nation's insignia was grand and honestly beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hung at different levels above head, the flooring was polished and black, practically a mirror to all who stood on it. The walls were laced with windows and broad doors that opened to the flower gardens. Positioned smartly were small tables with food, and near them were servants prepared to serve their betters as needed. Men and women were dressed in all hues of red and black and gold. Not a single other color was seen even to accent their appearances. Women and men of black or brown hair all stared forth at those that stood before them. Daiyu could not help but secretly hold Zuko's arm tighter. She didn't feel comfortable in this setting. Finally Ozai arrived. His greeting was uproarious compared to the ones the teens had gotten. Cheers of victory and simply hailing their leader cried throughout the echoing hall.

Ozai held a silencing hand. And as though an invisible being had stolen their voices the crowd had become hushed immediately. Not a single peep was made out of turn. "Today, we celebrate the fall of Ba Sing Se. Princess Azula, along with Prince Zuko and Daiyu put the dogs in their place as they forced the Earth King from his seat. Prince Zuko was the one to assure complete domination of the other nations by killing the Avatar with his own two hands! At his side was the warrior and mercenary known only as Daiyu. Today we celebrate many victories. Including the joining of my son and his companion, Daiyu. I hereby permit and bless the girl that steps into our family, making it mightier than ever before. They, together, will continue the royal line and bear offspring like no other. To the future groom and bride!"

Zuko led the deep bow Daiyu had not realized she was required to perform, casting her eyes to the floor in order to ignore the weight of Ozai's words. She was frustrated, but not at all permitted to show it. She had been hoping, to be honest, that Iroh would announce them as fiances or bride and groom. She had been hoping for marriage to come a bit further after the war, and honestly she had been hoping that she could wait even longer before making kids of her own. She was hardly an adult herself! He was younger than her too! From the corner of her eye she saw the grimace on Zuko's lips, the cringe in his eyes as the people continued to congratulate them on their joining. Soon, the party began, Lord and siblings with Daiyu placed in chairs with tall backs forcing proper posture and cushioning that honestly if a bed was made out of it she could sleep for years.

As the music began, elegant and slow, various nobles came to greet their grand leader. Bowing low and practically kissing his ass with the praises they dished out. Congratulations to him for having potential heirs so soon into his rule. Others asked Azula what she thought of the betrothal; she lied between her teeth by claiming that she was excited for the wedding and a niece or nephew. That she was happy for her older brother and that she hoped one day she too would find someone who loved her as much as Daiyu clearly loved Zuko. Then the nobles came to them, kissing their rear ends and offering hollow congratulations. She saw the looks some of them gave her boyfriend. Doubt in his skill and uncertain in his loyalty. It was even harder to see through the mask they thought fooled her. Disdain and disbelief that a commoner half-breed such as herself would dare to taint the royal line with her muddy genes.

But she minded her manners knowing well what was at stake. Her right to be near Zuko let alone in the palace, mostly. But also if she acted out she had a rather bad feeling that Ozai would take it out on his son as well. Zuko was finally accepted by his father. And though Daiyu felt it was all an act, she had to at the very least let him figure it out himself. He wouldn't believe her otherwise though he knew all too well just how much she hated the man.

When it was their turn to dance, she felt awkward and far too tense. However she noted that Zuko actually danced beautifully. He was fluid and practiced much to her honest surprise. So as their solo went on, she focused on him. Responding to his movements as though they were sparring. This came to her far easier than actual fancy footwork that nobility was apparently expected to be masters of. The night passed by too slowly for her. Luckily it was mostly uneventful. But it did eventually end, allowing the couple to retreat to their shared room where she curled against his side and rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat never failed to soothe her.

And finally, he said something. "You looked amazing in your dress tonight," he whispered as he looked down to meet her eyes. "Really amazing. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Better than when I wore that battle dress on our double date?" she personally preferred that look.

"No," he unknowingly agreed with her, "You looked even better then. You were comfortable and happy and smiling. You were just faking it tonight. I think that really adds to things you know?" He held her tighter as she nuzzled his chest as though a cat. Obviously what he said was the right thing. "...What do you think about what my father said? About us being fiances?"

Here she shifted so that she was level with him, squirreling around until she was comfortable again. "Honestly? I'm not ready. I don't think you are either. I was kind of hoping to wait a little. I love you more than anything but I think we need to grow as people before going even further, you know?"

"I guess you're right," he realized she had a very fair series of points. "I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm still a kid myself."

"That's what I said!" she added, "To myself of course. Besides, I really don't like the idea of raising a kid in a Nation ruled by your father. I'm not sorry for saying that either."

"I know," that reminded him, "Remember the scroll I found? It led me to the Bone Room. It's basically where ancient or sacred artifacts are kept. I found Sozin's last written words. I talked to Uncle too."

This surprised her. What did Sozin have to do with anything? Other than starting the war of course. "And? What happened? What did Iroh have to say? What does Sozin's scroll have to do with this? Or you for that matter?"

There Zuko paused. He gathered his thoughts, trying to see if he could make sense of them even for his own benefit. He could feel the tension in his body better than she, but he knew she could tell he was stressed. He didn't bother to hide it. There was no point. Mouth twitching as he tried to form the words he finally sighed. "I'm related to Avatar Roku."

This made her start, and pull away in surprise. She looked him over once, twice, three times. "How in the hell are you of all people related to Roku? Who told you?"

"Uncle. He says that Avatar Roku was my mother's grandfather, just like Sozin is my dad's grandfather. He said out of what went on between Roku and Sozin, only I could make things right. What does that even mean?"

What indeed. "What happened between them?"

"Sozin asked for help in basically starting the war. Roku said no and then they fought. Sozin lost and Roku left him with a warning. In the end, when Roku needed him most Sozin turned his back on him leaving him to die. And then Sozin had the Air Temples destroyed. You should know the rest."

She nodded. The rest was well known world wide by now. Plus Aang had told her personally when they were still friends. "Anything else? Was that the only reason Iroh wanted to contact you?"

Zuko shrugged, disturbed. How was he supposed to understand what his uncle meant by 'make things right'? What things? And how? "I also looked through the records of our soldiers. Mostly those that were stationed near where you said you lived as a kid."

He what? That had to have been dozens if not hundreds of men. How did he do all that so quickly? Or….Had he been doing it all along? "What…Did you find?"

Looking to the ceiling he recalled what he had seen. Hundreds of pictures of men with varying ages but basic ranks. Only the occasional commander or perhaps captain. Mostly men in their late twenties to early thirties. Pale skin, shades of gold or amber or even brown. Black hair to brown hair and every shade in between. Stationed in that area all for the same reason. None pointed in the direction he was looking for. Other than one man. "Just one person that could possibly be connected to you," he admitted, "I can take you to him tomorrow."

In a mere few hours, she could possibly be staring down one of the men that ruined her life. It was a start more than nothing. She would take whatever was offered to her. The fact that he found even anything was astounding. Daiyu held the younger teen tighter, placing her forehead against his. "You…..You are amazing. You didn't have to do that."

A light smile spread across his features, "No one other than high ranking military or royalty could have gotten in there. Being the Prince has its perks."

"That's a small way of putting it," she denied. "Do you have any idea what this means? If this is one of the men I've been searching for I can interrogate him and get the names of the others. I can go on an actual hunt! Zuko," she breathed. Her heart hammered and her mind swam with possibilities. "What you did…You didn't have to do that. I could have gone searching on my own."

"I wanted to do something nice," he pulled her closer, curling his frame around her own. "Seeing you happy makes me happy. You've been so quiet and behaved like my father wants that it's strange. I just want you to be your normal self. I thought doing this would help."

'Help' was a simple way of putting it. More like astound. Relieve even. Mouth touching his own, she placed her frame as close as she could to his. Trying to convey just how grateful she was to find out these great news through action alone. Fingertips pressed into her skin, kneading the muscle under it with obvious desire. "We should go to sleep. I have a war meeting in the morning; we can go after that. Deal?"

"Deal."

She hadn't truly slept the night before. Though she did dream a little bit, it was nowhere near enough. She had been too excited to finally get one step closer to her goal that she could not rest properly. She stood outside the door to the war room, a place she wasn't permitted. She had been there ever since she saw Zuko off, and was waiting for him so that they could continue on to different matters. She wondered just what Ozai's next move was going to be what with Aang most likely dead and Ba Sing Se in their hands. Would he declare victory? No, unlikely. There was still the Water Tribes that resisted the wrath of the flames. They would be striking there again, and likely much like Zhao had. Would they kill the Moon Spirit again?

Zuko walked out strangely quiet. He was not excited nor did he seem at all happy with what happened in the room. He had dressed himself in the black and gold armor of a high standing warrior, his hair kept tied up in a strangely unfamiliar hair piece. She felt as though she had seen it somewhere, though. Pushing the matter aside she slid up next to him wondering and curious.

"How did it go?"

"I sat next to my father the entire time; they had a seat waiting for me and everything. I was literally at his right hand. I was the perfect son; I didn't speak unless spoken to and I sat perfectly still. I only gave answers that would make father happy. He was obviously pleased, so I should be happy with that. Right? But for some strange reason…I'm not. I'm not sure I know what's right and wrong still." He stopped, "Daiyu…What if I'm not supposed to be here?"

She tilted her head. "But this is what you've wanted all along, isn't it? Your honor and happiness back?" Their voices grew hushed. She searched the shadows for any unbidden listeners. She found none, and the shade insisted that there was no one within it.

"I thought it was." He felt so confused. Far more than he had ever before. He cursed himself. Why couldn't he just be content with one thing? Why couldn't he just accept that he had finally achieved the life he had longed for for three terrible years? Shaking his head he pushed the problem to the side. There were other matters to attend to. "Let's get going. Our target is off duty today so we need to go to his home."

Into the lion's den. She wouldn't have it any other way. "Lead on."

They traveled quickly and quietly. No one could have even the slightest idea that they were going on a mission to kill one of Zuko's countrymen. Instead, they carefully concocted a lie that covered their bases. One that not even Azula or Ozai would see through. They were going on a date through the suburbs, Daiyu had wanted to see the market of the mighty Fire Nation for herself and learn the ways of their culture so that she would be further acclimated as a wife. No guard was the wiser as they took a carriage down the side of the volcano, out of the palace-city. They had also insisted that they drive the carriage, wanting alone time. And although servants insisted that royalty should not have to take part in such simple labor, it was an order by the Prince himself to let them be.

The man they were after apparently had been living at the base of the volcano ever since his return from the Earth Kingdom five years ago. He was honorably discharged from service due to losing an arm to a boulder in a fight against a particularly powerful earthbender. Luckily for him, he had won, hence why he was discharged with honor and pride. His status as a small time hero and the praise of his leader was all he seemed to need. How Zuko had managed to track this man down, to go through all the records in one night, was unknown to Daiyu. Did he have help? It was quite possible. Knowing him he could have enlisted help and made that person swear some sort of oath that he would never tell another soul of his actions.

The ride took most of the day, not because getting down the steep slope of the volcano was difficult but rather because the soldier's home was literally in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't in a town, it wasn't even on farmland. It was hidden in dense forestry, made of log and mud. A primitive home but one he likely enjoyed. Around the front there were gardens of berries and vegetables enough for a small family or even just a couple. The clearing was broad and healthy, the shadow of the mountainous figure made it seem as though day had never come though the plants still somehow thrived. His beloved girlfriend had been quiet ever since they left the palace-city. Staring at nothing and reacting to hardly anything he said. Short answers clipped with adrenaline.

He watched her carefully as they stopped the carriage some ways away from the house so as to better sneak up on foot. Her movements were smooth and silent like a shadow themselves. This was the first time he had ever seen her so stealthy, as normally she was loud and vibrant. Now however, dressed in black and gold, she was a wraith. The tall trees helped greatly in their actions. Acting as large barriers protecting them from any possible prying eyes. Strangely, though there was birdsong in the distance there was none in the immediate area. If Zuko looked closely the shadows shivered as though in fright and when he stopped to take note he realized the air was strangely heavy as though a storm was brewing.

The plan was to sneak into the house, bind the one armed man and then permit Daiyu to do what she wanted with him. They weren't expecting a dog to be waiting for them fur standing on end and tail raised. It was a mutt of sorts, but it was big and strong looking as though used to battle with wild animals. Proof of this was its missing ear and the deep scars along its hide certainly not man made. Daiyu however surprised Zuko by snarling right back at it bearing her own teeth and hooking her fingers into claws. Her shoulders bunched, her stance was wide and it was as though her own hair seemed to stand on end obtaining a wild appearance. The dog challenged her for a moment more before the inhuman sound from her throat increased in volume and depth. Zuko did not see a human girl at that point but rather a beast. If he were being honest it was rather intimidating.

The dog however didn't silence itself quickly enough. Instead it turned tail and whimpered its way to its approaching master upon being called. The man before them was in his late forties, and on the shorter side with black hair already on its way to ashen gray. His eyes were brown, and though he was no longer a soldier one could tell that he certainly took care to keep himself in shape. Upon seeing the Prince, he bowed low, asking just what he could do in return for having the honor of seeing the Nation's hero face to face.

"You can meet my fiance," Zuko motioned to the woman who had fixed her stance to that of a normal person's. She stood there, searching him and studying him for any ounce of familiarity. It was not difficult to match him with one of the laughing faces she had seen seven years ago. Not the man who killed Gin. But he was the man that had raped her beloved sister.

Fushin had been enjoying a book when he had heard Mar barking and growling outside. At first he had thought it was another wild animal. The dog was as vicious as he looked and Fushin had little worry for his ability to protect himself. However when whimpering began and silence followed, he stood to look out the window. He first saw Prince Zuko, dressed in fine black armor and standing tall his hair tied to perfection. Then he saw the girl growling back as though an animal herself. She looked it certainly. More worried about the young man than the strange woman however he rushed from his home and called the cowering mutt to his side. As directed, he cast his gaze on the stranger again. This time she looked like a normal human being.

"Good to meet you, Fushin," she greeted lowly, "You wouldn't happen to recognize me, would you?"

The aging soldier studied the battle maiden he had heard about. He heard how she had beaten and killed Longwei, an up and coming young soldier and potential suitor for Princess Azula. He had heard of her beauty with pale skin and vibrant green eyes and black hair. But he had never thought that a discharged warrior of the army like him would see either of them in person. He took in each and every part of her appearance. She was lovel-

Realization had hit him like a tree falling on him.

He had done many things in his life. He had pillaged and killed and maimed. He had framed and bullied. He had stolen and burned down villages. All of which he remembered without an ounce of regret. He recalled there was one time he and his troop leader along with a few others had found a farm that hadn't been marked down on their map. Meaning that the people living there had not paid their dues to the Fire Nation. Like all good soldiers of the time, they acted with their Nation in mind and approached the house even though it was late at night. A young man had answered the door, asking them if he could assist them somehow. At the mention of money, a girl barged into the scene and furiously denied supporting the enemy nation. Immediately this brought about the small squad's ire.

Fushin recalled clearly what he had done that night after setting the house ablaze. He remembered with no remorse as he raped the girl that had refused to pay, and he laughed as her beloved brother was beaten and her parents were killed. He had seen the little girl his leader had thought of selling into slavery. Her pretty little face was just right for the job, and looking at her had actually made his terrible actions all more pleasurable. Recalling the dark events of that night, a smile spread across his face. A shiver of sick excitement ran down his spine.

"How lovely you are, Miss Daiyu. Prince, this is rather rude of me to ask but I cannot help myself. May she and I catch up? You see, we have a history together. I knew her sister." One would think that asking for alone time with the Prince's fiance was a stupidly bold move. However Fushin was neither the brightest nor the most observational. In addition, he didn't think Zuko was any different from his father according to the rumors. He like any other good Fire Nation member was a murderer. Surely he wouldn't mind.

She hadn't expected him to ask for such a thing right in front of Zuko. She had almost been hoping that he would beg for forgiveness and insist that he had changed as a man. Part of her had hoped that he had changed. However, it appeared that the years had done nothing to sway his attitude to teach him any sort of lesson. Before Zuko could so much as make an angry noise shadows burst forth, impaling the one armed man's thighs. The scream of sudden agony was music to her ears. Zuko started, whipping towards her as though he hadn't expected the action.

Blood dribbled down the spikes of black as she approached the one armed man, his hand switching between either leg to try and stop the crimson. "You are a sick man. Time hasn't taught you anything has it? You've had ten years to redeem yourself. And the first thing you ask upon seeing me is if you can have some 'alone time' with me? Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"What did you do?!" Fushin instead screamed back, eyes wide as he looked up into the green fires in her skull. "You're a waterbender?!"

"Not quite," she denied venomously. A repeated movement placed a pike through his good arm, bringing forth a scream, and yet another when a fourth rooted itself in his stub of a shoulder. "Tell me where the others are."

"What others?!"

"The other soldiers that helped you kill her family," Zuko retaliated darkly as he watched. He was surprisingly not at all disturbed by the sight before him. The man held in place by spikes of black bleeding into the grass. He had killed before, after all. And though he had been wondering what his reaction would be to the situation he was handling it rather well.

"Mar! Attack!"

The dog growled and approached slowly, only for fire to block his path. "Answer her!" The Prince bellowed, turning to throw fire at the home the man had built. It lit up like a bonfire, blazing and wild.

"Like hell!" the former soldier denied, "Why in the world would I give the names to some k…kid!" He grinned, "Does daddy know you're here?" He screamed, limbs on fire as something seemed to slide into his muscles like needles. Or acid. Trembling Fushin grit his teeth, not realizing that barbs had formed on the pikes and were inserting themselves. "What would he say if he knew you were attacking a veteran like this?! Don't you have any shame?" His breathing was coming fast, the pain of the simple but effective torture completing its purpose.

"He's not doing anything," Daiyu reminded, "I am. Now, where are the others? I want names. Families. Ages. Statuses. Surely you and your buddies kept in contact."

"F…Fuck you." He spat, literally, at Daiyu's face. A tendril of black swatted the blood taking away the small victory that would have come should it have made contact.

She shook her head. Face twisting into an expression of animalistic rage she raised her hands and shifted her stance. The pikes that had been rooted to the ground lifted, and then began to slowly exit their entry holes. The barbs that had placed themselves making it impossible for the pikes to just be pulled out. The man thrashed, fire lighting along his body as pain made his vision white. The muscle there tore and popped, the red ichor oozing like mud or lava. His screams went up an octave or two. Behind her Zuko winced, not wanting to imagine just what that actually felt like.

"All you have to do is tell her where they are," Zuko insisted, "Swear on your honor as a Fire Nation soldier that you'll tell the full truth and we'll let you go." Though whether Daiyu would let him live after releasing him was a different story.

"I'll ask one last time," she snapped.

He could not find the ability to fully breathe. His world hot and cold and white and dark, he felt as though he could no longer see even though the images before him registered. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to form fire. But even as she stopped pulling and gave him a chance to catch his breath he found the flames unresponsive. As though even as he too was enraged by the fact that such a sudden attack took him by surprise, the heat of his anger did not take form. It would not appear. He tried to stand, but found that the barbed poles of whatever was in his body did not permit the muscles to twitch and contract or extend as he intended. They spasmed, instead focusing on the pain they received upon moving.

The dog he had kept as a companion for the last three years barked and howled, trying to get around the fire only for it to spread and black his path every time he tried to advance. He only wanted to save Fushin, loyal even in the face of danger. "Fine! They're dead!" he snarled.

"You lie!"

"You're trying to cover up for your friends, aren't you?" Zuko agreed.

"Does it look like I would lie in this position!" he finally relented. "They died in the battle where I lost my arm!" When he saw her features, he threw back his head and laughed. "The Captain, the lieutenant, everyone you obviously wanted to hunt down is long since gone. I was the only survivor. How do you like that?"

Dread mixed with anger. They were dead? She looked over her shoulder to Zuko, who shook his head. He hadn't known anything about anyone else. He had only found this man because he was claimed a small time hero. Her head whipped back to her victim, face palid of all color and eyes wide. Heart in her feet she demanded again pulling slowly the black pikes from his limbs. "Tell. Me. The truth!"

"They're. Dead!" Fushin shouted back bravely. However his bravery was rewarded not by the spikes disappearing or the pain fading. Instead, claws ripped across his face tearing flesh wide open. His body slumped with the direction of power, pushed further into the pikes to his left his yelping groan echoing among the trees sounding more like an animal stepped on rather than a man tortured.

Something snapped.

Anger blinded her. The shadows around her shivered like little fuzzy animals hiding away from a predator. The air became heavier and thick as though a storm was brewing. Zuko felt the hairs on his arms and at the back of his neck stand on end. And as the young woman stood with a bowed head and tense shoulders he could not help but wonder if something terrible was going to happen. Her long locks seemed to shift with a mind of their own, standing on end just like when she growled at the dog, lines of a glowing pink strangely began to run up her arms and down her legs, twisting and turning like vines. Her lips grew black, her face more savage, and the green was changed to the same color of the dark energy blasts she was so fond of.

Her mind raced faster than her heart as she stared at the bleeding man. His mouth hung open, left cheek torn to shreds as blood dribbled furiously trying to clot and close the wound. He was pale as he watched the woman in front of him. She could feel it. Just like when she was fighting Jet, the chaos sunk into her pores. Forced itself into her very being. Her veins burned, her skin itched. And as she realized that her control was slipping, she found herself unable to gain any ground. Instead against her will, her mind seemed to slip away. As though she was being pushed into a corner by an adult for time out. Or as though she was passing out from exhaustion, or in a state of half sleep moving on autopilot.

She felt the burning heat of the dark energy in her veins. Watched as the lines formed on her arms, felt how it laced her muscles like some sort of unseen armor. Only anger seemed to have a home in the forefront of her mind as she stared at the bleeding man. Her frame moved on its own, arms motioning suddenly and swiftly. She watched behind a glass wall the terror that not even she would not bring upon her worst enemies. Her plan had been to hurt him a decent amount and then mercifully kill him. She hated him, but she wasn't going to prolong his death like he did with her family.

But instead as she lost herself, the swift motion of her arms tore the barbed poles from the man's limbs. The wail had hit a glass shattering pitch as blood showered the grass, evaporating as it hit the fire that blocked away the dog. Chunks of muscle hit the ground as the shadows slithered back into their homes. It would only be a matter of moments before Fushin died from blood loss. She didn't seem to care as her hand wrapped around his throat; she lifted him with a strange ease- lifting grown men was not a feat casually done on a normal day after all. She heard but could not register the cries of a surprised and alarmed Zuko.

He didn't know what was going on with her but he didn't like the sight of her woman handling Fushin with such savagery. She didn't seem herself. "Daiyu…Stop. I said stop! You're going way too far with this. Just end his suffering." He understood from the very beginning that she would kill this man. But watching as she held him up to bleed out like a recently killed boar...It was sickening. As he approached, she did not acknowledge him. Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Daiyu are you listening?" She looked at him with haunting glowing pink eyes. The vicious smile on her face was something he would never forget.

He next felt himself flying through the air, hitting a tree spine first and landing on the ground with a low pained groan. The dull thunk upon impact with the bark didn't sound so good. And as he assessed himself he found that his body was too pain-stunned to move and pick itself up. Weakly lifting his head, he gathered his wits about him. He just had to wait for himself to recover. Sadly, in waiting he was forced to watch something he never thought his lover would commit. Her free hand was used to literally gut the man, his scream echoing as blood traveled up his throat. Abdomen opened up like a freshly killed deer, intestines spilled onto the grass like a bowl of tossed noodles. The blood fell like a waterfall on stone. Internally Daiyu screamed, banging against the invisible wall that kept her from regaining herself. The dark energy that controlled her seemed to laugh, as though sentient. She wanted to cry, worried for Zuko as she knew the blow was particularly hard.

As life slipped from Fushin's lips and eyes, everything seemed to freeze. The dark energy, no longer fed by her distress of past enemy's living state, slipped from her pores. The wall in her mind faded like the pink vines on her body, and her eyes returned to green. Lips no longer black, face losing the feral appearance…..Her own frame hit the ground like a sack of rocks dropped from on high. Fushin's corpse splashed into the puddle of his own blood and internal organs. Her head hurt, her body hurt. Everything in general hurt. This was the second time the dark energy had managed to take advantage of her; training needed to be done. This was what Enlai had worried about. Had warned her to not let happen. For each time that it did, the easier it became to slip away into the form of some monster.

"Zuko!" She called twenty minutes later, finally capable of feeling. He too had recovered, though much faster than she. He was kind enough to drag her from the carnage she had created and lay her down.. The dog had run away shortly after she had gutted the man. "Are you okay?" she dare not touch him with her bloodied hands. "I'm sorry I…..You have to go." She suddenly realized. "...I can't be near you."

The young Prince however, was determined to not put up with that. Unlike many things in his life that confused him, he knew what he wanted from her. He knew that while that scene was truly terrifying, he would not permit the girl to run away, protect him from a monster he hadn't even understood. "Be quiet," he stubbornly demanded as he rested her head in his lap. "And explain to me just what happened. You lost control or something. Why were you glowing like the Avatar? What was all that?"

Pursing her lips she hesitated. She didn't fully understand herself to be honest. She had only been going off of Enlai's warnings, heeding them as best as she could. And yet she had two lapses of control. "Before Enlai died, he mentioned that once I start training with dark energy I would be more susceptible to the side effects of being able to use it. Dark energy is just that. Dark. Corrupt. Evil. It feeds off of the negatives of living things. Hate, jealousy, sorrow. Fear. Most of the time it only effects nature when it's in massive amounts. It causes wildfires and avalanches and tsunamis. But being part dark spirit, it can use me as a sort of host. It feeds on all my dark emotions and desires and…Takes over. That's why I've always got to be calm when I use it. Or when in stressful situations. But it's already taken over twice and…I'm scared. I couldn't stop anything. I planned on just killing the bastard but then I tortured him. And I hurt you. If I'm constantly scared of myself I'm more likely to lapse in control. And I can't do that around you. That's why I need to leave." She paused, "It doesn't help that there's so much of the stuff in the palace."

"You're not going anywhere," Zuko snapped, "I'm not letting you run away and abandon me just to protect me. I can do that myself. Daiyu, I love you. We'll figure this out together. And if you have to get out of the palace…Out of the Fire Nation…," here he sighed and hesitated. It had been on his mind since the night before. Nagging and shoving so that he would take action. "...Then let's go."

The shadow mistress shot up from where she was, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What?! But this is where you had wanted to be! I know you've been unsettled more than half the time but is it really enough to drive you away?"

Zuko nodded. "Yea. I think I'm starting to figure out what's right and what's wrong, finally. It's been bothering me ever since I went to the Bone Room and talked to Uncle. I need to face my father, find out if he's actually ever been proud of me the entire time I've been here. I want to do it tomorrow. And then we can leave. Find somewhere to go. Do anything."

She was utterly taken aback. She never in all her time spent with him would think he would make a one-eighty and deny that which he had been trying to achieve for the last three years. She was, actually, proud. Proud that he had figured out what he wanted from life. Proud that he was going to finally stand up to his bastard of a sire. Proud that he finally realized that he didn't need this Spirits-forsaken place in order to be happy. She didn't like the idea of him insisting he be with her when she could have another lapse at any moment. But, she loved the idea that he wanted to help her through this.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Turns out that there is going to be a solar eclipse tomorrow. Azula and my father are almost certain that the other nations will attack given that that is when all firebenders will be at their weakest. I'm not as strong as him at bending, so I need all the advantages I can get. The palace-city will be evacuated by the time the invaders arrive, there will only be a small number of platoons to uphold the farce that we knew nothing about the attack. Father won't be well guarded either at that time so that helps too."

An eclipse? Surely that would cause a form of chaos for all firebenders and an edge they'd need for the allied nations. She knew that the chances that she would lapse again were high. But she was determined to keep this from happening. She wouldn't just sit there and let Zuko have all the fun either. She was not useless in that way. "I'll help the allied nations, keep eyes on me so you can have as much time with your father as you want. Hell, maybe I'll beat the shit out of your sister for fun," she flashed him a grin. "If this is what you want to do, then let's do it."

The Prince nodded firmly. Then finally he stood. His back would be sore and bruised, but he would be well enough tomorrow to fight. He helped her to her feet and smiled, pulling her close for a tender kiss, into which she melted. When they separated, he wrapped a had around hers and tugged her along. "Let's go."

"What about the body?"

"Let the wild animals have it," he insisted. "It's the best kind of burial he deserves for hurting you." The grateful smile on her lips only made him happier.

"True. Besides it looks like an animal already mauled him," she needed to joke about it. Make it light. Not wallow on it. If she wallowed, she feared she would be closer to lapsing again. She needed to accept, not fearfully anticipate. It was a difficult concept but she knew she could do it.

Shaking his head he began the long trek back to their cart. He wasn't going to agree nor disagree. "Come on, let's go."

She grinned, trotting after his long strides forcing the memory of recent events into a 'do not open' folder within her subconscious. "Think we can get some food on the way home? Oh! I forgot to mention. I think we should take some paint and write 'Fire Lord Ozai is a dumb ass' on the mountain. It's a good idea, right?"

A low, half amused, sigh escaped his lips. "Shut up and help me find the way back or I'll make you pull the cart all the way home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Eclipse**

The next morning kept both of them busy with packing for the needed journey. Neither of them stored away food, knowing well that it would only slow them down and go bad when they could instead carry the few things worth while. Such as a pair of Dao swords Zuko had bought- a better pair than the original he had used during their previous adventures. He also carried a bag of coins, all gold for later use as needed. Daiyu carried a coin purse as well, but nothing else. She did not fight with weapons after all. The red and gold cloaks that covered their bodies in shadow did well to hide their faces. Soon the eclipse would begin; they needed to move quickly.

Already had the palace-city been evacuated the night before, at the last minute so that any possible spies would have little time to share the news. Not that anyone thought that the allied nations planned to send intelligence collectors ahead of them. Swift and silent like expert assassins the couple made their way through the halls even though there was no need to sneak about. Most others thought that they were already somewhere in the bunker. Azula and Ozai likely could care less where they were, though they certainly acted differently.

The goal was to get outside where they would split ways. Daiyu would act as a one woman army, attacking the soldiers left to put up a front at their rear. Zuko's job was to approach his father and take care of matters between the two of them. Then free Iroh so they could escape together. They knew that he would not win the fight; he only wanted to make a point and show him where he stood. Daiyu merely wanted to cause as much damage to the Fire Nation's army as she could. And would thus also hit the hiding places of the rest of the troops. She would then travel with the allied nations- Aang and the others- so that when Zuko approached she would be able to vouch for him. This small bit only rode on the chance that they still trusted her in any way at all.

Part of her, a childish and illogical part, insisted that she fight the hated sibling on equal terms, follow Zuko into the bunker and hunt the girl down. To show her just who really was the best warrior out of the two of them. Logic dictated that she ignore that desire, to follow the plan as she and Zuko had agreed. They would be separated for some time, though she knew not how long. She worried that Zuko would fail, but had faith it would be the exact opposite. If he managed to meet up with Iroh he would be more than safe.

The sounds of war were already echoing, though it was easy to tell that the allied nations had far to go. She could feel her. Raava. She was there, and thus so was Aang. Daiyu shifted on her feet, removing the cloak and handing it to her waiting lover. "Aang's here," she watched him carefully for any negative response. When she found none, she was somewhat surprised and proud. "He's come to hunt your father. Best beat him there if you can."

"You'll be careful, right?" he knew he had to get going. Or he would definitely miss his chance. But, he also knew that the chaos that was war would test her weakened control. He knew that she was afraid to lapse again. "You'll keep focused and you won't let the dark energy get the better of you. Right?"

She was determined. "Right. Like hell I'm going to let that happen again." But she could already feel her nerves buzzing, her heart began to hammer. Her body wanted to embrace what little traces of chaos that tempted her. She shut it down and out. As though each little pore had a lock and bolt on it to keep the dark energy from getting in. She refused to feel like she did yesterday during such an important event. "Now go!"

Zuko hesitated only to watch the wings form on her back. The shadows as though alive gathered there silently, some slithering up her legs and others seeming to appear out of nowhere. Her shoulders rolled as the dark element attached itself to her nerves, altering her mind to a pair of new limbs at her disposal. The soft matte feathers shifted in the breeze as though they had always been there. As she took off at a run, wings spreading and stretching and pushing, he watched her take off. Silhouetted she looked like a being of destruction itself. But he had no time to linger on such thoughts, he needed to get going.

As she soared down the mountainside she spotted the small war. The numbers provided by the united nations seemed far too small for an all out invasion though. Just a bundle of earthbenders and Water Tribe men coming together to fight. It was only because the Fire Nation's numbers were intentionally handicapped that they hadn't already been wiped out. Where were the rest of the soldiers? Sharp eyes spotted them before her nose could take in their unique scents. Sokka and Katara took cover with Toph and an unknown Water Tribesman.

Dark energy glittered around her like far away stars, as always a purple glow resonating from each flicker of light. Controlling small powerful amounts of dark energy at her current level was rather easy, it was the larger even stronger blows that required more than just a thought. As chaos below ensued threatening to lock her back up in her own consciousness, she grit her teeth and concentrated. Shivers ran over her frame, hair stood on end and pupils blew themselves wide. Above her she could almost feel the eclipse coming ever closer. Once she knew the fireflies of energy were at their peak, she permitted the energy to fire. Beams raining down like hail upon those she targeted. She did not aim for particular body parts, to do so would require far more concentration than what she had time to give. Instead, the dark energy hit the world below at random. Arms and torsos were often run through by the hot terrifying element, screams of pain and shock echoing as they realized that they had been hit.

Allied troops stopped in certain portions of the battle. Many brought into a state of wonder as they tried to think of what had just happened. However, Sokka's eyes hit the sky as soon as he saw the colorful energy. What confused him was why none of it had hit his friends and allies. "Katara look!" There she was, in her black winged glory dressed in clothing of crimson which strangely fitted her.

"What is she doing here?! This is the last thing we needed!" the girl crouched low, water flowing over her arms defensively. Out of the lot of them, even with Toph, she had the best chance of fighting Daiyu. Or that was what Katara thought. "Dad, stay low and do not aggravate your injuries no matter what. This girl…That's Daiyu. We told you about her remember?"

"That weird shadow girl is here?" Toph didn't bother trying to look. But it somewhat explained why the enemy had started to dance around as though in pain here and there. "Just perfect. That's exactly what we needed!" Her sarcasm fell on deaf ears.

His blue hues were wide as he watched the girl circle around like a massive buzzard-wasp. How any human, aside from those with gliders, fly was beyond him. But to see it happen and to watch as strange energy dropped from the sky apparently at her command…..He was honestly intimidated. "How are we supposed to fight someone like that?"

"I don't think she's here to fight us." Sokka watched her carefully. She did not appear to be charging those weird beams again.

And in fact Sokka was right. There was no need to fire the attack when her cover had been blown. Instead, she targeted a literally random part of the small war. Wings folded to her back as she dove head first to the ground arms pressed firmly to either side by air pressure alone. She hurtled like a falling boulder, grinning as the fear of incorrect timing made adrenaline rush. She used a human body to help her stop her momentum, snapping the flight appendages open at the last second and flipping herself over. Feet hit a head, the resounding snap of the jaw and a cry of agony rang loud in her ears.

Daiyu had landed, and she was going to cause mayhem.

Now closer to the source of chaos more than ever, she shuttered. Instantly the bloodlust and fear and worry…..All that was associated with negativity slammed into her like a train. It wanted in. This added to the struggle from before, forcing her teeth to grit and her muscles to tense. She would not be giving her body up as some sort of puppet to energy unseen. She was her own person, and she would not be controlled by anything or anyone other than herself. She was anything but a puppet.

As a red clad soldier turned and found her to be the culprit of the sudden attack, he screamed in rage. "Traitor! Prince Zuko's fiancee is a traitor and guilty of treason," for all to hear. "We should have never trusted you, Earth Kingdom mutt!"

"That's rude. I'm not a dog," she challenged falling into a stance. Bearing her fangs and fingers hooking into claws she lunged. "I'm something far more dangerous!" The soldier was slow. Just a footman to be put in his place. Whether it was killed or otherwise, she cared not. Claws savagely swiped downwards, a motion he barely managed to dodge. Though he saw not the other hand guide shadows into a slicing wave of black. In war, she realized that there was no holding back. It was truly kill or be killed and, really, she had no problem with this. One would even say that she could finally let loose, and battle in the way she had grown up doing.

As a little girl, Enlai had told her that as his Little Wolf, he would teach her the ways of the predator. A huntress often killed quickly and quietly without a trace. A brawler beat down all in her path daring others to stand before her. But a warrior could do both. Kill efficiently and brutally. Daiyu very much considered herself a warrior by Enlai's standards. And as she slew the first target and moved on to the next, she put to good use the skills given to her.

A wall of black rose upon her command, blocking the blasts of fire sent at her face, and more so feeling than seeing she turned to find a man with a blade of flames coming for her back. It would have worked better if not for his battle cry. She ducked and dodged to the side, foot finding home in his gut sending him stumbling backwards. She followed this up with a hopping kick that brought her closer, this time her foot hit his chest flooring him. This gave her time to turn back to her wall, knowing the other enemy would not have waited for her. The shadow fell showing that she had been right. Instead fire blasted at her from above. As she looked up, she found that brilliantly the fighter had blasted himself into the sky for an aerial attack. She spun, slipping passed the ax kick that threatened to do her life away, and once more felt more than saw the line of fire aimed for her side.

Another wall of black came doming around her for protection, spikes jutted from the ground, tall as trees and wide in range. They impaled those who were not paying attention screams of death and terror left in her wake. And in retaliation to the two right before her she formed two balls of dark energy in each hand. Each burst forth like a boulder powered by fire hitting them squarely in the chest. She did not stay to see the scorched results. Instead she continued on, wings spreading having never disappeared and carried her into the sky. Blasts of fire met her in the sky, forcing her to spin and swerve like a bird being chased. She landed again shortly, though this time it was in front of allies.

A pillar of sharp ice jutted towards her, stopping just before her throat. To show she was friendly she held up her hands and offered a smile, "Easy there Katara. I come in peace."

"Yea right! You're lying again, just like when you told us you would help us get away from Zuko. So much for that plan, right?" she snapped back, blue gaze as cold as her frozen element. The girl felt that she should have bloodbended her if she could. She even wished she could. It would surely give the strong woman a taste of her own medicine.

"That had been the plan back then. But Zuko had offered me a way for me to reach personal goals. Besides, I believed that you guys would get away and be okay regardless of what I did."

"Yea okay," the girl spat back.

However Toph placed a hand on her tense shoulder, "She's not lying, Katara."

"You don't know that. For all we know someone like her doesn't even have a heart," Katara snarled, feral expression on her pretty face. "If she had ever cared for us, she would have kept Aang safe in the cave. But instead she hurt Jet. His arm was nearly taken off you know."

She frowned, "I know. I really am sorry. I wish I could tell that to his face. But he was trying to hurt Zuko and stand between him and his goal; I couldn't let that stand." She did not so much as hint that she had lost control of herself at one point or another. "But both he and I have ourselves on the right path now. We know what has to be done. We want to help."

Before his sister could deny her again, Sokka smartly turned to the blind girl between them. "Any ounce of lies Toph?"

"No," the earthbending master denied, "She's telling the truth."

"Damn right I am little lady," she grinned to the blind girl. She felt no need to introduce herself formally, nor was it the place or time.

Sokka sighed, "Glad we're over that." Kind of. He knew Katara would be holding a grudge for a while whether or not Daiyu ended up traveling with them again or not.

"Where is Jet by the way?"

Finally the only grown man in the little group spoke. "He is currently leading a different portion of our troops," he found that there was plenty of time to introduce himself to the girl who was worthy of such hate by his temperamental daughter. But honest praise for her power and ability by Aang and Sokka. "I'm Hakoda by the way; Katara and Sokka's father."

She smiled as she shook his large rough hand, "Good to meet you. Anyways, what is your game plan here? I assume Aang has gone off to fight the bastard Ozai. Azula knew about the Day of Black Sun and the invasion. That's why the Fire Nation's numbers are so small."

This news hit the group with such an impact that faces became pale and eyes uncertain. "You're kidding! No, that can't be true!" the young tactician groaned.

Katara gaped, "I don't think she's lying. Look, there's Aang!" all eyes hit the sky. "What are you doing back?"

"Fire Lord Ozai wasn't- Daiyu? What are you doing here?"

"Playing for the right team," she insisted waving him off. "You're too late to get Ozai now. He's got a bunker down within the tunnels of the volcano."

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!" Sokka shouted, baffled. Did she forget to mention that one vital point?!

"You didn't give me a chance!" She snapped back. Still, she sighed. "Anyways, you lot should go and find the way to him. It shouldn't be too hard with Little Missy here," she jabbed a thumb to the blind earth mistress. It was easy enough to guess how the girl managed to fight with her handicap- not that it seemed to be one for her. "I would hurry too. The eclipse should be upon us soon."

"What are you going to do then?" Toph demanded, "You could just show us the way to the bunker."

"I haven't the slightest where it is. Just that it exists," she shook her head, "Even though by their standards I'm supposed to marry Zuko, they still didn't trust me enough with that information. And I didn't think I'd get in contact with you lot so soon and therefore didn't ask Zuko." A stupid move on her part. "I'm going to go find Jet and back him up."

"What about the rest of the troops then?" Aang, voice of reason wondered.

"I can lead them up the volcano to make sure no one comes after you," Katara offered.

Sokka sighed. "Great. This is just perfect. Toph and I will go with Aang to back him up if we have to." Though being on the very front lines absolutely terrified him. "Dad, you stay h-"

"I'm going with," Hakoda refused to take no as an answer. Like hell he wasn't going to follow his beloved children into the lion's den. Hurt or otherwise he could still travel and he refused to be left behind. To prove himself, he stood as tall as his recently mended wounds would allow. "We need to get moving; there's no time to argue."

Unfortunately, he was right.

Exchanging solemn nods the young teens granted one another one last look. Wary of the newest returnee, Katara turned away last. She wasn't certain if she could actually trust the shadow mistress. After all that she had done to them- double crossing them of her own accord when she had assured them that she would stay by their side, among other things- left a scar in her heart. She had been her first girl friend, even if short lived. She had never really had any other friends of her gender back home, and travelling so much with Aang didn't permit it either. She had very much enjoyed Daiyu being around. The loss of her had hit hard. But she didn't have time to dwell on the past, and thus moved on supporting her father.

Daiyu's wings came forth a third time. She knew that she would not have a runway like she did the first two times, Fire Nation soldiers every which way trying to block her path. So instead she bent a tendril of darkness free from its origin, commanding it to take a hold of her waist and literally hurl her into the sky like a rag doll. She flew fast and high, wings snapping open just as she started to fall and beating hard to keep her in the air. She could not find Jet's scent through all the gore and dirt and other such scents. She would have to find him the old fashioned way. Knowing that the mass of the allied nations and their small troops would be headed up the mountains helped her to narrow down her search. All she had to do was scan down the line as it moved.

Doing so however was far easier said than done. Even though the invaders had small numbers, the jumble of bodies dressed in blue and green and red was more than enough to make it difficult for her to hunt him down. She searched the rear portion of the line first, running her eyes over person after person hoping for a familiar face. Katara and her father brought up the rear for obvious reasons, but until she had hit the very front she had wondered if perhaps he stayed behind with the wounded. However as the small army moved its way further up the mountain taking out hut after hut of strategically placed small base, she found him.

She dared not call to him and distract him. He was at the frontlines after all, and she wanted him to concentrate as best he could. He was fighting with a finesse she didn't remember him having. What had happened? What changed so drastically to make him this way?

He looked far more different compared to what she remembered. He had changed a massive amount in the few weeks she hadn't seen him for. His ever wild fluffy hair sat up his head longer, seemingly more tame. Strands trailed down his back, feathers tied into the slight braiding. His face, which to her had always held some amount of baby fat, had become lean from either hard work or puberty finally finished its job. Gone was the mish-mosh setup of leather and patched cloth. Instead he bore a red-brown tunic whose front and back trailed over his going and but, the collar hung low in a v-shape around his neck, the hem a lighter tint of the rest of the garb. He wore bracers, as well as a piece of guard on his left shoulder. But his forearms up to his biceps were wrapped in blue cloth. His hook blades seemed to be of finer make, and he wore battle worthy pants and footwear. He had lost the wheat that she had come to see as his trademark, but chalked this up to the fight. Most noticeable of all was the trailing scars that wound down his arm, the mark she had left behind when they had last fought had scarred darkly and marred his once flawless skin.

Instead of getting his attention by calling his name, she decided that merely showing up would be best. She dove a second time, taking a chance and landing heavily just soon enough for a wall of shadow to block the fire that would have otherwise burnt him terribly. She retaliated with a tidal wave of shadows, tendrils gripping onto the little base and literally tearing it from its foundation. Not without effort on her part, she commanded the black to toss those within over the cliff, and bent another beam of dark energy at a nearby soldier who thought it would be okay to try and sneak up on her.

Jet stopped as he saw her. It hadn't been an exorbitant amount of time since he had seen her, but still the fact that she was even there baffled him. Where had she come from? Sourly he wondered just where her precious Zuko was. "Daiyu!?"

She smiled sheepishly over her shoulder, "That's my name, don't wear it out!" and continued to march with him and the others. She retaliated viciously as someone tried to take off her head. "How's it going Jet? Katara healed up your arm really well."

He didn't know what to think. Was the exhaustion of the battle getting to him or was this the real deal? "What do you mean 'how's it going?'?! What are you doing here?!"

She thought he might be upset. And he did sound it a little. But more than anything he sounded disbelieving. "Long story short, Zuko and I realized that we were in the wrong. We want to help take Ozai down!"

"You're kidding!"

"Does it look like this is an act?!" she cried, ducking under a furious kick and retaliating by breaking the standing leg's knee. She didn't hesitate to run her claws across the attacker's throat, leaving him to bleed out mercilessly. "Look, I know I've done a lot of bad things. I know you don't agree that I am with Zuko and I know I hurt you both physically and emotionally," so much for not doing this in the middle of the mini-war, "But I want to make it up to you. I still want to be friends!"

Though part of him insisted that he shouldn't trust her, in the back of his head he was almost positive it was a trick…..He believed her. Even as his hook swords new and improved gouged their way through a defensive block and sliced their way through the nearest person. He could not bring himself to hate her. He loved her with his very being. He knew when she was telling the truth. When she was lying. They hadn't been friends for five years only for him to learn nothing about her. That time hadn't been fake. He knew Daiyu, even if not at her very core.

Yes she did hurt him. It still hurt him to think of her as being with the Prince rather than himself. But his time with Aang and the others opened his eyes. It brought a sense of balance to his soul. And understanding. It allowed him to think about the past. It allowed him to realize that she had been just like he was. Searching for revenge even though she insisted she had changed. With that in mind, he couldn't fault her. The balance and the realization about her also allowed him to analyze the Prince too. Not that he told anyone this. Ultimately he found that the guy was lost just like he had been. Just like Daiyu was. He had come that it wasn't firebenders themselves that were evil, but rather the place they came from.

That didn't mean that he liked Zuko, but that he realized that Zuko too was flawed. It had been a mere theory discovered in his self discovery. But today proved it. If Daiyu was there and insisted that she and the Prince wanted to help, then he believed her. And he believed the Prince too. Like hell he was going to give up on Daiyu, and he planned on telling the Prince that if they ever met again, but he could see the guy as an ally.

Sort of.

He was determined not to draw the conversation out, but like her did not have the will to succeed. "I've never given up on you. You know that right? I'll take your word for it. But you've got a lot of explaining to do."

She flashed him a grin he had been missing out on in the last number of months. "You've got a deal."

()

The invasion had been a failure.

During the rest of the invasion, the further up the mountain, the more chaos she came upon. It built up like a water before a dam. It surged and waned like waves of the ocean, thrusting against the protective wall she put up for herself. It almost literally hurt her to be in the center of the pandemonium. They had hit the palace-city as the eclipse made its way across the sun, giving the small group of fighters a chance to catch their breath. However, even as the moon moved ever so slightly from in front of the massive star, they watched with horror. Airships and balloons invented by a man Daiyu did not know, lifted into the air from behind the palace. Where they were hiding these new modes of transportation, Daiyu hadn't the slightest. With the eclipse done the remaining Fire Nation planned to demolish those that challenged them.

At the same time Aang, Sokka and Toph returned with bad news. They had only found Azula, who tricked them into wasting their time by chasing her around and fighting the Dai Lee agents she had persuaded to join her. Most likely with money or the promise of nobility when the war was over. The terror that hit Daiyu at this point was overwhelming. In the momentary lull she was stupid enough to let down her guard even if for a minute. It was the perfect moment for the chaos to force itself onto her like an unwanted suitor.

She groaned, holding herself as though doing so would help. Startled Jet placed his hands on her hunched shoulders, the others only had a second to look at her in wonder before returning to the matter at hand. They had to retreat to the beach as fast as possible or all would be lost. "Daiyu? Daiyu are you okay?"

"N…..No….I'm not," she groaned. It burned. The air burned with horror and chaos and dark energy. She thought she was going to be cooked alive as it flooded into her veins. She could already feel it pushing her to the back of her head. Forcing her to sit in a corner and be quiet as it used her to do as it pleased. "You need to get away from me…..I need to get away from here." She gasped.

He saw the change before he could ask her what was going on. The strange tribal marks that had shown up on her in the cave reappeared. It was almost as though reliving a nightmare. Watching as claws darkened and her lips turned the same color. The emerald hues he adored so much shifted colors as well, her jaw clenched hard, fangs biting into her lower lip as though blood would fix the issue. "Okay, I'll get you out of here. It's okay," he picked her up as she shut her eyes, curled further into a pathetic ball.

Next to him, Smellerbee showed herself for the first time since the invasion began. "What's wrong with her?"

He shook his head, "Nothing good."

"We need to get to the beach!" Sokka cried. "If we can get to the submarines fast enough, then we might be able to escape."

Aang stood tall, "You guys go ahead. I'll try to hold them off."

Appa cried after him, groaning loud with the desire to fight by his boy's side. Katara too wanted to help, determined blue eyes hard as arctic ice. "Appa, we can help too!"

"I…..I can help too," Daiyu opened her glowing hues looking to Jet, realizing he had already begun to run with her in his arms. "Let me go."

"Like hell! You're going to get hurt!"

"I'm going to accidentally hurt you if you don't let me go!" She squirmed, thrusting form his arms. He held her tighter, insisting with brute strength that she needed to stay. He feared for her. And for Aang and Katara. If she couldn't control herself then chances were she could also hurt those two in trying to help them. A cry of surprise and pain escaped his lips as claws ran along his leg. His natural reaction was to drop an arm and check the wound. This gave Daiyu the chance for freedom.

"Daiyu what are you doing?! Get back here!" He called as the black appendages formed on her back. "Daiyu!" But she had already taken off like a banshee.

She felt it pushing and thrusting against the last ditch effort she put up to maintain control. She had promised Zuko that she wouldn't let it use her again. The chaos would not basically rape her another time. But all the panic and fear that came from the people around her was driving her mad. The source of it all was due to the strange flying things. She needed to get rid of them. Maybe, if she dispensed the dark energy just as fast as it flooded into her, she would be of some use.

Fire surrounded her, blasts of heat barely missing her as she swerved and spun. The savage expression on her face said it all, the anger at the whole situation and desire to get rid of it. As Aang poked his way through one balloon and Katara cut through another with Appa's help she went high above them. She stopped, wings shifting to help her hover in the sky dark energy gathering in her waving hands. The ball grew larger. Then, with a snapping command she forced it to condense into something barely as large as a marble.

"Die." She did not hear her own voice, but it was as though the world stopped to listen in her place. It echoed, the sound of speech mixed with an inhuman growl as the ball was released. She watched with dark pleasure as upon impact it exploded with the wrath of the sun itself. Screams of terror and death and the smell of charred skin wafted into her lungs, metal groaning as it fell. In this state, she could literally hear bodies hitting the ground as though rain from the sky. She moved on to the next balloon.

It was here however that she found the Princess. The reason for the invasion failing, that much was certain. She snarled, a look that felt like it was going to split her face in half. The girl that was part of what made Zuko's life so difficult. Urged forward by her own ire she surged forward, watching as bombs dropped to the ground at her friends. They however only made one sweep, obviously heading for the beach and the submarines that would otherwise ensure a safe retreat for all. She raced, wings pushing hard enough to make her back hurt from the effort. And as she passed one war balloon, the fabric easily gave away to her claws that ensured it fell. As she watched the three passengers fall to their deaths, she sneered. That was what they deserved, she thought in her current state of mind.

Veins burned with bloodshed as she wove around the blasts of fire once more, determined to meet her mark. But as wave after wave of flame came, she formed her own wave of shadows, all of which resided on the large whirring metallic contraption. She commanded with hooked fingers, pulling towards her. The wave came to her loyally, only for her to use it as an object to kick forming it into a disk of bladed glory. It sliced its way through the basket that carried at least twenty men and women. Including one bitch.

As explosions took place on the airship, she stopped. Did she risk herself in trying to get to the girl she so very much wanted to kill? She still barely managed to keep her mind and wits about her. The pandemonium on that vessel would likely push her over her limits. Even then, without being on there, she was starting to lose herself. She needed to get away. She saw out of the corner of her eye the flying bison taking off. But on the ground were men that stayed behind. Were they staying behind to take on the rest of the army? They would become prisoners of war. She wanted to help, especially when she saw that one of those people was Pipsqueak. But when she took in all of her surroundings, she realized that while she had taken down an airship and a balloon, already more were headed their way from the palace. And already had the first line of them destroyed the submarines.

She made a choice, using willpower alone to force herself away from the violence where the chaos wanted her to be. She fought hard to catch up to Appa who sped tirelessly through the sky knowing that retreat was the only option they had. Aang was with him, his other friends were there too. All he had to do was get them to a safe place. He did not understand why they were sad, but that was of less importance to him.

Daiyu panted as she fought the currents of the wind, forcing herself to go faster. She felt, with no small measure of relief, that the further away from the Fire Nation she got the more mindful she became. It was a relief that her idea had worked, but she knew it was no way to manage her issue; she needed a solution. This she would work on later, right now she had to- her wings gave out, disappearing like dust in the wind. With a scream she began to fall, nearly two hundred feet behind the bison. She was going to hit the water. Hit it, and most likely die. She realized with no small amount of fear that the energy drained from her affected also the ability to maintain her mode of transportation. She should have assumed this would happen. Exiting the berserk state was always exhausting.

Jet was looking for her. Even when he was forced onto Appa's back so he could get away from the army- courtesy of Pipsqueak- he searched. As the flying bison took to the sky with a sad groan, he scanned the blue expanse. It was not difficult to see who was doing what when Aang and Katara and Daiyu were trying to hold back the massive war machines. But afterwards, as they flew she was a but a blue speck. She heard her scream before he realized what had happened.

She was falling.

"Aang, turn Appa around!"

"What?" the boy perked at the distress in his friend's voice, "Why?!"

"Daiyu isn't flying any more! Turn Appa around now!" All eyes searched for what he was talking about, but her screaming made doing so all the easier.

Sokka watched with bated breath. "Appa's not going to make it in time! She's falling too quickly!"

"I'll get her!" Aang assured, thrusting to his feet and letting the gusts of wind take him. His head pounded with the stress of it all. His heart cried for the loss of his friends, though they were not dead. He was angry that he had failed yet again to keep the world safe. Glider ripping through the air like lightning, he grit his teeth. He would have to handle this carefully. The speed at which she was falling would make the impact harder on him. The closer he got to her, the closer she got to the water.

It was the devil's luck that his outstretched hand met her own. Her claws broke his skin making him groan in pain. And the sudden jarring of their connection caused the glider to capsize. He barely managed to use airbending to make their watery landing any softer. They bounced on the waves, skipping like stones before coming to a rolling halt. Aang gasped as he resurfaced. But when he didn't see Daiyu doing the same, he panicked. Where was she? How much further did she skip? As he thought maybe the impact had knocked her out, he readied to dive. However, Daiyu surfaced with hacking gasps and a face of absolute relief.

"Thank you Aang," she sighed as her legs tiredly kept her afloat. "You saved my life."

He offered a weary smile. "I'm glad I got to you in time."

The place they retreated to came as a surprise to the shadow maiden, her eyes growing wide as she spotted the spire-like mountain. As they climbed up, all of them tiredly continuing for the sake of stable safe shelter, she could not help but marvel. The wilderness was untouched by man, and seemed all the better for it. She appreciated the sight. However as they got to the top, she found that their new base would be one of the four Air Nomad temples, easily large enough to house them all. What was once a sophisticated place for peace and a lack of worldly items, where men and women would once reside calmly coexisting with nature had become overrun by vines and foliage, nests for small animals and in some parts a den for larger ones.

No one really said much to one another the night they arrived at the temple. Most put down what little possessions they had and promptly fell asleep where they were. Others bothered to find actual rooms, or to make a small meal by way of fire. The second day most of the fighters were put out. Discouraged by the failure and the loss of their comrades. When they would see them next was unknown, which only made things worse. The rest of the week continued mostly like this, however as the days went by the people healed. They gathered their courage to hope again, but needed to lick their wounds and regroup. Now smaller than ever in number, they had no choice but to hide away and figure out a new way to succeed. That is, if there was a new way.

In the time that this occurred, she found herself surrounded by young leaders at one point. Each stood in a position that blocked her way of escape. Arms folded over their chest or stance firm to show that she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. She smiled, and held up her hands to show she had no intention of running or fighting. They wanted answers, she could tell, and they were tired of waiting for the explanation.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the part where you decided you would betray us?" Katara snapped as she sat between her brother and the young Avatar. "That would be a good start."

"Personally I vote for some point earlier than that," Toph disagreed, "I mean this is the first time we've really talked."

"I'm with Toph," Jet nodded to the blind girl, "You betrayed these guys?"

Sokka waved a hand, "Yea she did. It was a pretty big surprise. We handled it pretty well I think. It still makes me angry that you did it but you're back now so maybe it was all in your plan or something. As long as we're not fighting you I'm happy."

"You got over it pretty quickly," Aang eyed the temperamental waterbender next to him carefully. "Katara seems pretty banged up about it still."

She sighed, running a hand through her long knotted locks. Spending the last week exploring and finding only a river to bathe in made her miss the plumbing back in the Fire Nation. She hadn't been there long but she very much enjoyed it that was for sure. "I'll just start way back when, then. For your information Jet…..I'm a hypocrite."

A brow raised curiously, "How so?"

"You had been willing to kill a bunch of innocent people for the sake of getting rid of some Fire Nation soldiers. I left you and berated you for that. I thought it wasn't the right thing to do, and I thought I knew better. However, I turned my back on all of my friends just for the sake of revenge. Shortly after I joined the gang here, I had decided that it was not the place for me. My method of fighting did not mingle well for one- I killed, they didn't and that made me feel restricted. And two, I felt that there was nothing I could add to the team. Even spiritually I wasn't equipped well enough to help Aang learn more about being the Avatar. So I left and became a mercenary. I had told them that should someone from the Fire Nation attempt to hire me, I would accept and sell any information I could get my hands on to the highest bidder."

Toph shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that. Pretty logical I think." Heck, if she was in her shoes, she'd do the same thing if she could.

She liked this rough-and-tough girl. Where did they find her anyways? "Enlai agreed. He'd like you by the way, Toph. I had been a mercenary for about two weeks or so when I met Zuko. In addition to selling information in secret, I promised this trio that if Zuko came and tried to hire me, I would agree but refuse to fight Aang and I would make sure to let Katara and Sokka 'slip between my fingers'. Zuko did offer me a job. And with a deal in exchange that changed my entire world."

"What did he offer you? A seat at his side as Fire Lord?" Katara snapped blue eyes cold as ice.

She was already getting tired of the childish quips and the way the girl held a grudge. "Raise your hand before speaking or storytime is over," she grinned sarcastically emerald hues daring her to take the challenge. If she was going to be this way, then she might as well retaliate.

Katara stood, "Why you-!"

"Come on Katara, calm down!" Sokka pleaded. "We're here to listen to what she has to say, not make assumptions!"

"Please Katara?" Aang begged, "I'm curious about what changed her mind too." It really was like storytime. He took her tanned hand, gently holding onto her fingers and tugging her back to the ground gray eyes gentle. She had every right to be angry, they all did. But that didn't mean she had to act out in the middle of the explanation. Lower lip jutted out like a stubborn three year old, she crossed her arms back over her chest and huffed, plopping heavily back onto her rear. "Thank you," he praised, forcing himself to release her.

She had been half way hoping to see how the girl handled herself now-a-days. But was confident that even on an off day she would still come out the winner in a fight against her. "Continuing on…...No, he didn't offer anything like that. He offered me a way to get my hands on the men that destroyed my family."

"Destroyed?" Toph questioned. She was the only one who didn't know.

"Daiyu's family was killed by Fire Nation soldiers much like mine was," Jet mourned, "But instead of a whole town, it was just her family on a farm. One of them raped her sister and another threatened to send Daiyu off into slavery as a sex slave." The small gasp that escaped the girl's lips showed that she knew at least a little about what he mentioned.

Daiyu was glad she didn't have to say it. "I'd been on the hunt for a way to get to them ever since I ran away from that night. It was an offer I couldn't by any means refuse. I had initially still planned on lying, on selling information and letting these two slip away. But Iroh was there during the deal. You've all met him; he's incredibly wise and brilliant. I knew that someone like him would see through my ruse almost immediately. So I made a choice. Help myself or help the world. This is what makes me a hypocrite. Because I followed what I wanted for myself- I followed my heart as I always have- and chose revenge. 'The world could burn if I didn't have my closure', that sort of view. But I also rationalized it by insisting that even with me helping him, someone slippery like Aang would still manage to get away. Lo and behold, you guys did just that."

"That didn't make anything easier though," Sokka quipped, "If anything we had to be even more careful than before. Especially since sometimes it was like you guys were hunting us down. Did we smell so much that Enlai could track us?"

"Not quite," she shook her head, "Enlai could track Aang to a certain extent. Let's keep the explanation about that chalked up to him being a Spirit and Aang being a bridge between the two worlds. Because we were tracking you. Until the event at the North Pole. After that life changed. Zuko and Iroh were named fugitives with bounties on their heads by Ozai- he was embarrassed by them and their failures to capture you. We ran away to Ba Sing Se, planned on living normal lives….You know the rest."

Jet's gaze fell to his arm. He did know the rest. This explained just why she seemed so close to those two. "That doesn't really explain why you decided to help us with the invasion."

An expression of 'oh yea, that' crossed her features making him blandly stare on. Sometimes she could be as airheaded as Momo. "Well, simply put Zuko and I both had some figuring out done. Even though he returned home, he was still a ball of anger and confusion. In fact he was happier in Ba Sing Se than he was in the palace. And I…Well I was only there because he was. We had started dating shortly before the fight in the cave…That's part of why I fought you and Longshot, Jet. Also because by that point even if we hadn't been dating I found him as someone precious. Someone I could relate to the most. Living in the Fire Nation allowed me to get even closer to my goal of revenge."

"Did you get it?" Katara glowered.

They certainly liked to interrupt her didn't they? On an off note, if the waterbender said one more thing with an attitude like that she'd bitch slap her so hard she found herself back with her GranGran. Seriously, when did it stop? "I did. Not that it did anything for me. I killed the man that raped my sister. Everyone else died before I could get to them," the bitterness was almost tangible. "Zuko had realized what his real calling is. And I agree. We think he's meant to teach you, Aang, firebending. I'm with you guys partially to vouch for him once he's followed us all the way here. Which I'm sure he's found a way to do knowing him."

For once, there was a pregnant silence.

Then Katara jumped to her feet. Water raged forward behind her, the fountain recently filled that sat behind them sloshing wildly reacting to her temper tantrum. "What?! You must be the dumbest person on the face of the planet to think that I'll let that…That…Bastard anywhere near Aang after everything he's done?!" She stepped her way around the grasping hands, ignored the pleading voices of her brother and Aang, jumped over the small rise of earth that made to trip her and halt her momentum and literally shoved Jet out of the way. "He's a terrible, self entitled person who doesn't deserve to have another chance! And honestly I'm not sure you deserve one either!"

She really didn't care if people saw her as the worst person on the face of the planet. If there were people that wanted to kill her for their own revenge, she welcomed the challenge. If people saw her as a monster due to her skills or genetic makeup, she accepted it. But there has always been one thing that has been true about her.

She did not stand for people bad mouthing her precious people. One would assume this included Katara herself. They would be right. But there were a very few at the top of the list. Zuko, Enlai and Jet would always be people she cared for the most. They understood her best even when she didn't herself. They stood by her even when she rejected them. And they protected her when she truly needed it. It didn't help that Katara knew absolutely nothing about Zuko to begin with. To assume that he was just like the rest of his family was a crime in her mind.

So when the challenge came, she gladly accepted it.

Daiyu rose to her taller stature, staring down at the younger teen with rage of her own. They stood nose to nose, glaring as the air grew tense. It was at this point that no member of the small group dared try to step in again. Most of them knew that when Katara's temper was set ablaze, she had a one track mind until she learned she was wrong or until she won. Jet however knew from personal experience that Daiyu's own temper was not something a smart person would ever want to engage. She wasn't a loud angry person like Katara. Daiyu became quieter, deadlier.

"Care to repeat that, little girl?"

"I shouldn't have to! Zuko is a terrible self entitled person who thinks he has the right to stop Aang from bringing peace to the world. He's nothing but an angry child throwing the world's largest temper tantrum! All he does is yell and fight, there's not an ounce of kindness to him! He's just like his sister if not worse! At least she knows what side she's on! I honestly don't know what you could see in a person with such an ugly personality let alone he isn't handsome to look at either! But then again I guess someone as terrible as you is a good fit for the future Fire Lord! I hope you're both very happy together in a jail cell once the war is over! I don't care what these guys say! Neither of you belong here! Monsters!"

It was almost comical to see her yell into the tall teenager's face with all of her might. Her face grew red a she became more and more angry. Her blue eyes lit with an energy that was released after what seemed like months of steeping, festering. She did not see the tension in Daiyu's body as she continued to shout. Like a cornered animal every part of her was still and stiff. Muscles bulged with the effort it took to keep from lashing out right then and there. Her mind whirled with ideas on how to terrify the girl so badly she fell into place. Or she could be the bigger person and simply walk away. It was like a little pup challenging the powerful alpha. She never liked having people in her face unless she put them there or invited them. Rather strange for someone with little regard for the personal space of others, but this was how it was. As Katara continued to breathe heavily, glaring hate and discord at her, she came to a solution that would surely satisfy both options.

Only Jet seemed to notice the familiar pink lines that began to run up her arms starting at her wrists, crawling like ice across a lake. Though he wanted to trust that Daiyu had her head about her, he still momentarily wondered if she would become that crazy being from the cave that nearly took off his arm.

It was a low, inhuman, sound that resounded off the walls surrounding them. It came from her chest, rumbling long and threatening and spoke a language even humans would understand. Wide green hues dared her to make a move closer. To say one more word. And as she took a breath to continue yelling, ignoring the reptile thing in the back of her head screaming for her to back down, the sound came again. This time louder as Daiyu's lips parted ever so slightly, lips curling back in an almost savage manner fangs flashing in the dimming light. A third time this sound that could only be dubbed a growl thundered. It seemed the girl understood against her stubborn judgement.

She backed up slowly, carefully. And though she was determined to hold her anger even as she retreated, there was fear hidden behind those ocean colored hues. Finally Daiyu spoke when she had the personal space desired. "Don't talk ill of someone you know literally nothing about. He's suffered far more than the lot of you combined. He's suffered more than I have."

Katara scoffed. "Yeah. He suffered because the cooks didn't cook his premium meal properly. That's the most suffering someone like him has gone-"

"You don't know when to shut your fucking mouth, do you?"

Daiyu this time stepped forward. That gravelly sound laced her words. The air grew thick and cold, the shadows shivered as though fearful of their mistress. The pink lines continued to creep up her extremities, meeting at her midsection and slowly crawled towards her face. She hadn't intended to spill his past without him being there, without his consent. But it seemed that the little water princess didn't understand that Zuko was not the rotten child he appeared to be. Daiyu paid little mind to the sensation of mindlessness that was coming to her. The tell tale signs of chaos- the negativity between the two was more than enough to set this off- taking over were there. All that was needed was the 'wall' that blocked her off from control of her body.

"Zuko was lost. He was rude and cruel at points, but he was lost," she knew only the gist, but it was more than enough to get her point across. "Imagine growing up a member of the royal family of a wealthy Nation. The first born, so great things were expected of you. Perfection at least. You would think you'd have everything you ever wanted. Including a perfect family. That wasn't Zuko's life. He wasn't good at firebending as a kid- Iroh said that he was considered below average even. But Azula has always been a prodigy. Their bastard of a father constantly compared the two. Praising Azula and dismissing Zuko as though he was some runt of the litter. It didn't help that the kindness he got from his mother was frowned upon by his father and grandfather. Seen as weakness. No matter what he did, he was never good enough in the eyes of others. He was a neglected child by Ozai who only cared for perfection and power."

She continued. "He was so power hungry, that he was willing to kill Zuko in order to make up for his own mistake. Zuko grew up with a mother that abandoned him to deal with a sister and sire that hated him. Thought little of him. And abused him emotionally to the point of cruelty. He couldn't even turn to Iroh at the time. How do you think that felt to a little boy who wanted nothing more than to please? To be perfect? To belong? And then, even as he dared to disagree with Ozai on one small matter, the asshole decided it was best to punish him by scarring his face and sending him off on a mission that had never been completed even by people more skilled than him. Finding the Avatar. He was given a ragtag team of weak soldiers, an old boat, and only had Iroh to guide him. And then three years later after failure after failure, his father decided that he was too much of an embarrassment. So he decided it would be best to lock him away like some animal. I don't know about you, Katara, but I'm half wolf spirit and even I would feel like an abused dog after everything he had gone through."

Here Daiyu put herself in the girl's face. She had backed her up to a pillar. Shadows began to crawl on the walls, encasing the small room in a dome of black, only a small amount of light filtered through the only opening. The lines on her body glowed something violent. Claws were thicker, lips had gone black. All that was left was for her eyes to start glowing. In the background the fighters stood uncertain of what was to happen. Toph found herself at a loss as she felt the tension of Daiyu's frame in the very ground she walked on. It was intimidating to say the least. And the agony she seemed to feel as her heart beat was worthy of pity. Jet stood at the head of the group, one arm out and a hand on a hook sword. Sokka readied himself with his own sword while Aang carefully watched and assessed not quite certain just what he should do.

"But he still discovered what he thought was the right thing to do. He still realized that it would do the world no good if the Fire Nation ruled all the nations. If his father's goals came to be. He realized how many people would suffer, how he would have to watch as any chance of balance returning disappeared. And he chose by himself to follow us here so he could teach Aang how to firebend. How to master the very last element he needs to. Yet you still have the audacity to call him a selfish bastard with no right to a second chance?" It enraged her. "I would have to say that you're the pathetic one. And that either you should get over yourself, or watch what you do and say around me about him because one wrong move and I don't give a flying fuck who stands between us. I'll be sure to straighten you out."

Daiyu left, finding no need to say more. Instead, the shadows fell as though they had never spread. As though they were never there, the lines faded away, her claws returned to normal and the air regained its natural texture. She left the room no less angry, but at least she was able to express herself. Finally she saw the pink vines following her veins on her arms and legs, and realized just how much of an impact the event had on her.

She needed air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Accept Don't Reject**

Days after her confrontation with Katara still found them at odds. The Water Tribeswoman still found herself in the right to have said those things about the Fire Prince. And Daiyu had no intention of dealing with her close mindedness as it would only anger her again. Tensions were high when then were in the same room; they did not speak to one another let alone glance the other's way. It was, needless to say terrifying during dinner. Though luckily Daiyu was kind enough to not redirect her anger towards anyone else when around Katara. She still joked and spoke on normal terms with Sokka and Jet, and goofed around with Aang and Toph as though nothing had happened. The smiles she gave them were genuine.

However, there was one issue that had to be addressed, though it had literally nothing to do with her blow out with Katara. She found herself in a clearing sloped due to its positioning on the mountain. Not excessively so but it was obvious that the plant life grew at an angle. She stood across her loyal assistant, Jet, who insisted that he help her with something like this. He had the most experience in handling it, and felt confident that he could at the very least subdue her before she fully lost control.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jet questioned, "It sounds pretty dangerous to me. You could just keep on doing what you've been doing and get good at it."

She shook her head. "It's already happened to me three times though I have no idea how the hell I didn't kill everyone yesterday. I thought I was lucky enough to have you not die simply by blood loss after I realized what I did to your arm." The scars seemed to hurt her more than him. "And I almost did the same thing to Zuko before I joined the invasion." When he said nothing terrible about Zuko, she pursed her lips. Even with the warning she gave Katara he would have at least made a sour expression. "What? No dark quip about how he should have died or something?"

Jet shook his head and shrugged. "No. Something clicked after you said all that stuff about him the other day. I think it's been trying to click into place ever since our argument on the wall of Ba Sing Se, actually. Just never actually did so until you blew up. I don't like him but he seems to have been treating you right and he's had a hard life. And if he makes it here then he can definitely teach Aang firebending because like it or not the kid needs a teacher. Don't get me wrong, I still want to kick his ass and take you from him- I'm not giving up on that any time soon. But just because of that, it doesn't make him a bad guy."

She wanted to hug him. She wanted to wrap him up in the tightest embrace she had ever given. So she did. Using the shadows to get him to her, she threw her arms around his frame and held him tight. He was obviously surprised by being manhandled in the first place, and even more so when she held him with such emotion that he nearly felt his lungs give out. He barely had enough time to get over the shock to return the hug.

"You really are the best," she whispered and pulled away, "Really. You can't imagine just how happy I am to hear that. I'm not asking you two to be friends. But to have my best friends at least tolerate one another is more than enough for me." She kissed him on the cheek, tender, and backed away again.

Jet's tanned flesh flushed to a brilliant pink, his heart sputtering as her lips touched his cheek. And as she went to stand where he had been making broad distance between the two of them again, he wanted more. He could have gone up to her and kissed her as hard as he could, conveyed all his desires. But he was patient, for once. He knew this was a challenge he would have to take one step at a time. Even though he didn't do anything, didn't mean he couldn't say something. "If I'm the best then…You'll leave him and come be with me, right?" it was a half joke.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nice try." As the smile faded, she returned to seriousness. "My plan is to allow the chaos in and beat it into submission, gradually being able to handle more and more. Eventually I should be able to enter what I'm calling the 'Chaos State' at will without the chance of control loss. What I need you to do is to get my attention and pull me out as soon as you see me struggling. Do anything you have to. But, don't attack me unless I attack you first."

"And if I can't hold out until you gain control again?"

"Run." She was deadly serious. This was why she had chosen a clearing an hour's walk away from the actual temple. "I know this is a sore spot for you," her eyes trailed to the claw scars on his arm, "But you're the only one with experience in handling me when I'm this way. And I know you're strong enough to do it, but smart enough to know when to retreat."

Jet paused, taking in the duty and what information came with it. Then, he nodded. Putting emotions out of the equation, if he helped her with this and they fought the Fire Nation again, this would give them a major advantage. Having her was already a good thing for them. She was a powerful bender and capable of things most have never even heard of. If she could master this Chaos State, then perhaps she would be even stronger. Or just more capable. Allowing his feelings to take part in his thought process, he could only see doing this and seeing it through to the end as an advantage for him. Brownie points in his favor for when he tried to get her to leave the Prince.

"Let's start then."

She nodded, heart already pouring adrenaline into each vein as she concentrated. As a place once home to the Air Nomads, being of peace and tranquility, it was difficult to find much residual negativity. She had to search, reaching out with invisible feelers for any source she could find. As her senses spread further, she stopped, hit by a massive wall of cruelty and what she could only assume was bloodshed. It came from the temple itself, radiating like heat off an inferno. Pondering about it, it made sense somewhat. The Fire Nation had come and massacred hundreds of people in the temple to fulfill their goal of getting rid of the Airbenders. She hadn't expected it to linger for so long though. It would explain just why animals seemed to steer clear of the place.

She let down her walls, careful and almost afraid. Seeing the opening, the chaos swarmed her like bees to honey. It slipped into her form, making it hot and filled with new energy. Jet watched as almost immediately after she closed her eyes the strange markings appeared. Pulsing as though in time with her breathing or her heart, it climbed rapidly up her arms, down her midsection and to her toes and fingers. At the same time some lines split to race up her neck , stopping at her chin as though fingers cradling her cranium. Claws visibly grew thicker, her lips black. He knew what came next and that he needed to act.

"Hey! Daiyu over here!" he shouted, waving his arms trying to get his attention, "Focus on my voice! Remember that you're the one in control! Not it!" The markings and the pigmentation vanished as her eyes snapped open. As though resurfacing from diving deep into the ocean she gasped and fell to her knees. Sweat bulleted down her face like a waterfall. He rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

It had tried to take the wheel right away. Commanding and snarling and violent. Even as she tried to stand above it, the chaos rose even higher than her. She stared at nothing in particular as she tried to figure out how to stand her ground against it. "I'm…Okay…," slowly she caught her breath green hues meeting milk chocolate. "I heard you calling. Thank you." She may have made it sound like he saved her life. Because in a way he did. "That's exactly what I needed."

"I'll always be there for you. What do you want to do now? Keep going or take a break?"

It had only been a few moments. She was used to training until she dropped with Enlai as her drill instructor. Now, needing to be her own teacher, she had no choice but to push herself. There was a time restrained. She needed to master this issue or risk being a threat the next time they decided to strike. Inevitably that was probably when Sozin's Comet was supposed to come by. Only a few weeks- a month and a half at most- away. "I need to keep going."

"...Okay." Jet backed away, removing stabilizing hands from her shoulders as she stood and remade her stance. Then he backed up, watching as again she closed her eyes and started over.

This time when she dropped her mental walls, she was prepared. It crashed into her knocking the air from her lungs. As though a tidal wave trying to drown her, it surged with the wrath of the ocean. However, she stood her ground, and rose above the wave gritting her teeth as she did so. She could not see the changes taking place, however Jet noted that this time they were progressing slower. Still at a fast pace but the struggle seemed to continue for a longer amount of time in the second round. However as she began to gasp and her lips grew dark, he made his move.

Again he shouted, waving his arms and calling to her. Again she barely managed to throw up the walls that kept her safe. This time she stood her ground. Her legs quivered with the effort of standing but the stubborn girl continued to do so even as she heaved for air. She held up a shaky hand as Jet made to approach, the air around her seeming as though on fire. Her very flesh pulsed while sweat again poured down. Collecting herself, she drew up the courage to go at it right away for a third time. She would be the stronger of the two. She was no one's puppet. And if the chaos wanted to use her body, it would have to obey her commands instead of the other way around.

()

For the next three weeks, Daiyu and Jet continued to train together. They would wake, eat breakfast, and upon her persistence head off to the designated clearing. There, she would allow the chaos in and beat it down with a proverbial bat until lunch. At which point they would stop upon Jet's request, go back and eat then relax until after dinner at which point they would train again. Though she claimed it was for her own benefit as well, Jet saw that it helped him too. As she progressed, the harder it became for her to keep control after a certain period of time. At which point she would charge him like a wild animal and attempt to take his life. The first time it happened it was just like in the cave. He wasn't certain how to go about defending himself from someone so fast and strong. By the time it happened a third time, he had a strategy.

Being beaten up by a girl was never something he wanted to brag about. But when the girl was a half-spirit shadowbender known among her peers to be incredibly strong and talented, then he supposed he had every right to brag. As the weeks passed, he came to realize that it made his reactions faster, his counter attacks stronger, and his mind sharper on how and when to strike. Berserk Daiyu was a cruel mistress who took mistakes none too lightly. So when he made them, he was punished brutally. In return, he earned a few new scars and bruised bones. None broken much to his relief. He had learned of ways to add hand to hand combat to his sword fighting which helped when he didn't have enough time to bring a blade to block or slash to make her retreat. And it taught him how to better take falls, or assess an opening in an opponent's defense.

By week three however, she hit a plateau. There was no progress as to how long she could keep the chaos under her proverbial boot. The amount of time remained at twenty minutes and thirty seconds each time she tried. There were moments where she even threw herself so hard at the invisible ceiling that kept her from rising to greater heights, that she passed out as soon as she broke from the Chaos State. On these occasions Jet carried her back to the temple and let her sleep the rest of the day.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she sighed during breakfast at the end of week three. Slumped in her seat she poked at her bird eggs and wild boar meat slapped on a plate. It was her third helping, though she claimed to not be hungry. "I mean I've been getting such good results up until now. And I can't have reached the peak because I'm still struggling. It should be getting easier, but it's not. I hit twenty minutes and I start to feel like I'm drowning. Fifteen minutes even is a struggle. Five minutes is the best I can do before it gets difficult." The rest she pushed through on will alone.

Jet shook his head, "What if you've been going at it wrong the entire time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…..It's just that I've come to learn that going at something the same way every single time can only get you so far. Even if it's the wrong way," he shrugged. "This is a spirit type thing right? All this dark or negative energy and chaos stuff…...Maybe Aang can help you. He's supposed to be the bridge between both worlds. He might know something you don't."

It hit her like a tree falling on her head.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?! The Avatar State was immensely like the Chaos State. A trance in which Aang was able to connect with the experience and abilities of all his ancestors and use them at his will. In the Chaos State she was also in a trance and she figured that there was more to it as well. She jumped to her feet, slapped her hands onto his shoulders and kissed him hard on the cheek. "You're a genius! I'm going to talk to him right now! You can have my food if you want!"

He stared after the girl as she dashed like a mad woman to wherever she assumed the young monk to be. "...I think as a genius I should get more than a kiss on the cheek," he mumbled to himself placing fingers to his warm face. A kiss on the lips as thanks would be perfect. "She could even say something like 'Oh Jet, you're so smart! And handsome and strong! I don't need Zuko, I need you!'"

His moment of self lamenting was forced into an awkward silence when he realized that a certain strategist was staring him down. "You okay there man? Still trying to win her over?"

He slumped in his spot, shoulders dropping, "Obviously. I'm gaining no ground at all though."

"Have you ever thought about moving on?"

He shook his head, "I won't. I can't. Daiyu's the woman for me." She was perfect in every way to him. Warm and strong and soft and gentle. His best friend of five years, which truly meant a lot to him. He would continue to try until she downright rejected him or until he realized that he would never make her as happy as she was with the Prince.

Sokka shrugged. It was none of his business. "Good luck, then," and greedily picked up Daiyu's abandoned food claiming it as his own as he left.

She found Aang struggling with a certain lemur, insisting that he needed a bath terribly after burrowing in some unknown smelly pile. As Momo's sopping wet body tried to fly passed her, she snatched him up, holding him with two hands and two shadows for his limbs. She held him out as far as she could as water flew off of him and into her face. Just as outstretched Aang reached far, a grateful smile on his face as he forced Momo back into the little wooden basin he had found. Suds flew everywhere with the struggle, going so far as to ambush poor Daiyu's face. Next she knew there was a splash and a startled cry.

"Momo come back!" the boy screamed racing after the flying long eared animal and grabbing his glider as he went. He didn't even give Daiyu a chance to call out and ask him for his help before he bid her farewell.

Sighing, wings formed on her back, stretched as though stiff with disuse and folded. She ran to the edge of the room, leaping off of it fearlessly letting her new appendages spread once more catching her before she could fall to her doom. She thrust down hard, soaring high after the two and swiftly catching up to the boy on his glider. "We'll corner him and then get him clean. After that you have to help me with a question. Deal?"

He had no idea what kind of question it was, but he was happy to help and even happier to get helped. "Deal! You go left and I'll go right!" As was second nature the boy skillfully angled his glider, letting the wind shift him down and under her while she banked in the opposite direction. Momo wasn't far from them, though he tried hard to get far away. The down side was that in the air, Daiyu had hardly any shadows to pull from. Just those on their bodies, nothing enough to make long tendrils. She would have to do this manually.

Momo was an expert flier, having been doing so since he was a baby. However, just because he was good at it didn't mean that he was better than his pursuers. Aang had the advantage, being able to use his bending to help him glide faster or take sharper turns as they chased him through not only the temple itself but the wilds of the mountain as well. Daiyu however had to flap like anything else with wings. Massive heaves of the shadowy feathered appendages worked hard with a resounding and low 'whoosh whoosh whoosh'. The wind threatened to make her eyes tear. They followed him through the trees, and he made use of his smaller form, slipping between Aang's sweeping arm.

Sadly, it was going into the forest that was Momo's undoing. Where there were shadows, the young woman ruled with an iron fist. Aang couldn't grasp his little pet, but he could herd him back to his helper. Rounding around him using the air to help him zip along, he grinned over his shoulder to Daiyu. She had a good enough idea of what he planned to nod back. Momo looked over his fuzzy shoulder and only found the girl, but not the boy. When he looked back forwards, he screeched, trying to top on a dime by changing his body to be vertical to the ground. He kicked at the air as though doing so would help him. Sadly, Aang was ready for this having retracted his glider back into a staff. He used it like a bat, sending a powerful wide spread gust of air to catch in Momo's wings. Tail over head he flew backwards, into Daiyu's literal black web. It closed around him like a bag upon her command, leaving him to thrash and complain as Aang gathered him up.

"Thanks for that!" It had taken them an hour and he was out of breath but in a way it was also kind of fun. "So, what was your question?"

This was why she didn't like untrained animals. She liked Momo plenty, but he was a wild little thing; she preferred the full loyalty of a pet with manners. Attention brought back to her ultimatum for helping him, she blinked. "Right. The Avatar State. In the cave according to Jet you entered it willingly. How'd you do that?"

He didn't understand why she was asking, but she helped him so it was only fair to answer. "Before then, I had been training with this guru. He taught me to open up my chakras so I could learn to master the Avatar State."

"And you succeeded with his guidance, right?"

"...Well…No. You see, when I was trying to open my last chakra, I had a vision of Katara. She was in that crystal cave and I saw Azula too. I knew she was in danger. Even though I was supposed to let go of everything, I couldn't let go of her. I had to help; so I stopped training and left. You know the rest." He had tried to enter the Avatar State during that fight, and nearly died because of it. The world thought he was dead, which he and his friends used to his advantage so they could pull off the invasion. Or attempt to. Now the world knew that he was still very much alive and it was like that moment of terror had never happened.

Her brows furrowed, "So you don't have the Avatar State mastered…That really does suck but honestly and unfortunately that doesn't involve me. That's a problem that you have to deal with. I'll admit that's cold of me to say, but I know you're strong. Someone like you doesn't need that upgrade in order to beat Ozai."

This surprised the boy, "I…Don't?"

"No," she shook her head, "You don't need to control it to beat him. You may need it in general, but not the control. I believe in you. Anyways, how did you open your chakras?"

"I had to accept a lot of things about myself," he admitted, "But in all honesty, I think the most important one is the last chakra. The Thought Chakra is what he called it. You have to learn to let go of your earthly desires," Aang explained in short. "Think of what keeps you tethered to this world...And let it go."

This made her stop. "I'm not letting go of Zuko. I love him. Why would loving him and wanting to hold on to him be a bad thing?"

"That's what I said!" he was relieved to find that someone agreed with him. "But Guru said that it had to be done. I don't know, I guess in a way he was saying accept the loss, don't reject it. Or something along those lines".

It made no sense to her at all. Though it did help a little bit. "I'll give that a shot…Kind of…I guess. Thanks Aang." The boy grinned as he shifted, hopping into the air, he formed a swirling ball of air under his rear end. With his hands full he didn't have much ability to use his glider. And it was obvious she wanted to try whatever it was she was working on. "Tell Jet I'm at the usual place if you see him, okay?"

"Sure! Thanks again Daiyu!"

()

When Jet found her, she was in their clearing.

That had a nice ring to it- '_their_ clearing'. The place where they've worked so hard. The place where only they've gone to. He wouldn't mind running away to this place in the dark of night to watch the stars or simply to hold her in his arms whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts. He had come to help her train, not fantasize about what he could do with her once he had won her from the Prince's grasp. He dare not say a word, but instead watched as she sat and focused. He knew not how long she had been at it for, but already he could tell it was starting to tax her body.

He watched as the lines of pinkish purple began at her fingers and toes, working their way up her extremities and meeting at her abdomen, traveling- crawling only an inch every few minutes- to cradle her jaw. Claws were starting to grow darker after fifteen minutes of his observation, however the change was gradual. Three weeks ago by this point she would have long since lost control. Her mouth had yet to change in pigmentation, which was a good sign.

She had put down her walls, and as usual the chaos left behind from the massacre one hundred years ago slammed into her like the waves of a tsunami. It thrashed and kicked and snarled and snapped like a wild thing, as though it was sentient, as she worked hard to keep it under control. However, she found she was losing the battle as time went on. It was wearing her down. Daiyu could only keep the chaos in its place for so long after all. How was she supposed to accept anything when it was forcing itself on her like this? It naturally made her want to reject or over power it so she stood on top. She was no one's puppet, and the chaos seemed to disagree.

The longer she worked, the harder keeping herself together got. It felt like she was going to burst at the seams. She grit her teeth, sweat pouring down her features. Claws dipped into the scarred flesh of her palms, toes curled inwards. She knew not how long it had been, but she dared not move other than tighten her muscles more. They ached and her bones groaned. When would she snap? When would the chaos win the battle?

"_Let me stay."_ It was but a whisper. She thought herself insane for thinking she heard it. "_Let me stay"._ But there it was again. It repeated over and over as though an echo created in a canyon. Bouncing off the walls of her head. "_Let me stay. Let me stay. Let. Me. Stay." _Even as it seemed to only know those three words, she stood her ground. Just because the chaos in all its seeming sentimentality asked, didn't mean she would grant its request. It was a genderless sound. As though a mixture of high and low voices of both sexes. Daiyu growled to herself, determined to hold on for a little bit longer. Maybe she didn't need to accept after all. Maybe she just needed to push even harder than before. Twice as hard. Three times. There was silence. And for some time, she thought she had beaten the trickery down into nothing but a speck.

This time though, while it seemed to be neutral of gender or fluctuation of tone, it changed. "_Let me stay." _The tone lowered, into a masculine voice that faintly sounded familiar. It caught her attention, drew her closer against her better judgement. In the darkness behind closed eyes, it called to her again. Not whispering in her ears, but a sound only found in her head. Was she hallucinating from exhaustion? Doubtful. It lowered again, and it was at this point she recognized just who it was mimicking. "_Let me stay. Let me stay. Let…..Me stay." _The chaos enraged her. If it had a mind of its own, then it had picked the wrong girl to trick. How dare it use the voice of someone she missed so terribly?

That left her to wonder. Was chaos more than just energy, but an intelligent being so far spread across the world that it had no physical form? If so, she swore she would find a way to give it a shape so that she could beat the living hell out of it. Who did it think it was, copying a voice so precious? However as her violent thoughts grew more rapid and more likely to occur, the voice called again. This time, it used different words. "_Little Wolf, let me stay."_

Instantly her eyes snapped open, she prepared to shove the chaos out of every part of her being. She would have none of it. She thought to quit training at the skill immediately, and never return to it if she was only going to be reminded of what was taken from her against her will. As though from a nightmare, she shoved herself out of her head. Gasping as the world filled with greens and browns and blue, nature all around her in the form of the usual field. First she realized that she was on her feet. When had she gotten up? Even when she was without control, she still knew every action she made. This time though that wasn't the case. Next, she realized that there was no Jet. Not a surprise, maybe he hadn't gotten her message yet. What did bother her was the eerie fog that drifted all around her. Thick and dulling the scene before her.

"_Little Wolf._" That which she had dubbed chaos called to her. This time it was far closer than ever before. When she spun, she did not see an entity she did not know though. No hovering cloud of negative energy waring with positive energy as she imagined might happen. No human shape either. Instead she saw something that brought tears to her eyes before she could even register the sorrow. He was the same as he remembered. Inky tresses of shadows made up the pelt she had grown used to running her fingers through, or using as a pillow or even bed in the coldest of winters growing up. They moved in an invisible wind that she did not feel. He sat regally as he always did, ears perked and bushy tail wrapped around his paws comfortably. Onyx eyes most would see as mere ditches in his face gleamed with a warmness only she truly saw.

"E….N….L….A...I."

It was a blubbered sound, the name brutalized as though a toddler was trying to say it. Her tongue felt numb. Her heart was somewhere in her body but she was too shocked to locate it and tell it to stop clenching painfully. She moved without thinking, feet barely responsive in her shock, hands stuck out and fingers grasping as though a child asking for something in the only way they knew how. The field was clear of any ditches or sticks that would cause her to fall. But she did so anyways face hitting the ground in the least graceful manner possible. She got up anyways, stained by green on her knees and hands, and continued on her way. It was though he was miles away and she was only moving in place through an unseen sludge.

When she finally did reach him she fell face first into his fuzzy chest, wrapping her arms around his big neck and squeezing as tight as she could. His fur soaked up the saltiness from her eyes like a sponge as he wrapped a long lupine leg around her midsection holding her close to him as though afraid she would break if he didn't. He rested his head over her shoulder, pulling her as close as he could ears now pressed flat to his head. If he could cry, he would. "Hello my Little Wolf. My sweet, precious Daiyu."

"Enlai. Enlai Enlai Enlai!" She cried his name into him, literally afraid that this was a trick of her mind.

"Daiyu," he called to her, catching her attention as he reluctantly pulled away. Shifting back in his spot, he ensured he would be able to see her puffy tear streaked face. "I need you to pay attention. We don't have much time."

"Where are we? Why don't we have time? This is a dream isn't it?"

"No. This is a portion of your spirit. A place I have been using all of my abilities to stay within it. You've been rejecting me, Little Wolf. I do not know what will happen should you succeed, but I have a strong feeling that it won't result in my continued life. I very well could disappear for all of eternity rather than living on as an entity merged with your very being."

She was so confused. "Rejecting you? How? I accepted your request to let you become one with me fully at the North Pole. That's what you wanted, right?"

"It is. But when you agreed, it was reluctant. Your _soul _did not accept that it was my time to leave. Think of it like this: Instead of signing a written contract, you merely gave your word. As a former mercenary, you know how diminutive that means to either party in the agreement," he explained, "Thus, I have been trying to fully merge myself with you ever since despite the rejection. This has caused the discord within yourself, allowing the chaos a foothold in controlling your movements and abilities."

He wasn't wrong. She had only agreed because he had asked for it. Not because she wanted him to go. He was her rock, even though she had Zuko. He was always there to protect her and guide her. She was sure that if he had been there when she met Fushin he would have been able to convince her not to gut him. Then again, if he had been there by his logic the chaos would have never taken control on the first place. "But now I have to want you to go, so that you don't…What?"

"Disappear into the cosmos as a mindless bundle of energy that likely wouldn't form into another physical entity for hundreds of years, and even when or if I did I would have no memory of you. And you would be long since dead." He explained at length. "Basically"

That wasn't fair at all. She had, in essence, two choices. Be selfish and end up losing him forever. Or be selfless and lose him forever. The only upside was that he would always be a part of her if she accepted him. "I don't want to do this," she repeated words she had said weeks ago. "Please don't make me do this again." Even though she knew the possibilities, she didn't want to risk anything. "I don't want to go through life without you, Enlai. I'll be lost; you're my rock."

The smile that graced his graceful features was kind and gentle. Loving. A father's adoration given physical form. His cold black nose poked her own, a ginger movement. "I know. But every little wolf has to leave the den sometime. And you are past due my dearest. It is time for you to become an adult, and create your own pack." He would be watching. Perhaps not in a way that she would notice, but he would be. Just as he was certain Raava could see everything Aang saw. He would be the father who always watched over his little girl.

Daiyu stepped back, the tears did not stop. She looked a disgrace she was sure. Face bloated and red as her head hurt from the flood of emotions she didn't normally show. She was so used to being self- possessed and confident that times like these left her at a loss. Throat thick with saliva she found it hard to breathe and speak properly. "Will I change again?"

"Minorly, I think. At the North Pole, we were nearly successful which is why your senses are stronger and your claws tougher. However I do not think any physical changes will occur," he paused, watching her as she tried to gather herself up. And failed. She broke into a wail that sounded more like a combination of a howl and a scream of absolute tribulation. He felt her agony as though it was his own. What little connection they still had managed to get that across. He placed a paw on her shoulder, claws curling into her shoulder and pulling her close. "Though I will miss you, being able to hold and talk with you, should you accept me I will never truly be gone. We will always be one. I, your rock and you my legacy. What will you choose, Daiyu?" Though he dearly hoped that she would opt to accept him, he would accept if she refused. Just as he was willing to accept her full forced refusal in the North.

She still wondered if this was some sick trick. Something her mind made up in the form of a nightmare. What if she was never in her field to begin with? She reached out, touching the fur she so adored, finding it far too real to be a trick of the mind. What did she choose? He had fair points. She had told him she would accept the duty of becoming his legacy with his death- to call it anything else would be far too confusing- but had rejected it all the same. He was surely suffering for it, struggling to remain one with her in order to avoid the unknown. It was cruel and selfish of her to turn her back on their deal.

"Daiyu? What do you choose?" he prompted again.

She listened hard, trying again to determine if it was fake. However it was everything she remembered. Every lilt of each word, the diction of his voice and how he looked at her. It was real. Her heart was found in her throat, but she swallowed it so as to speak with a clear, determined voice. This time, she would do him right. This time, she would stand by her word, end any suffering, and accept.

Accept. Not reject.

"I accept," she spoke promptly, clearly. "I accept merging fully with you this time. No tricks, no regrets. You'll be with me, even though I won't be able to see you or talk to you. In the end, that's all that matters. You're right. In a few more years I'll be twenty years old, and I can't be holding your paw any more. I should find my own path, make my own pack, and make my own decisions." Words she forced herself to say. Forced herself to believe. Because if she failed him again, she didn't know what would happen to either of them.

"That's my Little Wolf. My Daiyu. My strong, beautiful daughter," he was proud as he stood and pressed his forehead to hers ears flat. She held his face, pressing hard into his cranium memorizing once more every detail of him she could. She shut her eyes as to hold back the tears. "Remember, even though we cannot communicate, we are always together. Our hearts are one," his voice trailed off. The fog that had been thick began to clear away as though a breeze was driving it from the clearing. "Always follow your heart, and never look back."

Jet was starting to get worried. She had begun to whimper and cry, sob even, roughly one hour ago. As though something had pulled her in and and began to torture her. He was stuck between breaking their deal and approaching her, and following through to see just what would happen. The lines had cradled her jaw and head as they always did, her lips and claws became a pitch black. And yet she still did not lose control. She remained still and weeping. He dared not move from his spot once he had sat down ten minutes after arrival, fearful that anything could set her off. The lines that marred her body in a near tribal fashion throbbed and pulsed with light, going from brilliant to dull every now and again. This seemed to keep in time with her breathing which changed tempo over the time that had passed.

When she opened her eyes, they were not green, but the terrifying eerie pinkish-purple they always adopted when the Chaos State took place. He still did not dare move. There was something more intelligent about the look in her eyes rather than the normal mindless desire for destruction and bloodlust that was there in times before. Instead, she seemed far more aware. She took in her surroundings as though gathering her bearings. Or as though she had forgotten she was there in the first place. Tear marks still ran down her face, but her eyes were dry. When she finally looked at him he waited expecting her to lunge while he was down and vulnerable.

No attack came.

Instead Daiyu spoke. It was her voice, but at the same time it was different. As opposed to her normal smooth tones, this time it was gravelly. As though she was growling and speaking at the same time. It gave the effect of two people speaking at once and set him on edge. Something instinctual warned him, hairs standing on end. His hands slowly trailed to the hook swords at his back, not certain if he should listen to his gut or wait.

"It's okay Jet," she held up her hands, taking in the sight of the markings that marred most of her body, as well as the darkness of her claws. She didn't seem extremely surprised. A smile graced her black lips as she assured him. "I did it. I've accepted it and mastered the Chaos State."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Test of Survival**

"You've what?" Jet's jaw dropped. It couldn't be that easy; there was no way she could just sit down for an hour and basically meditate her way into controlling something she had been training at for only three weeks. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. The exact opposite- Daiyu had always been one to pick things up at an alarming rate. The issue was that he didn't understand how accepting all that destructive energy and karma would allow one to control it. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Part of him wondered if it was because he hadn't grown up being spirit touched like she was. Or maybe he was too simple to understand. Or maybe it was something else. Even though it made little sense to him, he took her at her word. The pride and pleasure that swept across her face and the poof of her calm glowing body was all he needed in the end. "So now what?"

She grinned, "Now I see what I can do." She shifted into a stance, raising her arms as though holding puppet strings. This was a task she had been trying to master for years, but for whatever reason still could not get the shadows to comply to. Maybe because it was so detailed. Though the fact that she could make real feathers on her wings with a mere thought dissuaded her from this. Maybe she was just lacking in connection to her element. She called the blackness she dubbed her ability, the shadows gathering as though the sun had lowered growing darker and larger. Lumping together like a mass of wriggling snakes two different mounds of shadows shifted and moved.

She concentrated, careful to make each and every detail perfect. She felt no drain, no mental strain as she did this. In fact, she felt a thousand times better than she had in more than just the three weeks of training. The world seemed to move in slow motion, the air even more crisp than before. The sound of birdsong trilled with notes she hadn't heard before. The atmosphere buzzed making her hair stand on end. The whole sensation was addictive. The masses continued to grow and shift and dip or curve where she ordered them to. Until finally standing in front of Jet there were three of her.

He found himself taken aback. How in the world…? "Shadow puppets? You made shadow puppets?"

She grinned sharp fangs glinting in the dappled light. "I did. Let's see what they can do shall we?" Daiyu thrust her hands forward, fingers splayed and silently commanding her dopplegangers to do her bidding. The shadowed versions of her swept forward silently, faces blank and hands up for battle. Jet, realizing her intentions, drew his swords and stood to his feet in a fluid motion. Her world swam, greens and browns blurring together as though she had become light headed. Alarmed she jumped back stumbling over her own feet which ended up with her on her rear. Arms flailed to catch herself, the shadows crumbled and fell away, blown away by an invisible wind like so much dust.

He hadn't expected her to do that. As she composed herself, the Chaos State fell away as well, the markings on her body fading to a natural skin tone, eyes returning to that of emeralds. "Are you okay?" He rushed to help her up, offering a strong hand. "What happened?"

Disoriented and confused, she carefully reached for him, fingers curling into his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "I," it was hard to put into words, "I could see what they were seeing. So when they moved at once, I got confused."

She could see what they saw? So that would mean when both of them rushed him, she saw not only with her own eyes, but also the eyes of her puppets. Dozens of angles all at once at a rapid pace. No wonder she had lost herself for a moment there. "Maybe you should start with just one puppet first? Get used to that sort of situation before using more than one." When did the additions to what she could do, stop?

She should try to take the situation one step at a time. She was so used to having Enlai around to teach her, making training go much faster when it came to new components. However now she would have to literally experiment endlessly in an attempt to figure out just what she could do and how far she could stretch her limits. Chances were that she would only be able to control so many puppets at once, and that they would only be so durable. There was also the possibility that if her mind was connected to them, then when they got hit she could be given the pain that they did not feel. However, if she could master this new ability, and create a small hoard to do her bidding while she fought as well then there would be almost no stopping her. Could she make different puppets or was she limited to just those that looked like her? If she could make different ones then the options as to what she could do were nearly limitless.

She opened her mouth, only for it to snap shut with an audible click. Together, the warriors turned to the sound of rustling brush. The figure was on foot, and definitely human but they were hidden by foliage. It continued to rustle, the footsteps were careful but not silent, as though they were on a casual walk. Which would have been fine if they were coming from the direction of the Eastern Temple. However, this person was coming up the mountain. Exchanging a glance, Jet released her, both swords in hand as he crept his way to the edge of the clearing making a wide arc around where the stranger would step through. He positioned himself, Daiyu fell into a stance calling shadows to her side. Two small pillars rose without a sound, barbs jutting forth. At her command, they would extend shooting forward to impale.

They were expecting a spy. Someone with the intent to kill or hoping for a sneak attack. There was no way it was a civilian merely on a stroll; there were no villages at the base of the mountain and there were none even close to walking distance of it. Jet saw the flash of red first and swung without pausing to assess who it could have been. He must have given himself away somehow however because instead of meeting flesh and cleaving through a body, a sword in each hand was met and blocked with just as much speed and force. He retaliated, spinning and swiping down with one blade and then the other. This person realized that he had no intention to just stop at one attack and once more retaliated with skill not often seen.

As soon as Jet struck, so did she. However, when she saw his face elation immediately replaced the cold hearted gaze. Shadows turned to so much dust disappearing back to their origin, jaw dropping as she watched Jet instinctively defend the clearing as though it was something sacred. The new arrival only retaliated as needed, slicing through air to make him retreat. "Zuko!" she called. It was a stupid move, running into the fray, but she had been so worried about him that she didn't care. It had been basically a month since she last saw him, and she was truly worried that he had failed in getting away.

Before he could block Jet's next attack, a startled yelp escaped his lips, a frame slamming into him with the force of a rhino. In his surprise he dropped his dao swords, two masses sent tumbling back into the foliage. When he opened his eyes, head throbbing from the slight impact, he saw her kneeling over him with the excitement of a puppy after their master had been away. If she had a tail it would certainly be waging hard enough to create a tornado.

"Daiyu," he breathed. She was okay, safe and sound. He had seen her fighting the airships while the invaders tried to retreat. He had even seen her fall from the sky, but knew that his balloon was too slow to save her. Not that he didn't scream her name as she tried to save herself. He would have to thank Aang from the bottom of his heart when he saw him. Air whooshed from his lungs when she grabbed him up in a bone breaking hug. "I'm happy to see you too," he gasped.

Jet followed the rolling pair into the woods, having heard the name he put away his swords and gathered up the finely made twin broad blades, watching with jealous silence. Why couldn't she hug him like that? "Let him breathe already," he placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder and tugged gently, "You're going to suffocate him." Seriously he thought the guy was turning blue. When she got up, he was kind enough to help the other boy, grasping him tight by the hand and roughly heaving him to his feet.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick," she exclaimed, looking him over for new scars and wounds. She popped from side to side checking each limb thoroughly. It would have been amusing if not for it also being a little invasive.

But Zuko missed her somewhat ridiculous antics, so he let her continue as she pleased. "When I went to free Uncle, he was already gone. The guard I questioned said that he was like a one man army. I couldn't take the time to track him either, so I tried to think of places in the Earth Kingdom he would go. There weren't many places I could check, so I did what I could. There was no sign of him and I knew I had to get here to train Aang. So here I am."

"Well," she smiled fondly taking a hand into her own and turning it over. It was scuffed with dirt and grass from rolling around a few minutes earlier. But still she placed her lips to his knuckles sharing a tender look as he met her gaze. Though she wasn't expecting him to reach for her chin and pull her to him so that a real greeting kiss could be shared. When they separated a singling sensation ran down her spine. "Why don't we get you to the temple so you can talk to everyone?"

Jet looked away from the loving couple. It felt as though he was being stabbed multiple times over as they stood close and shared an intimate embrace. It only ran true that his desires needed to be made a reality. He didn't honestly know just what he would do if he was left to watch them grow old together. "Actually, I'd like to talk to the Prince alone for a few minutes. Why don't you gather everyone so that they're already ready when he gets there. You can tell them about the Chaos state while you're at it."

"The what?"

"The Chaos State," Jet repeated for him, "It's when she starts to glow and stuff. I helped her learn to control it."

Not really seeing why they had to have some guy time, Daiyu tilted her head in wonder. Zuko's brows twitched. He heard the infliction on the word 'I' as though it was such an important thing. He also remembered all too well how Jet had acted towards her during their stay at Ba Sing Se. One would think nearly getting their arm ripped off by your crush would drive them away. Apparently that wasn't the case here.

"It's fine, you go ahead. I'll catch up in no time." Reluctantly she nodded, leaving the boys alone. She walked, too tired to form wings for the time being.

Neither young male said anything as they looked one another over. Puberty seemed to have hit Jet hard in the last number of weeks. His jaw was stronger and his shoulders wider. There was a line of scruff along his manable that suggested the need to shave. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't becoming a rather handsome young man. Zuko himself didn't seem to change compared to the last time Jet had seen him, other than the length of his hair and some muscle tone. He seemed certainly more at ease, if nothing else. He seemed to be a naturally lean 'pretty boy' compared to the robust frame of the nonbender.

"You still like her, don't you?" while he was nervous to talk to the group about joining them and teaching Aang, he had no issues bringing up the subject he knew was coming.

Jet didn't bother to deny it. "I do. I still love her. I have to admit I'm pissed that you weren't caught trying to leave the Fire Nation, but at the same time it works. Aang still needs a firebending teacher, and whether or not I want to admit it, you're pretty skilled."

"Thanks, I guess."

"While I'm at it, I might as well as confess. I don't plan on giving up on her until she outright tells me we could never be together because she doesn't feel the same as I do. I used to hate you because you're a firebender, and then I wanted to kill you because you obviously had her when I didn't. But When Daiyu mentioned that you were coming here to join our side, Katara put simply had a sheep-cow. And Daiyu…Well it was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. She looked like she would have ripped Katara's head off if she pushed her too far. She told us about how hard you had it as a kid. And it kind of helped me to realize that even people like you can suffer. So while I don't really like you, I'm willing to tolerate you."

Ever calm Daiyu had been angry enough to tear off someone's head? He had only seen such rage when she was out of control- in the Chaos State. To think she could become that angry while still conscious of her actions, was something he didn't want to witness first hand. Still, to think that this near stranger of a warrior- someone who had obviously lost a lot due to the war- was willing to put up with him for the sake of the bigger picture...It was touching. It spoke for Jet's maturity level.

"Are we calling a truce then?" He slowly offered a hand, looking to shake, "I don't really like you either. Mostly because of how you feel about Daiyu. But she would want us to at least tolerate one another. I know you're precious to her, and that she'd want this."

"Truce…But I'm still going to take her from you. Better keep her close while you can," Jet shook, releasing his palm almost as soon as he touched it. Not allowing Zuko to get in another word, he turned and made way for the Western Air Temple, "We should get going if we don't want to be late. Hope you've thought up a good speech that makes them want to accept you."

And he had. It was truly an awkward greeting. He had never actually been one for public speaking, and none of them seemed completely convinced that he was there to be on their side. To help the Avatar bring peace and balance to a world that had seen nothing but war and destruction for one hundred years. However, he did his best to make a point. He could see what Jet meant by Katara wanting nothing to do with him, considering the heavy glare she sent his way and how close she sat next to Aang. But just as she did this, Daiyu stood at Zuko's side watching her every move. Making certain that Katara didn't dare say a single thing out of term.

"So…What do you say? Can I stay and help?"

The group that had escaped the Fire Nation had gathered as a whole. Ranging from the core Gaang to tag alongs like the remainders of the Freedom Fighters and the few but loyal friends made along the way. Sokka was the first to speak up, his words slow to come and his mind whirling with information. He wasn't sure how to make something of this. Yes Daiyu had told him that Zuko would be coming, but it had been three weeks and he had assumed the Prince either bailed or had been captured and put in jail like any other traitor would have. He should have taken into account the fact that Zuko's luck and uncanny ability to 'rise from the ashes' seemed to work even when he wasn't chasing them.

But when he spoke he seemed to say everything that was on his mind. Even the awkward pauses and the inability to properly propose certain statements…Sokka could agree that public speaking was not for people like them. Leave it to people like Katara or Aang or Daiyu. They could talk to the crowds all they wanted. Heck they could do it in his place as much as they pleased for all he cared.

"We haven't had the best relationship with you in the past. I get you've had a hard childhood; we all seem to be the same in that way. And I'll admit it's a little too convenient for you to come along when we need you most. When Aang needs only a firebender teacher in order to master all of the elements. But Daiyu vouched for you when she mentioned that you were going to arrive. And obviously she still believes in what she said those few weeks ago. So I'm willing to give you a chance."

Toph didn't really know Zuko as well as Katara and Sokka and Aang did. But she did know him well enough to tell that he was a hard worker and he was a very talented bender to boot. Twinkle Toes needed a teacher and they had one available right in front of them. At the very least he would prove himself a good person through that hard work ethic. "I say let him try. Besides, there's too many of us for him to take on if he tries to go behind our backs." Even with Daiyu at his side they were outnumbered. At the very least they would be forced to retreat.

In the meantime, Jet shifted in his seat. "He already knows how I feel. I hate the Fire Nation as much as the next person. But even I understand now that not every firebender is bad- there's always an acception to the rule. If Daiyu says he's good, then he's good."

This made Katara's head snap to the hook-sword master in utter amazement. "Jet, you can't trust him! He-"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, Katara," Daiyu interrupted sneer on her lips. She could almost read the girl's mind her anger was so potent.

Before the shouting match could begin between the two hot headed girls, Aang at last spoke up. "I've been raised to think in a way that's different from most people. Air Nomads try to find the good in everyone, even when they've done bad things in the past. Zuko, you've definitely done some horrible things to many of us here. But I believe that everyone deserves a second or even third chance at doing the right thing. Outside of myself, you know how I fight the best. We've battled so many times, I think the experience will help us communicate as student and teacher." He stopped, watching carefully as his oldest friend lumbered his way closer to the Prince. After sniffing him for a moment, the beast groaned happily, little ears pushed forward and a large pink tongue swiping along the length of poor Zuko's entire body. The black haired bender cringed, but did nothing else. "Besides, Appa likes him." And out of everyone, he felt Appa had the best judgement of people. "Welcome to the team."

There was a strange sensation of pressure coming off his chest. As though a rhino had been sitting there for the majority of his time spent in the temple. He offered a small, honest and grateful smile. "Thank you." A hand slipped into his own, squeezing as though to assure him that this was no dream. He really was moving forward in life, taking the proper steps to becoming a better person.

()

She walked confidently down the hall, the only light in the darkness being the flame that sat flickering above her palm. The eerie blue of her fire danced across her face, illuminating the way as two sets of footsteps resounded off the walls behind her. Her honey colored eyes as always held a level of confidence, her lips pulled into a twisted smirk as she thought of what was to come. Her only regret as of recently was not taking out Daiyu when she had the chance. Multiple times the bitch was right in her grasp. One blow was all it would take. However she behaved herself, knowing that her father actually liked her.

Two weeks had passed since the invasion. The prisoners of war had been taken to a certain location most didn't know about. Her father was beyond livid to know the truth about her useless person of a brother along with the loss of a potential weapon- the shadow mistress herself. Added into the fact that Uncle Iroh had somehow managed to escape during the eclipse and one found a rather large mess on their hands.

"When are we going to be there? We've been walking for the last hour," Mai groaned low. Her feet hurt, and she was forming a headache; she just wanted to go home and watch her infant of a brother. "Where are we even going anyways?"

Tai Lee however was used to all the walking and the hard stone under foot. As an actress from the circus she was used to being on her feet at all times. At first it was daunting and she thought it near impossible. But she got over it in time. "Remember? She said she was going to show us something we'd never seen before. Or rather, some_one._"

"I just don't understand why we have to walk all this way to see them. Why can't they come to us like everyone else does?" Mai continued.

"Because he is a very special case," Azula explained simply.

After another hour of walking, the hall taking sudden twists and turns and even seeming to enter the earth's very core at times, they stopped before a door. It was locked with the same mechanism that would guard the most precious or dangerous of Fire Nation secrets. This made the nonbenders wonder just who was behind that damned door. As Azula placed a palm on the lock, forcing her blue flames through the metallic piece she watched as cogs turned and locks unbolted. Her smirk widened, honest excitement flashing in her eyes. This would turn the tide in their favor.

The Princess turned to face her friends. Before she opened the door she had to warn them lest she upset her secret weapon. "Before we enter I must warn you. Do not stare. In fact, I would make a point not to look at him at all if you can't only look at his eyes. Otherwise will upset him and that is unacceptable. Understood?"

Mai rolled her eyes. How cliche was this? Sighing she agreed, "Whatever. Can we just get this over with so I can go home?"

"It's rude to stare anyways, so I can hold back no problem!" Tai Lee chirped.

She pushed the door hard, thrusting her weight against it forcing the massive metal portal to scrape and grind against stone in its sway. Dust fell from its rusting hinges showing that the door hadn't been opened in quite some time. It confused the girls. If they were meeting a person and this door was the only way in or out just how did he get food and water? Was it delivered by some sort of chute or did he self sustain somehow? As the door opened a blinding light struck their eyes, forcing them to look away until it faded. That was the catch; the light did not fade, and even Azula found her ocular orbs burning from behind their lids.

"Xing, it's okay, it's me," the girls had never heard her speak so gently. With such a strangely warm tone. Had she been suddenly replaced with a clone that was her opposite? "Can you dim the light please? I have some friends I would like you to meet. And I have a job for you." But as she continued to speak, they found the sickly sweet undertone.

The figure however did not seem to notice as immediately the light dimmed to a point where the girls could open their eyes. A startled shriek would have escaped the gymnast's mouth if not for the knife user's quick hand. Her pretty brown eyes widely staring, the opposite of what she was told to do. She wasn't the only one staring though, because next to her slate gray could not tear themselves from the sight in front of them.

He was a beast of a man, nearly seven feet tall complete with hard muscle and tanned skin not unlike that of a waterbender's. His hair, raged and knotted from a lack of care, appeared white, shaggy tresses falling from his scalp down his back in colorless jagged waves. Choppy bangs fell over his face, obscuring the lack of one silver colored eye. He wore only trousers which were tattered and brown, simple. For each square inch of skin there were at least three scars, whether from burns or claw marks or a blade, they littered his entire body as though he had been someone's experiment. He only had four toes, the middle three seemed to have been removed at some point, little nubs where they used to be useless. As for his hands, he didn't appear to have a thumb, and only one arm. A strong jaw and what could have been a handsome face was ruined by the tears in it. As though something had taken the corners of his mouth and pulled outwards, ridding him of cheeks in the first place. His teeth were abnormally sharp, each seemingly filed to a deadly point.

He looked like something out of a horror story. With a face not even a mother could love.

He lowered his head, a whimper escaping him as he realized just what the strangers were doing. He wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't at all attractive to look at and in fact it bothered him to no end. Azula spun around and glared, "I told you not to stare! Avert your eyes right now!" The girls did not hesitate to look away, realizing just what they had been doing. When she turned back to face Xing, her smile was gentle and sweet. She approached him fearlessly, standing close to his massive frame and meeting his one eye. "Sweet Xing, how are you doing today? I'm sorry for my friends' rudeness. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was never a day where he didn't hope to see her. But she always said that she was busy building a world where he could walk around freely without being feared and without people staring. He believed her, because she was so kind and so beautiful. She let him touch her face, his gnarled mouth opening to speak. Without lips, he was given a heavy lisp. Luckily the name she had been given did not require lips. "Yes, Azula". It was a deep sound, his voice. Thick from disuse and baritone. A hand reached out, asking silently if she would let him place his hand on her cheek. His heart skipped as she fearlessly pressed her face into his palm.

"That's my sweet sweet Xing," she cooed up to him. Even monsters needed love. And she was just the person to give this one what he wanted. She removed his hand, and rewarded his calm behavior with a slow hug, one he carefully returned as though afraid he would snap her in half if he did so too quickly. She heard the massive heart in his chest beating rapidly, trying to calm his nerves as she felt his adoring gaze. She released him after a moment or two, clearly too short of a time to him but he relented all the same. "Xing, I have a job for you. Do you think you can do it?"

As though a knight standing before his queen, the massive man lowered himself head bowed. "Anything for you," he slurred.

"Thank you. You really are a lifesaver. I need you to come with me to take care of my traitor of a brother. He has a friend who is rather strong and has been getting in my way. You can take care of her, can't you?"

"I will kill?"

"Yes, if you have the chance, kill her," Azula was careful to keep her excitement composed. "You're much stronger than she is. It should be a simple task."

"When do we leave?"

"I will come back with some proper clothing," Azula intoned, "Something that will make you feel comfortable while you're outside. Until then, will you wait here for me?" He lifted his head, adoration glowing behind that single eye. She needed no verbal answer. Placing her hands on either side of his jaw, she lowered herself to plant a small tender kiss to his forehead. A motion that like a beast leaning into its master, he sighed and relaxed even further. She stood, and smiled to him one more time. "Wait here. We'll leave soon."

"Yes."

She turned away from him, maintaining a mask her friends had never seen before. "Come Mai, Tai Lee, we have work to do."

Once outside the room, the doors shut as though with a mind of their own. Locks set into place, and the world became dark again. As the Princess' flame illuminated the dark stoney hall, her free hand rose and cleaned her mouth of any possible trace that she had touched him with it. Tai Lee finally managed to release her shocked emotions, breaking into sobbing tears as she shuffled along. Mai too found herself in a state of fear and shock and bewilderment. Azula rolled her eyes, not at all impressed. Was it really that hard to believe someone like that existed? This was a harsh world they lived in after all.

"Where…What was that?" Mai finally allowed, voice cracking as she tried to repress the memory of seeing him. The scars, the way his muscles seemed to twitch and contract against his will as though an aftermath of being struck by lightning. "Where did you find it?"

The aura around him was so black, it felt like she was being pulled into a void. A gloomy, sticky, slimy void that touched her everywhere it pleased. Invaded her personal space even as she begged it to leave her alone. A whimper escaped her lips. "Are you sure we should let it out into the world? It might infect people with its disease-like aura. There's no fixing that!" She had never seen something so dark and cruel before. She had expected it from Daiyu, considering her abilities, but really that girl's aura was the color of blood. Fitting for someone who had apparently killed many people in the past. It didn't bother Tai Lee in the slightest. This Xing…His aura would give her nightmares for days to come. Maybe she just shouldn't sleep for a little while.

"I found him a few years ago actually," she explained, "In a forest in the Earth Kingdom. It looked like someone was using him for experiments and then left him to die. He seemed interesting give that even with gaping wounds and blood everywhere he was still standing. Xing is the perfect thing to fight that commoner mutt. If she is a shadowbender, then you could call him a 'lightbender'. He can create and control light at will."

"So you're going to have the two monsters fight?" Mai cringed, "Don't let me see that. Limbs will probably go flying. Not that he has many left to give up."

"Mai, that's rude! He must have been through a lot!"

"I don't care. I'm going to have nightmares about him for the next week. Thanks a lot Azula."

She sighed, "Listen. I need Daiyu gone. Dead. It'll ruin Zuko and make him less of a problem to get rid of. Heck, he'd probably let the world burn if she died. Or maybe he'll off himself to be with her. He's pathetic like that. And with her out of the picture, victory will be all the easier to achieve. I can't fight her and Zuzu at the same time, and neither of you even stand a chance so I have no choice but to use him."

"Do monsters like him even know how to listen to their owners?" Mai questioned, "If he's as strong as you say and he goes off on his own, there would be no stopping him."

"Xing is the perfect soldier. He worships me and loves me because I treat him nicely. As you can see no one could actually love a face like that, so of course he'd want any and all of the attention he could get," Azula waved off. "He'll listen, trust me."

()

Aang sighed as he opened his eyes, smiling at the pretty sight of birds drinking from the nearby water fountain. He felt content, leaning against Appa as he did, Momo curled up at his side sleeping soundly. He had always been an early riser when he could, boundless energy replenished and stomach rumbling. It had been a week and a half since Zuko officially joined the gang and began teaching him firebending. And though they had to go on a small adventure together to help him gain the real understanding of firebending, things were coming along nicely. Zuko and Daiyu had also gone off with Sokka to free Hakoda and Suki along with the others that were imprisoned after the invasion. It had been a risky task, but with the three of them there the mission succeeded. For the most part, everyone had come to accept Zuko and his change of ways.

Except for Katara.

She obviously still very much didn't like Zuko. Though she kept most of her snide comments to herself when Daiyu was around- which was more than half the time. Speaking of the strange spirit touched girl, she had been spending most of her time training with Jet in a field, claiming that the Chaos State allowed her some confusing skills. What those were she refused to show until she had mastered them. He found it a little strange that she trained with Jet instead of Zuko, but given that the Prince was so busy training Aang and going off on adventures he supposed he couldn't blame her. Besides, outside of training the two seemed inseparable.

Momo's little body jumped up, ears perked and green eyes blown wide with panic. Aang saw the bomb before it could land and do the damage it intended. Thinking swift as always his ever trusty glider-staff was used to bat the bomb out of the temple. It exploded violently, alarming everyone else in the room to danger. Rising from the trench that surrounded the temple were airships, their gaping mauls thrusting through the fog and fire bursting forth as the Fire Nation followed their sneak attack. Bombs flew left and right. Destroying a bridge that would have left to safety. Aang shut the simple thick bamboo doors normally meant for sudden storms, hoping that they would somewhat stave off the attack until they could find a way out. The temple was old however and the onslaught never ending. The ceiling was already starting to crumble.

"Look out!" Zuko tackled a certain waterbender to the side, rolling as he took most of the impact from their fall.

Katara glared over her shoulder, "What are you doing?!"

"Saving you from getting crushed by rocks."

"Well I'm not crushed. Get off of me!" Katara crawled out from under him with a snap rushing to see if there was anything she could help with.

Zuko sighed, "I'll take that as a 'thank you'." Even when they were being attacked she couldn't be a little nice? Seeing the hand offered he took it, Daiyu heaved him to his feet as Toph and Haru created a tunnel that would lead to their safety. He however had different plans.

"What are you doing?!" Aang demanded as he watched Zuko step forward hands clenched into fists. The shutters were falling apart, leaving next to nothing to block away the bombs and fire blasts that still came falling.

Zuko did not look over his shoulder nor look to his side as two figures stood next to him. "I'll hold them off; I think this is a family matter."

Daiyu gestured towards the tunnel, "You all go! We'll take care of this real quick and get back to you."

"Normally I'd be fine with just the Prince going but I'm not letting you go off on your own," Jet insisted as the young woman made her way forward. Shadows crawled up her body, circling around her like a shroud as feathered wings formed on her back with a mere thought.

She stopped, placing a hand on his chest. "No. You stay. If you fall and I'm not near by I can't catch you. Zuko can at least use his fire to blast him to safety; you can't. Besides, it's possible there are others waiting for you up top. You're one of the strongest fighters we have. Keep everyone safe."

He didn't want her to just go off and fight all of those men. He knew that the Chaos State no longer posed a threat but he had a terrible gut feeling. "I'm going. If I fall, I fall. I'm prepared for that."

"I'm not," she insisted with a sigh, "...But if you fall...Don't fall."

"I won't. Now let's go!"

The two rushed from the room, the shutters crumbling to nothing as Aang, Katara and Sokka attempted to get Appa into the tunnel. They needed more time. As Daiyu's wings spread, she took off, grabbing either male by the scruff of his clothing and using two tendrils to help her lift them into the air. With a groan of effort she heaved them, cursing the fact that they were so damned heavy. Though she had managed to throw Zuko straight into his sister- the tumbling scuffle that took place would have been funny if not for the fact that they were in danger, her weaker arm had only just managed to get Jet on the lower level of the airship. Hook swords made certain that he cleared the railing.

Appa just wouldn't enter the tunnel. Even though he knew it was made by friends, he still feared the chance that it could and would collapse on him. He didn't feel safe even if Aang promised him it would be fine; the last time he did it was in fact not fine. "I can't get Appa to go into the tunnel. He hates caves!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing," Sokka sighed releasing the rope attached to the bison and sighing. He turned to his waiting father, having no choice. "Follow the tunnel out and we'll meet up again. We'll have to fly out of here."

But Katara disagreed. She had only just gotten her dad back a few days ago. "No! We can't let the Fire Nation separate our family again."

He understood her worry, but there was no time to argue. Offering a small smile to her, he placed calming hands on her shoulders, "It won't be for good this time," he assured and gave her a hug. "Now go." He shared a quick embrace with his son, knowing that they were running out of time, before leading the way through the man made hall of earth. At his side Haru and his father continued to make a way out, slowly increasing the slope so they would eventually pop up outside.

In the meantime Toph assessed the situation, using a hand to see where she could make an opening that would be acceptable for the giant fuzzy beast. "I can make a way out over here!"

"Great. We just need to get Zuko, Daiyu and Jet on the way out then!" Sokka intoned. However, none of them expected to see what they did upon exiting the crumbling airbender home.

Daiyu had been swarming the third airship with her wrath. Using the shadows cast by their large balloons onto their decks to do her bidding. Spikes rose impaling and tendrils whipped back and forth blocking flames or throwing men over the edge. She didn't have to go all out; just make certain that the Fire Nation could not advance while her friends were escaping. Above her on Azula's airborne steed she heard Zuko fighting hard, blasting with powerful fire and precise attacks. She however had no time to check on him. She decided that it was time to go, and she would be getting Jet over on the second airship first.

That had been the plan.

As soon as she rose high however she was thrown from the air, a beam of unknown energy slamming into her exposed frame and sending her hurtling towards the mountain like a meteor. She hit the shadows that gathered to support her, groaning as her world swam. What had hit her like a rhino? She stood, assessing her physical state and found that while sore she was fine. She would however have a massive bruise on her body that much was certain. She felt more than saw the next attack come, a wall of black raising to protect her. However, much to her amazement and horror, the white beam viciously tore through the wall as though made of paper. She was forced to flee, rolling to the side and leaping to her feet immediately. Like ashes in the wind her wings disappeared for the time being.

Of all places, he came from where his attack had landed. He was, needless to say, quite the character. She had never seen someone covered in so many scars. He only had one arm, his feet were missing toes, he didn't have a thumb and as for his face. Daiyu had seen a number of terrifying things in her life, but this was by far the most horrid. Sharp teeth gleamed in the dappled light of the forest, a single silver eye stared her down with a determination she had never seen before. He was looking to kill. Not try, but succeed. She had been in her fair share of sticky situations, but either Enlai was able to pull her out of it, a berserk state had gained her her freedom or she had beaten the enemy down. This, she could tell just by looking, would not be so easy.

"Shadowbender," he spoke low, his baritone a slur, "Azula wants you dead."

"Well that's nothing new," she tried to appear not at all worried. Remain composed. But if he could hear it, he would know her heart said otherwise. "You a new buddy of hers?"

The beast of a man stopped not even ten feet away from her. "Xing. Lightbender." He attacked with a ferocity she had never seen before.

The fact that he was so fast even baffled her. He closed the distance, creating hand to hand combat, which somehow he pulled off with only one arm. She snarled, frustrated that he was obviously overpowering her. Their level of skill was obvious. She was used to fighting people closer to her size if not smaller, and she was used to being on even ground with just about anyone she came upon. Her last close fight was with Longwei, the man she killed upon Ozai's command during the Agni Kai. This however was different. He moved almost as though he wasn't human. Strangely flexible and swift and hard skinned. Looking at his more normal features he couldn't be any older than thirty. What did he go through just to get so strong?

She commanded a tendril of black to shoot for his back silent as an assassin, however he still spun around and with a crescent of white sliced it in half as though beheading a snake. He turned back to her faster than she could register, kicking her. She flew, hitting a tree and gasping as a resounding snap rang in her ears. There went two of her ribs. She had little time to actually think as another crescent came at her followed by another from a completely different direction. Light. It was all around her just like shadows were. How did he become a lightbender? He didn't look spirit touched- not really. Raava was the only spirit of light she knew about, too.

Daiyu had little time to think as she ducked around a rendering round house that would have easily broken an arm if she had tried to block. A floor of spike rose in defense, he however balanced on their tips as though he wasn't barefooted. Looking closely she noted that he had placed a small plane of light between his flesh and her shadow to protect himself. She retaliated, the nearest spike being turned into a spear that she hurled towards him with all her might. Dipping into the chaos around her she drew forth dark energy, backing up the throw with the force of a typhoon. A ray of light met both, blasting them away as though they were nothing.

"Son of a bitch."

"Daiyu. Die." He grumbled as he stepped down from the spikes and again rushed her. He gave her no time at all to concentrate and enter the Chaos State. No, she would have to do this all alone. And all the while she wasn't certain if Zuko and Jet were okay, let alone the others. She could still hear the faint blasts of fire, so she knew at least one fight was still taking place.

Deciding to hit the offensive, she charged at him light on her feet. Enlai had always taught her that if she did come upon someone bigger and stronger than her, then she should take out his stance- the base of all his balance and bending capabilities. She struck at Xing's legs, however just as swiftly a wall of light appeared, retaliating by shooting beams that she was forced to dodge and evade as though a ball bouncing every which way. She tried again, entering close quarters combat again, and only had the barest of chances to celebrate when her claws rendered the flesh on his chest causing plooms of blood to rise from his insides.

If he could bleed, he could be killed.

With one arm alone, he swung hard at her clavicle. She evaded again as blocking would have broken yet more bones she couldn't afford to surrender. Daiyu was swift as she retaliated spinning into his guard and again creating new wounds. Claws laced with sharp shadows gouged into his left leg. Then, as two fingers flicked towards him a thick thorny vine of black finally got behind him fast enough to wrap around his neck. It lifted him into the air, literally chucking him in the nearest direction. He retaliated by throwing a blast of light at her from his feet. It came at her too fast for her to put up a thicker wall. Again she went tumbling, hissing as twigs and rocks thrashed her skin as though it were tissue.

Bruised and battered she rose to her feet again just in time to find a fist to the face. Her jaw rattled and teeth bit into her cheek while her lip split in three places. She rolled to her feet again and spat the bloody saliva out before heading back into the fray. Ignoring the tangled hair, ripped clothes and aching body she tried one more time to take him on. She was fighting a losing battle she knew that much, but she had no intention of giving up. To do so would clearly mean death.

Xing didn't understand why the girl continued to fight. He had heard her ribs break when she hit the tree, and he continued to push her back or abuse her as the battle went on. Azula had said to kill her, but the girl simply would not lay down and die like a good dog. She was slow and her movements erratic- not at all thought out. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes. He did not blame her. Everyone save for Azula feared him. And rightfully so. Light punched through her defensive wall once more. She was nothing compared to him. And yet she had given his mistress a run for her money? He didn't understand how.

In the distance he heard the explosions of fire discontinue. He knew his mistress would be calling for him soon; it was time to finish the deed. Xing spun his massive body around her flying kick, and grabbed her long black hair to slam her into the ground. Blood came forth at her forehead, gushing over her eye and taking away half her vision. She panted, standing again. It was obvious she knew she had to run away. Of course she would. To stay would mean death.

Daiyu's world swam and spun. She could not find her footing as her head pounded and her right eye burned from the blood that got into it. Her shoulder had kissed the earth when he slammed her down as well, jarring it as it pulsed in time with her pattering heart. She reassessed. Okay, to stay would be death. But running away wasn't an option either. Someone like this on Azula's side would be something difficult for even Aang. Could the group take on a lightbender as strong as this even if fighting as one? What would happen when Sozin's Comet came by? Would he become even stronger? She prided herself as a one woman army, but this was on a different level.

Not to mention he scared the shit out of her.

She had never been scared during a fight before. It sent her thoughts in a flurry and she couldn't calm herself down. She didn't have time to take a breath. She didn't have the chance to ask her self just what would give her an edge. She wished Enlai was there; he would know what to do for sure. Weighing her options, in the end she realized the terrible truth. If she ran, he would come after her, and possibly kill her friends trying to get to her. Or just kill them because Azula told him to. If she stayed, she had an even greater chance of dying. Either way there was blood in the future.

The thought of this man, Xing, killing anyone from that group angered her. But what really set her off was the thought of him killing Zuko. This she would not allow. Even if it meant putting her life further on the line and losing it, she refused to go down without trying to make sure Zuko was safe. The least she could do was injure him. Daiyu stumbled as she ducked under the blast of light that would have otherwise taken her head off. She retaliated, scooping at the air with hooked fingers sending razor sharp crescents toward him tearing up earth and foliage as she did.

Xing found it child's play to block, or rather meet, as he blasted the shadows with his light. He could not form solid things like ropes or tendrils or walls like she could. So instead he did the next best thing and blasted them away. His next attack would do her in, this he made certain. Finding his center, he collected the energy behind him, it shimmered and burned like an inferno. This type of attack was a double edged sword, however it would certainly get the job done. Thrusting his arms forward, he commanded the light to do his bidding, raging forward like the wave of a tsunami.

She saw it, but did not instantly know what to do. To be honest she was too tired and light headed to realize that it was aiming for her and it would certainly kill her if she did not flee. By the time it was halfway to her, it was already too late to form wings and fly. She grit her teeth, heart hammering in her throat as she gathered the dark energy in front of her. The purple-pink glow grew to massive proportions, and stood its ground as she conjured it and controlled it with both hands her stance wide and stable as she could make it. Her ribs ached as she groaned, watching as the dark energy of all things gave way to the light. As the wave surged over her a thick wall of shadows rose in a last ditch effort to save herself.

It hit like an airship fell on top of her. Her scream echoed through the forest as animals all around fled for their own safety. Daiyu's entire body throbbed as her stance was uprooted and she went soaring through not the air, but rather the canopy of the trees. Breaking branch after branch as she tumbled with no way to stop herself. The impact nearly took her consciousness from her. And though she tried to bring forth something that would save her, neither her body nor her beloved shadows responded. There was nothing.

Luckily or not, she was out cold before she could feel the branch running her through the abdomen. Xing followed the destruction left behind in his wake, back bleeding and burned, skin charred, from his double edged attack. It was of little consequence however. Pain was no longer something that truly registered. As he ignored the blasted trees and scorched earth, a swathe of death created by his hands, he searched. And after a few moments, he found her. She was in a tree, her abdomen impaled by a branch and blood rapidly pouring soakin the earth. She was limp, her blood crusted hair covering her bruised face.

Xing did not bother to check for a pulse. He knew that with wounds like those, the little girl that had given Mistress Azula so much trouble was dead. It was time to report back the good news. If he could, he would allow a small smile of excitement. Maybe she would hug him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Healing Is A Bitch**

When she woke up, she felt nothing but aching throbbing pain. Her head pounded with what was most likely a concussion, and her limbs felt as though they were asleep. She also felt intensely cold. As though it were winter despite the sun that shone down on her. She could not determine how long it had been since she lost consciousness but she could only assume it hadn't been very long. She however did not hear the sound of exploding fire, nor feel the chaos that was panic. In fact, she didn't feel anything in particular.

As she stiffly took in her surroundings, the pain seemed to become more intense. As though her mind was finally waking up to the alarming signals that screamed about what was wrong. When she assessed her condition below her shoulders, a startled gasp ripped from her lips. Her breathing quickened and she felt adrenaline flooding her system. Her first instinct was to scramble for a way to pull herself off the branch. However she knew the rule of impalement- do not rip the object out of the wound for it could cause more damage. While normally implied when dealing with barbed weapons like arrows and hooks of any sort, it was only rational to think the same with a freaking tree branch.

She firstly needed to calm herself down; slow her breathing and heart rate so as to keep the blood from gushing. It appeared that it had already began to clot, which was good. Regardless, though, she needed to get down. She could not properly heal without both removing herself from the tree, and the branch somehow from her own body. She wasn't terribly high from the ground, but there would be no catching herself physically. The impact would be far too jarring for what would be a terrible scar.

That being said, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything that would calm her nerves. From gentle streams to the flow of a waterfall, to soaring through the sky or cuddling with Zuko-

"Zuko." Was he okay? Did he get away from Azula and her airships okay? What about Jet for that matter? If he had fallen to his death because she wasn't there to catch him she would never forgive herself. The same went for Zuko. In fact she felt that if she found out that Zuko had died in the fight, she would likely give up on living. She shook her head. "Now's not the time for those thoughts. They probably all got away fine and are waiting for me to catch up." Although where they were going to meet up exactly was unknown. They had never talked about contingency plans. "First…..Let's get this out of me."

In order to remove herself from the tree as painlessly as possible, she would have to figure out whether or not she could shadowbend in this state. She focused on the nearest pool of darkness, reaching and grasping as hard as she could. It was almost as though she was learning to do it all over again. There were times where her 'hold' would slip or actually be strong enough but the 'pull' was the opposite or not quite equal. She had to return to the basics. Feel the cool sensation of shadows as they touched her consciousness, breathe steadily and calmly, focus.

After much trial and error, she did manage to take control, sweat beading on her bloodied forehead. She formed a shabby platform under her feet, while she carefully positioned a shadow blade behind her as her back was to the trunk. A tendril sat wrapped around her free hand, holding her steady for she knew the platform would only be able to take so much of her weight at the moment. The tendril would lower her to the ground, and there she would gather the courage to work the branch out.

One might think that it was a large limb. And that if she had been impaled then surely she should be dead. However this was not the case. It was a piece of nature only as thick as perhaps her calf or her ankle at least. Nothing compared to the size of her thigh, luckily. It was a combination of physics and friction that kept her from simply sliding off the branch as well. Carefully, slowly, she cut away at the bark, feeling through how it shifted with each cut to determine just how far she had to go to cut it all the way.

This took an unknown amount of time. But when the branch gave, she was more than just thankful for the tendril that kept her aloft, slowly lowering her to the stained greenery. The platform had given away as soon as more of her weight had been placed onto it. Once on the ground, she collapsed to her knees, screaming from the ever so slight jarring of her wound. It sapped the energy from her, causing her to fall to the side which helped nothing at all. Her wail of pain echoed within the trees, scaring away any birds that had decided to stay and watch the show. Claws gouged the soft earth as she grit her teeth, reminding herself that she did not know if there was anyone nearby that could hurt or harm her. Fearing the latter, it was best to stay silent.

She knew she could not pull the branch's section from her body without planning ahead. Too fast and thoughtless and she could take more damage. Too slow and she very well could bleed out losing whatever amount of crimson she had left. If she could not pull with the shadows, what other method could she use? As she pondered, she realized that there was a possibility that she could burn the wood from her body. However it would be extremely painful. And cause massive scar tissue which would do her no good.

In the end, she opted that some investigation would have to be done. Calling to a small sliver of shadows, she placed it gently onto the branch's remainder portion, coaxing it into her body with a hiss. Though shadows had no mass, it was the thought of something entering her body, through a fresh wound, that made her squirm. As though to distract herself, she thought on the logic that shadow bending seemed to evade. If they had no mass, how could one make them tangible enough to form an entire wall let alone wings fully capable of flight? The answer evaded even her even though she had chalked it up to one of the strange things spirits could do while defying logic. She knew it was what worked for her, and in the end that was all that mattered.

She used the shadow to feel if there were any smaller branches protruding, connecting it to the nerves in her fingers to do the sensing for her. Though she found none. The next option she had was to pull the limb out little by little, slowly. This would sap her of her energy over a long period of time but it would be somewhat less damaging to her body. Or she could defy the 'impalement rule and rip it out hoping that she wouldn't gut herself in the process. Or she could burn it from her body, using dark energy to turn it all to so much ash little by little. This would thereby cauterize her wound, but cause massive scar tissue and potentially injure her organs.

The final option was to cut it out little by little. Remove the pieces by shadow and by hand, and then use the shadows to put pressure to the wound one small bit at a time. This would be the most painstaking and gruelling thing she had ever done. But it would be the least damaging she assumed. She already knew that she would survive. She had always been a fast healer as a spirit touched girl, and Enlai insisted it was because of his influence on her that she did. Broken bones and deep gashes never lasted long on her because of this. It was a nifty little trick that she hoped still worked on an injury such as this.

"Well…..Time to get started."

The blood curdling scream that resounded scared away all the wildlife around her, birds scattering and deer fleeing as fast as they could. Rabbits scurried to the nearest hiding place, while little foxes and other small animals did not hesitate to flee either into their dens or out of the area.

()

He paced back and forth, watching the sky for the sixth night since they had fled. She had yet to catch up to them and the others still refused to let him take Appa back to the Air Temple and search for her. They couldn't risk flying over a Fire Nation camp if there was on the mountain, they said. Daiyu would have been upset if they held back for just her, they insisted. Both valid and true statements. But it didn't make him worry any less. The only time he hadn't been focusing on her was when he was helping Katara get what was almost revenge on the man that killed her mother. And even then he had only been partially paying attention to the actions and words implied. At least she didn't hate him any longer.

"Here, food," the owner of the voice tossed the simple meal to him as he stopped only to catch the rabbit's leg. "Still no sign?" Jet had taken to switching watches with Zuko. They each swapped between sleeping and watching for the black feathery wings and a woman clad in red finally soaring their way. There had yet to be any sign of this. Nothing but navy skies and rolling clouds. Hopefully she would appear soon, because the rest of the group out voted them and decided it would be best to move to a new campsite.

Zuko shook his head. "Nothing. What if she's really hurt? There's no way for me to get to her to help."

Jet knew how the Prince felt. He hadn't been sleeping well ever since they had fled. It was a reluctant retreat on both their parts. Though he had to admit Zuko's rather violent demand for them to turn around was rather something. He had nearly thrown himself off of Appa's back in an attempt to return to the temple. It had been Jet insisting that if he had fallen to his death just trying to get to Daiyu, the girl would be beyond pissed. And not just at the Prince, but also at Jet for letting him do it. "She's definitely hurt," he did not deny the truth. He had seen the brilliant flashes of light. And the man covered in blood and dirt returning to Azula's side as they flew away. He was the one that had chased Daiyu away from the main part of the fray. "Just how badly she's hurt though I don't know. We have no choice but to wait."

"The stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Zuko snarled into his meal. "What kind of boyfriend waits for his possibly dying girlfriend to come back when she may be too weak to even walk let alone fly?"

"A bad one," Jet admitted, "But you're not waiting because you want to. You're doing it because you have to. Just like me. We have to wait here. She'll come. She'll be okay." A mantra he had echoed in his head over two hundred times since their arrival. He sat on a nearby boulder, a leg pulled to his chest as he cast his gaze to the moon. "You've been up for a while. Why don't you get some rest? Besides, you have to also train Aang before we leave and you have to be in decent shape for that."

Zuko didn't want to sleep. He couldn't sleep, which was why there were dark shadows under his eyes. He had nightmares about what could have happened to Daiyu. What if she had gotten hurt and fallen off the cliff? What if she was captured and being tortured? He couldn't lose another precious person in his life. He just couldn't. It would tear him to pieces. "No, I'll stay up a little longer," he insisted.

With a sigh, Jet stood and took the other man by the shoulders. "Listen. I hate to admit it but you're one of our best fighters we have. It's not just for the sake of teaching Aang that you should rest. It's so that you can watch our backs should another attack come suddenly. I'm not getting burned to a crisp just because you were sleepy." He frowned deeply. In the last week the two had somewhat bonded over their collective lamenting. But that was neither here nor there. "I'll wake you up if she shows up in the middle of the night. For now go back to your tent and try to sleep."

Zuko still wasn't certain. But Jet had plenty fair points. He wasn't just another fighter in the group, he was Aang's teacher and he needed sleep in order to teach him properly. He also recognized that he was one of the stronger fighters within the group. In fact he was quite certain he was the only bender that knew how to fight without his bending in the first place. He needed to be able to help protect the camp if anything were to happen. "If you don't wake me up, I'll burn that facial hair you're so proud of off," he grumbled halfway hollow, then turned without another word. His tent was not far; he had set it up that way so he could get up and search the sky in the direction of the Western Air Temple as soon as possible. Every second counted.

He did not wake until after the sun had begun to rise. It was time for Aang's lesson while the rest of the crew packed up camp so that they could move on. He sighed. Lesson and then breakfast, and then wait for Daiyu. He did not want to go. He could not. The chances that she would find them in this particular spot were slim to none but if she could then she would. He believed in her. He had to. A long weary sigh again slipped from parted lips. He hadn't slept well, as expected, nightmares making him toss and turn. He had dreamed that Daiyu had been killed by Azula, and another had the same scene but with his father killing her. Another showed her falling without wings into the dark abyss to her death, with Zuko at the edge of the cliff having failed to catch her. The last one before he had given up on rest had a faceless soldier doing unspeakable things to her because she had been captured.

Zuko found Jet at the fire, grabbing the fish someone had caught and eating quickly so he could return to his post. "Still no sign," Zuko didn't even have to ask. Jet spent most of his nights on watch imagining the joy he would feel if she returned while he was awake. Of how tightly he would hug her, and tell her that he loved her even if she still didn't feel the same way. He would even dare to steal a kiss in all his joy if she allowed it and Zuko wasn't around. He wanted to hear her voice, her laughter, Everything about her, he wanted to see and hear again. Just because then he would know she was alive.

"Man, those two are still really out of it. Are you sure we should leave?" Aang watched the boys move like zombies. Not talking to anyone, chewing and swallowing their food out of mere habit. Zuko was even paler than usual, and Jet's eyes lost their mischievous glow.

She felt bad for them. She really did. She had a feeling she knew how they felt, given that she had been so worried about Aang when he nearly died from that lightning strike. But there was nothing they could do. They had to find a more secure place to hide away so Aang could finish his firebending training and so they could plan for Sozin's Comet. "I know you feel bad, but we can't stay here any longer. We're out in the open, where we can get attacked by anyone. We have to move on".

"They'll manage," Sokka allowed as he sat with Suki chomping away at his third fish a hand casually on her knee. Out of all of them he knew what they were feeling the most. He knew he felt how they did when Suki had been jailed. "Somehow. If nothing else we'll have to search for her after the war."

"I don't know that they'd wait that long," Toph could not see them of course but by the constant pacing and the beat of their hearts she could tell that they were disturbed. Plus there was no jokes to be swapped with Jet as had become a norm for them. And Zuko didn't awkwardly try to better fit in with the group. "Neither of them are that-" She felt her first. The vibrations of a familiar stride shocking her to her core. She should have felt her much sooner, unless she was pulling a Twinkle Toes and flying.

She had flown for two days, having only just regained the strength to do so. It was grueling and she in fact had to land for rest at one point. However, she had managed to find them. Just as she had done for Zuko before, she had followed the presence of Raava to their location. While she couldn't track them right from the air temple, she had picked a direction and flown straight. Whether it was nature's intention or pure luck that she found them, she knew not. Nor did she care. Looking over their little camp it seemed that they had yet to meet up with the others that had run during the attack. Where those people were, she had no idea. It also looked like they were getting ready to leave to a new location, considering the tents that were collapsed and the small meal in their hands. If it were night she would have just assumed they arrived there. But it was a bright and beautiful morning.

She made her way to them slowly, her wound still very tender and not completely healed. Most of her was okay; skin had stitched together cleanly from the outside in. But the flesh was still new and not at all used to the strenuous actions of walking or turning her torso. Everyone was silent as they stared. It was true, she wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, at the moment. After she was able to move without collapsing and nearly passing out, Daiyu had cleaned herself in one of the temple fountains. She had found scraps of orange cloth which she used to wrap her exposed abdomen, using it for extra padding for obvious reasons. She looked like the leaves on an autumn morning in her opinion.

"It's a good thing they don't have to wait any more, isn't it?" she smiled softly, watching as Jet jumped to his feet and charged at her like a mad man. She held up a hand, halting his actions, "Gentle! I'm still healing up," she motioned to the bandage, "The skin is still tender."

He did not want to know what kind of wound was under there. But he took her warning and wrapped his arms around her tenderly, pulling her close and taking everything that made her, her, in. "I was so worried," he whispered, "I'm glad you're alive."

She grinned, hugging him back, leaning against him for support. She was tired. "Me too."

Lifting her chin from his shoulder, she watched as Zuko stared with a gaping mouth. He looked so exhausted, drained of everything he had. A walking corpse like her. But slowly a light shone in those beautiful amber eyes she adored so much. He looked like he was ready to cry. Pulling away from the swordsman, she made her way to a motionless Prince, and wrapped her arms around his middle. He looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Even as he put his arms around her, it was a loose hug. "Good morning, Zuko," she whispered tenderly into his ear, leaning harder on him than she did Jet. Hearing her voice seemed to set him off as he placed his forehead against her shoulder.

"I was so worried," he hoarsely whispered. His arms wrapped around her tighter.

Though it hadn't been long since she last saw him, she did think a few times that she really was going to die. That she would knick an artery or leave splintered wood within her body. Do something wrong that would leave her unable to see him again. Tell him she loved him, hold him, smell his scent. Do anything at all. And yet she managed to pull through. The near death experience told her just what was most important to her, or rather further proved it. She never wanted to be away from him again. "I missed you," she returned, running a hand up and down his back as though to soothe his worries away.

When they pulled apart, he captured her mouth in a swift but intense lip lock. He didn't care that there were people watching, only wanting to further express himself. His heart leaped into his throat as she returned the embrace, taking a hold of his face in both hands and holding him close. When they split, he ignored the coos of romance and how the big bad firebender was in 'wuv'. "What happened?"

"Why don't we let her sit?" Katara offered gently, "Toph, do you think you can make a seat for her? If her abdomen is wounded then it would be best if she didn't sit on the ground."

"Sure, easy-peasy," Toph nodded. A single stomp to the ground formed a simple chair, one that would get the job done. "Good to have you back Night n' Gale."

"No, but really what happened?" Sokka urged as with the help of her lover and her long time friend, she settled into the seat and leaned back. It never felt so good to sit down.

"Calm down, let her relax," Suki hushed her boyfriend. "Is there anything we can get you? We have to start breaking down camp soon, but I'm sure we can catch some fish or gather some berries for you."

She had never really talked much with Suki. The girl was nice though, and she was a strong female warrior. She thought, just by first impressions, that she and the Water Tribe boy were good for one another. "I can wait until we're on the move; I'm not all that hungry right now. Thanks. As for what happened…..I was almost killed." She did not wait for more questions to fly, "I don't know if your father knows about him, but Azula has an ace up her sleeve. As I'm a shadowbender, this man is a lightbender. I don't know how, but he is. And he is fucking strong."

"A light bender?" Aang tilted his head. "How does that work?"

"The same way shadowbending does. I guess you could say it's a form of telekinesis that allows us to do it," she shrugged. She had always been able to control the shadows, and she had never thought about how or why. Just that it was useful and fun. A skill her parents encouraged her to master. "He doesn't seem capable of making walls or tendrils or blades like I can. Just blasts more than anything. But he's incredibly strong and fast and versatile. He calls himself Xing."

Zuko glared at nothing in particular. As the air seemed to grow cool with Daiyu's rage, it was a known fact that his own temper heated everything within range. The dead fire sparked to life out of nowhere, and the air around him shimmered with warmth. Someone tried to kill her. Azula had someone try to take Daiyu away from him. It was one thing to have his own life threatened and targeted. But it was another to target his beloved's. He knew she could handle herself. Some may argue that she was even stronger than him- him being one of those few- and he knew they were in times of war. But that didn't make any of it better. That justified nothing.

"I'll kill him," Jet snapped first, "Next time we run into that little witch I'm going to make sure she has that bastard with him and I'll kill him."

Daiyu didn't mean to be cruel but, "You wouldn't stand a chance. Nonbenders are normally already at a disadvantage when it came to fighting. You're not capable of blocking chi like Azula's friend Tai Lee, either. Hell, I was barely able to survive. I'm pretty sure he thought I was going to bleed out so he left me for dead otherwise you'd be waiting for my return forever." Or until they went back to the temple and found her rotting corpse.

"Then I'll go with him," Zuko snarled, "Two against one should be more difficult."

"You don't get it Zuko. This bastard controls light. He strikes fast and hard- he's gargantuan. Nastly looking too. Missing an eye and an arm, and toes and his remaining thumb; he's littered with scars. He's seen way more than we have and he can back up any smack talk he dishes out," she tried to make sure they understood how dangerous this man was. "Besides, if anyone gets to kill him it's me."

"You're not going after him alone." Zuko denied.

"I am, and I will."

Jet also disagreed, "Like hell."

"I'm pretty sure they're right on this end Daiyu," Sokka pointed out diplomatically. "Someone as dangerous as that might need all of us to take him down."

"But if we fight him during Sozin's Comet," Katara pointed out, "We'd be stupid to all collect around him while Aang handled Fire Lord Ozai and anyone that backed him up".

"Which is probably why Daiyu should fight him on her own," Toph understood where the young woman was going with this, "She can fight with him on better terms. She knows what he fights like. I mean yea she nearly died but now she has an idea of his weakness. Don't you?"

"I do," she nodded. "See, during the fight I had minimal time to use dark energy, and he didn't give me any chance to enter the Chaos State. But in the few times I did manage to fight him with dark energy, it worked."

Aang stepped in, "So are you saying that he bends light and light energy?"

"I don't know that for sure; I think light and light energy at their core are the same thing. Not like shadows and dark energy," she denied. "Either way, if I can enter the Chaos State and just use dark energy, I should win."

Changing the subject, Sokka, "I hate to bring this up while we're all talking but the longer we sit here, the more likely we are to be found out. We need shelter."

"I know of a place," Zuko reluctantly agreed. He wanted to talk more about how to take this Xing person down. However they did need to move. They could talk as they traveled. "It's in the Fire Nation but no one from my family has been there since we were happy- before he became Fire Lord."

"I don't know," Katara pursed her lips, "Should we be so close to the enemy?"

"It worked last time," Toph pointed out.

"That was when the world thought Aang was dead," Katara argued.

"But it's a good place to be. Where someone least expects us," Suki pointed out.

"And it's nearby. It wouldn't be strange if people saw or heard firebending in the area because that would be normal. We need a secure place where Zuko and Aang can finish their training," Sokka stood, and began the task of breaking down camp. "We should go there and train. Plan things out on all angles and if we have to move again so be it. Daiyu, you're hurt so why don't you get onto Appa? Rest a while. Once we leave Katara can take a look at it to see if she can help it finish healing up."

Normally she would insist that she help. But her wound was hurting a decent amount. While most of the way better, it was still tender and had some progress to take before she would call it fully healed. "Sounds fair to me," but when she stood, she stumbled wincing and gasping as pain shot up her entire front and back lighting her nerves on fire. It was as though someone had taken their finger and poked it deliberately. Luckily instead of falling face first into the ground as she had done many times before she left for them, steady strong hands supported her. She sighed as she thanked the swift Prince, coming to a full standing position with his help.

Jet pursed his lips. "Zuko, why don't you walk her to Appa and pass her up to me so we can get her settled into the saddle?"

Zuko however had other plans. He didn't want anyone else touching her unless they absolutely had to. And he was perfectly capable of transporting his girlfriend by himself. He shifted, and took everyone one by surprise by scooping her up one arm under her knees and the other to carefully support her back. Her resounding help and her arms flying up to wrap around his neck made him hesitate. "Are you okay? That didn't hurt did it?"

She shook her head, "No," and then glared at the laughing Freedom Fighter. "Shut up Jet! The last time I had been picked up was when I was a kid, and it's never been like this!" Pink embarrassment flushed across her features.

The sound she had made was just so…..Cute! A yelping squeak that was feminine and not at all familiar coming from her. She was of course feminine in terms of her gender but there was nothing feminine about her personality. "But it was so cute!" he cooed, "It's not my fault you're embarrassed." He forgot to be slightly insulted that Zuko wouldn't let him help even as he walked up Appa's tail and into the saddle before setting her down. Shaking his head he sighed, ignoring the raspberry blown his way.

It had taken little time to get the tents packed up and into the saddle. Appa would have to fly slower with the extra person on his back, but he was still more than willing to have her as a passenger. Katara sat behind the young woman, undoing the shoddy cloth bandages gently as though it was a fresh wound. However, when the last strip fell away she gasped, tears springing to her eyes. It wasn't a disgusting sight, but rather painful and terrifying. All eyes fell to Daiyu who sat there as though they were talking about the weather. She knew they would react this way.

"What…..What happened to you?" On her back and again her front there was a patch of pink angry flesh. Newly created and still working on the top most layers of the organ. What was the entry hole was almost the size of her open hand. The exit hole was only the size of her fist.

The spirit touched warrior sighed, running fangs along her bottom lip. "I got blasted back through the trees and impaled on a branch."

"A branch?!" Suki exclaimed.

Sokka knew it was painful but the logistics of it made no sense. "How did you survive something like that?"

"Spirit touched people are apparently a lot more durable than normal humans. That's what Enlai told me anyways. I've always healed faster than normal people, and have had other advantages. Such as having never been sick before," she explained in short. "Do you think you can fix it, Katara?"

The waterbender hesitated, but drew forth the liquid all the same resting her palms over Daiyu's back. As the cool water glowed, the warrior sighed in pleasure and Katara assessed the situation. "I can. But may take some time. I'd get comfortable if I were you." Immediately Daiyu crawled over to her boyfriend and promptly rested her head in his lap. She was, at last, relaxed.

It was then that the exhaustion finally hit her. The long hard yawn that escaped her lips brought this to the knowledge of all. Looking up to them, mostly Zuko, she insisted, "I'm going to sleep now. Move me around as you see fit," then to Katara, "And thank you Katara."

She smiled, blue eyes gentle and warm like the sun. "What are friends for?" A small smile flicked across Daiyu's lips before soon her muscles grew limp and her breathing slowed. Now, she had work to do.

()

When she awoke next, she was absolutely famished. Green eyes snapped open to find a room swathed in reds and golds. It took a moment to remember that she hadn't dreamed about the Day of Black Sun, the invasion or the events that followed, and that she was not still in the palace of the Fire Lord. Instead she was in his abandoned beach house. The bed was amazing, and she loved the sight of Zuko's peaceful sleeping face. But her stomach refused to let her fall back asleep. She knew not how long she had been out, but she assumed it had been at least a day.

Determined to find the kitchen what she assumed was the abandoned beach house Zuko mentioned, she left the Prince to sleep taking note of the red sleeping gown that replaced what was left of her previous clothing. Flushing as she gently closed the bedroom's door she prayed that either Katara or Suki changed her clothes. She loved Zuko dearly but she wasn't ready for him to see her in the nude. Even farm girls knew that such states of being were for married couples.

Padding quietly down the dusty wooden halls, she found mostly sleeping chambers in that particular wing of the building. Further investigation however led her to the courtyard, the deck that wrapped around the entire house, and finally her desired room. She searched cabinets high and low, but found next to nothing. It made sense, and she assumed that the group ate as they had been- by foraging and hunting as needed. Which was fine except she wasn't in the mood for fish- she wanted something more filling- and she knew not what berries were good to eat in the Fire Nation.

"You're getting sloppy," his voice nearly spooked her to the point of jumping up and clinging to the ceiling.

Calming her heart she glared. "It's not my fault I'm starving," she whined, "_You_ heal from being impaled and see how your stomach fairs." He held up his hands in defense, "Yea, that's what I thought."

Knowing she was only being silly, he came closer to her so that they didn't have the potential to wake the others. "You know there's a town nearby. I know Katara and the others wouldn't agree but we could go 'liberate' some goods if you like." He paused, "And some new clothes; can't have you fighting a war in your underwear."

Here, she grinned, ignoring the mention of battling in her unmentionables. Actually, she would if she had to. Stealing wasn't bad when it was from the enemy. At least in her book. "Lead the way."

"Just to be clear," he warned as he turned leading the way out of the house, "We're walking. I can't fly."

"I could always carry you. I've done it with Zuko before and he didn't seem to mind."

"That's because he's a freak," Jet denied, "If I was meant to fly I'd have wings." Before she could open her mouth and retort he added, "Natural ones; I'm not letting you slap any of your shadows on my back." He shivered just at the thought of something connecting with his spine, tricking his mind into thinking that they were naturally there.

"Not even if I held your hand and taught you how to fly first?"

"...No." Though he probably should have said yes.

It was a swift trip give that the town wasn't all too far away. A nostalgic one that proved to Jet that the girl he had said was getting sloppy was anything but. Picking locks and sneaking their way into stores with produce was more than just a little easy with her on board. He was almost horrified by how much she ate before they left however. Where the hell she put it all he would never be able to tell even if she were to strip down and let him see every last bit of her.

He had blushed hotly, a broad lecherous grin spreading across his face. He answered honestly when she asked why he was smiling in such a way. That earned him a hard slap on his arm.

"If I told you to strip naked right here and now if I did the same, would you?"

"Without a doubt". His features turned bland and his eyes determined. "Is that an offer".

She scoffed, downing the last bit of apple she snatched to eat on the go. "Like hell. You can flap around in the breeze all you want. I like my new clothes were they are thanks." Their first stop had been an attire store. And though Jet had insisted that she should wear the shirt whose collar dipped down to her sternum yet somehow managed to keep her assets hidden, she had gone with something far more fitting.

Like most Fire Nation clothing it was crimson- she swore that more than half the time that was all civilians were allowed to wear- with notes of a reddish brown. With sleeves that were cut at the shoulder joint and a collar that sat moderately low, it as with the rest of her preferred attire had a hem that stopped at her abdomen. Low rising battle worthy pants matched the top, the cuffs hugging her ankles tightly while the rest allowed for movement and flexibility. Around her waist was tied a black sash whose ends dangled to her left knee. She had borrowed one of Jet's swords to cut her stubborn hair because it had again gotten too long for proper management, lobbing off the ends so that it rested at the small of her back instead of her rear end. She had managed to get her hands on some new toeless boots too.

"Hey." They had fallen into a comfortable silence, each of them drifting into their own thoughts as the house drew near. Daiyu gave a humming sound showing that he had her attention. "With the war coming closer and all….I know I've said this before but I love you. I get that you have Zuko but I wish that you would have given me a chance to show you just how much I do. I could still make you the happiest woman in the world."

She stopped in the courtyard, lips pressed into a deep frown. Her eyes cast to the sky, she searched for the right words. Ones that would get her point across without destroying him. She was dense but even she knew that if she was too blunt he could potentially be useless during the big fight and get himself killed. That was the last thing she wanted, to be the reason for the death of a heart broken man. She knew how he felt, the news had never left her mind ever since the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. It had always been there, nagging at her. Insisting that she needed to address it. She would gladly admit she was a coward when it came to this. She didn't want to hurt her oldest friend. But she also knew that she was hurting him by allowing him to cling onto the thought that she would leave Zuko for him if he showed her just how wonderful he was.

But that was the thing; she already knew how wonderful and funny and smart and strong of a young man he was. She already knew how much fun she would have, and of the potential happiness she could have if she was with Jet in a romantic setting. She knew him better than anyone else, she liked to believe. Being friends for five years should give her at least that advantage. And yet, she still didn't choose him. Not because she wanted more from him- there was nothing more for him to give- but rather it wasn't what she wanted from him as a person.

She didn't want him to be her lover, her guardian angel, or any of those things. She just wanted to be _friends_. If she could put it into words-

"Daiyu?" did he mess up? He knew that it hadn't been all too long since last he said it but he didn't want to miss the chance to say it again to her face. Not when there was just as large a chance he could very well die during the battle of Sozin's Comet. Hell, with the kind of opponent she was looking to face, _she _could die. He didn't want it, but facts were facts. He simply hoped he had not said it at the wrong time.

A long careful breath blew from her lips. "I'm sorry," she knew those were bad words to lead with but she really was sorry. "I know you love me. And really I love you back- but not in that way. I don't love you the same way you love me, romantically. I love you like the little brother I've never had". She dared to meet his eyes, and saw the hurt. Instead of him, she was the one who cringed. "I know I should have said this better in Ba Sing Se, but I didn't and you assumed the wrong thing. Then I got angry at you and- you know…"

There they were.

The words he dreaded most to hear. The words he had been praying to anyone who would listen that she would not say. A brother? Nothing more? How? Why? "I can do better," he urged, "I can-"

"Before you go off on a tangent, listen," she stopped holding up a single hand. "It's not that you're not good enough. You're more than good enough. There are dozens of women out there that would kill to get a guy like you. Do you have any idea how much of an amazing person you are?" His blank stare told her that he didn't. "I guess not. Jet, even though you had that issue with the town, you've always been one hell of a guy. Sweet and funny and strong, supportive and smart. Not to mention you're charismatic as all get out and the fact that you're handsome really adds to it all. You're loyal and stubborn and…..Well I could go on. But you see…..I'm not looking for those things from you. They're all great traits, not to mention we agree on a ton of things. But the fact of the matter is that we're too similar. And to put it bluntly that doesn't attract me to you. I want someone to argue against me, to tell me I'm wrong or fight against my little stupid jokes. There's more but I'm not going to continue. The point is, to me we don't click as boyfriend and girlfriend. And I can't change this fact. Partially because it's how I honestly feel and partially because I'm happy with what I have in Zuko. Really, I am sorry."

He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to curl up into a ball in a corner and wallow. Hearing all of the good things about him made him feel- well- good. But to have these thrown back into his face simply because they got along too well, that to her despite all his good attributes he was not boyfriend material. It didn't matter that there were other women out there that would want to be with him. He wanted her. The long slow sigh proved his hurt as his voice shook. He could not look at her, or anywhere near her, while he tried to gather his thoughts and his voice for proper speech.

"Well…...I guess I'll have to learn to let go," the fact that she said it at such length told him that this was truly how she felt in her heart. She was not just telling him things he didn't want to hear so he would leave her alone. She honestly did not see him as a potential lover but instead family. He would have to learn to be okay with this, though it would take an unknown amount of time. "It's not going to happen over night, you know."

"You wouldn't say you loved me if you could get over it one night," she thought that at least was true. Real love did not just fade in moments. "I know it will be hard. And I know this might make things even harder for you. But if any point in time you're struggling and you want help…..You know you can look to me. Right?"

"I know."

"I hope one day you can see me as a sister, I would adore that," she paused, "Is…..It okay if we hug it out and say good night?"

He paused, and nodded opening his arms. She fell into him, resting her head under his chin as she embraced him with such might the air was knocked from his lungs. A warm Daiyu hug that made his body tingle. It was strange. She just turned him down majorly, and yet her hug made him feel warm rather than cold. It was also ironic considering her battle abilities. Still, he tried to engrain this hug into his mind. Not because it was the last embrace he would get from her ever again, but rather it was the last one he would get before beginning the journey of healing.

When they separated, she offered a small smile, "Good night Jet. Thanks for helping me steal food and clothes; I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea." Though he didn't think he would be getting any sleep after this. He watched as she made her way inside, and instead opted to sit on the fountain staring at the stars. He felt…...Sad, yes. But not dreadful as he imagined. Not empty either. It was a feeling that perplexed him through the night.

Daiyu padded gently across the wood of the wraparound deck, stopping only when she rounded a corner. Her gaze sharp, a frown littered her features. "How long have you been there?"

Zuko motioned for her to follow, figuring that she did not know the way back to their room. "When you turned him down. I thought you had just gone to explore but it looks like you had other plans in mind. Where did your gown go?"

Oh yea, she forgot that back at the shop she stole from. "Back in the village. It's not good to listen in on other people's romantic conversations."

"It is when you're my girlfriend and he's been trying to win you over," he defended.

"Fair enough."

()

Daiyu nearly drooled as she got a glimpse of the sight not too far away. However she was forced to duck under the aggressive swing of a hook sword to her face. "Hey!" she complained as strands of her hair fell to the ground.

Jet rolled his eyes, "Drool over your boyfriend when you're not supposed to be training." It hurt to see her act in such a way, but he told himself not to dwell on such matters. He was slowly making his way down the path of healing, and had to stop himself from insisting that she could be distracted by his physic instead. After all he too was shirtless. Also blessed with the toned muscles of a hard trained warrior sweat trickled down his sun kissed flesh, gently following crevices in his skin.

Here she flashed an apologetic smile. "Right, sorry." She needed to take the spar seriously.

She rushed him like a madwoman, working hard to uphold the deal of only hand to sword combat- with a bender fighting a nonbender this evened the odds. She ducked low under his decapitating blade, kicking his feet out from under him only to find him in the air. She retaliated by thrusting herself after him reaching for a swipe of claws that would catch his leg as he tried to land far from her. Instead of letting her make contact he thought quickly, landing on one foot and using the other to spin his body while his swords hooked onto one another. She was forced to backpedal as a hilt came swung for her abdomen.

He followed after her, catching the hilt as it came back to him and slashed diagonally missing by mere inches as she took her turn to leap into the air. Her foot would have hit his face if he didn't use his forearms as a shield, pushing up against the impact and forcing her to bounce off of him. As she regained her footing she had to duck again, roll to the side and leap to her feet so that her claws could meet the metal fearlessly.

As Jet broke the deadlock, he cut the air horizontally with both swords crossing one another. Daiyu took to the air again, to his surprise landing on the X his swords made for a split second and kicked him in the face. He was sent reeling, footing lost as his head snapped back and his arms flailed to catch him. Dazed, he hit the ground with a thud. Instinct told him to roll to the side, which saved him from a heel to the gut. He kicked with his feet looking to take her stance out from under her. She retaliated by skipping away and entering the fray again just as he stood.

What Daiyu didn't expect was for his arm to suddenly reach out and wrap around her neck instead of his sword. Using her surprise to his benefit he finally tripped her, causing her to fall. She retaliated, spinning at the last second to wrap a leg around his own and take him down with her. They landed with a collective grunt, sand and dust thrown into the air. When it settled, their audience found them at a stalemate. While they laid on their sides, her claws rested at his heart and jugular while his blades were positioned at her throat.

They stared one another down, searching for an opening, but found none. If he moved he would be rendered. If she moved the blades would open her up as well.

After a tense moment, they relaxed and shared an agreeable smile. "Tie?"

"This time," he chimed getting up first. Sheathing his swords into the ground he helped her up with a heave, "Good fight. You have to remember though that any good swordsman will still use their hands and feet though."

She stood, brushing herself off, "And you have to remember that those wide sweeping attacks you make leave you wide open. If you're going to do them be sure to have a defense ready for the counter attack."

Zuko smiled lightly as he handed his towel over to his lover, "Good fight both of you."

"Yea really, that was pretty intense!" Toph was kind enough to toss a cloth to the sweating Freedom Fighter.

But Katara sighed, "I still think it's weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord by staying in his own house."

"I told you that no one has been here since my family was happy," he returned, throwing an arm over Daiyu's shoulder.

Before the argument could continue, the missing couple finally showed themselves. "Guys, you'll never guess what we found in town! A play about us!"

Gathering around her brother and Suki with the rest of the group Katara didn't believe it. "What? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know!" He carefully read the description, "'The Boy in the Iceberg' is a new production from the acclaimed play-write Pu Wan Tu who scoured the globe looking for information on the Avatar." The flyer itself depicted Aang who looked strangely feminine, Katara who had on too much makeup and Sokka whose face was far too chiseled. In the background was a closeup of Zuko's face though the scar was on the wrong side. "From the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. These sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

Suki finished, "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

Zuko groaned, "Ugh, I know those guys. Mom made us go see them all the time. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year."

Katara paused, somewhat surprised that Zuko felt that way about a play rather than it was 'boring garbage'. "Sokka do you really think it's a good idea to go see a play about ourselves?"

He too took a second before insisting, "Come on! This is exactly the whacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" His grin was wide and pleading as though a puppy looking for scraps of food.

Daiyu took the moment of silence to almost sheepishly raise her hand. "I hate to admit this but…...What exactly is a 'play'?" This made everyone stop, and look at her as though she had twelve heads and a beaver growing out her ass. "What? I grew up isolated from people unless I was stealing food, running away or beating people up. Plus as a little girl I wasn't allowed to go to town on my own and even then we only went when we had goods to trade."

"But still, how could you not know what a play is?" Sokka exclaimed, "Katara and I are from the South Pole and even we know what plays are!"

"My statement stands," she defended awkwardly. It wasn't often that she was clueless about something after all. She felt so strange not knowing of something that seemed so common even the the tribe siblings.

"My town wasn't that large when it was burned down and I went to a play almost once a month," he didn't dare mention the one time his mother made him take part in the children's play at the little school she made him attend.

She sighed. "Are you guys gonna keep telling me how you know what a play is or is someone going to explain it?"

Suki was the kindest of all of them. "A 'play' is a show. A….form of entertainment ...Where people pretend to be characters from a story and tell it in a way that people can watch it unfold rather than reading about it." That was the best way she could put it.

Zuko added, "Only there are some groups who are good at telling the story and others that suck. These guys suck. Terribly."

"I say we still go see it," Aang insisted with a smile, "It would be a good way to decompress and Daiyu's never seen one so it would be great to show her."

That evening, Daiyu found herself sitting in the elevated balcony- which for whatever reason Toph called the 'nosebleed section' cuddled up to Zuko his arm thrown over her shoulder. In order to make sure those who were recognizable by civilians were not noticed she and her Prince each wore hoods while Aang donned a simple hat to cover the arrow on his head. He looked rather happy sitting next to Katara as the show began to start. She herself couldn't wait for the show to begin.

That was until it actually did take off. She had so many questions and the more she watched the less she enjoyed. She wasn't certain if it was because it was a story about her and her friends and therefore mostly false, or the fact that her actress wore nothing but a top that covered her breasts and a pair of bottoms that hardly covered the bits there. She cringed as her and Jet's introduction began with a makeout scene between the two of them, leaning far back into her seat and refusing to look the real Jet's way.

Zuko stared, shoulders stiff. He knew it wasn't real but. "You weren't that close, were you?"

Jet answered for her, "No, she never felt that way for me." Part of him wished that he had never tagged along. He slumped in his seat between Katara and Toph.

The young earthbender was kind enough to pat his knee, "Don't worry pretty boy, you'll find the girl right for you at some point." She grinned, and turned her blind eyes back forward only imagining what sort of show was going on. She couldn't wait until her character came along!

Crisis averted Daiyu murmured, "I'm not that little dressed….Am I?" Just thinking about it made her question her clothing under the cloak. And why the hell was Enlai a scraggly black puppy?

"You look fine the way you are," Zuko complimented, "If you haven't noticed these guys tend to accentuate stupid and inccorrect stuff."

Daiyu continued to cringe with each wrong moment that took place. Though as the crystal cave came along, she grit her teeth as Katara's actress and her own began to fight over Zuko as though he was some sort of scrap of meat. "Who the hell thought that that would be a good twist to the story?"

"Looks like an amusing fight though. I'd kill to have two good looking girls fight over me," Jet waved in dismissal. "You're lucky Zuko." No one seemed to notice the sour look on Aang's face as he walked out. Sokka even asked him to get candy on his way back.

Daiyu rolled her eyes and Katara shook her head. "Please, I'd never fight over a guy like that. Right Daiyu?"

"There'd be no 'fighting' involved. If anyone tried anything like your actress did with Zuko I'd maul them." She didn't notice the strangely appreciative glance her boyfriend gave her.

As the play escalated and Zuko's actor had to choose between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom- Azula and Iroh- he claimed that he hated Iroh and said that he smelled. And added an extra 'hate you!' for good measure once he was at the actress for Azula's side.

Katara winced, "You didn't really say that to him, did you?"

Zuko threw up his hood, ashamed, "I might as well have." The hand that took his helped ease his worry, but did not rid him of it. He wanted nothing more than to find his Uncle and apologize for everything he did.

Intermission came. Katara left to find the still missing Aang and Sokka left for back stage with Suki; he had some better jokes to give his actor in order to spice up his role. Zuko, Toph, Jet and Daiyu stayed behind. The Prince sat slouched against the wall hood up like his girlfriend. Toph didn't understand though. "I don't get it. Everyone seems so sad about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual. And that's saying something."

Sighing he replied, "You don't get it. It's different for you. You have some muscley dude beating up ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

Toph grinned, "Yea, it's pretty great!"

"But it's different for me. For me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face…..My Uncle. Even when things were bad, he's always been on my side. He taught me so much. And how do I repay him? With a knife to his back. And I may never be able to redeem myself; it's my greatest regret."

Daiyu frowned, casting her gaze up to the ceiling. She too wanted to apologize to Iroh. He had been the first one there for her after losing Enlai the first time. He had encouraged her to cry and to mourn, and then heal. He welcomed her into his arms, treating her with such kindness. Not as a freak, or a weapon, or anything other than another person. Yet she didn't try to talk Zuko out of making the wrong choice. They both abused him.

Jet stood on her other side, and noticed her silence. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

"I wasn't as close and I didn't get as much time with him obviously…..But yes. I betrayed him. It seems to be a habit of mine that I can't get rid of," she had in a sense betrayed Jet too after all. "I'd like to at least beg for forgiveness."

Toph slid down the wall and plopped her butt onto the ground. She offered the gloomy royalty a smile. "You have redeemed yourself. I know you've made him proud."

Zuko didn't believe her. "How do you know?"

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy. And all he could talk about was you?"

This brightened his mood, encouraging him to take his hood off. "Really?"

"Yeah! And it was kind of annoying."

"Oh...Sorry."

"But it was also really sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to follow your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us; he'd be proud." She paused, "He kept on talking about what cute little nieces and nephews he'd get out of you and Daiyu too. I guess this was before you got together but he saw it coming. He couldn't wait for you two to balance one another out. I can only imagine how happy he was to find out he was right."

Jet paused, "Did Toph just say you're pregnant? When the hell did you two have time to do that?" It couldn't have been in the few days they'd been on the island. And wouldn't a branch impaling the abdomen destroy the chances of the kid being born?

Daiyu jumped as the touching moment was ruined. She saw Zuko's red face and buried her own in her hands. Normally she was fine dishing lewd comments and the like, but in all honesty she found suggestions such as that one pertaining to herself and Zuko set her mind on fire. Wild images ran through her mind and she couldn't find the right words to deny the statement. "You- I- Did you just seriously-"

"We did not have sex, okay?!" Zuko in his embarrassment yelled. Silence came and for once he was lucky that there was no one else around to stare.

Toph couldn't get enough of the scene in front of her. Their heartbeats told her everything. And though she was only twelve, she knew well how the body worked. Especially when 'a girl and a boy love each other very much'. Catching her breath as she guffawed for a good few minutes, she leaned her head back against the wall and grinned to the completely confused swordsman. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Iroh couldn't wait to have more family but was just as excited for when they finally realized their feelings for one another. Nothing so far as sex."

"I'm going in," Daiyu murmured with a shake of her head. She had to clear her mind. "The show sounds like it's starting again."

Of course it didn't get any better. In fact, much to her surprise, instead of winning the Agni Kai against Longwei, the writer of this play had her killed off. Zuko's clenched hand crushing her own told of anger that flashed through him even if it was fake. Even though she was safe and sound next to him, the thought of her dying because of anything other than natural causes pissed him off. The sensation of cool fingers brushing against the back of his hand caught his attention. She flashed him a tender smile that calmed him. He sighed, nodding, and leaned further back into his seat. Daiyu however soon needed the same treatment as she watched Zuko die in his own fight. They mocked him one too many times in her book. She wanted to stand and exclaim that that was not how he was despite the fact that it would disrupt everything and get her unwanted attention. Warm fingers brushed against her hand in the same fashion she had done for him. She only needed the look to know she was taking the story too seriously. She blew out a breath of hot air, deflating.

As finally the story came to an end with the Fire Nation winning and finally taking over the world- imagine what that did for Aang's self esteem- they left. Zuko and Daiyu walked in the front, glaring at nothing in particular. "Worst play ever," he grumbled. He still couldn't believe that he had been talked into going just because Daiyu had never seen one before.

"I never want to see a play again," she glared over her shoulder at the building as though it was at fault for housing such a monstrosity.

Katara agreed, "I'd never watch these people again, that's for sure."

Sokka only had one nice thing to say about it. "At least the effects were nice."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Reunion Worth Having**

"Are you sure this is the way to do it? They look like they're having so much fun," she whispered from her hiding spot. She was well disguised, crouched under foliage that covered her entire body and stock still.

Next to her he glared, "Yes. They can't just keep on sitting around doing nothing. They've got to get their heads in the game. We have only days left."

Another agreed. "This is war we're talking about. We need to be as prepared as possible and they're sitting there making sand sculptures- monsters in Sokka's case- and surfing. Aang is supposed to be the hero of the world but he's just acting like there's nothing else on his mind but being a kid."

Zuko moved first, leaping down from the low cliff landing hard with the violence he used to aim only towards Aang. Fire destroyed the Suki sculpture Sokka had tried so hard to make. The little airbender fled rather than fought as was his nature. Behind him Daiyu and Jet came down as well. The young woman challenged the girls, throwing them into a forced battle of two against one. Jet in the meantime targeted Sokka first, earning Toph's defense as she sent a wave of sand his way. The swordsman was swift to dodge around it light on his feet, though not enough to keep her from seeing him.

Katara was in her element, the ocean at her back. She sent a wave at Daiyu, defensive and not intending to drown like she would a normal enemy. "Daiyu calm down! What are you doing!?"

Suki in the had no battle fans but that did not mean she couldn't fight. Instead she dared to enter the fray unarmed and force the spirit hybrid into close quarters combat. She had never seen Daiyu fight but she had heard plenty of stories; she knew she was going to have a hard time keeping up if she didn't think fast on her feet and strike like she meant it. In retaliation to Katara's water a wall of black rose with a mere rising of one arm. It then turned into a wave of its own, curls of shadow rolling over one another barbed by spikes. Needing one hand to keep it moving forward she only had one hand and two feet to defend her from the warrior girl. Strikes to her face and stomach were blocked and returned with swipes of her claws and kicks of her feet. She was careful not to aim for anything vital though instinct told her to take Suki's head off.

Daiyu was forced to make another shield as Katara formed a trail of ice to slide her forward, attacking with spears of frozen water. Daiyu retreated only to stomp her feet into a stance and throw her hands down onto the ground. The earth rumbled in a way that would make one think she was actually an earthbender. However if they looked closely they would see a floor of shadows shifting and moving like an alive thing disrupting her enemies' footing. Suki suffered the most out of it but Katara managed to still make her way forward. Spikes of black rose taller than her, nearly catching her as she tried to skate around the madwoman.

As the moving stopped, Suki also charged. She found it strange though. If Zuko, Daiyu and Jet had gone mad, then why wasn't Daiyu using dark energy on them? It would end the fight in seconds as far as she knew. And yet she ducked around Suki's viscious kick and retaliated against Katara with one handed bending like she had never seen before. As water whips formed around Katara's arms, Daiyu retaliated as two tails sprouted at her rear defending her as though with a mind of their own.

Jet swung hard against the flying sand boulder Toph sent at him, breaking through it and continuing his violent onslaught against the defenseless Sokka. The young teen had only just started fighting with a sword himself, but still had yet to master the art of weaponless combat. He wasn't nearly as weak as he used to be, but he could still stand to get better. The sand walls that tried to close in on him made perfect launching pads for Jet, allowing him to come down on Sokka like a meteor. Although much to his and Toph's surprise Sokka retaliated with a kick stepping to the side first for a proper angle.

Jet had to change his trajectory at the last minute in order to keep Sokka from knocking the air from him. One hook sword connected to the other as he spun to gain distance and aimed for the other boy's chest. Toph however used the sand to literally shift Jet's position, sliding him against his will much further back than he had started. The nonbender charged again, once more launching himself off of her ground based attacks or rolling under her aerial ones. He changed targets aiming to get into her comfort zone knowing that she was more of a long to midrange fighter. Seeing his plan however Sokka stepped in the way.

"Have you guys lost your minds? What did Zuko and Daiyu do, make a deal you couldn't refuse?"

Jet rolled his eyes, "More fighting less talking strategy guy."

"How do you even know that name?" Sokka gaped flailing when he just barely missed getting sliced in half.

Toph grunted, "Who cares? Move!" A step forward and a push of her hands forced a wave of sand to surround Jet. Or that was what she thought. She watched with wide eyes as again he slipped away. "What are you, some sort of eel?"

"I gotta compensate for being nonbender among a bunch of you benders," Jet defended bending backwards at an angle that made Sokka cringe. "I'm not falling behind just because I can't move some elements around." Here, he charged forward to the girl, vaulting over Sokka as he tried to get in the way but ended up screaming as he hit the ground.

Toph, taken by surprise, made to stop the young man, creating a trio of walls though again he bounced off of them like they were nothing. Growling she reached for the cliff, calling from a distance for rock to do her bidding. However just as the boulder came crashing down into what would have been his back a tendril of shadows wrapped around his frame and literally threw him in the direction of the other fight. Thinking swiftly he readied himself coming down at Suki with blades looking for blood. Katara blasted him with water, taking him out of the air but not out of the fight. And instead of fighting a swordsman now, Toph found herself at the mercy of the hybrid.

Daiyu clawed at the blind girl's face, and would have continued if not for Zuko's scream and the breaking of a certain wooden wall. His crash resounded across the short distance, gaining the attention of all. She sighed, "Looks like it's time to stop."

"Stop? What are you talking about?" Toph snapped, "Why did you guys even start?"

Instead Daiyu ignored the short girl, opting for climbing the small cliff and finding her boyfriend getting up from the tropical plants that offered no cushioning to his fall. He'd be sorely bruised, but otherwise fine. Behind her she noted that Jet followed, the other four tailing along cluelessly. "You okay?" she pulled a few twigs from his hair and clothes, "Sounded like a heavy landing."

"I'll be fine," Zuko sighed hard eyes on the five that circled them. "What's wrong with you three?! You really could have hurt us!"

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? Sozin's Comet is only three days away and yet you guys are living it large and having beach parties. When you should be focusing on your firebending." Zuko retaliated looking to Aang.

"Now that you mention it, your earthbending could use some work too."

But that wasn't the point. "Actually…..We were planning on me fighting Ozai after the comet passed by."

"What?" Daiyu gaped, "That's not a good idea at all. Are you kidding me?"

"We figure that after the comet has passed, it'll be easier. With Ba Sing Se conquered, the war is pretty much over. Things will get better." Aang insisted.

But Zuko shook his head, "You're wrong. It's not going to get better. Before the eclipse, my father held a war meeting. He invited me to sit by his side. They talked about how there were uprisings in Ba Sing Se still even though they had conquered it. He asked me what its people were like since I had been there for a little while. And instead of taking my answer for what it was, he escalated it into something else. He plans to use the comet's power to destroy not only Ba Sing Se but eradicate all the earthbenders in the world."

This stopped everyone in their tracks. "Why didn't you mention that sooner?!" Sokka exclaimed blue eyes wide.

"You'd think you really would say something about that," Katara agreed. "That's not something to ignore."

"I wasn't ignoring it. I thought we were still going to fight on the day of Sozin's Comet so I was going to mention it then!" Zuko held up his hands. "Either way, we can't continue to be lazy and do nothing. It's time to get back to work."

"Not just Aang either," Daiyu agreed, "We all need to make sure that we're in the best condition we can be. We should pair off the best we can. Zuko, you Katara and Toph can take turns making sure Aang can do what he needs to. When you're not training with him, two of you can train with me. Jet, you're our best swordsman and Sokka you mentioned only really starting to fight with one recently. Jet can teach you some last tricks before the comet arrives."

The Freedom Fighter paused, "Why are you constantly with two people? Shouldn't Aang also be with two people if he's going to be fighting an over powered Fire Lord?"

But she shook her head. "I'm going to need two people if I'm going to be able to up my speed and reaction time against Xing. I don't think he's stronger than Ozai but he's definitely faster and far more dangerous. I plan on fighting him alone."

"Like hell you are," Zuko and Jet spoke as one, sharing a swift glance. The swordsman continued, "Last time you fought him alone you nearly died. Are you trying to do that again?"

"No, but we can't all be in one place. It'd be better if-"

"Jet and Zuko are right," Katara insisted, "I know your pride is at stake but please take someone to help you fight."

She couldn't take Zuko because she knew he would be determined to face off with his sister. This had long since been established that the sibling rivalry would come to a head during this final battle. The only other person she new how to fight in tandem with though was. "Then Jet, you'll come with me right?"

"To hell and back," he vowed.

"Okay, moving on," Sokka said, "Let's go inside so we can properly plan. I have a few ideas but I don't want to stay out here in the open and talk about them." Just in case there was the small chance that there was someone listening in. His reasoning was more from paranoia than anything but no one disagreed.

They had spent most of the remainder of that day making plan after contingency plan. Talking of possibilities until late in the night, they tried to think of every possible thing that could take place during their battle. Including the very real potential of death. This scared all of them, including Daiyu. She had been the closest to it other than Aang after all. She did not remember what she saw when she was trying not to die, but only assumed that it was intensely lonely and boring. That was her joke. Part of her wondered if there was an afterlife waiting for her. If there was, would she get to see her family? Or would she be sent to a place where only murderers like her went? Would she become a spirit in place of Enlai? Like some sort of circle of life type thing? Or would she simply dream and never wake up?

When they finished talking, figuring they could continue to plan and pick a course of action that would work well enough for all of them, they went their separate ways. Not for sleep, but rather to think it would appear. Aang and Katara left for the beach, while Sokka and Suki decided that a walk through town to calm their nerves was best. And while Jet and Toph agreed to keep one another company, Daiyu and her Prince were left to sit upon the rooftop and think of the future. The moon was soon to be full, sometime after the comet. It's globe shape hovered in the inky sky, twinkling stars seeming to shimmer.

"...When the war is over, I'll be Fire Lord," Zuko couldn't imagine such a duty. He'd need massive amounts of guidance from his uncle- that was if he could find him and beg for his forgiveness.

"When the war is over….," she shrugged, "I guess I'll have to find something else to do with my life. It revolved around revenge for so long that I'm not sure what I"ll do other than stay with you. Should I become some sort of instructor for fighters? Should I join the army? Should I just try to learn etiquette so that if we go to fancy places I don't embarrass you? I've traveled so much and seen just about everything I would normally want to see."

He was silent, mind whirling over the words he tried to form. How was he supposed to ask her? Did it just get blurted out? Or did he do something special? Was right then the right timing? He didn't know. He was clueless as to how one would work a situation like the one that ran through his head. The potential of him dying while fighting against Azula was incredibly real. Just as for her, fighting against a man he had never seen before but knew was dangerous.

He had intended for the question to be romantic. For her to remember the day he asked until the day she died. He wanted to engrave it into her. Then, he stood. He realized that there was a way for him to ask so that she would remember for the rest of their days. Wanting to get to work immediately, he began his way down off the roof, flipping and hanging with precise movements fearless of falling.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here and keep your eyes on the sky until I come back," he demanded.

"Okay? I won't look anywhere but at the sky until you say so."

"Until I come back," he corrected.

"Okay!"

"Promise."

"I promise," here, she laughed at the seriousness on his features. Not because it was funny but because it had no reason to be there. "I will only look at the stars until you come back."

"Good."

And she didn't. Even when she heard his distant grunting and strangled cursing she didn't even peek. She knew he was on the beach considering the distance, but other than this she had no clue what he was up to. He ran forth and back, as though searching for something. But she merely kept to her own thoughts. Mainly she was still figuring out what to do with her life once peace finally claimed the land. Zuko would become Fire Lord and Aang a fully realized Avatar. This made her wonder what everyone else would do. Sokka and Katara could very well return home and resume life as though nothing had ever changed, but something about that didn't sit right with her.

She doubted that, in reality, Sokka would go anywhere Suki wasn't. Hell, he could go back with her to Kiyoshi Island and live. Katara might return to the North Pole instead and help teach future waterbenders. Or she could travel with Aang as he'd be running around taking care of small issues. Toph…..Well she was told that Toph had used to be something of an underground earthbending fight champion before she joined the others. And that she had to hide her skill from her parents as they thought she was too harmless and weak to be able to do anything what with being blind and all. There was no way in hell she would go back to repressing her true self once the fight was over. As for Jet, maybe he would find Smellerbee and Longshot and continue to recreate the Freedom Fighters, helping those that needed it all over the world.

Back to herself, she knew she would do at least one thing, when she thought about it. Really, it shouldn't have been a side note and yet it was. She would go home. To the place where her family had been destroyed, and finally create proper graves. It would be sheer luck if she found any bone shards or even a skull to bury, but she thought that they deserved graves. Even if they were empty. She would go home and tell her parents about the adventures she's had and of the wonderful young man she'd met. Fallen in love with. She would tell her sister and brother not to worry, that she had grown up to be a fine young woman. Strong and stubborn like her beloved sister, but kind and giving like her brother.

And as she continued to think there was something else she wanted to try. That was either enter the spirit world and explore the wonders Enlai lived in for years, or perhaps find a way to enter her soul again and commune with him if she could. She would likely need the spirit oasis in the North Pole for this. Surely there had to be a way, considering he wasn't dead in the normal sense of the word. She wanted to be able to tell him about their victory, and of how she beat Xing's ass to the point of slaughter. She wanted to hear his voice again.

"Okay, Daiyu, close your eyes."

"I still can't look?"

"No," he sighed. Once he was certain her eyes were shut, he scooped her up gently. Just like the last time he carried her, this time had her gasping and clinging to his neck again. He much to his delight didn't have to tell her to keep her eyes shut however, as she buried her face in his neck as though to ward off the strange sensation of being carried. "Before you complain, just let me do this. It's easier."

She seemed to take his word for it as he made his way back off of the roof, careful to land well enough as to not hurt his knees or her. Once stable he began the easy and swift trek down the path back to the beach where he had been working hard for the last two hours. He made certain to watch his step as they went, wanting to make the 'ride' as smooth as possible for her. But as they reached their destination, he slowed, and gently placed her on her feet. He stepped away, swiftly entering a stance that allowed him to light his targets on fire, illuminating the sands around them.

"Okay, you can look," he whispered, standing just behind her shoulder so she could fully look upon his handiwork.

Her breath was taken away by the sight in front of her. Surrounding them was a halo of flowers, each carefully placed in a patterned array of colors ranging from blues to yellows and reds and oranges. They were almost like a sunset under the light of the burning bark that stood tall like poles. As she continued to look around, she noted that there was writing, the words carefully positioned with shells of all things in front of her. They were some kind of shell that twinkled like starlight in the light. However, there was even more. As she took in the shadows around them, she noted that the flowers seemed to give off shadows not unlike grass, making it appear as though they were in a field as well. There was a ring of blank sand between the shadows of the flowers and the shells and their shadows. Realizing the truth though, she felt her heart quiver.

Gasping again, startled to her core, she felt the warmth of tears slide down her face before she realized the joy that swam through her veins. The elation made her feel like she was floating. Her heart beat so fast she swore he could hear it from behind her. Zuko felt the same way about his own organ as he watched her reaction. But when she began to smile and cry at the same time, he didn't understand. Did he do something wrong.

"Daiyu? Are you okay?"

She stared through watery eyes at the shadows as they danced and flickered in time with the fire. "I'm….Okay."

'Will you marry me?'

He had placed the shells in such a way, she did not know how, that they read 'I love you' while the shadows read 'will you marry me'. How in the world he figured out how to do that, she didn't know. Nor did she care. When she turned to face him, she moved without thought and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down the short distance to her mouth. There, she wordlessly gave him the answer. Pushing her feelings into every movement of their connected lips she tried to convey just how much she felt at that moment. When they separated, the tears had stopped but the tingling sensation of joy didn't seem to fade.

Zuko breathed hard, breath taken away by the intensity of the embrace. Pressing their foreheads together, he carefully assessed how bright her green eyes shone, how the shadows seemed to naturally enhance the beauty that was her face. "Is that….A 'yes'?"

She nodded, "Yes. Yes, Zuko. A billion times, yes. I'll marry you."

It was his turn to take her breath away again.

()

Aang had disappeared. The next morning came far swifter than anyone had expected. And with an unpleasant surprise. Aang had disappeared. Whether it was earlier that morning or late in the middle of the night, no one knew. Katara had insisted that while he seemed a little out of it when they said goodnight nothing out of the ordinary stood out to her. Jet had been the first one wake, and he hadn't seen Aang but thought him to be asleep. Resting up for the big day. However when Toph finally crawled out of bed and asked where he was, the entire crew seemed to realize that there was something terribly wrong.

They searched the entire island. From the allies of the nearby town to the farthest corners of the beach. And yet they found nothing despite the searching they had done up until the middle of the day when they regrouped. He wasn't on Ember Island. But then where could he be? Why would he run away? Had the stress finally gotten to the twelve year old boy? He was after all just a kid; no matter how they looked at it the responsibility of having to kill someone else was massive. Not to mention the fact that he came from a race of people that didn't believe in killing others, that only further pushed against him as a person. Still, they each had thought that he was brave enough to stand his ground. Apparently that wasn't the case.

Determined to find him, Daiyu took to the sky with Sokka and Appa. While they searched in a smaller radius, she flew further away. She wanted to see if she could hone in on the familiar sensation of Raava within the boy. She pushed hard trying to see just how far her senses could reach and then going on further. However even she could only push her mind so far. She had to retreat back to land after three hours of further looking. She sighed, not even acknowledging just why Sokka was being spat ever so slowly out of Appa's mouth. But she did question how he could stand being covered in so much saliva.

"So," her wings furled to her back, "Now what?" She didn't know if she would have to use them again soon or not.

All eyes fell to Zuko. When they didn't look away the Prince became flustered. "What? What are you all looking at me for?"

Katara blandly replied, "Well…..You kinda are the master of hunting Aang."

"And we're running out of time," Sokka agreed as he shamelessly swiped spit from his face.

"Well if Daiyu can't find him, then I don't know how else we could track him down," he replied.

Tilting her head she realized something. "Yeah I still don't get that," Toph pointed out, "All this time you've had this internal 'Aang tracker' sense? Is that how you managed to find us when you were hurt?"

A simple shrug. "Yes actually. It has to do with spiritual stuff. It's boring and hard to explain and we have more important matters to attend to. If Aang doesn't fight Ozai, and Zuko and I have to fight Azula and her pet walking corpse, then who will?"

Here Jet stepped in. "It would have to be both of you. Let's face it, you two fight together as a team best, and you have the biggest advantage. Zuko will be insanely strong because of the comet too, and all the pandemonium will probably make your Chaos State stronger than ever. The rest of us will have to deal with Princess Bitch and her manslave." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the female benders, "No offense to you two."

"None taken," Toph waved off, "I don't wanna fight some old dude that intends to turn me to a crisp."

"And with all that heat my water would evaporate in seconds," Katara agreed.

Wait.

Wait a damned minute.

He's an idiot. "Hold on…...There is someone even more fitting to fight my father instead of us if not Aang. The problem is, we'd have to find him and I have no idea where to start."

It clicked.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of him before?! He was stronger than all of them and more experienced. Hell, he was Ozai's older brother and probably knew him better than anyone else in the world. Question was…...Where would Iroh hide away at a time like this? It would have to be a point of resistance against the war. A place where one last stand was being taken. It was the only place that made sense. Not because she knew him as well as Zuko, but it was what any good leader would do. And anyone who knew about him knew that Iroh was nothing if not an exquisite leader.

"Ba Sing Se," she realized. "Earlier, Zuko, you said that there was still a troublesome amount of resistance within the city. I would bet all my money," even if she had none, "That Iroh is there planning to take it all back in one fell swoop." She could only imagine just how much damage the Dragon of the West would be doing with the power of Sozin's Comet at his command.

All eyes fell to her. "Is he really that strong?" Sokka had never seen him fight. And honestly he didn't know much about those with fancy titles like him.

"Are you kidding me?" Zuko insisted, "Uncle was said to have defeated the last living dragon," although now he knew that was a lie but it still spoke leaps and bounds. "He's amazing."

Suki was skeptical. "Are you sure he'd be there? What if he's going to be on the frontlines?"

"No," Zuko denied, "Uncle isn't the kind to fight on the frontlines anymore. Not since his son died when I was a kid. Ever since he's been sitting on the sidelines doing only what he's had to." It took until now to realize it was never laziness but picking one's own battles. "We need to go. Now. Everyone on Appa."

()

The flight to Ba Sing Se's outer wall left the poor flying beast tired, everyone could tell. Carrying six people was a large load for him at top speed, even when he pushed himself hard. He knew how important getting to where they were going was. He wanted to help. Sadly, he reached his limit before they could enter the once impenetrable city. Upon Zuko's suggestion, they made camp settling in by eating the small amount of food they had packed and crawling into the travel beds. There were no tents. No one seemed to notice nor care considering how tired they were. Appa hadn't even eaten dinner, far too exhausted to snack on the various shrubberies around the corner of rubble.

Daiyu however woke in the middle of the night, disturbed not by intruders but rather the fact that simply her body could not sleep. Her mind wandered and wondered about the upcoming fight she and Jet would have to endure. The hardest fight she had ever come upon was going to help determine the fate of the rest of the world. Because even if Aang defeated Ozai, if Azula and her pet won there would be no going back. The exhausted others would not stand a chance. They too would die. And all hope would be crushed under the foot under some crazy bitch with mommy issues.

She would very much rather that her side of the war, the one with the Prince with daddy issues, won.

That would be nice.

She wondered if Enlai were still alive, would she even need Jet to stand by her side against Xing. Was there some super secret trick to fighting him that she couldn't think of? Or did she just have to throw herself at him until he died? Hopefully there was a third option because last time she did the second one she ended up with tree in her stomach.

Before she could so much as try to fall back into the world of dreams, a ring of fire surrounded them. Her first instinct was to create a tall wall of shadows, lifting her hands high in the air as she jumped to her feet. This was not unlike one of the times she was attacked as a girl. Next to her Zuko awoke slowly, mumbling something about tree frogs and how Daiyu shouldn't eat poisonous things. She would have to ask him about that later.

All the while Toph felt the intruders before they showed their faces. Alarming the rest of the group, fully waking up the young firebender, everyone scrambled to their feet. The wall of darkness was tall enough to protect them, but the newcomers were elevated on rubble and other such rocks. Their shadowed faces were however not hard to recognize by those who know them.

"Well well, look who's here!" the first was an old man of white hair and blue clothing. An earthbender with some sort of eye issue by the way one was larger than the other.

Toph dared to speak first. "Who are these people? We're surrounded by a bunch of….Old guys." In fact, they were all wearing the same blue garb.

Katara smiled brightly. She recognized all of the faces before them. She had never been so happy to see them all. "It's okay everyone. Daiyu you can lower the wall. These guys are friends."

Each one by first glance didn't look all that impressive. The one that had spoken looked like he had a screw or two loose, while the others looked ready to be sitting in chairs drinking tea all day. He had long since learned not to take someone's appearance for granted. That didn't stop his mouth though. "You had time to make friends with some old dudes?" Jet rose a brow towards Sokka who smiled broadly.

He defended them gladly, "These guys all saved us at one point or another. Or helped us grow as warriors," he had one particular person in mind.

"They're not just any old people," Katara bowed to a white haired man of tanned skin and blue eyes. A waterbender if those were any sign, "These are very powerful and good friends of ours. It's good to see you again, Master Pakku."

The stern features remained as he bowed back. He praised the girl. "It's always respectful to bow to an old master…..But how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

Taken aback the siblings stared before the news seemed to click for them both. Brilliant award winning smiles spread across their faces surprise gleaming in their eyes. And while Sokka cried his glee, Katara actually spoke. "That's so great! You and Grangran must be so happy together!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," the elder happily confirmed.

"Welcome to the family…..Grampgramp!" Sokka jumped at the chance to hug his new grandfather tightly. He had never known his biological one- killed by wolves when he was but a baby. He took no offense to the gentle shove that pushed him away from the Northerner, insisting that 'Pakku' was just fine. "What about….GranPakku?" This was shot down even faster.

Moving on, Katara was kind enough to point one firebender out to the other. Hair white and wild, poofy, Daiyu couldn't help but see it as similar to Jet's. The sudden conspiracy that the two could be related momentarily blew her mind. But then she shook her head. There was no way. "And this was Aaang's first firebending teacher."

Bowing to the Prince who gladly returned it he introduced himself. "Jeon Jeong."

Sokka bowed to the youngest appearing of the elders. He had Jet next to him, wanting to introduce the teen that was tutoring him in the art of the sword to the man who taught him the basics. "Master Piandao."

"Hello Sokka. Who is this you have with you?"

Not really one for manners but having some anyways, Jet's bow was swift, "The name's Jet. I've been working with Sokka on his swordsmanship for a little while." Less than a week but he supposed it still counted.

"A hook swordsman. They are rare in these times. A rather complex method of fighting but highly capable when mastered." The warrior praised lightly.

Okay, she was lost. Was she the only one lost? She hoped not. Looking to Daiyu and Toph, she realized she wasn't alone in her cluelessness. "Wait. How do you all know each other."

Speaking with laughter in his voice the earthbender, Bumi, smiled. "All old people know each other. Don't you know that?"

"We're all part of the same organization: A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," Piandao explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko realized with wide eyes. He would have never guessed that there was a bigger picture to the group.

"The Order of the White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important," Jeong Jeong continued.

"It came from a White Lotus, your uncle Iroh of the Fire Nation," Pakku nodded to the astounded prince bringing a smile to his face. It was a look of pride and it warmed Daiyu's heart.

Toph beamed, "That's who we're looking for!"

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao offered.

Before they could continue, the old wide eyed man halted the entire party. "Wait! Someone here is missing. Someone very important…..Where's Momo?" Daiyu had to stop herself from smacking her face in both surprise and disbelief. That was who he realized wasn't there? Or was he just being silly? She couldn't read the geezer all that well and that somewhat disturbed her. She could even read Iroh to an extent, which she thought was saying something but this man was under lock and key in terms of predictability.

Sokka sighed, "He's missing…..And so is Aang," he wasn't bothered by the seemingly randomness at all. He had grown used to him after the whole ordeal of being wrapped up in rock candy.

"Ah, well, so long as they have each other, I'm sure they'll be fine! Now, let's go!" with a commanding heave the earth at his feet heaved him into the air, sending him rocketing back behind the broken wall. This time, Sokka palmed his forehead. Okay so maybe he wasn't completely used to the old man and his oddities.

They were welcomed into an organized camp comprised of grouped tents each area seeming to hold not different a warrior from each nation kept separate but rather categorized fighting styles. In one bundle of tents there were those that seemed to prefer swords as opposed to another group which fought with spears and another with battle fans then yet another with warhammers. There seemed to be a cooking station and a bathing station as well. In her short time of being a mercenary Daiyu had seen a few other bases run by the Earth Kingdom; they weren't nearly as well kept as this one. As they walk, the old earthbender that opened the protective tall wall enclosing the camp explained to Katara and her brother that he had single handedly taken Omashi back from the Fire Nation. This honestly surprised and impressed Daiyu until she was told that the crazy bastard was in fact the keeper of the city. She marveled at the fact that he was also apparently as old as Aang technically was himself- one hundred and twelve years old. How he was still alive and so capable was beyond her. But then it was also beyond her how a body could freeze itself and survive that as well, yet Aang managed it.

"Where is he?" Zuko asks once the short tour was over.

Piandao gestured gently, "Your Uncle is in there, Prince Zuko," to which the young man nodded and branched away from the others with his lover in tow.

He stopped at the tent's door flaps, seeming to try and gather the courage to walk in and finally face the man that had always been more of a father to him than his actual kin. Daiyu gently placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, offering him strength. "It will be okay, Zuko. I know it sounds silly but you just need to go in there and apologize. Ask for forgiveness; I believe it'll be easier to get than you think."

"Will you come with me?"

She shook her head, "No, this is something you need to face on your own. I betrayed him as well, but you need to go first. He liked me but he was more hurt by you. I'll come in when you tell me it's okay; I'll wait out here."

Breathing deep the Prince realized that she was right. He needed to be strong and look forward on his own for once. No one holding his hand. It needed to be just him and Iroh. Nodding once he kissed her swiftly as though pulling bravery from her lips, and then silently entered the tent. He knew the old man would have noticed them before he entered. Iroh laid there motionless, breaths deep and slow as though asleep. Zuko knew otherwise. He was not worried about having to repeat himself as he sat down, heart hammering in his chest so fast and hard that he thought it might burst.

Daiyu heard him begin.

"Uncle….I know that you must have mixed feelings about seeing me here. But I want you to know…...I am so so sorry, Uncle," He did not bother to hide or wipe away the tears that sprung from his eyes and rolled down his face. His voice cracked, "I am so sorry and ashamed for what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I-" he hadn't expected the old man to suddenly sit up, grip the collar of his tunic and pull him swiftly into a strong hug. He could feel the tender love that was there, the worry that Iroh seemed to have felt. He hugged the old man back as the tears increased and his nose dribbled. Sniffing he asked, "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me?"

But the young man was wrong. "I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way." The gentle former general did not bother to hold back the tears of relief that came to him. The young man he had willingly left his Nation for, whom he had raised and guided and nurtured for three years…..The nephew who had become a son….He was there in his arms safe and of right mind.

"I did lose my way," he pulled back to finally meet the gentle amber gaze of his favorite relative.

"But you found it again. And I am so proud that you found found it yourself."

"It wasn't that hard Uncle, you have a pretty strong scent," Zuko joked before hugging him again. After a long moment of silence and simply enjoying the warmth of the elder firebender, he pulled back again and informed, "Daiyu is here too. Would you like to see her?"

"Would I like to see her? Of course I would!" Instead of the young one standing to get her however he did it himself. He found the spirit hybrid patiently waiting a few feet from the door. When amber met emerald, his smile softened again. He could tell that she had been through some changes as well. There was a saged wisdom there, as well as some regret and determination. "It is good to see you, Daiyu."

She moved before she could speak, a small whimper coming from her lips. She hadn't thought that she was going to act in such a way but just seeing that smile made her heart flood with relief. She collided with him strongly, wrapping her arms around his shorter frame as though afraid of letting go. "I'm sorry Iroh," she whispered as salt rolled down her face. She didn't care that there were people staring as she did so. "I'm sorry I betrayed you and I'm sorry I didn't follow your advice about revenge. I'm sorry I couldn't guide Zuko as well as you. I'm sorry you were jailed and all alone and-"

"It's okay," he hushed gently, rubbing her back as she buried her face into his shoulder. "You have learned the lessons that are some of the hardest to learn. And have ended up a better person for it. I am truly happy to see you here. And Enlai would be proud." He ignored the fact that he would need a new shirt as she gripped it as though her life depended on it poking holes through it with sharp claws. "Why don't you come inside? We can share my tent for the evening. Plus I would love to hear how you managed to survive staying in the palace with Azula and Ozai." Here he grinned playfully earning a harmless glare.

"I'm going to be honest I have no idea how I managed to not kill them both in their sleep," she grinned and followed him, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

It felt so nice to have a family.

Morning found Iroh seated with the group of young teens, bowl in his hand. Zuko sat directly to his right, and after him was Daiyu followed by Katara, Suki, Sokka, Jet and Toph. They spoke quietly so as to not disturb any of the others getting ready for the morning. Zuko sighed as he finished his bowl of simple rabbit meat, potatoes and some wild herbs. Somehow it tasted far better than anything else he had eaten recently.

"We need you to come with us Uncle, and up us defeat the Father Lord."

Daiyu grinned snickering into her bowl before swallowing what was in her mouth. "You mean Fire Lord."

"That's what I said. You can defeat him Uncle, and we'll be there to help you."

However Iroh shook his head putting his spoon down gently. "I don't think that will work. Even if I can defeat Ozai, it will not be pretty. Also, it would still be seen as pointless fighting by everyone around the world. A brother killing a brother just for power."

Daiyu pursed her lips, "But….When we figure out a way to defeat him successfully, will you come back and take the throne?" Terrible place as it was, she recognized the fact that many were merely following orders. Thoughtlessly yes, but not all were with ill intent. They needed a proper leader to show them the way.

"No…..It must be someone new. An idealist with a pure heart and an unending well of honor. It must be you Prince Zuko," Iroh insisted direction his eyes to the young man.

"But- I've so many mistakes." In his mind a leader was not someone like him- inexperienced and without a real connection to his country. He hadn't been there in three years up until recently and even then he felt strange there. What if he wasn't the right choice and only made things worse?

Iroh nodded gently. He would not deny facts. "Yes, you have. You've struggled, you've suffered, but still you followed your own path. You restored your honor all on your own. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

He was truly touched that a man so worthy of respect thought this of him. He was uncertain he could lead an entire country but…..He would have people to support him at the very least. He glanced to the young woman at his side, and she smiled encouragingly back to him. She thought he could do it too. Finally he lifted his head after much contemplation. "I'll try, Uncle."

Toph was touched by the moment but there was no avoiding the biggest issue. "What if Aang doesn't come back?"

"Sozin's Comet is coming, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will fight the Fire Lord….When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would take Ba Sing Se; but now I realize that it was truly to take it back."

Sokka's eyes widened in both amazement and disbelief. "So that's why you gathered the White Lotus."

Iroh nodded. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume your position at the throne. But Azula will be there, waiting."

"I can take her," he knew he could.

"Not alone," Iroh denied, "And given what you've told me about this lightbender of hers, you won't have Daiyu for support."

Here Zuko's heart thudded heavily in his chest. He had nearly forgotten about Xing. "You're right. Katara, would you be willing to help me fight Azula?"

The young waterbending master smiled, eyes hard and looking for a fight. "I thought you would never ask."

Daiyu grinned, "Kick her ass you two…..Jet, you've got my back, right?"

Here the tanned young man spoke firm and fierce, "You know I'd never leave you to fight someone like him alone. Let's put down a monster."

"What about us? What's our destinies?" Sokka asked, he had donned his Water Tribe armor in preparation for the fight to come.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think...I think that even though Aang might not show up, we need to do everything we can to stop the Fire Nation."

"And when Aang does show up to fight the Fire Lord, we'll be right there to back him up," Toph smiled out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Murder the Light**

As they crossed the sky, Jet tried to still his hammering heart. He was determined to stand by her side, but the adrenaline and worries of 'what if' soared through his mind one after another. His main concern was if Daiyu was too slow or they as a team were too weak to truly defeat this bastard. While he did not want to think of the possible results he knew that it was more realistic to admit they were there. Then where was the chance that Aang did not show. There was no way Sokka with Toph and Suki could take on the Fire Lord, and by the time personal fights were over the four others including himself would be spent. Aang had to return for them to succeed.

"Azula will be waiting for us at the palace city," Zuko explained as he directed Appa with gentle hands, "Which is where Xing will be too. Do you plan on fighting him then and there?"

Beside him Daiyu sat, pressed against his side as though to engrave the feeling of his body against hers into both their minds. They too admitted that there was a very strong possibility of death in the fights to come, and wanted to fight knowing the sensation one last time. Behind them Jet and Katara sat silently, their minds on different matters. The water girl could not help but watch the sky as though waiting for calm blue to turn into the color of fire and red and destruction. She worried about Aang. Where he was, what he was doing, if he would return in time. Could he take down Ozai even if he said he wasn't going to kill him? Were the lessons he got enough? Was there anything else she could have taught him in terms of waterbending? If only bloodbending could be accessed without the help of the full moon.

She paused to think, "We'll lure him away somehow. I have a feeling that you and Azula are going to need all the room you can get. Plus if we give them the chance to work together then we lower our chances of winning." Her veins pulsed. Just the stress of fighting the man who nearly killed her was enough to set her nerves on fire. She both feared seeing him again and looked forward to it. She imagined Azula would be very surprised to see her alive and well.

"Don't forget that she has lightning to work with," Jet reminded Katara kindly. "Water attracts lightning so you're more likely to get hurt by it than Zuko is. Not only that but he knows how to redirect it and you don't." There was no time for her to learn after all. "If there's ever a chance for you to heal any minor wounds for either of you, do it. And try to wear her down if you can." He had never fought her but Azula sounded like a girl who didn't have as much stamina as she appeared.

Katara nodded once, thankful for the support. She had never fought Azula either, though she knew well what the other girl could do. Jet was more experienced in fighting those that were more physically capable than him- fighting benders while he could not bend- so to have this insight really helped. She knew that she would have to keep her distance from the Princess as well, as she had no real experience fighting hand to hand combat. "Make sure you're careful where you strike and when you do," she reminded him, "Your body isn't as durable as Daiyu's so if you attack at the right time you are likely to get really hurt." And no one wanted that.

"We're here," Zuko announced, staring down upon the place he used to call home. There was only a small gathering for what appeared to be the coronation of a new Fire Lord. Knowing his father as he did, Azula got the throne while he gave himself an even higher title as future ruler of all the continents. He knew the bison understood where to land and why. Though he thought him a stupid beast originally, he came to understand that the lumbering fluff ball was just a being of simple desires.

For what could have possibly been the last time, he turned Daiyu towards him, covering her mouth with his and shared with her a long sweet kiss. An embrace he tried to engrave into his mind. Her fingers ran through his hair, claws gently raking his scalp as he so enjoyed. His thumbs ran over her warm cheeks; it was as though she was going to cry. She smiled as the descent began, the shouts of surprise and people scurrying to get out of the way of Appa's large body rang around them. She could feel the heat of Xing's gaze on her body. "I love you," she whispered forehead pressed against his own.

"I love you," he echoed, stealing a smaller and shorter kiss before standing. His shoulders squared and features pulled into a stern expression he challenged her loud and clear. "It's not you who's becoming Fire Lord today Azula. I am."

She didn't look right. Not only not to the intruders but also to her underlings. She didn't care. She knew she looked ridiculous with her choppy bangs and improperly styled hair. She though couldn't care less. In her place she stood trembling with both rage and excitement. Xing had failed to kill Daiyu somehow. She would finally put her brother in the ground using her own hands. "Very well brother. Let us have a duel. An Agni Kai! The battle that was always meant to happen! You and me, brother."

"Fine," he took everyone by surprise.

"What?" Daiyu lowered her voice.

Katara however was very loud about her worry. "Zuko this isn't part of the plan we discussed! You said we would take her down together!"

"Aang would gut me if I let you get hurt. Besides I can take her; there's something not right about her."

"That's what's worry some," Jet rumbled, "Don't get cocky because of the comet. You're not the only one who gets energized by it."

But Zuko shook his head, "It'll be okay. Katara, you can stay with me as backup if need be but I think it'll be okay."

Daiyu scowled. "...You better ask for help when you need it or I'm going to have no choice but to beat you once this is all over. And make sure you keep yourself calm; don't let the comet's energy get to your head more than it already has." The sky was turning red. She could feel the destruction in the distance; the collective chaos created by fear and wonder and terror all around. Even Azula's instability added to it. She could feel the chaos poking and prodding at her, waiting for its chance to play. She sternly told it to wait its turn.

Azula turned to her pet who silently stood off to the side. His eyes had been locked onto the girl he had been so certain he killed. "This is the first and last time you've failed me Xing. You have a second chance; kill Zuko's whore and I'll give you a reward better than any you'd be able to think up." Though he was a disgusting human to look at, maybe if she had his child it would take after her in appearance, but be able to use both light and fire. The ultimate warrior of her own flesh and blood. It would begin her legacy and turn it into a legend like no other.

Xing stepped forward, head inclined. "You are alive". He greeted Daiyu, watching as black swirled at her shoulder blades like a fog.

She shrugged as casually as her nerves allowed. Luckily she appeared calm. "I'm a tough cookie to crumble. You're going to have to do more than just impale me on a branch."

"Don't challenge him!" Jet grumbled.

"I see. I'll endeavor to try harder," he glanced to his mistress, bowing low. "I am leaving now."

Azula scoffed, "Go then! Make the fight quick!"

"As you wish." He rushed them like a storm.

And in turn, Daiyu's wings flared seemingly hidden on her back until that point as she turned and ran along Appa's body pushing hard as she took off from a runway much too short. She flew, watching over her shoulder as light blasts shot after her as though seeking her body heat. She turned, and despite his cries of not being ready scooped up the swordsman that was Jet in a fashion Zuko was rather familiar with. A hug under the arms and legs around her waist. There was only just enough momentum to make them airborne again. And as gusts of venomous wind pushed against his body tossing his messy black hair every which way, he watched them retreat to a location unknown. Xing bounced after them, running like a lightning bolt from rooftop to rooftop honed in on his targets. His gaze went back to his sister. He had other things to focus on.

The place Daiyu took them too was the courtyard of the palace. A place broad and open perfect for a fight. But also one could take momentary cover within the building or behind the trees that lined the grassy man made field. She dropped Jet as she had no time to stop, watching as he tucked and rolled with a grunt while she barrel rolled in the air out of the way of the nearest blast. Furling her wings and spinning midair, they snapped back open as she landed disappearing like smoke in a breeze.

Xing landed heavily on the balls of his feet, knees crouching to ease the impact as he jumped down from the high up rooftop. Jet looked him over, dressed in nothing but white pants with a gold sash. He was missing his middle toes, and arm and an eye. Scars littered him from head to toe. Daiyu hadn't been exaggerating when she said he looked like a living experiment. Like someone had strapped him down and played with his insides until he developed the powers the person was looking for. He knew though that it didn't work that way, and that somehow he had to have been spirit touched much like the young female warrior. Carefully he drew his swords, watching as the eye made of starlight zoned in on him. After a moment it was as though he was dismissed and dubbed harmless.

Jet would show him that doing so was a fatal flaw. He charged in first, knowing that there was no other way he could challenge the beast of a man, swords at the ready and features hard with determination. He grit his teeth as blasts of light were fired at him, barely managing to keep himself from flinching from each close call. Behind him Daiyu worked hard on her timing, meeting each light blast with one of dark energy. Walls of shadows were far too flimsy against Xing's abilities this she knew well. She needed to get Jet up close and personal so he could keep him busy. Given enough time, she would enter the Chaos State and in theory make quick work of the mangled man.

The idea of making certain Xing didn't attack Daiyu was nowhere near fullproof. She had tried to explain to poor Jet just how fast the massive enemy was, but he could not imagine it until he faced the facts himself. With each swing he made it was as though Xing retaliated five times in a row before Jet could even get his swords up to block or counter attack. He coughed hard as he was sent flying back by a single kick, tumbling heels over head as he skidded to a stop. He could already feel a disgusting and disturbing bruise forming on his gut, but did his best to pay it no mind. Breathing would be more difficult, but at the very least his ribs didn't suffer for it.

He had no time to look over his shoulder to see if Daiyu was having any success at all in taking to her new state of ability. But given the fact that there were blasts cancelling out Xing's he only imagined she had stopped to make certain Jet wasn't taken out so early in the game. Loyally his hook swords sang through the air, but unlike normally they cut through nothing when they should have met flesh. He aimed for the man's remaining arm, and was forced to backpedal as a blast of energies met one another. Using the smoke as a cover he made his way around Xing, and was actually rewarded with blood.

Hissing as he grit his teeth, Xing spun and promptly placed a fist in Jet's face. He was used to pain, but that did not mean he liked it any more. It also didn't mean it could not affect him. As his life liquid splattered onto the ground, he turned again, and rushed the girl that had made an opening to the boy. Much to his surprise, a sword was literally thrown at his head like a spear. He changed course but did not break stride as he ran at her determined to make her death this time swift and certain. A blast of dark energy met him, though like she had been doing a blast of his own cancelled the attack. Again he changed course, repeating the process five more times only to realize that she had been herding him back to her partner.

Jet opened his mouth and rolled his jaw, checking for damage as one of his swords flew, and as he watched Daiyu carefully improvise as he tried to get close to the target again. As though with a mind of its own, a little tendril of shadow offered his second weapon to him. It would have been cute if not for the imminent doom that was currently taking place. Xing had been given no choice but to come back to a personal fight with the Freedom Fighter leader. Skillfully swung, spinning his entire body for momentum and to cover ground swords following his command to create a twin horizontal cut.

This hit again much to Xing's disbelief. The sudden movement was not part of the usual attack pattern. And as one sword hooked against another again he found a third hit annoyed him. His abdomen bled gently, though the one on his back and the new cuts on his side cried red rapidly. He needed to get rid of this one so that he could take care of his main target. Xing jumped skillfully over Jet's vicious swing looking to take his head and instead placed a blast of light at the boy's feet. Another was sent directly at Daiyu; she was forced to defend herself while also blinding herself due to the size of the attack. Xing took this chance to thrust his foot at the stunned Jet's abdomen. The familiar sensation of bones breaking told him of the ribs that stood no chance. Gasping for breath Jet buckled over, and found a knee trying to tear his lower mandible from the upper one. He was sent crashing, rolling as in his stunned state his swords fell from his hands.

Daiyu retaliated, her vision cleared before Xing could challenge her again. She had heard the painful break, and knew that feeling well. It would take some time before Jet recovered, if he could. Using the shadows to wrap around the light master's ankles she literally flung him around, bouncing him off of the floor and even an innocent tree in an attempt to daze him. The massive man flailed his arm and leg in an attempt to grab something that could halt his momentum. He found it in the very tree she tried to leave an imprint of his body on, grip strong as the branch groaned in protest. It snapped soon enough as she pulled, but it was more than enough to give him time to hit her with a blast of light.

Daiyu flew back with a pained yelp, taken aback by the sudden white blast, skin lightly seared as she rolled to a stop and jumped to her feet. Ignoring the momentary spinning of the world- she must have hit her head- she watched as Jet managed to get up close and personal with the monster again. He swung hard with both swords, battered and very much bruised. Blood dribbled from his lips and forehead and arms. His clothing was more tattered than she expected it to be too, and she could see a bruise blooming at his ribs where they were broken. He had slowed down significantly as well because of this.

But this didn't keep the skilled swordsman from nearly bisecting the lightbender.

But instead of meeting his mark, he found a hand around his wrist, the larger man had merely not been there by the time of impact, sliding to the side and gripping onto the fragile joint. The sword fell to the ground as his cry of pain alerted his partner to a plan gone wrong. Daiyu, worried for Jet's well being, formed a floor of shadows and literally threw Xing into the distance so that she could check on the nonbender's condition. She found him cradling his left limb, and saw the swelling at his hand. Xing had broken his wrist.

"Can you still fight?" The heat of the comet had already come, the sounds of blasting red and blue fire in the distance lit up the remaining darkness of the sky. As though a volcano housed an internal war the two types of flame pressed and charged one another. One seeming to have no real target or intent other than destruction and the other concentrated and carefully placed. Nearly the opposite of what they had been months ago.

Jet hissed as her fingers pressed on tender flesh, "Yea, I'll be fi- move!" he shoved her hard, thrusting his hands against her shoulders despite the pain that shot through the bad wrist. He himself only had enough time to jump forward, rolling as the impact met his back scorching his clothing. Groaning, he stood forgetting about the swords he had lost with that impact. Instead he dared to enter pure hand to hand combat, even if it wasn't his forte.

Xing showed him swiftly just who was king when it came to battle with the palms and feet. As he moved his normally lumbering frame around a well aimed but slightly clumsy kick, he blocked with his own lower extremity and instead used his only hand and speed to suddenly grab the boy's neck. He thought that Jet would actually protect one of his most vital areas, but apparently the tempo of the fight had gotten to him. He was tempted to simply crush the boy's trachea, but given that he was not the main target settled for less.

A single beam of light brought forth a pain like no other for poor Jet. He screamed a sound that chilled any listeners to the bone, his ribs aching as his body trembled. Light entering and exiting as though a hot weapon through animal fat, it created a small hole in the young man's side. In a spot that while not instantly fatal, would need swift treatment or permanent damage would be done.

Daiyu stopped as she heard the scream, standing at the ready from being pushed. The events had happened too fast for her to track. One moment she was dazed from the blast, the next she was watching a weaponless Jet fight Xing and then finally the hole in the teen's body. Shocked into motionlessness and horror struck she had to knock herself from her stupor when by his throat alone Xing threw the dangling boy to her feet. He rolled to a stop limbs over sides like an abused ragdoll, mouth open in a silent scream as agony echoed through his entire body.

"Jet!" she cried, watching as the red quickly pooled under him. Instantly her hands pressed on the wound ignoring the scream it brought forth. Of course it hurt, but she needed to get pressure on it or he would be in trouble. "Jet, talk to me!"

The brown eyed teen blearily looked to her shape. The pain near blinded him, and with the loss of his blood came exhaustion. Jet's bloodied lips rose into a slight smile, "Hey beautiful," he cooed softly, throat unwilling to let him raise his voice.

She sighed absolute relief, and offered a teary smile in return. "Hey. Hang in there okay? I'm going to take you to Katara to get you fixed up." Wings formed on her back. But as she made to lift him the screams came. He thrashed with a new energy, insisting she not move him. Instantly she put him down as gently as possible. "I have to take you to her or-"

"You have a higher priority than me," he was tired, and cold. "Xing can't be allowed to live. You know that. I know that. Don't worry...I'll be...Okay...I think." Breathing was hard. Talking was hard, and strangely he was colder than he was a few moments ago. He wanted to sleep. "I'll just….Take a nap."

She knew he would bleed out if she didn't do something about it. She knew that just by looking at him and personal experience. She needed to move fast. However he wouldn't let her move him. It hurt him, and he obviously had no intent on leaving the battlefield when there were bigger problems at hand. "Jet no. You're my top priority right now. Xing can wait."

"If he gets to help or defend Azula, it's over," he whispered. "I won't forgive you if you end up dying to get me healed. And I won't forgive you...If you let him go to keep me safe….I just need to shrug this off. It'll be okay I think."

But there were no promises, and her heart clenched. She cursed herself. She should have done this earlier, just like they had planned. She should have done it before she lured Xing away; maybe if she had Jet wouldn't be in the battered and bloodied state that he was. Xing stood, watching from a short distance. He could see the damage even from where he was. He was the one who made it; he knew the effects it had on the body. "Your partner was weak," he challenged shamelessly, "It will be good when he dies to make room for the strong. This is the world Azula wants; I will create it for her."

"Jet is not weak."

"He is," Xing pointed a finger, as though to gesture to the downed young man, "Weak and feeble, just like any other nonbender. I admit he is a talented swordsman, but this has nothing to do with Azula's vision for the future. As her father is determined to exterminate the earthbenders with his wrath, my lady is determined to rid the world of lower humans such as this one. In fact, I shall begin the process in her honor." The beam of light came before she could stop it, shooting its way through Jet's chest.

The poor boy's next scream was more of a strangled gasp. Blood bubbled up from his lips, his eyes blown wide with pain as a hole sat in his lung collapsing it. He coughed vigorously, trying to roll over as blood dribbled from the new wound and his mouth. It hurt everywhere, his heart raced; he could not breathe. The result happened far too fast for Daiyu to do anything about it. And as he rolled back onto his back, he only saw her shadow. This was how he died? At least he wanted to see her face. Pretty and without dirt. He thought of when they had gone on the date in Ba Sing Se; this was his last thought before the world turned black, and his mind shut out all external sensations.

She screamed for him to listen, for him to move or react as now two holes sat in him both making the puddle larger. What was she supposed to do?! As she tried to shake him back into consciousness, she ignored the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Jet! Jet! Wake up! Jet please! Please wake up Jet! Jet!" Her heart pattered painfully in her chest, threatening to burst from its home. "Please. Please no…..," salt mixed with the blood that had splashed onto her face when he was hit a second time. She was so stupid; she knew better than to stop in the middle of a fight! What was wrong with her?! Everything was going wrong.

Jet did nothing to respond to her. She felt a pulse, but it was weak and rapid. He would die if she didn't do something immediately. Xing once more watched with almost sick interest. So this was what happened when those people cared for died in such a major battle. How interesting. "Did you love him?" He watched her cry, shaking the boy's shoulders as though that would help. "War takes everything from those stupid enough to love and protect anyone save themselves. Not only was he weak for his lack of evolution, but he also clearly cared for you. This is your fault; you should have never allowed him to enter this fight. Instead you should have died for real on your own. Let him live another day until he too was extinguished with the rest of the non-benders. His death was inevitable, but you only made it happen faster."

Was he taunting her or stating facts? She couldn't tell, but it made her angry. "Shut up."

"If you like I can take you to see him," Xing pressed. It was not a sadistic edge that urged him to push forward but rather pure interest in her reactions and how her mind worked in such a state of horrified anguish. He had never seen it before, and jumped at the chance to learn.

She glared, green eyes hard, jaw clenched as she bared sharp canines. "I said, shut your mouth."

And yet still he did not take her threat as anything more than empty words. "How would you like to fade into nothing? As the first warrior to ever survive a fight with me the first time around, I will give you the honor of choosing how my hand ends your life."

"Shut your fucking mouth," it was a sound Katara would have known well. The mixture of a growl and a lowered tone to her voice rumbled from her chest like thunder. She should have done this sooner. But that was a mistake she would not make again. Jet was still alive, she knew that much, but not for long. She needed to get Katara to him, because moving him was out of the question. In order to do that she needed to finish what she started.

The pink woven lines started at her fingers and toes, crawling up and around her extremities, covering her exposed torso as she ripped her pants to clog the holes in Jet's body in an attempt to make him live longer. Soon the burning glow following her veins reached her jaw, cradling it like caressing fingers. Lips and claws gained the tell tale dark pigmentation, and soon her eyes glowed the purple-pink of dark energy. However, Daiyu had no intention of letting it stop there.

Screw controlling the Chaos State.

She wanted this man to suffer. What better way than to give the chaos what it wanted? Rather than breaking under the pressure like before, forced behind a glass wall, she was confident she could even pull herself from a mindless state now that she understood how the Chaos State worked. She would let the chaos use her as a vessel of destruction, sole target being the lightbender. The wings that formed on her body were as always covered in feathers glowing chaos colored quills, though rather than made from shadows outside her body, they seemed to rip through her skin made only from the shadows within. Blood poured down her back in an almost poetic way as the appendages stretched and shifted as though to test themselves out. The whites of her eyes soon gave way to the color of dark energy, the lines pulsed with a burning light and fangs extended below her bottom lip.

Though the world burned, the courtyard of the palace was cold.

Around them shadows danced and quivered, growing and pulsing with her breathing, a growl on her snarling lips as her fingers hooked into claws. It was a strange sensation, being behind the glass wall of her mind but by choice rather than force. She knew that she could confidently put herself back in the driver's seat whenever she pleased. It was as though finally the nearly sentient energy and she understood one another, and had come to a clear agreement. In the controlled Chaos State, she compared for her own benefit, she was still of clear mind. She was in front of the glass with access to new abilities and power. She knew what she was doing and how and why. She made the actions of conscious mind. But as she let the chaos of war and death and stress and malice use her like a puppet, her body falling into autopilot, only one thought came to the forefront. Here, she was behind the glass, but there was a door in it for her to use. She had access to the same amount of power, but any reservations she had while in control were gone.

Kill the light.

Xing stared at the sight, taken aback by it and somewhat amazed. He had never seen anything like it. A state of strange animalistic terror. He watched as tears filtered from her glowing eyes and blood soaked into her already crimson shirt staining her pale skin. Looking down to the boy, he saw shallow rapid breathing and pale tanned flesh; he was going into shock, and would soon die. He was certain of this and had absolutely no regrets for being the cause. Azula had told him to kill the girl, but the boy got in the way. Now as he looked at the girl, he still felt certain he could take her life. Just because she adopted a new appearance meant nothing to him.

He lifted a hand, palm facing Daiyu, and released a blast of burning light that scorched its way to her. Aiming to hit her face and literally incinerate her head killing her on contact. Much to his surprise however, her wings lifted her into the burning sky spread wide and powerfully flexing. The heavy whoosing as air was pushed out of the way seemed to echo all around. Hooked fingers gestured as she soared higher, charging him with a face of madness. Much to his surprise, he felt more than saw the rapid spikes of shadows thrust themselves forward at a speed he had not believed them capable of. He was forced to bounce and evade on the balls of his feet, rolling and jumping as pike after pike attempted to impale him.

A surprised gasp escaped open lips when just as suddenly a blast of dark energy met his back, cauterizing his sword wound but also burning that side of his torso making it painful to move his arm or twist to dodge. A tendril of darkness wrapped around his ankle. He knew its intent, and broke it with a crescent of light before it could throw him around like a ragdoll a second time. What he wasn't expecting was for it to be a distraction that allowed Daiyu to swoop down and rake her talons along his side, dipping into the gashes Jet had left behind and creating an even larger injury. Xing was used to pain, but he was not accustomed to someone being able to dish it out to him. It had been far too long since something like this had happened.

She watched, landing with furled wings as he bled. His clothing tattered by her claws and the swords from earlier, and crimson trailing down the length of his body. It wasn't enough. Almost like an earthbender she stomped, urging for a floor of pikes to impale him. They rose immediately. However as Xing insisted on using them to his advantage, they continued to grow and gather into one another. Shifting and twisting they became a trio of puppets, all of which shared her vicious visage. They moved silently as their vision consumed their master's forcing her to see three times as many angles as before. Behind her glass wall, she thought perhaps she would not be able to control it just as when she was in the driver's seat. The chaos had no issues however. They lunged, swinging down as their arms broke into barbed whips. Xing made his way through their onslaught, and retaliated with a wave of light that turned the shadows into nothing.

Daiyu however was expecting this, and retaliated with her own two waves of dark energy that enclosed around him. When he ran to retreat on a limping leg, the walls curved, scorching the ground as they made a cylinder shape around him. When he jumped, he found a roof. His face hit it first, earning him a burn that made him scream. As the dark energy seemed to hum in place, ever moving but stationary at the same time, a new dome of shadows appeared, blades lacing what could have been smooth sides. The walls began to spin, and the dome shrank. Looking down, he tried to think of a way to evade through the earth. However even he would need multiple blasts of light to create a tunnel large enough for him and he did not have the right amount of time needed to do so.

He collected a wave of light behind him, knowing that it was a double edged sword. However it had worked last time he fought her and as he condenced the wall into a smaller wave he knew it would be stronger. And it was. Xing grit his teeth as his burn turned into charred skin and exposed bone, but the walls that had kept him in gave way. He turned, searching for the waiting opponent. Only for claws to render him from crotch to throat. He had not expected her to be waiting for him at his exit shadow laced claws capable of rendering deep gashes into the earth.

Forced to halt, a trembling hand rose to his throat where the gashes stopped. He found holes where there should not have been. Blood gushed and poured as his heart instantly hit overdrive while adrenaline tried and failed to numb the pain. His large body hit the ground, falling onto his back and breaking the burnt skin with an audible sound of unknown name. Daiyu watched as blood bubbled from his lips, his single silver eye looking up to the sky, life fading from him. A single name escaped his mourning lips.

Azula.

Daiyu heartlessly scoffed, "She never loved you, idiot. Just used you like the tool you are. Die in vain knowing no one loved you. And that I killed you without any remorse." Her voice was gravelly and dark, as though growling and speaking at the same time. As she pulled herself from behind the glass wall within her head, she felt the weight of the energy expenditure hit her like a mountain falling. However, she shook her head, ignoring the exhaustion as she made her way to Jet. He was breathing, if barely. Shadows applied pressure to the wounds, not that it did much good. She shouldered him. Using what strength she had left to carefully heave him into her hold and take him into the sky. The explosions of fire all around had stopped. She only hoped Zuko was okay.

She prayed Katara could save Jet.

()

Zuko groaned as his wounds from days earlier fought him, not allowing him to slip his right arm into the sleeve of his robe. The lightning strike had been agonizing, he knew not how Daiyu managed to handle it like she did when it happened to her. However, gentle hands took up the fabric and just as softly guided his limb into position. Looking up, he found his jaw wide open. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant bun, black tresses framing her features and green eyes framed by light makeup. Her robes like his were of the finest make, dark red upon gold and marked by a lighter red. Billowing sleeves and a graceful follow of her frame to the floor, trailing behind her by a few steps.

Tying the strip around his waist she kissed him on the cheek, "Don't push yourself so hard. You're still healing." But she had been battered too. Her back ached where the very real wings receded back into her body once she had safely delivered her longtime friend to the healer. And her muscles screamed with every unwilling motion she forced them to make.

"You look beautiful," he greeted, a gentle smile on his features. He kissed his future wife full on the lips, wrapping her arms around her. "Are you ready?"

"When you are." Though first they had to finish getting him ready. Wrapping him in the formal wear of additional robes and pulling his hair up into a neat top knot she finally lowered the shoulder plates designed to look like fire over his head.

They walked the hall silently, her arm wrapped over his own as she tried not to trip over the trailing fine silk. How she would ever get used to so much clothing she had no clue. Maybe once the whole coronation was over she would ask Zuko to make a law where such flowing fabrics were only to be worn on rare occasions. Then her preference of wearing as much or as little as she wanted would be less frowned upon. It was somewhat ironic that now as they strolled with leisure, she found she did not mind the building. Before it had been a place she felt trapped in. Where she always had to look over her shoulder and watch for someone trying to stab her in the back. Now, with Ozai and Azula both in jail and Xing dead she could relax.

They found Aang waiting for him, dressed in formal Air Nomad clothing carefully tailored to fit only him and properly depict the clothing the old masters wore. He had been sitting, seeming to be meditating when he opened his eyes and stood to his feet. He smiled and shared a swift hug with Daiyu as she removed her arm from her lover's grasp.

"I can't believe a year ago, I thought my destiny was to capture you," Zuko smiled, the expression small but warm.

"I can't believe a year ago, I was still trapped in a block of ice. The world is so different now," the Avatar smiled back, his was much broader and open gray eyes sparkling with a pleasant joy.

"And it's going to be even more different thanks to us working together," they shared a short hug.

Daiyu found it worthy of soft snickering, reminded of how hard Zuko had been when she first met him. He barely allowed Iroh to hug him let alone share words of kindness or anything not related to capturing Aang. It was a huge change, seeing him as he was currently, but one that was was also extremely welcome. "I'm going to join the others in the crowd. Try not to talk for too long. The banquet afterwards is supposed to have lots of different food from all the nations and I haven't eaten since early morning."

Aang laughed as Zuko rolled his eyes a smirk crossing his features, "I'll be sure to make it so you're last to eat then."

"Mean! No cuddling and kissing for you for a week if you're going to pull that shit," she glared, knowing that while her other half didn't mind public displays of affection, he was also slightly embarrassed by them. The proof was in his pink cheeks as Aang snickered again.

Playing along he jabbed the new Fire Lord in the ribs, "Better watch what you say. She's going for low blows."

"Shut up and and let's go. We'll see you later Daiyu," Zuko grumbled, ignoring the warm sensation of his ears and making his way through the red and gold curtain.

Shaking her head with a smile she grinned, making her way outside through a door far from the long entry Zuko and Aang would soon be traveling through. It wasn't hard for her to pick out her friends. Sokka and his flailing despite his broken leg made it even easier. Each of them was dressed in armor respecting their nation, including Jet who, for once, wore all green being a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. The breastplate seemed to fit him rather well, if she was honest. Katara spotted her first, blue eyes wide and mouth slightly hung open. She had never seen Daiyu so dressed up before, and the fact that she was garbed in such nice clothing, she realized just why she was seen as beautiful.

"You seem almost over dressed for standing with us," Katara greeted with a small smile, "Or maybe we're underdressed?"

Daiyu waved a hand, momentarily glaring at the flapping of cloth that followed. "Nah, they just insisted that I wear layers upon layers of stupid flowy gowns because of Zuko and I being a couple. Or….Technically we're engaged."

Before Katara could so much as breathe her question Jet stepped in front of her, white bandages wrapped around his head and chest under the armor. "You're what?!"

"Yea! When did that happen?!" Sokka had only just caught the last few words, but it was easy to assume who she was talking about considering Jet's frantic response.

"Who said you could do that without my permission?" Jet continued, "I'll rip his freaking head off for not asking me!" He had only just started to accept that Daiyu didn't see him as anything other than a brother, and she goes and does this? He didn't know whether to cry or to be pissed enough to thrash her. Almost instantly he decided a proper thrashing would take place. "We just got over the war!"

He groaned low in his chest when an elbow jammed itself against his ribs. "Oh calm down already! Just be happy for her why don't you!" Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. Personally she didn't see a reason for being surprised or exceedingly happy. It was bound to happen some time or another. At the very least, though, they were happy. "I'm happy for you Daiyu."

"Thanks Toph," in more way than one. Finding the warrior somewhat out of line but more silly than anything, batted him on the head with the pads of her fingers. "What are you, my dad?" She rolled her eyes, "It happened while we were staying here in the Fire Nation after we thought Aang died. It was the only way Ozai would accept our relationship. But Zuko officially asked on his own before Aang disappeared and we went to find Iroh."

Katara shoved the overprotective teen to the side, grunting as she thrust all of her weight behind the movement and still struggled to get him moved. "You're going to tell me all about it later, right?" Here she was the one excited blue eyes bright and a pink flush on her cheeks. It was the first time she'd be able to talk about such things with another girl and she couldn't help but be excited, "We need to pick out a dress for you! And figure out where the revenue will be and-"

Suki smiled, her painted lips pulled into an amused smile as she hushed the waterbending master gently. "Okay, that's enough. We need to line up now; Zuko and Aang will be coming out any minute….Congratulations though. And you definitely should tell us about it. Not right away but if you don't Katara might explode."

Daiyu laughed and shook her head, silently grateful for Suki's actions. "Maybe later. For now let's focus." She turned, glaring at the trailing fabric as she had to adjust it to sit behind her instead of being twisted around her ankles.

As Zuko and Aang finally revealed themselves, applause and cheers resounded loudly through the courtyard. From mere soldiers to larger players in the war, there were people smiling and cheering for the two before them. The Avatar who had defeated Ozai, bring peace to the world and restoring balance between the nations. Young and still very much in need of some growing up, but powerful and of pure heart. And the new Fire Lord. A boy some of them had called fool and even shunned in the time of his father's rule. Someone who had obviously struggled to find where his place in the world was. Someone who they knew had goals and ideas on how to bring honor and glory back to their magnificent home.

The shadow touched hybrid stood next to Katara between those of the Water Tribes attending the event, and the people of the Fire Nation. In her own little section where she alone stood. Looking up at Zuko, she saw not a strong and fierce leader who knew what he was doing. She saw instead a determined young man who would have to grow into the position he had rightfully won from his sister. Next to him was Aang, another person who still had to grow into the position he had no choice but to accept. He had large shoes to fill, and the role of Avatar would pull him every which way with the potential of even forcing him against his friends. But Daiyu knew that he could do it. They both could.

"Please," he called for silence, "The real hero….Is the Avatar!" the clapping and cheering escalated. "Today, the war is officially over! I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The war that lasted one hundred years has left the world scarred, and divided. But with the help of the Avatar, we can begin a new era of love and peace."

The event that was taking place was not just merely to announce that the war was over and that the Fire Nation would be working hard to earn the other nations' forgiveness. It wasn't just so that a crowd of people could praise Aang for his victory, or Zuko for his own. It was also Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord. The young man knelt, bowing his head. His eyes searched the crowd, looking for a familiar pair. When he found the emeralds that seemed to sparkle even from afar, he smiled gently. She offered him a fang filled grin.

The head of the Fire Sages made his way forward as Aang stepped to the side respectfully. The emblem of Daiyu's new home seemed to shine with more than just the reflection of the sun as it was held up high. The sage rose his voice for all to hear, carefully lowering the hairpiece that did more than simply act as an ornament that accentuated one's looks. It was also the symbol of Zuko's position, of his promises to his country and the world. Of the responsibility that now rested on his shoulders.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" A new wave of cheering nearly deafened the poor teen as he stood, gaze scanning the crowd taking in smiling faces and feeling a sense of relief, and belonging. He made his way forward, motioning for Aang to follow and stand at his side. And then, as he locked eyes with her again he called silently for his lady. Daiyu carefully climbed her way up the stairs that otherwise led into the courtyard. She cursed the draping cloth for what seemed like the millionth time as she almost embarrassed herself by falling on the stairs because of it. Luckily she caught herself before anything could be noticed, and she reached her lover while still being graceful.

As the cheers continued and even rose from their friends, Daiyu shamelessly took the newly crowned Fire Lord's face and pressed her lips to his. The shock was evident, but he responded in kind wrapping his arms around her waist. For a second she thought she heard a whistle from someone in the crowd, but couldn't place just where or who it would have come from.

Life was good.

()

She recognized the way to the cells. Burrowed into the earthen walls of the volcano and kept under lock and key by some of the best guards the nation had to offer. As in the palace the after party of the coronation took place- the loud music and laughter echoing even as far as they were from it- she followed him down the path to a particular cell. They were still wearing their clothing from before, never once given a chance to change out of their robes. But as Ozai lifted his head when he realized who was approaching, she silently grinned to herself. She had come prepared.

He mockingly looked upon his son and the hybrid, "I should feel lucky that the new Fire Lord and his Lady have graced me with their presence." He hissed the words, spitting as though they were poison.

"You should feel lucky that the Avatar spared your life," Zuko retorted as he leaned down to look his weak father in the face. He hadn't been the same since Aang took his bending. Still as self entitled as ever, but incapable of backing up any and all threats he gave someone. "And that Daiyu hasn't gutted you," he added as an afterthought. "Banishing me is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. It put me on the right path; maybe being here can do the same thing for you."

Daiyu took this as a signal to make her move. She had refused to go with him unless she was allowed to rough the bastard up a little. Though he had refused to wait and let her change, considering they would be returning to the party when they were done. Motioning with a hand, she glared heavily green eyes venomous in the dark and seeming to glow. The shadows responded instantly, shooting forward and stringing the failure of a father by his hands and neck wrapping around the bars of the cell's ceiling. The bearded man choked and thrashed violently, however found himself winded after a few moments of flailing. The shadows released the bars, letting the limp man fall to the ground and fusing with shadows on the ground pinning Ozai by the same body parts like a dog shoved into their own piss.

Coughing, Ozai snarled, "Why are you really here?"

Zuko moved forward, nearly pressing his face to the bars as he stared his blood parent down. His amber eyes glowed with a malice that in any other situation would have made Ozai proud. "Because you're going to tell me something…..Where...Is...My mother?"

()

Daiyu sighed as she listened to the peaceful song-ji horn played by a more than happy Iroh. She had changed clothing again, this time green. It fit their setting, after all. They had decided that a small group vacation was required in order for them to wind down and relax. She found herself sunbathing for the first time in nearly a year, enjoying the warm sun that hit her through the top of a nearby tree. Not far from her Jet sharpened his newest set of hook swords, a pair he had bought made by the best of smiths in the Earth Kingdom. Off elsewhere Suki and Katara chatted and Aang and Toph were keeping themselves busy. Zuko of all people served warm tea, Iroh pausing to smile his thanks when his cup was set down.

"Zuko stop moving around so much! You're ruining the moment!"

"What moment?" Suki was almost afraid to ask.

"I wanted to paint a picture," Sokka smiled softly, adding gentle touches with each slow and careful brush stroke. He remained focused even as his sister carefully made her way to look over his shoulder.

It didn't look anywhere near as good as she was hoping.

"Why do I have Momo's ears?" She pointed, rather hurt.

But Sokka was far more wounded than she, "Those are your hair loopies!"

"My hair isn't that spikey." Zuko added.

Jet agreed, "I look like I have a tree in my mouth."

"That's the wheat you're always chewing!"

"Why am I firebending?" Suki rose a brow.

Sokka defended himself, "I thought it added to the picture."

Iroh however disagreed, "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore; I've really trimmed down!"

And yet, "Well I think you all look great!" Toph grinned throwing her hands into the air.

As the group continued to argue, Zuko thought that this would be the best moment to give Daiyu a gift he had been thinking about saving for a more personal time. Yet he knew that after the next few weeks of relaxation, they planned to try and get the Fire Nation back in order, as well as set off in an attempt to find his mother. And then there was the wedding. Though they had agreed that they would wait a few years, he wanted to start planning as soon as possible. They would be far too busy to truly settle down and merely cuddle the day away as he so enjoyed. He found himself disappearing into another room, smiling at the gift as it sat as though waiting for him.

She hadn't taken part in the arguing. She knew from Sokka's Suki sand sculpture that he had literally no artistic talent. So she wasn't surprised when people started to insist that he either do it over or go find a real artist to capture the moment for real. She had kept her eyes closed, pleased with the silly banter and the cool breeze that told of autumn on the far off horizon. She had not expected for something to plop onto her stomach like a sack of cabbages.

When she opened her eyes to look, she found her face covered by a pink tongue and a wriggling body dancing all over her prone form. Laughter instantly brought the argument to a halt as they realized something far more interesting was going on. Suki gasped as Katara cooed, watching as the young woman and the little animal rolled around on the floor. Zuko stood to the side, a soft expression on his face. He had placed a little black wolf pup upon the young woman's prone stomach. It looked to only be a few months old, and more than willing to show that it was friendly towards anything that breathed.

When Daiyu managed to catch her breath and finally look the little thing over, she gaped. Happy red eyes stared her down as it dangled in her hold, her hands under its armpits. Large paws and ears that seemed capable of giving flight, she noted that it was actually surprisingly large for something that seemed so young. And, strangely enough, it seemed to be a mesh of two animals. While the front portion was definitely a wolf's, the rear seemed to be that of a lion's. Long thick black fur shortened to a smooth coat gradually the transition fully completed at the shoulders. And though normally wolves had shorter tails and lions longer, the tail was long and covered with long fur from base to tip.

She gazed up at Zuko, questioning. "I thought you might want a new partner to ride while we're traveling. The Fire Nation keeps wolf-lions as a protected species but this one doesn't have a mother I found out from a wildlife preserve. He can't be given a surrogate of his own kind because the females will eat babies that aren't their own. And the employees were short handed. I had a request to help hire more people to work with them when I heard about this. They agreed to give him to me so I could give him to you as a gift."

Daiyu slowly stood to her feet, putting the little wolf-lion cub onto its four paws. It protested even as she made her way forward, wrapping her fiance into a powerful hug that nearly choked the air from his lungs. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to…...It's kind of my way of thanking you for everything you've done for me," he smiled, relaxing into the embrace that became softer, warmer rather than just intense. "I know all this time you've been missing Enlai, and having someone to fight at your side. And I realize that I can't always be there to watch your back. So I thought something like this would help both of us. Wolf-lions get rather large- about the same as an eel-hound, and they grow fast too. So we could ride him in our travels when he's big enough."

"You are literally the best….Ever," she smiled, pulling him in for a grateful kiss. Not simply for the new companion who ran around chasing poor Momo as though he were a toy. But rather for everything else. She tried to tell him through actions alone, through the tenderness of her kiss and the movement of her lips, just how happy she was. To have him. To be alive. To have followed her heart even when she thought she shouldn't. To finally have peace in her life. If only her family could see her now. She wished she could show them that despite all the suffering she'd been through, she still managed to find someone that made her happy, and a group of friends that supported her through thick and thin.

He pressed their foreheads together, not at all ashamed that they had kissed in front of an awed group. "Only for you," he vowed.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." They shared another embrace.

Once they parted again, Toph took the chance to speak up. She petted the little animal enjoying the sensation of fur between her fingers. "What are you going to name him?"

Tilting her head, Daiyu smiled as her thinking hum attracted the little one to her side. Picking him up, she brushed noses with him. His yipping growl was something far too adorable. "Zian."

Because finally, peace had come.


End file.
